


Winter After Ten

by Julibun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 127,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibun/pseuds/Julibun
Summary: Kyungsoo's work provides a very unique, possibly shady service to those who no longer wish to dwell in loneliness.He never expected his very own best friend to try it out for himself.(No, it's not a service that involves one's body.)- A very long process spread across a very long fic.- Story contains sexual scenes, profanity, and alcohol, for those concerned.I've spent so much time writing this and enjoyed every moment of it. Please let me know what you think! ♡





	1. Chapter 1 A

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Frey and Sab for cheering me on all throughout the writing process (over a month wow).  
> Prepare yourselves for unbearable fluff combined with heartbreaking angst and a tad of naughtiness (by a tad I mean a lot).  
> There are a lot of side ships but I'm not going to mention them. It'll be a surprise I guess. 
> 
> Come cry with me about chansoo [here!](https://twitter.com/ksoominie)
> 
> All chapters have been posted. Thank you! ♡

  
  


  
It's quieter than usual today. Might be because the winter numbs down the hustle and bustle of Seoul's daily residents.

It hasn't snowed yet, but the light grey skies reflecting from the glassed buildings towering up into the clouds themselves coat the city in a dirty type of white.

Mid November brings many things with it. First, the peaceful silence of vacancy. It's too cold for the youngsters to crowd the streets with plans of spending time somewhere outside where it's free.

It's too cold for adults to attempt the same, unless the working force of South Korea is counted in the equasion. In which case no weather is too cold to skip work. Not in this economy.

Clothed with the most casual attire he could master out of his almost exclusively formal wear filled closet this morning, just like every morning, Kyungsoo sat in his heated car for a while longer after parking.

He always ends up doing it during the winter. Arriving to work earlier than he should, just so he could sit in the warmth of his air conditioned car for a few minutes.

Don't get it wrong though, Kyungsoo loves the winter. He loves when it's cold and he can cover himself up with layers and layers of soft fabrics. He loves when he can become a cocoon of heat and comfort and spend the day on the couch in his tiny apartment watching all genres of movies with utter interest.

It's a small piece of bliss before stepping out to battle the cold on the path into his office.

 

  
When the car door slammed shut behind him, and the locking mechanism beeped to confirm it had done its job, Kyungsoo began the journey across the damp pavement towards his workplace.

A little gem located in the middle of the iron city's commotion. Located between two giant reflective metal skyscrapers, the building he's working at brings some warmth in the chill of advancing architecture. At least from the outside.

Every morning, after pushing through the old fashioned molded black metal gate, Kyungsoo breathes in fully. Filling his lungs with the scent of decorative flower bushes that are spreaded across the little garden.

Careful steps on a slightly uneven stone path between the colorful flowers bring him to the black metal specially molded stairs with the same design as the gate, that lead up to the white granite porch.

Double clear glass doors with a white frame stand in the middle, the dividers that spread over and on to the edges of the building are made of nothing but wall-height clear windows. Giving anyone on the porch a view of the office's layout from the inside.

An easy twist of his keys gave him access inside, and after taking a step on the square little carpet with bright red letters saying 'Welcome' in english which Kyungsoo rubbed the soles of his shoes on, he turned over the little sign hanging on the glass window to show 'Open' on the outside.

 

  
This office became Kyungsoo's second home over the five years he worked there. White walls, white floor, white window frames and a white desk to work on. The back side of his monitor is painted in white. Even the view from the large wall windows out to the colorful garden is mostly white due to the porch and white fences.

At least it wasn't a blinding type of white, because the light bulbs installed in the modernly designed ceiling lights have a pleasant dim orange tone that washes the office with warmth. And Kyungsoo wouldn't allow everything to be too bright around him anyway.

Connected to the small office stood two doors. One leading to a small toilet and the other to the back room where a compact fully equipped kitchen is installed, along with a coffee machine and even a kettle in case Kyungsoo's customers favour tea like him.

At the end of his large white desk, in front of his own surprisingly black leathered office chair, a square white armchair rests. By the other side of the office, beside the large bookshelf that's filled with files placed in alphabetic order, a large white leather couch is placed.

The files in the bookshelf, the tools spreaded across Kyungsoo's table next to the keyboard and mouse, and the awfully cheesy colorful pictures of couples hanging on the walls give the place a little more life. Along with the beautiful view of the garden if one only turns their head to the right.

Kyungsoo loves it here. His own little oasis in the middle of a concrete desert of noise and smoke and cars and human traffic.

 

  
While humming that one melody that got stuck in his head ever since two days ago, Kyungsoo took off his puffy coat and hung it on the golden coloured array of hooks attached to the wall next to the toilet's door.

His hum turned a little more passionate while he waited for the coffee machine to finish pouring milk foam into his black mug that stands out in total contrast to the rest of his working space when it sits on his desk.

Patiently keeping back his need to sip on the coffee while it's too hot, Kyungsoo distracted himself by pulling his left sleeve a little higher to expose his probably most prized posession beside his own cellphone, the fancy rolex watch he recieved for his birthday last year from a special very rich friend.

It's only fifteen minutes to eight in the morning, and Kyungsoo's very glad he could start his coffee in peace before any possible customer would decide to pay him a visit.

Technically, he starts working at eight sharp. But the earlier he gets to the office the earlier the air conditioner will be working. Which means it'll be quicker until the temperature he finds comfortable settles in the office.

In the winter this is an important aspect he takes into consideration whenever he wakes up and tries to convince himself to stay in bed for just a little longer. His survival instinct for the long term is stronger than his instant need for comfort.

Kyungsoo pressed the little button on the computer and sat back in his large black office chair, staring blankly at the screen displaying the start up process of the machine. His fingers itching towards his coffee filled black mug.

Finally the moment has come, he rasied his beloved coffee cup with both palms hogging around it to soak in what little bit warmth manages to emit through the thick ceramic body of it.

 

  
Invested in his affair with the desperately needed and so well deserved morning coffee, Kyungsoo didn't even notice the figure approaching the white porch through the garden.

He did hear the little metalic creak of the black gate opening and shutting a moment ago, but the scent of coffee slithering up his nose, and the whole anticipated moment deserve their attention.

The feeling of his lips making contact with the mug's lid and the warmth of the horribly bitter yet satisfying sugarless coffee sliding down his throat was his daily reminder that if there is heaven, it must be placed right there between his hands.

Eyes closed and heart content, he continued eagerly gulping down small portions of coffee with each sip.

A faint sound of steps on the porch somehow make their way into his ears, but the sweet gratifying melody of his own gulps mutes everything else around. Even the air conditioner's low stable growl.

 

  
"Nice place you've got here."

A familiar voice surpassed Kyungsoo's coffee immersion state and made him open his eyes only to need to adjust them higher and higher up to the face of which the voice came from.

Is it judgement Kyungsoo hears from the tone?

Dressed in a long black coat that goes down to the back side of the knees, and a fuzzy looking scarf, standing in front of him was the special very rich friend who had given him the fancy rolex watch for his birthday last year.

Kyungsoo lowered his mug unimpressed, carefully placing his pinky finger underneath the bottom of the cup to make sure there would be no sound when the ceramic hits the surface of the table.

An eyebrow to imply criticism raised on his face, although if he had to admit he was actually a little surprised to see him walk in.

"It has been a while."

The other spoke again, a hint of playfulness in the form of his dramatic facial expression filling the office with a little bit more warmth.

"We played wii in your place literally two days ago, Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo sighed out, not sure if he's willing to go along with the act at such an early hour of the day. Although the coffee was indeed a pleasant wakeup call, the energy he needs to keep up with his friend's antics is beyond him still.

"Exactly, t'was a long time, I missed you!"

"Pfft."

Kyungsoo snickered. The giant already invited himself to feel at home. With a guttural grainy voice of morning he somehow managed to crack while exclaiming his dramatic statement, he hung his coat and scarf on the second golden hook beside Kyungsoo's already hanging coat.

"How the hell did you find out I work here anyway?"

The single raised eyebrow on his face remained as he watched his friend nearly twirl around the office with his long legs. Eyes travelling to different directions; Kyungsoo's desk, the couple pictures on the walls, the files filled bookshelf and the two doors, before landing back on Kyungsoo himself.

"First of all, I don't know why you never just tell me when I ask, because this place is seriously nice."

"Mhmm."

"Plus, secretary Sehun knows what the fuck is up."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened while staring into his friend's. Just for a short moment, because why would he go to such lengths for this piece of information?

He quickly reverted to his unconcerned expression though, somehow Chanyeol always manages to surprise him, and sometimes it's hard to act like he's used to it.

"Really."

Kyungsoo started in a cold tone.

"You told your secretary to find me? You're abusing your power."

Chanyeol seemed to be a little struck by the chill of his voice, and unfroze himself with a few more steps in the direction of the decorated wall. He walked slowly, hands held together behind his back, stretching the fabric and placing pressure on the buttons of his dress shirt underneath the expensive suit jacket.

"Yeah, well, it was fucking difficult man. He had to call an old coworker of his who knows the boss of a cousin that's related to one of the company's sponsers. It took a whole hour to get to your boss. Junmyeon is his name, right?"

It was a little amusing to watch how Chanyeol spoke with his hands, counting fingers and turning his eyes all around to remember the details of this tiring process. Although he wasn't even facing Kyungsoo while he talked, his tone was nearing a whine.

"Jesus. Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo put on an act of his own now, he leaned forward on his desk and rested his face on top of his own palm, while the elbow keeps his arm in place. Giving Chanyeol a look of nonchalance.

"It would have been easier to ask me."

Chanyeol turned to him immediately, almost hurt, with big eyes and furrowed brows to show how shocked he is. He opened his mouth to speak, but after taking a breath in a little too quickly and almost choking he decided to raise his hand up.

Well, specifically, his finger, half pointed towards Kyungsoo accusingly.

"That's where you're wrong my friend."

Now his entire body is turned towards Kyungsoo's direction, and with slow steps and crossed arms he begins walking closer to his office chair where he sits.

"For five freaking years I've been trying to squeeze this information out of you, if it was easy I wouldn't have needed to contact your damn boss."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so easily distracted you forgot to wait for an answer every time you asked."

Kyungsoo protested quickly yet calmly. Shooting cold arrows of faults back to his approaching friend. Chanyeol might have swallowed his tongue on his way closer to Kyungsoo's chair, because he has not yet said a word in response.

"If you cared you would have made sure I got it."

Ouch.

Kyungsoo huffs bitterly. Unsure if it's because the aftertaste of the coffee finally caught up to his taste buds, or if it's because he actually felt anything from Chanyeol's words.

"Whatever, just don't bother Junmyeon. He's nice."

 

  
Silence settled in after Chanyeol shrugged and nodded at Kyungsoo's request. His rich tall friend now stood behind his chair, and Kyungsoo could sense how his eyes were digging into the back of his skull. Or maybe over his clean desk. Or the blank desktop displayed on the computer's monitor.

With swift motions and smooth sips the coffee in his black mug was no more, and regardless of Chanyeol's existence behind him, Kyungsoo stood up and made his way to the kitchen for the purpose of washing his cup and placing it aside to dry.

Now with the kitchen door separating him from Chanyeol, Kyungsoo could let out the locked down nervous air that filled the bottom of his lungs ever since the other set a foot in his office.

Chanyeol is odd and unexpected, even after being his best friend for almost ten whole years, Kyungsoo can still never be prepared for some of the things Chanyeol drops on him.

The visit today is one of them. Actually, this one is technically Kyungsoo's fault and he knows it. Chanyeol has been asking him about his job for years, literally, and somehow this question remained unanswered for this long.

Not cool, Kyungsoo. You could have been kinder. Is the way he scolds himself only half heartedly while drying his hands with a paper towel.

He isn't exactly ashamed of his job. But Kyungsoo's the last person to show pride in anything he does. This does put up a pretty hard obstacle for Chanyeol to cross, since he is almost the exact opposite.

While Chanyeol is a multi millionaire, successful, famous, highly praised and socially active CEO of the biggest company that provides the country with most of its rice, Kyungsoo is nothing.

Chanyeol is the king of owning rice and everything about it, and Kyungsoo is a single rough grain stuck inside the giant stack.

Generally, he's quite optimistic. Always finding the best side of every situation even when things get rough and unpleasant, clinging to the hope and detemination that hard work will make it all be worth it in the end.

It's the recipe of personal success that has gotten him through the years. Starting from a pretty low bottom, he managed to reach where he is today all thanks to this view of the world that his parents implanted into him as a child.

 

  
"Anyway, why are you even here?"

Kyungsoo finally asks the right question when stepping outside of the little kitchen, a thick red mug from the same series of his own favourite one is in his palms, filled with the same machine coffee he had brought for himself earlier.

Chanyeol raises and turns his head around, grinning widely at the moment he sees the treasure in Kyungsoo's hands. Somehow, although Kyungsoo's confused of Chanyeol's motive as of this moment, having him around is pretty nice.

This giant is constantly glowing. Like a sun in the middle of his own galaxy where everything and everyone orbits around him. Chanyeol is definitely not selfish in any way, even though he's bright and just like a star - has this weird force of gravity that lures the universe to him, he hates when things revolve around him.

One of his highest charm points in Kyungsoo's eyes, is the fact that his kindness knows no limits. His pure honest heart is big and welcoming and awfully generous even towards those who do not deserve of it.

At times Kyungsoo wonders if he deserves the royal title of 'Best Friend' to this man. But a simple walk down memory lane is enough reassurance for him to stop meddling in the matter.

"Well, as you know... I'm a much desired young man..."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before placing the red coffee mug on the desk in front of Chanyeol, who by now already sat himself down on the white armchair that's meant for the customers who come to Kyungsoo.

"Much humble, too."

He balled at Chanyeol teasingly, watching how the other eagerly palmed the mug to his lips and began submitting himself to the heaven of morning coffee at Kyungsoo's steadily warming office.

It was quiet and pleasant. The contrast between the cold greyness that makes even the colorful garden flowers look sad and melancholy, and the heat of the little white space of work was sharply cut from the front and the back of the large wall height windows.

"I think it's about time for me to settle."

"Mhmm..."

Kyungsoo didn't believe him one bit. He hummed along only because he knew the sentence wasn't over yet. The chances of Chanyeol actually meaning what he says are pretty low.

One thing Kyungsoo knows about his best friend that could count as a minus... Is how reckless he is when it comes to... Well, intimacy.

Chanyeol is powerful and smart, there could be a debate about which of these qualities are more attractive about him for years and neither side would have the upper hand. His brain is as strong as his body and energy.

A mold of perfection stored inside a package that is just as perfect. Tall, wide, handsome and fit. There's no downside on the outside that Kyungsoo can stand behind. He will always support that fact even after ten years of seeing anything that could be seen.

His best friend is very active in all sorts of ways. One to bring up is the type of active Kyungsoo hates thinking about the most. The type of active that prevents Kyungsoo from trusting his words.

The type of activities that women would die to take part of. And men too, probably. Who knows.

"After hearing what you do I realized I might as well take advantage of your skills."

 

  
The way Chanyeol said this sentence sounded more disappointed than Kyungsoo expected. Which caused him to linger just a little while longer with his eyes on the other's expression. It must have been nothing, because Chanyeol is quick to revive his shine with another thick gulp of coffee.

Right. Kyungsoo's job is, after all, exactly what Chanyeol needs for his wish.

A matchmaker.

That's what Kyungsoo is. That's what he's been doing for the past five years. Building up his success rate to an absolute one hundred precent record.

He's become the undeniable master of successful unions in Seoul, and his boss, Junmyeon, couldn't have been happier since his arrival.

When he first joined the business the system of operation was lacking and inaccurate, but after he grew into the role and shed some light with his slowly developing experience, there is not a single flaw in his work.

The process is pretty simple for the customers. All they are required to do is come to meet up with Kyungsoo in this office, fill out a form, and have a little bit of patience for him to invite them again to hear the results.

For Kyungsoo himself on the other hand... There's a lot more to do. His bad eyesight masked with thin rimmed circular glasses doesn't partake as a defect in his observation skill.

He created his own method made of various stages to gather as much information as possible about his varying customers.

 

  
\--

Number one: Looks.

Whenever a customer arrives at the office for the first time, Kyungsoo keeps his eyes thoroughly on them. Their physical appearance, being the aspect that gathers most of the attention in regards of attraction, immediately gets noted down, and later added to the final score of grading.

For example a customer walking in with tattered clothes and dirty hair would automatically recieve a lower grade than a customer such as Chanyeol, who walks in with a suit that probably cost more than Kyungsoo's entire month's salary.

Number two: Behaviour.

A customer that enters with confidence, and walks in like they own the place, and the world, would most likely be recieving a higher grade than one who'd begin fiddling with their fingers out of nervousness.

People who are secure and pleased with themselves are more likely to be picky with their choice, but they're also more likely to succeed in the long term with their assigned partner. While others who aren't so sure about how to present themselves would have a little more trouble accepting others.

Number three: Language and speech.

Swear words, slang, stutters and negativity mean automatic reduction of points from the score. In this respectful institute such things will not be tolerated and definitely not appreciated. An occasional mess up can always happen though, since after all, Kyungsoo needs to know his customers' true personalities.

Proper language, poeticity, large vocabulary and a balanced flow would add a great bonus to the overall image of the customer. Speaking carefully and peacefully while allowing there to be an actual conversation is a quality much approved.

Number four: First impression.

Confidence is sexy. Being smart is sexy. Taking good care of yourself and your body is sexy. Such elements are important factors in the ranking system. It is, let's say, the vibe a person spreads around them. An aura of essence and intentions.

A person who'd be talking quickly, averting their eyes away and sitting with unease are less likely to leave a positive first impression on Kyungsoo. Let alone other customers searching for a match. They'd have almost a dark cloud floating above their head condemning them to the lonely single life.

\--

 

  
These are Kyungsoo's secret rules to an accurate assesment of his customers. Of course, these only apply to first timers who have never been through procedures as such.

After the initial meeting with the applying customer, they fill out the written form. Which includes hundred of questions about various aspects of their lives.

Where were they born? How many jobs have they worked? What is their age, blood type, astrological sign? How much do they make in a month and how much do they spend in one? What is their preference in the opposite gender? What are the minimum and maximum ages they're willing to be paired with? Etc.

Once that's over and done with, the customers are merrily free to return to their lives, while Kyungsoo's job is to transcribe everything into the computer's systematic stockpile, and begin the grading process.

A little like test results in school, his customers are graded according to their quality of lifestyle.

Starting from grade A being the top notch, the very sweet cherry on top of the rest, and ending with grade D that is often applied to the simple people. The working class who simply wish to live the life of the herd.

Kyungsoo is well aware that this job is not fit for everyone.

One must have a certain detachment from society's norms to be able to block their moral emotional side of the brain and manage to activate only the shallowest, most judgemental, coldest side of the brain for the grading process.

It doesn't make Kyungsoo himself a shallow person, of course. Although there are times he wished he could be brainless, so that he'd be able to blissfully walk around and stumble through the paths of life without any ties to cruel reality.

 

  
Right. So Chanyeol, sitting in front of him, drinking the last drops of his coffee slowly, wants Kyungsoo to put him inside that god awful system of human products? And he thinks that it means he's taking advantage of Kyungsoo?

"You ain't gonna get a discount from me you filthy skunk."

Kyungsoo groaned with a barely intentional glare at his friend and then very lightly kicked his shin with the tip of his shoe under the table standing between them both.

It was like watching a good ol' black and white silent film the next moment. Chanyeol's way of reacting to Kyungsoo's physical teases is almost cartoonish. A chain reaction of a chemical process unfolded right in front of Kyungsoo to his amusement.

Chanyeol's eyes first grew big, his palms shook yet did not let go of the ceramic redness until after placing it down on the desk carefully. Next came the shift in his position, his back curled downwards and his arms sent to his legs in order to hug the terribly injured spot back to health. Then it was the change in his facial expression, turning from shock into a very dramatic act of pain.

Add all that to the howl of pain that echoed in the office out of the depths of Chanyeol's wide chest, and you're in for a show.

A show that didn't last long, because merely a moment later the two of them started laughing simultaneously. Even the amount of time it took them to come back to their senses and recharge their lungs with air was the same.

"I know, I know."

Chanyeol finally stated with a grin while adjusting himself back into his normal sitting position on the armchair. Which can be considered literally everything other than normal.

He always sits like the world is his to control. Spreaded out, laid back, almost arrogantly. Well, at least around Kyungsoo that is. If more people are involved he'll become the most charming little puppy around the table.

"Someone has to pay your bills after all."

Kyungsoo's fake anger reignited in his blood at the moment his eyes met with the stupidly snarky toothy grin of the commenter.

"Did you come here to get my help or humiliate me? Not everyone are born with a golden spoon like you. Also just so you know, I'm doing fine."

He crossed his arms together bossily and allowed his back to fall against the soft cushioning of his office chair, attempting to glare at Chanyeol knowingly. To emphasize his elaborate act, Kyungsoo even turned his head away from Chanyeol, jutting his lower jaw forward to create an ugly sort of pout, and raising his face to seem like a snob.

 

  
"Oh do you now?"

He didn't need to turn and look to know Chanyeol had caught the bait of their humorous playfulness. He could hear by the way that the other's voice snaked out of his hoarse morning throat, that the show has only just began.

"Am I mistaken, or were you the one complaining about the shutters of your bedroom for two whole months because the repairmen asked for an outrageous price? I may or may not be quoting."

This time turning to look at Chanyeol was required, because the bedroom shutters are a sensitive subject for a man like him who'd rather spend his entire life in his dark room than see the sun ever again.

God, Chanyeol's smirks are the worst. His head slightly tipped forward, eyebrows stressed tight together, eyes sharper than knives and a smug smile that you can find only in movies...

How can anyone stand against this without feeling like a prey right in the middle of the predator's trap?

Actually maybe it's a little clearer for Kyungsoo now, why Chanyeol's sexual needs are always satisfied, and most likely eagerly fulfilled.

Kyungsoo had to stop his own head right there before venturing into an unexplored and terrifying territory of thoughts he'd rather spare himself from entering.

Instead his whimsical sense took the better of him and popped the corner of his lips upwards, breaking the fake anger phase into a roll of unintentional giggles of self pity and general entertainment.

"Oh my god, stop.... I'm seriously going to kick you out. I have the full authorization to refuse a customer if I please."

He wanted it to sound as threatening as possible, but Kyungsoo's energy as a result of the coffee and Chanyeol's sunny existence in his office has risen and poured a little too much happiness into his heart at once.

So instead of making Chanyeol fear for his well being, Kyungsoo's giddy chuckles between words seemed to be doing the exact opposite - melting him down.

From the corners of his crescent shaped eyes due to being unable to control his own smile, he saw how Chanyeol's expression softened and eased down from the smirk. His lips thinning into a line, and the bottom lids of his eyes raising to show honest delight in a form of a smile.

"Who's abusing their power now, huh?"

Chanyeol hummed with glee and raised his body forward to the desk. He reached his arm out to Kyungsoo and landed a few genle strokes of the palm to the back of his head before pulling back later into the armchair comfortably.

Kyungsoo never minds it when Chanyeol decides to do it. Caressing the back of his head like this was even soothing in a way. It was a little bit like Chanyeol's signature action of affection towards Kyungsoo, even since their high school days together.

Besides, Chanyeol's hand is so big and warm and secure, like a thick tree trunk but way softer and comforting. It's just nice to be patted by it.

 

  
Eventually, after almost an hour of banter, Kyungsoo handed Chanyeol the book of questions to fill out and washed the red mug that contained Chanyeol's coffee.

In all honesty, Kyungsoo isn't sure it'll be beneficial for either of them to make Chanyeol answer all of these tiring quizzes. For one, because Kyungsoo already knows his rank would be A++ if only it was possible.

Another reason is the fact that Kyungsoo could simply wrap it up on his own. He knows exactly what Chanyeol would answer for each section.

Except for the sexual preference in women, maybe. Since Kyungsoo has no sexual desire for women to draw inspiration from.

Kind of pointless to force Chanyeol to waste his time there. Kyungsoo more than anybody knows that he is a busy man. Shoving a thirty hours schedule of work into a single day.

On the other hand, sitting there quietly and watching Chanyeol's concentrated expression, seeing the way his long fingers make Kyungsoo's favourite pen look so small, listening to nothing but his friend's healthy breathing rhythm is almost equivalent to the heaven of morning coffee.

So against his own logical thinking, Kyungsoo did not suggest Chanyeol to skip.

"Hey, what's my blood type?"

"You're an A like me."

"Thanks! Haha, does that mean I'll get rank A as well?"

Chanyeol rose his head for the first time in a long while of writing, greeting Kyungsoo with a mischievous grin that only made him chuckle and shake his head in return.

"It doesn't work that way, but you'll be getting an A. Yeah."

Kyungsoo voiced airily while his elbow rested on the table, allowing his hand to become a pillar for his jaw to hold its weight against. Chanyeol made eye contact with him for a moment, before tilting his head sideways for yet another smile and then dived right back into the papers.

He attempted being useful in the meantime. Somehow managing to defeat dozens of emails that have been catching dust in his inbox for some days. Running some calculation checks over the sum of graded lists of people.

"Kyungsoo, was my first job a worker at mcdonalds or waiter at that shitty cafe near school?"

"I thought it was the help you gave your uncle at the household supply store?"

"Oh, you're right! I completely forgot."

Just like Kyungsoo thought. He could fill this paper better about Chanyeol than Chanyeol himself. It would probably be mutual. The two of them know each other better than the backs of their hands.

He remembers all the days he used to come to the store with Chanyeol. In high school his friend was already taller than most, and therefore became great help for his shorter old uncle when it came to reaching the taller shelves.

While Chanyeol and his uncle would work at the back, moving products around or counting supplies, Kyungsoo somehow ended up taking care of the front. He served dozens of satisfied customers without ever mentioning it.

Looking at Chanyeol now, with the old memories in his head, Kyungsoo realized just how far they've come in life. And how they managed to stick together while walking on two entirely different paths.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1 B

  
  


  
Filling these forms takes a pretty long time. It's a good thing Kyungsoo's clients only need to do it once. Because any changes can be easily submitted directly into the system once the details are there.

It is now almost ten in the morning, and Kyungsoo would really not mind allowing Chanyeol to stay for as long as he wishes, but there's an appointment with another new customer at ten thirty and it'd be a shame to keep them waiting because of an unscheduled visit of a person with favouritism.

"Chanyeol are you done ye--"

"Oh wow Kyungsoo, I didn't know you work with such detailed information.. Do you have any kinks? What is your preferred position during intercourse?"

Chanyeol spoke suggestively, surprising Kyungsoo with yet another predatory smirk that caught him off guard and made a shiver run up his spine.

With a thick sigh Kyungsoo turned his eyes back on the screen and courageously fixed the frame of his glasses back up the slope of his nose, internally praying his hands weren't shaking.

"You have more knowledge at this than me, stop being such a kid. If you want a good match you gotta know what would please you."

"Are you okay with using edible slash scented lube? Man.. These questions are direct."

He laughed deeply. There was not even a hint of embarrassment or shyness in the way his chest grew up and down with the motion. The only section of questions Kyungsoo wouldn't have been able to fill about Chanyeol.

At least his unbelievably successful friend is having a good time. Kyungsoo himself isn't suffering either. It's never a burden to see some more of the crinkles that appear at the corners of Chanyeol's eyes when he laughs.

"Anyway, if you're at that part it means you're nearly done. I've got an appointent with an actual new client shortly so..."

"Yeah, no problem, I'll skiddadle."

Chanyeol hummed understandingly, still focusing on the forms and even speeding up his writing process a little at the moment he heard of Kyungsoo's upcoming meeting.

How will Kyungsoo even find a match for him? The only other grade A who has data that could be considered remotely plausible for Chanyeol is another guy. A whitening one in his fifties who's only concern is to continue the family bloodline for the business. Very straight, too.

There are several more people ranked as A's, but none are high up to match to Chanyeol's level of.. Well, existence. On top of that, Kyungsoo wouldn't let Chanyeol date people Kyungsoo himself doesn't like. Clearly.

Not out of jealousy or anything, but because Chanyeol deserves the best of the best, and if someone cannot deliver up to the expectations, they wouldn't even be an option.

 

  
A thud on Kyungsoo's desk shuffles him out of the zoning state he managed to slumber into while staring blankly at the cursor blinking on the screen, waiting for text to be inserted into the system.

He turned to the source, seeing the workbook length worth of papers aligned perfectly with Kyungsoo's favourite pen placed on top. He labled it his favourite pen simply because it's made out of black plastic and has a little symbol of a star at the top, right next to the button that's in charge of the mechanism.

In front of him he saw Chanyeol stretching his arms upwards with a scrunched expression. A guttural grunt made its way out of his pouty mouth. Kyungsoo can't blame him for being exhausted and possibly even disoriented after filling in this many questions in one sitting.

"You okay?"

"Yup, yup. I didn't know what to expect, so I'm glad it only requires papers and not actual blood samples.. Or sperm samples or shit. I don't know how these things work."

Kyungsoo immediately coughed out a subtle chuckle, covering his mouth with the tops of his own fingers. He then smiled up at Chanyeol and reached out his palm for a handshake.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. Park Chanyeol. I'll be waiting for the bone marrow extractions to arrive until next week."

It was so worth it. The expression on Chanyeol's face was yet again a show he wouldn't miss for the world. The way his eyes grow so big and his eyebrows push down so seriously when he's uncertain is hilarious. Fooling with Chanyeol had its merits, even if they come in the form of internal peace of mind.

Kyungsoo just sat there with his usual fake yet convincingly friendly grin and a hand towards Chanyeol.

"W-Wait-- What the fuck? Bone marrow extractions?"

"Yup."

Grin is still up, and Chanyeol's still lost. Kyungsoo can practically hear the gears in Chanyeol's brain starting up again. Creaking and clashing from the effort.

"Dude, I'm kidding. Once I add you into the list in a couple of hours we'll see how the matching process goes."

The deep sigh that left Chanyeol's clenched lungs made even Kyungsoo feel a little relieved for no physical reason. The man's extremely gullible. At least when it comes to Kyungsoo's words.

Because he had already seen his friend tear people down like a hungry shark would a captured seal in the wild at the slightest sign of reluctance.

"Don't scare me like that, you know I would have gone and fucking done it... You're mean."

"You're meaner."

Kyungsoo pouts with confidence.

"Meanie Minnie."

The tables have turned, now Chanyeol's the one showcasing his most vile smile while Kyungsoo isn't sure if he should be shocked, angry, or bluntly disappointed.

"Did... Did you really just make this pun... To diss my height, my greatest quality, AND Mickey Mouse's girlfriend?"

Only now, when Kyungsoo was ready to pull his hand back and forbid Chanyeol from ever shaking his hand again, the giant slicked his fingers around Kyungsoo's significantly smaller palm and shook it enthusiastically.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Chanyeol, get out before I tear all these pages apart and you'll have to sit down and fill them all over again."

Kyungsoo's threats are never fertile. Although Chanyeol did learn not to push the limits too far, it was easy to tell when the flow of the interaction served mockery and entertainment.

Chanyeol was already up on his feet by now, crossing the creamy white wooden floor to grab his scarf and coat. He pulled them both unexpectedly elegantly, a little too showoff-y for Kyungsoo's taste, and wrapped himself up properly.

Nothing changed from the moment he entered and until now in regards of his appearance when dressed up fully except for the one slightly longer scarf side on the left compared to the perfect balance both sides had when he first came.

"But then you'll never know what I like in bed..."

Chanyeol snapped back strainlessly and it caught Kyungsoo a little off guard, a strong thump in his chest made him swallow his tongue for a short moment before he masked the greatest disgust he could into his facial expression.

"Gross."

"Catch ya later meanie~"

His best friend stepped out of the door, smiling towards Kyungsoo still, until the moment he stepped on the black molded stairs leading to the little garden.

Kyungsoo's eyes still tracked his way on the stoney path, his tall wide figure towering like a black tree above the bushes of colorful flowers on both sides. He was there, and he opened the gate, closed it behind him, and was no more.

 

  
This is going to be a problem. Kyungsoo is certain there are no other rank A's who are able to match up with Chanyeol's perfection. Though his opinion might be slightly biased towards his best friend, and by slightly he means very, there really aren't any proper people to choose from.

Chanyeol's truly a high quality man all round and in this case being too good can be bad. Bad for the sake of fulfilling the requst of finding him a partner, but good for the state of Kyungsoo's mental health.

Of course out of everyone on earth, he would have chosen only the very elite to even try and par for the role of getting closer to his best friend, but what would Kyungsoo himself do then?

If Chanyeol came here with this request it must mean the feeling is not mutual, but for Kyungsoo Chanyeol occupies most of his world. Maybe all of it even. Chanyeol is all he had ever known. He knows that the giant doesn't have the privilege of having only one person contain the world like Kyungsoo, but it still stings.

This is the first time Kyungsoo feels any sort of conflict about his job. What does one do when he needs to find a replacement of himself for his own best friend?

What propped Kyungsoo's concentration back to reality after the lengthy period of stressfully zoning out about the crisis, were his ears finally catching up to his surrounding. Specifically, the roaring of the air conditioner signing to lower the intensity of its electrical consumption since the desired temeprature had settled in the office.

After carefully pushing his glassas back up his nose for the correct positioning, Kyungsoo released the pressure in the climate stabilizer by pressing a few buttons on the remote.

It is quiet again. Quiet and somewhat foreign now that the only thing left of Chanyeol's visit is the pile of papers on Kyungsoo's desk. It's an unexpetedly estranged feeling in a place he considers safe and familiar - to try and get used to the silence after spending so much time soothing into Chanyeol's breathing pattern.

At least he can take condolences in the fact that the stupid wii theme song is stuck in his head again. It's Chanyeol's fault. This melody has been repeating itself randomly in Kyungsoo's memory ever since two days ago when the two of them played it together in Chanyeol's main house.

'Main house'. Hah. Who would think someone would have more than one house? Kyungsoo still remembers how surprised he was when Chanyeol told him about purchasing a whole building so that he could use the penthouse for special business events.

That was three years ago. Now along with Chanyeol's large ground level house with the pool and the huge garden that contains a whole tennis field, he can live in one of the tallest penthouses in Seoul while the other residents in the building pay him for having it at all.

Man. Money really does buy happiness sometimes, if happiness means financial stability and security for life. Such a depressing thought on a random work day's morning.

 

  
Time passed a little slower now that Kyungsoo has no dork to squeeze entertainment out of, but he used it to properly document Chanyeol's papers in a file at the corner of his table. That way when he's done with the meeting he could get right to work and begin filling his data into the system.

All filled out files are placed in the bookshelf across from Kyungsoo's desk. Even customers who have already been matched and no longer require his aid. It is to keep track, and for making sure the official contracts stay together with the people who signed them.

Since this occupation can be frowned upon or even suspected as illegal, the reciepts must be safe and well kept in order.

Scrolling through a few documents on the computer, Kyungsoo heard the black metal gate creak open again. Before turning to see whoever it may be, he glanced at his watch. Ten twenty nine. This must be his appointed client arriving.

Work mode engaged.

The clacks of pointy heels stepping on the white granite porch were steady and just in the right tempo to induce curiousity.

When the wide glass door opened Kyungsoo began working through the stages of assasment.

 

  
\--  
Number one: Looks.

A tall woman, probably around Kyungsoo's height. Her hair is dyed in natural looking brown and is freshly styled. Long yet modest looking fur coat is wrapped around her body tightly enough to make out her slim figure. Her waist is thin while her arms and legs are stretching long.

After she took a step inside Kyungsoo raises his eyes to her face, seeing big nicely shaped eyes with just the right amount of makeup to make them pop beautifully. Lower on the face are her smiling lips. Thick enough to present the bright red lipstick she's wearing charmingly, yet not too much to grab negative attention.

Number two: Behaviour.

Walking in a laid back beat, entering his office with a smile, and running her fingers through a few strands of her hair to put them back in place was all done very elegantly. She definitely isn't lacking in any department.

Kyungsoo stood up with his usual friendly clients smile and walked in her direction, politely offering her to take off the coat, to which she approved with an honest smile and carefully placed it in Kyungsoo's reached out hand.

Accepting gestures of good manners, that's an extra point right there. Let alone the fact that her figure hugging dress underneath the coat looked as if it was custom made just for her.

Number three: Language and speech.

After Kyungsoo lead her to sit in the white armchair and asked if she'd like to drink anything, he was impressed with her very specific choice of coffee. Cafe bombon. A sugary choice, something Chanyeol would have liked if he cared enough to try any coffee types he doesn't already know.

As if a sign of fate, her phone began ringing right when Kyungsoo entered the little kitchen to brew her order, which gave him the best opportunity to hear her speak. He couldn't make out specific words, but by the flow of her intonation he already knew she'd score high.

Number four: First impression.

Her call ended a moment after Kyungsoo placed her coffee on the desk in front of her with a smile and sat himself down comfortably in the office chair across from her. As she placed the cellphone away she even apologized for having to answer it since it is to do with work. Simply the way she was holding the mug to herself was enough for Kyungsoo to know what rank she'll be recieving.

She remained attentive and friendly the entire meeting, calm and truly polite out of good natural mannerism rather than an attempt to impress. It seems she was taking the entire matter with sincerity and a hardheaded attitude, not like a cheery excited high school girl who's about to get invited to prom, like most of the other female clients.

\--

 

  
To conclude, this lady was probably miraculously summoned to his office by the gods. Because what are the chances of a rank A to come by, and what are the chances of two of them to come one after another. This has to be a trick. An evil scheme by destiny to make Kyungsoo's job especially easy in this case.

She was reasonable, caring and sympathetic, showing no signs of urgency or greediness for an immediate counterpart to seal her deal. Hell, this woman even complimented Kyungsoo's glasses in the midst of filling in her papers.

Only when she finally signed the contract to finish up the process properly Kyungsoo realized he had forgotten to sign Chanyeol on one as well. Well, it shouldn't worry him. Having a personal connection with his giant client comes in handy.

She left. And Kyungsoo knew that this woman is the One to fit into every aspect of Chanyeol's preferences, even though he didn't even read any of them yet. His friend's file is still sitting at the corner of his desk waiting to be attended to.

She didn't look bad. She didn't look unworthy, if anything, from the shallow blunt judgement steps Kyungsoo has gone through to examine her possible grade, she seemed to be the only female contestant to reach such a high score from the personal assasment.

Kyungsoo should be happy and pleased, relieved even, that there are two such highly ranked people supplying the organization with its profit. But he's still uncertain of handing his best friend to anyone this easily.

After his midday break for a healthy sandwich he brought himself from home, Kyungsoo finally began tending to the insertion operation of the two new gems into the stockpile.

Starting from the first client of the day, Park Chanyeol.

This process is pretty boring and repetative, all Kyungsoo needs to do to apply the data is type down the already written answers on the computer. And he's great at doing that, after five years of experience.

Finally he reached the last section, the only part of questions Kyungsoo wouldn't have known how to answer. Preferences in the ideal partner.

 

  
\--  
Male form:  
1\. You are interested in: Females.

Chanyeol sketched a little suspicious face next to the printed default answer and wrote 'who knows though, am i right? this section already sucks. :( '

What the hell. This is unexpected. Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol is always surrounded by women who 'help' him when he needs anything of that sort. Why would he be so out there and write such a thing? There's no way he knows Kyungsoo's interested in men himself, right?

2\. What is the first physical feature that catches your attention in a person's body?

'ass and thighs mmmm yum!'

God, he's disgusting. Kyungsoo pouts to himself before moving on.

3\. What is the first physical feature that catches your attention in a person's face?

'eyes and lips, the bigger the better'

7\. Would you care about your partner's fitness?

'not really, as long as they're not harming themselves'

8\. Do you believe in sex after marriage?

'who the fuck does these days? sex isn't sacred and people need to learn to chill~'

9\. Would you want to have kids in the future?

'dunno. i'm too young to care about it now'

11\. If you engage in sexual intercourse, how does it usually go?

'i only do it for the relief. i dont even like these people so i just let them do whatever until i'm done'

Kyungsoo stared at this answer for quite a while before typing it down on the keyboard. It makes him feel a little ill knowing that Chanyeol is engaging in such things with so little passion. Is it really necessary...?

15\. How many sexual partners have you had?

'oh man.. i don't know, lots.. none were my thing though'

Kyungsoo's stomach twisted just a little while his face turned bitter. It looks like Chanyeol doesn't even enjoy it.

17\. How often do you engage in sexual activities?

'i jerk off everyday, duh. with others? probably twice a week with randoms'

Fucking hell, Chanyeol is truly shameless. Kyungsoo knows he isn't afraid of being a little exposed, but he's definitely going overboard in this quiz. Maybe it's just his way to piss Kyungsoo off on purpose.

20\. Are you open to having sex with more than one person at once?

'hmmm.. probably not. it'd feel like cheating'

It's a little ironic for a man who switches a partner every other day to worry about feeling like he's cheating. But then again, these two things cannot really be compared and Kyungsoo needs to stop being so bitter and give his friend some credit.

24\. Please list your kinks below:

'anything ;) never really tried any, guess i'm pretty vanilla. i'd love to try and actually cuddle with someone for once though. one night stands suck'

26\. What is your preferred position during sex?

'any position where i can hold my partner. and kiss them or their body. i would love it if i hear their moans really close ;) i would also love just being able to see their face when my dick makes them cum ;) a little rough can't go wrong'

Would love it..? That only confirms just how much Chanyeol is unhappy. Regardless of how perverted the answer was. He really treats the people who serve him in that manner like objects to use. No emotional connection whatsoever. Is this something to worry about? Or feel relieved over?

29\. Are you okay with using edible/scented lube?

'sure i guess. whatever they like as long as it does its job and gets me in there'

36\. After the act, what will be the first thing you'd do?

'you kidding? aftercare is life. i'm dying to have someone i could care for... ya know, massages, kisses, clean them.. feed them..? i don't know'

38\. Describe your ideal type:

'short n cute n squishy that can fit right in my arms! someone who understands my humour and likes the same music as me. big eyes, big lips, fine ass and thicc thighs hell yeah. glasses are a plus too, its cute as fuck. calm voice.. someone who'd pet my head. someone who'd agree to play wii with me at 4am. A GOOD COOK. even though i can cook pretty damn well myself. someone who isn't intimidated by me and can woop my ass when i'm being stupid. someone i'm comfortable with'

Kyungsoo wasn't prepared for such an in depth answer. As he read through the different little parts it felt like every detail was engraved into his memory for future use. No reason for it to happen, but it just did anyway.

\--

 

  
Although he had already saved and submitted the typed down form into the database, Chanyeol's file is still open on the last question in his hands.

An odd feeling of deja vu crept deep into his heart while his eyes ran over the words again and again, as if to try and confirm with his brain that he's reading the correct sentences and understanding them right.

All these things Chanyeol mentioned somehow collide with Kyungsoo's existence in his life.

Short and can fit into Chanyeol's arms? Check. They hug pretty often, not in an intimate way of course. Strictly a friend-hug type of embrace, but it still fits.

Understands his humour and loves the same music as Chanyeol? Check. They end up making each other laugh until they tear up a lot. Always hanging out to their shared favourite music together.

Big eyes, lips... Ass and thighs.. With glasses? Check. Sort of. Kyungsoo doesn't even want to think of the possibility of Chanyeol checking his body out. Too disturbing and weird. But it works.

Someone who'd pet his head? Check. Just like Chanyeol's signature affection action towards Kyungsoo is to caress the back of his head, Kyungsoo's signature affection action is to stroke his fingers through the locks of Chanyeol's hair.

Play wii with him at four in the morning? Check. That's an oddly specific detail to add to an ideal type description too. Kyungsoo knows he's the only one that stands up to this cirteria.

A good cook? Check. He can't even count the amount of times he took over Chanyeol's kitchen for the sake of using his high quality tools. They often cook together when they meet since Kyungsoo is very much against stuffing junk food down when they can easily make something way healthier that tastes way better. Also, Chanyeol is an avid fan of Kyungsoo's kimchi spaghetti.

Someone who isn't intimidated by him? That he feels comfortable with? Check. Chanyeol had told him many times through the years how glad he is that Kyungsoo doesn't give a single shit about Chanyeol's status in society. He isn't afraid to discipline the giant even with the empire that stands down to his feet.

Just like earlier when Chanyeol sat there in the armchair in front of him, Kyungsoo could tell he was truly being comfortably himself. He knows the difference in Chanyeol's behaviour when he's around strangers or alone with Kyungsoo himself.

All of these aspects Chanyeol mentioned could easily be understood as part of his already deep relationship with Kyungsoo. The bond between them is unbreakable through highs and lows.

But there is no way, right?

The only reason Chanyeol wrote such things is because he is looking for someone LIKE Kyungsoo to be his partner. Some girl who is similar to Kyungsoo that could fill in the space he'd leave vacant once the matching process begins.

It is both a happy and a heartbreaking feeling.

Happy because it finally clicked just how meaningful his friendship with Chanyeol is to Chanyeol. How It goes as far as Chanyeol writing their activities and Kyungsoo's features as part of the ideal things he looks for in a partner.

Heartbreaking because he already knows how devastated he'd be once his replacement enters Chanyeol's life and takes his spot doing all these things they're so used to. He can basically feel the bottom of his stomach twisting lightly whenever he imagines a different person soaking up Chanyeol's attention away from Kyungsoo.

Then again, it might all just be in his head. Kyungsoo can't possibly be this good to take up this section just because it is similar to their activities together.

There's no chance in the world that Chanyeol would think any of what they're doing is in any way ideal for an actual relationship.

 

  
To wrap up this entire ride of confusion:

-Chanyeol is a horny piece of shit.

-Chanyeol seems surprisingly lonely.

-Kyungsoo doesn't understand why Chanyeol had to write a reason with every answer he gave because it makes him look desperate for validation.

-There is no way in hell Chanyeol is taking any of this seriously.

 

  
Later, going through the filled papers of the second client this day, the girl who left a pretty deep impression on Kyungsoo, he realized that there are actually pretty vast differences between them.

For one, Chanyeol loves meat and italian food, while she is a vegeterian who prefers traditional meals with organic products.

Chanyeol's favourite way to hang out is to play games and watch movies while she enjoys reading a book and doing yoga.

Chanyeol's best vacation idea would be to a place that provides a lot of outdoor activities, such as beaches, hiking trails, amusement parks, even museums. While her ideal break would be to sleep all day and stay inside, maybe going on a telenovela watching spree.

Maybe they wouldn't be the perfect match Kyungsoo had imagined. But there is certainly nobody else deserving of either of them in the data. The only two available A's if he excludes the older man who isn't fit for neither.

And anyway, what sane straight guy wouldn't fall for this magical lady?

Kyungsoo will have to put some work into this situation and have some patience in case another better client arrives. Especially when it comes to hooking his best friend up with someone.

He would not want to see Chanyeol suffering because of a choice he made for him.

 

  
By the time Kyungsoo finished pressing everything into the system and a few other tasks, darkness covered the clouded sky to indicate the passing of a day.

After covering up with his coat and shutting down every electronic device inside the office Kyungsoo was more than ready to go home and allow his brain to get a well deserved rest. He'll need to sleep on today's events to figure things out anyway.

Through the tall glass walls Kyungsoo could see nothing but black and grey swirls of clouds swaying above. The weather doesn't seem to be getting better any time soon. Looking down, he saw the decorative flower bushes are dancing unsteadily in the wind.

He didn't forget to twist a little hanging sign back to show the 'Closed' side towards the outside.

The first step on the white granite porch stopped Kyungsoo in a sudden shock of cold. He hadn't realized just how much warmer it was inside the office thanks to the air conditioner, so being hit with the freezing strong breeze almost hurt.

Another thing that mid November brings along with the chill is the approach of Chanyeol's birthday in mere couple of weeks.

Kyungsoo gets embarassed just by thinking of the gift he's preparing for the birthday boy. Every day after work Kyungsoo continues working on it, and with the amount of progress he had made so far he'll be done in a day or two at most.

In a quick careful stride he made it across the stoney garden path and out through the black gate. A shudder ran up his back before he managed to slide into his car and frantically turn on the heater to thaw.

He drove away from his oasis in the middle of the concrete highlands, thinking about nothing in particular because he is simply tired of trying to figure out if there is a meaning behind Chanyeol's answers in the form.

Also because the silly wii theme music is still stuck in his head and it's pretty good distraction so he just made the best out of it for his needs.

 

  
It's quiet outside again. The cold silence of the evening is even more numbing than the morning because all that remains of the day are the tipping cars on the journey home and the bright reflection of traffic lights fogging on the buildings around.

The elevator in his building smells like cheap cleaning products, rubber, and grease. During his short trip up to his destined floor Kyungsoo checked himself in the mirror. Same as ever. Except there's a smeared stain of what looks like chocolate covered finger prints on the corner of the mirror.

He sighed in relief when leaving the small airless space and entered another - his own apartment. The main door leading directly into the tiny scope between the back of the couch and kitchen counter.

A one room unit that contains no more than his very basic needs. A living room space that also partakes as the dining area, made of a television, a couch, a small coffee table and a wall closet that contains different household essentials such as sheets, blankets, and an ironing stand.

There isn't any specific design going on. Everything is pretty much monochrome if it wasn't for the colorful pictures of Kyungsoo and the people in his life from the past hanging on the walls.

Behind it is a kitchen not much larger than the one installed in his office. Barely any space to work on if it wasn't for Kyungsoo's genius idea of using his cutting board above the sink. Even his fridge is a small one and above it are the microwave and the mini oven.

If one walks straight from the apartment's main door a few steps forward they'll be meeting another door that leads to the bedroom. Plain and simple. A bed, a desk and a closet. Since right beside the closet is the bathroom's door. A bathroom that doesn't even have a tub.

Ah, the comofrting ritual of coming back home was almost euphoric. Kyungsoo went straight to his room and changed into his very loved pair of joggers and an oversized black hoodie that used to belong to Chanyeol but passed down to him during their shared college days.

Finally filling his lungs with the air he's comfortable with, Kyungsoo's eyes glanced on his own tidied bed. Chanyeol's almost finished birthday gift resting on top. God, he's pretty sure Chanyeol might cry when he'll give it to him.

Making dinner was easy. Well, he didn't really do anything other than to reheat the leftovers from yesterday's meal.

Kyungsoo spent the rest of his evening working on Chanyeol's gift on the couch while half heartedly watching a documentary about dolphins on TV.

 

  
Before bed Kyungsoo made one last call to Chanyeol, just to make sure that their plans to go his friend's art exhibition on the weekend still stands.

"Would you want me to drive there? I don't mind picking you up."

"Nah man, it's better if I'll get us there since your place is on the way."

Chanyeol replied to him, sounding tired yet a little out of breath.

"Sure. Just don't go overboard again with the vehicle, we're there to support Jongin, not for a fashion runway."

Kyungsoo pouted into the phone. He didn't need to see his friend to know Chanyeol was smiling, but then there was another stuttered breath coming from his line.

"What are you doing? Did I catch you in the middle of working out?"

"Uhh... Hah. You could say so."

And this time a pretty loud noise of skins slapping against each other was heard. Kyungsoo stared blankly at the wall in front of him, trying to figure out what might be happening on the other side of the line.

Until it caught him. His eyes opened wide at the realization and his heart either froze or simply leaped out of his chest because of the image that came along with the understanding.

"Chanyeol, you're fucking disgusting and I'm never calling you again."

"Hey, you can't blame me, after all the smexy talk earlier it's obvious I'm going to need some unwinding. It's boring anyway so I'm actually glad you called."

So Kyungsoo's right. Chanyeol's really getting his dick ridden while talking with him on the phone. This is a whole new level of audaciousness. And Kyungsoo feels his entire body boiling with an overflow of incoherent thoughts combining anger and embarrassment.

"If it's so boring why are you even doing this?"

Kyungsoo could go on a long rant to Chanyeol about how much wrong there is in what he does right now, but he's too exhausted to even get started.

"Too tired to do it myself. Next time maybe you--"

Another noise of a slap, then a thud, a pained whine that doesn't belong to Chanyeol and then Chanyeol grunting.

"No, never mind."

"What the fuck happened there?"

"Nothing. I pushed her off of me. She's fine. She made it worse so I'll do it myself."

Chanyeol sounds angry now. Was the poor girl really that bad? Or was it something else that made Chanyeol change his mind all of a sudden? Either way, Kyungsoo was still as disgusted, but maybe a little glad that it stopped.

"You're repulsive but you should really try and stop with that. I read your answers today.. Uhm. You hate this, so why continue doing it?"

"Fuck off Kyungsoo you'll never understand this anyway."

Silence. Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol never means it when he's upset so he doesn't take it personally.

"...Shit. Sorry. I hate it when you're so right all the time."

"You wrote you'll be fine with anything as long as your partner doesn't harm themselves. So stop being a hypocrite."

Silence again, and Kyungsoo hears the sound of some soft surface denting under Chanyeol's weight.

"I'll see you on the weekend. I kinda miss you already.."

Kyungsoo felt his heart clench just a tiny little bit at how honest Chanyeol sounds all of a sudden, but considering the situation, he cannot end this call softly.

"Ew, gross. Don't get all emotional with your dick in your hand. Shameless nasty brat."

"Yeah yeah, keep it up, your dirty talk might just help me finish."

Chanyeol spoke with a tone that resembles the way his smirk looks. Predatory, winning, luring, and Kyungsoo couldn't but gasp before stringing out some more vulgar terms and hanging up to the roar of Chanyeol's laughter.

 

  
Can't live with him. Can't live without him.

Only a little later on when Kyungsoo was in the midst of falling asleep he realized that by cursing Chanyeol near the end of their call he actually fell right into the trap of Chanyeol's request for him to continue 'talking dirty'.

He's the worst. The worst of them all, and he's Kyungsoo's best worst.

How would anyone agree to take this giant as a partner? It'll be impossible to match him up.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2 A

  
  


  
It is pretty convenient that Jongin's art exhibition opens on a saturday. Makes it a pretty good attraction for those who'd normally not be able to attend during week days.

Considering the type of event it is, even though Kyungsoo has no idea, he can just assume there will be alcohol and a lot of chit chat involved. Kyungsoo is not a big fan of chit chat.

But he is a big fan of his and Chanyeol's old high school and college friend Jongin.

So with all it entails, Kyungsoo would sacrifice the comfort for the sake of showing that he cares and supports whatever it is Jongin plans to show the world.

The closest Kyungsoo has ever gotten to this type of high class event was when Chanyeol invited him to the company's twentieth anniversary party two years ago.

Kyungsoo remembers it as a pretty negative experience, sadly. Makes sense Chanyeol would too even if he'd never voice it.

The hall was too small, rich people with expensive suits got too drunk, and the poor waiters who came to cater the event were hopeless when Chanyeol's now ex-CFO started yelling at them for the slow service and breaking some plates.

They were really just doing their best under the difficult circumstances. It took Chanyeol himself and two more bodyguards to pull the man out of the celebration. Kyungsoo clearly remembers the sadness in Chanyeol's eyes when he sincerely apologized to the catering chief and staff.

To say the least, Kyungsoo isn't fond of the elite residents of Seoul. Which is ironic because they represent the majority of his own clients.

Maybe since this time Jongin is involved, or well, the main reason any of this is happening is him, it will go better. It's different people and a different concept.

Kim Jongin. A year younger than Kyungsoo and ten times more successful. How unexpected. Kyungsoo kind of came to accept the fact that he is the poorer one in every single friendship he has built with people.

Not like it matters, because if such people decide to stick with him regardless of the status differences there has to be something quite alright about him.

Jongin, their good ol' shy art club friend who used to drown himself in piles of books to avoid the world, is now a social butterfly that makes everyone do some double takes whenever he's nearby.

This isn't even the first exhibition he presents, but it's the first one to reach such a financial scale and be featured so blantly in public even with the heavy criticism surrounding him.

Kyungsoo could relate. Chanyeol maybe less, about the reason of the condtradicting opinions about the unique young artist. South Korea is not yet prepared for these things. Not out in the open at least.

 

  
It's almost time to go. Chanyeol already sent out a text that he's on his way to Kyungsoo's place to pick him up, and Kyungsoo is jittery as per usual.

To try and settle himself down with an acceptable breathing pattern Kyungsoo stood in front of the open window above the television for about five whole minutes now. The freezing air grazing against his face and cooling the blood.

His everyday work attire is already formal enough to be considered adequate for such expensive events, but Chanyeol insisted for him to 'try a little harder'. The fancy looking invitation for the display was also a pretty convincing justification to pumper up.

Simple plain blue suit jacket and matching trousers were his choice. The same outfit he wore for the unfortunate celebration two years ago. Chanyeol might be disappointed, but Kyungsoo genuinely doesn't even have any other proper suit in his closet. So it'd have to do.

It's good enough combined with the satin black tie that's just a little too tight around his neck.

He even went the extra step and gelled up his hair in an attempt to make it look formal. It kind of worked except for the one strand that just didn't agree to cooperate. It fits well enough.

And he should really stop thinking about his appearance because it'll only make him even more anxious. He's already ashamed that the shoulder pads seem to droop a little at the edges because he has not enough shoulder length to support them.

 

  
Luckily a loud roar of an engine coming from under the building through the window he was dissociating in front shook him out of it and back into reality.

Looking down, he saw a black shining car slowing down in front of the main entrance. It was almost sparkling from how clean it looked even from his fifth floor's apartment window. This can't be anyone other than Chanyeol.

Deep in his heart Kyungsoo wished that at least the car brand wouldn't be a flaunt on Chanyeol's side. Since Chanyeol's normal everyday car is larger, like a weird tall silver box with big wheels.

A moment after the echo of the engine quieted down once the car halted, Kyungsoo's phone buzzed in his pocket. A message from Chanyeol saying he's waiting down. Well duh, the whole neighbourhood could probably hear his arrival.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes with a small sigh before closing the window shut and turning towards the door. He froze mid motion though, contemplating whether or not he should check himself out one last time in front of his bathroom's mirror.

No, it's pointless. He already re-checked himself seven times before ending up staring into the abyss outside his window. The spike of hair wouldn't come down and his glasses were fine the way they are on his nose.

After locking his door and making sure his keys, wallet and phone are in his pockets, it was obvious life wouldn't shine on him. Probably ever. Because when the elevator door opened it just had to be occupied.

An old hunched lady with a walking stick was standing there souring her face and wearing an outfit Kyungsoo couldn't identify if was actual clothes or a pajama. The neighbour from two floors above.

He stepped inside regardless. Can't leave Chanyeol waiting. The automatic door closed and Kyungsoo did his best to avoid eye contact with her out of respect. But also because the silence was so awkward.

"Have I seen ya around here before, kid?"

Oh great. Now to add another thick layer of inconvenience the lady decided to speak. On any other occasion Kyungsoo really wouldn't have minded conversing with her, but being nervous enough about himself as is, made it difficult.

Her voice was cranky and hoarse and her eyes squinted in his direction suspiciously. She either just woke up, or is simply really very old.

"Uhm. Yes ma'am. I've been living here for four years."

Apparently it surprised her because the way her wrinkly eyebrows raised up was actually impressive for such a loose face. Not that he's trying to be rude, but this is just what happens when one passes the hundredths. Probably.

"Ahh! The Do child ain't ya? Didn't recognize ya with all these fancy lookin' clothes."

She grinned warmly and Kyungsoo was visibly relieved that this lady has a good mood today. It can be hard to handle her at times, all the neighbours in the building are wary of her intense mood swings and obsession with purchasing everything from the shopping channel.

"Haha, thank you Ma'am. I hope you'll be having a wonderful evening."

Kyungsoo mastered all of his efforts to create a smile as honest as possible. The tiny 'ding' noise of the elevator opening up felt like hearing the bell ringing at the end of a long school day.

Not looking back, Kyungsoo began walking out of the elevator immediately, pushing the main entrance door of the building open and rushing out towards Chanyeol's car in a quick stride. Jesus, if it was this hard to have merely a few seconds in an elevator with a neighbour he knows, how bad will he do at the event today?

His worries began dissolving when he got closer to the car waiting for him. He could see Chanyeol was smiling inside when he made the little detour around the front to enter the passanger's seat by the driver.

 

  
"Good evening Kyungsoo~ Lookin' fresh! I haven't seen your hair styled in years probably."

Chanyeol knew just how to disperse away Kyungsoo's stresses, and he wasn't sure if the other was aware of how successful he is at it or if it came as a natural aura that he carries unintentionally.

"Yeah.. I listened to you and tried my best so you better aknowledge it."

He spoke a little quickly while emptying his lungs from the suffocaring elevator scents and then filled them again with the pleasant heat inside the car. The other just laughed and nodded cheerfully.

"Hey, thanks for not coming with some extravaganza car that I know you probably own. I appreciate that."

"I wouldn't hear the end of it if I went against your words so it's better to play it safe."

"Shut up, I'm trying to be nice."

Kyungsoo pouted and Chanyeol rolled another hearty laughter out of his deep chest. Now that his memory deleted the entire awkward elevator encounter out of his mind, he was able to relax a little until they arrive.

A while of peace before he'll be shoved right back into a cloud of high society trafficking he wants nothing to do with.

Random hip hop songs were playing on low volume in the radio but neither seemed to be listening to them attentively. Chanyeol was busy driving and Kyungsoo was busy... Well... Watching Chanyeol drive. So far.

The giant was dressed in a suit that doesn't match. Grey jacket with thin white vertical stripes, a black tie, and black trousers. His hair was not styled, and left in a bit of a mess on his head. which made Kyungsoo's fingers itch with the need to fix it.

Without saying a word Kyungsoo reached both his arms out, leaning sideways and closer to Chanyeol while making sure the seatbelt isn't choking him. He ran all ten fingers through his friend's slightly damp hair from being washed, and pulled them back.

Chanyeol's hair puffed outwards making him look like a clown, so after a small chuckle Kyungsoo leaned even closer, repeatedly stroking the hair into the proper directions. He was so concentracted that he didn't even realize how silent Chanyeol was about this whole ordeal.

Only when he pulled back after a thorough examination that proved to be satisfactory, he noticed the calm yet notably serious expression on his friend's face.

Was it bad? Did he hurt Chanyeol on accident? Did he not like it? It could have bothered him since he's driving... Maybe it turned out looking wrong?

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Why the face? Don't like it?"

"No, no. I like it a lot. It felt really nice. Been a while since you touched my head so I suddenly got a little sentimental."

Chanyeol admitted, turning his head just a little bit so his eyes lock with Kyungsoo. His face was still quite somber, but the bright glint in his eyes and the raised corner of his lips indicated he was just being honest.

The smile on Kyungsoo's face grew uncontrollably and the gentle chuckle that escaped his mouth also came as a surprise. But it worked because Chanyeol's lips curved even higher up into a grin, and Kyungsoo felt a wave of pleasant sympathy wash over him.

"Okay, that was kind of cute. You have my premission to request more if you feel it's necessary."

This giraffe really knows how to exploit every single one of Kyungsoo's soft spots. What can he do? Sometimes it's fine to let down his guard and allow himself to spoil Chanyeol a little bit.

"You'll definitely regret this, but there's no turning back now."

The smile on Chanyeol's face grew wider and even happier than Kyungsoo thought it could even though his eyes were back on the road. Good. This is good. Seeing Chanyeol this happy is a charm of good luck.

 

  
After parking in the VIP-only section of the simple looking parking lot which you can access only by showing your invitation, the two went out of the car and towards what seems to be the location.

Or was it?

The building looks rundown and abandoned. Like an old industrial factory or werehouse of some sort. Grey, falling apart, rusting pipes running all over the walls, the windows of the second floor and higher are shattered. There's even a piece of wall missing by the top floor. The metal pillars and uncovered concrete of constructions are bare.

If it wasn't for the flow of elegantly suited people being dropped at the lightened entrance by their personal drivers anyone would have doubts trusting that this spot is more than a restricted area waiting to be demolished.

It seems both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo came to realize that this was the right location at the same time, because their heads turned towards each other in perfect synchronicity.

Giving each other a look of surprise, suspicion but general acceptance of the revalation along with a shrug of nonchalance, they then approached the lantern decorated entrance.

The guard by the large metal door didn't look particularly intimidating, but he did have a visible gun attached to the belt, and a lowered black cap. To get inside each guest had to show him the invitation, and only after he used a small device to cut a little hole in the paper at a certain spot they were allowed inside.

Once inside, the pair didn't find any particular differences between the interior design and the outer looks of the building as a whole. Tattered concrete pillars were spreaded in equal spaces around the lobby.

The walls and floor were just as grey even with the specially installed modern looking lights. It smelled like dust, earth and the sweet yet bitter aroma given off by alcohol. Luckily, the first floor was fully prepared to handle the cold weather and heaters were standing in various main gathering spots.

The outer wall was empty except for some lights between the large windows, but the inner walls carried the display. The main attraction. The actual exhibition.

It was quite a massive contrast, seeing the beautiful bright and soft colored art hanging on such decaying walls. Most likely an intentional decision.

Still standing pretty close to where they just entered from, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo exchanged another knowing look. As if silently agreeing to begin the adventure inside.

There were hundreds of people standing around and filling the cold space of the floor. All dressed just as formally as expected, all smiling these fake business smiles that adults learn to develop over the years.

Waiters with treys of tall champaine glasses and little appetizers are passing through the crowd, handing out more drinks while taking back the empty used glasses.

Before Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were even able to approach the herd of people a waiter with a persuading smile managed to tempt Chanyeol, and he picked a glass of champaigne with a small polite nod. Kyungsoo declined.

The closer they got to the rest of the guests the louder the music playing in the background became. Kyungsoo couldn't even spot the speakers anywhere. At least it wasn't too bad, just plain boring 'elevator music' type of melody played with proper classic instruments.

"You think Jongin will even find us here?"

Chanyeol's voice suddenly came extremely closer to his ears, and Kyungsoo jumped a little bit before turning to look at him, their heads awfully close together from the fast movement.

They just stared at each other for a moment before Chanyeol smiled a little and distanced his upper body to sip on his champaigne.

The way things look right now, the chances of Jongin spotting them in the crowd are pretty low. But then again, with a giraffe such as Chanyeol towering above everybody else's heads effortlessly, it can't be that hard.

To pull Chanyeol back down to him, Kyungsoo placed both his palms on the other's shoulder, lowering him sideways so he could speak into his ear directly.

"There's no way he'll be missing you. I didn't actually think you'll be the tallest one around."

They both pulled back at the same time and Chanyeol just shrugged carelessly in reply. He finished the last sip of champaigne and placed the empty glass on the trey of a passing waiter. Both him and Kyungsoo ended up eyeing the waiter until he disappeared behind a wall.

 

  
When they turned back around, both got startled by the precense of the man they hadn't noticed came to them.

"Jongin!"

They called out at the same time, bright smiles growing on both their faces while exchanging close and loving meaningful hugs with him in turns.

"Guys! I'm so glad you made it!"

Jongin was like a slightly younger brother to them both. Having spent their younger days together through the ugliest phases of their lives like puberty... And finals... Yes. Definitely the ugliest.

Now he's standing there, putting his name out to the world with this fifth exhibition of his.

Cheerfully clapping to himself like the child his inner soul projects, he leaned in closer to them for the sake of talking again, so they'll be able to hear him above the music and chattering noise.

"Taemin will be here in a moment."

Just as he said this, Kyungsoo could see Taemin approaching behind him and snaking his arms around Jongin's waist. Leaning onto him and planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

With a smile just as bright as Jongin showed his two old friends, he laughed and raised his arm around Taemin's shoulder, pulling him closer beside him and pecking his cheek.

"Kyungsoo!! And Chanyeol. How have you been? I haven't seen you in like a whole month... Missing you buddy!"

Taemin's eyes shone towards Kyungsoo happily, and only later averted towards his taller counterpart with only a bit less enthusiasm.

"That's right! Kyungsoo you should come visit us more often.. You're always welcome at our studio you know."

Jongin joined in the Kyungsoo loving bandwagon right after. The two taller stunning men almost caged him between their arms in a laughter filled hug.

Kyungsoo himself was a little surprised from the affection but happily complied and huddled into them with an honest smile of glee.

"Thanks you two. I really should come again sometime. Last time was a blast. Jjangah was the cutest cuddler. Send them all my greetings for now. To Adam and Eve as well!"

"Will do."

Taemin confirmed with a playful wink and a click of his fingers before turning to look at Jongin who seemed to be wanting to say something more.

"Next time you come I'll be photographing you as well. Just so you know. I won't let you pass again."

Was it a friendly sort of threat? Because for Kyungsoo it truly is a serious threat. The last thing he wants is to be photographed the same way the two shoot each other for art. Although Jongin can look pretty intense when he speaks so seriously.

Not now, not in the future, not ever. He will never have enough confidence in himself and his body to provide any good content.

"I.. don't know about it."

Kyungsoo stuttered a little, averting his eyes away and fixing the position of his glasses on top of his nose even though they were already perfectly placed. When he turned to look back at their direction he saw Taemin pouting at his partner.

"Don't mind him. I won't let him make you feel uncomfortable. Even though I must admit you'll definitely be one hell of a piece once we're done with you."

Yet again the older of the two winked. A moment later he tugged an arm around Jongin's waist to pull him away.

"There will be a toast in a moment, then you're free to roam!"

Jongin chuckled heartily at the way Taemin took control over the situation and nodded keenly.

"Maybe even purchase something..."

This time Taemin turned his eyes over to forgotten and attention lacking Chanyeol.

When Kyungsoo brought the spotlight of his own attention to his best friend he felt a strong vibe of distance. Chanyeol's face was stone cold, all facial muscles were relaxed except for the brows holding tightly together.

Chanyeol's entire body seemed to be turned a little away from the three of them when he took a sip of a new champaigne glass Kyungsoo didn't even notice he picked. The icy condition quickly shifted into one of Chanyeol's fakest smiles in an instant once he realized he was suddenly included.

"Oh, well, will do if a piece catches me, you know?"

Such a frigid response. Kyungsoo isn't sure what to think.

Finally the long toned arms of the couple unwrapped Kyungsoo. With a simple happy wave the pair left Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's presence again and assimilated into the masses in the lobby. Jongin's arm still wrapped over Taemin's shoulder, and the other's hand rested on the opposite side of Jongin's hips to keep close.

 

  
Kyungsoo stayed silent as his eyes examined Chanyeol thoroughly. Restless. Distant. Agitated. What the hell happened? Only short minutes ago this giraffe was in bliss.

He watched how Chanyeol's adam's apple bobbed up and down when he gulped the last bit of the second glass for the night.

There could be various reasons for the sudden switch.

 

  
One;

He's ashamed to be seen hanging out with the three of them. Which is totally understandable and rational.

It is pretty common and even approved to show revulsion towards people like... Them. Like Jongin and Taemin, in South Korea.

They are gay. Openly and publicly gay. A very rare and very negative thing to expose to people in South Korea.

Jongin came out years ago on his first exhibition along with Taemin. Back then he wasn't such a big media icon so it was kept pretty closed off by the people who knew, but as the years passed by and he gained more social power and a stable status as a modern artist, Jongin took it upon himself to make sure the world knows about him and Taemin.

The press conference that day was something Kyungsoo wouldn't forget. He watched it on television nervously, hoping that the outcome wouldn't be too much of a mess. Luckily, it wasn't.

Although Jongin lost a lot of respect in the eyes of media outlets, he gained a lot of love and support from the backside of South Korea. The young and idealistic generation that demands for a change.

With his influence Jongin not only made sure Taemin and him will be secured for life, just like Chanyeol, he also founded a voluntary association for LGBTQ+ community members who need a safe place to call home.

Being joined with such a force would give Chanyeol's public image a sour taste in the eyes of his financial business companions. And although he's pretty wild already, even Chanyeol wouldn't takes such a risk.

Not only joined with the two main attractions of the night, but with a man like Kyungsoo, who's a closeted member of the LGBTQ+ community, and who's awfully closer to them than others.

Even though this couldn't be a factor since... Well, Kyungsoo's still closeted and nobody on earth would be able to figure it out. Not even Chanyeol.

Two;

While Kyungsoo was paying attention to his two other precious good friends, Chanyeol might have gotten upset from something Kyungsoo couldn't see.

A rude person? The music being too bad? Someone stepping on his foot?

Just to make sure, Kyungsoo glanced down at Chanyeol's shoes. Nope. They're still just as shiny as they were when they entered.

Three;

Chanyeol got jealous.

Now this can go both ways, it can be either Chanyeol being jealous that Kyungsoo is getting all the attention and not himself, or it can be him being jealous that Jongin and Taemin are getting all of Kyungsoo's attention instead of himself.

The latter seems to be more plausiple since even though he was standing right next to Kyungsoo, drove him here and is, after all, his best friend, Kyungsoo might have given a little too much of himself to the pair.

Honestly speaking, Kyungsoo isn't sure if he's happy or annoyed about it.

Annoyed wins, apparently. Because why would Kyungsoo need Chanyeol's premission to give all of his attention to the people who literally got the two of them here tonight? Isn't it called being polite? Normal?

If anything Chanyeol should have tried better to show some respect to the pair who went through the trouble of inviting them. VIP invitations, no less.

Also, it makes him seem like a child. A grumpy little kid who's pouting because his favourite toy got taken from him in the playground.

Could it also be because they were talking about making plans without him? Maybe. But Jongin and Taemin already know to not invite Chanyeol often. Not only is he constantly busy, but just like the first mentioned reason...

It'll leave a stain on his perfectly clean and smooth reputation as a successful famous man in the current state of South Korea. It's for his own safety, and he's well aware of the consideration in their actions.

 

  
The safe route out of this for Kyungsoo is to keep quiet and ignore this sort of behaviour. His insides are telling him to scold Chanyeol and give him a small wake up call to stop sulking because not everything is about him.

But it's better to keep shut and let it slide. Would be pointless to get serious in a place designated for positivity and support for Jongin.

Instead, Kyungsoo closed the gap that appeared between them due to the couple's hugging, and nudged his elbow to the side of Chanyeol's ribs, making his friend fold sideways because a nerve was hit in the process.

"Hey--!"

He could feel Chanyeol's puppy eyes staring at him with betrayal. Kyungsoo's a master at exploiting the little 'electric' spots around Chanyeol's body for his own benefit.

Kyungsoo replied to his friend's questioning expression with a gentle chuckle and a smile , and he was certainly glad he saw a small smile grow on up on the corners of the other's lips as well.

Shortly after the music ceased and the sound of glass being tapped on with a metalic object echoed in the lobby. All the participants knew what this signal meant, and went mute almost immeditately.

Standing in the middle of the crowd made mostly of men who are taller than Kyungsoo was a bit of a hindrance for his line of vision. In the direction everyone are facing stood Jongin, and probably Taemin next to him? Kyungsoo can't quite see clearly.

A few personified spotlights were turned towards Jongin by the staff and it was completely quiet except for a few people who couldn't hold back a couch here and there.

"Welcome everyone, to our fifth official exhibition called 'Desires'!"

Jongin spoke with enthusiasm in his tone, there was no need for a microphone because his voice echoed loudly between the concrete pillars and walls.

Not a single person made a sound afterwards, everyone raised their hands and began clapping elegantly all at the same time. Kyungsoo felt a little out of place and had to rush his movements to join in.

Chanyeol on the other hand was just as coordinated with the rest of the elite guests.

When it was quiet again Jongin continued speaking about the creation process of the exhibition, about the meaning he tried to convey, and about how all funds from the sales today will be donated to his founded voluntary association.

It warmed Kyungsoo's heart. Along with being Jongin and Taemin's good friend, he is just as much of a fan as the rest of the invited guests. He adores them with all his heart.

It fills him with pride and respect. He knows just how hard it is to battle with one's internal society induced homophobia. He can only imagine how extremely difficult it is to finally break through the shell only to find rejection from your loved ones.

Jongin and Taemin truly are doing some sacred work with their power and resources. It was quite a pleasant view seeing all these high class top of the society people in the herd clapping with honest and utter honor.

Especially since most if not all are publicly objecting the very basic idea of anything other than the classic 'Adam & Eve' rational.

Dirty satisfaction is how it could be described. They are terrible hypocrites who pretend to have certain positions to apply to the masses' support, while in reality behind the scenes their money is spent on something that is polar opposite of the stance they try to promote.

It is such a complicated and unnecessary situation, and Kyungsoo doesn't feel like dwelling on the subject of how wrong they are handling things. Because at least they do back it up, somewhat.

The ending of Jongin's speech has arrived, and he listed the people deserving to be thanked. It was very much a shock to hear Kyungsoo's very own name being said. Nobody knew who he is, the clappers in the audience had no idea who to direct their gesture towards, but he was happy and content anyway.

Maybe he had more influece on these two than he thought he did. It was after all, thanks to Kyungsoo that the two of them found each other.

 

  
They came together back in college years ago. Before Kyungsoo knew anything about assisting others or matchmaking.

During college Jongin's awakening process took place. In high school he was still just the art club president nerd who was scared of strangers, but in college he began blooming. Finding passion in dancing and physical fitness along with growing further with his creative artistic senses.

He grew larger and more buff, styling his hair properly, taking his head out of the books more often, and skyrocketing up to the top of college's 'smack list' which grades how hot various students are.

It was also the time of Jongin's sexual blooming. Kyungsoo will never forget how heartbreaking was Jongin's coming out situation to him.

The younger one asked to hang out, but ended up sobbing his entire soul out between Kyungsoo's arms, cursing himself for having this 'fucked up flaw'. It took a lot of forehead kisses and tight hugs for Kyungsoo to calm him down and promise him it is nothing more than natural to love.

In a shaky whisper Kyungsoo reassured Jongin that they share the same boat in this case. Which shocked Jongin pretty heavily. The night turned from tears of pain into tears of joy when they realized they can find comfort with each other.

The very next day Kyungsoo introduced Taemin, a classmate who he knew struggled with the same situation, to Jongin. It was quite a surprise when the two found out they actually were friends in kindergarden before, they clicked so fast and sparks flew all over the place.

After the passing of a single semester the two became the school's sensation with how 'goals' their relationship was. Posting disgustingly adorable pictures of each other on their social media platforms, wearing matching clothes and on top of it all, dominating the two top spots in the smack list.

The students fell for the pair while the teachers and staff despised their guts and were more than relieved to shove them out after graduation.

 

  
With a shiny bright smile Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol, seeking his approval and pride in his eyes for being an important factor in Jongin and Taemin's success, but all he got was a cold shoulder of nonchalance.

His friend didn't spare him a clap. Not even a single look. What the hell? Chanyeol is seriously getting on his nerves now.

Before spiraling down into frustration Kyungsoo placed a barrier around his emotions. Calm down. It's fine.

Even if Chanyeol is being an annoying asshole there's no reason to get upset. He was given credit in helping Jongin and Taemin, it's more important than whether or not Chanyeol appreciates it.

To fully finish his words, Jongin pulled Taemin into his arms and kissed him lovingly in front of everyone. Parting from each other with heartful laughter and a bow to the audience.

At least this Kyungsoo could see between the shoulders of the tall guests standing in front of him and blocking his vision.

The claps silenced down after, and the music was played again in the speakers Kyungsoo still couldn't spot. The lights were also pointed back to their original positions instead of towards Jongin and Taemin.

Slowly the crowd began spreading around the lobby and the various hallways in the abandoned werehouse, following the trail of lights to view more of the art hanging on the walls.

Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol again, expecting to find the other staring back at him so they could start examining the exhibition on their own, but the giant was standing with his back towards Kyungsoo. Huh?

A small step sideways revealed that Chanyeol had already decided to pair with a different person. An old man with a large mustache and a fatherly smile was talking with him and laughing.

For a change, the smile on Chanyeol's lips looked genuine, and Kyungsoo felt it'd would be too cruel to pull him away from this state. Even though a small beat of anxiety start dripping down at the bottom of his stomach.

What is he supposed to do in this place all alone?

He knows nobody. Nobody knows him. He's valued at least hundreds of millions won less then the poorest guest around.

Instead of panicking he should take a breath and think logically. This is an art exhibition. He should just start exploring to see the actual art. Who cares if he's looking around on his own?

With a long exhale Kyungsoo freed the stress out of his body and went straight to the large plaque of text hanging on the wall where the display is supposed to be starting.

 

  
\--

' Desires by Kim Jongin (ft.Lee Taemin)

Jongin is a young innovative artist combining real life still images with layers of paint brushed on top to bring out more life to the photograph.

Jongin and his partner Lee Taemin are both featured in this collection personally, yet urge the guests to view them as a mere representation of human bodies rather then the people they are.

Desires is an exhibition showcasing the simple pleasures of human bodily features. With this selection Jongin aimed to bring attention and encourage open minded thinking about all sorts of ways to love and admire other humans.

Although considered explicit and possibly even obscene, this collection strives to battle the concepts of attraction and desires that have been implanted into the brains of Korea's residents under society's pressure.

Profit from all purchases would be donated to the artist's foundation for struggling LGBTQ+ youth in Seoul.'

\--

 

  
Whoa. Jongin and Taemin are featured in the pictures themselves while the collection is considered explicit? They really took it to a whole new level with this exhibition.

Kyungsoo stepped on, walking slowly with a safe distance from any other guests who may be viewing the works.

While glancing around Kyungsoo found the common pattern of the collection. Every picture is of a certain body part of either Jongin or Taemin. A hand, the neck, ears, lips, hips... butt... Well, they weren't wrong about explicit.

Some of these pictures show in very sharp detail the most intimate body parts a human can have. At least, male humans. There were countless pictures displaying various stages of an erect penis.

Kyungsoo can't possibly be the only one getting a little nervous from this, right? Can't be just him suffering from an increase in the speed of the blood flowing through his veins.

It isn't about having attraction to Jongin or Taemin at all.

Kyungsoo is just too damn gay.

When looking around and trying to find at least another person struggling to keep their cool with such images of the male human body right in front of them, Kyungsoo found nothing. No comfort with any of these people who look at the pictures with expressions cold and serious.

Yet again he's thinking about how much hypocrisy he's surrounded with from the guests. How they would publicly bash against such things, but behind closed doors they'd even go as far as purchasing these very definite pieces.

Maybe Kyungsoo really is too shallow. Finding himself fretting over such images instead of observing them for their artistic and meaningful aspect.

Kyungsoo is too gay, and way too single.

It only gets harder for him to remain calm the further he continues down the hallways of arts on the walls. He'd reached a section where the pictures include both Jongin and Taemin together in different positions.

Some are very innocent, like standing and holding hands, touching each other's heads or arms, but as along the wall he goes, it gets more and more naughty.

He ended up frozen still in front of a picture where Jongin is clearly in the middle of penetrating Taemin while they're holding onto each other very tight. There isn't much drawn on top of the picture except for some gentle looking flowers to cover the plain background.

Shit. That's hot. Jongin and Taemin are fucking in the picture. And they're fucking hot, too.

Kyungsoo gulped almost painfully when he realized he'd been staring for too long, and in an attempt to escape the tight heated grip the picture took of his guts, he turned to pass along to another piece.

What he didn't expect is to see another man standing right by his side.

 

  
Could be because of his own internal turmoil of conflicting thoughts, or because he was too distracted, but he nearly bumped into the man, stopping himself mere blinks away from nudging his shoulder.

Quickly enough Kyungsoo regained control of himself and cleared his throat, nervously adjusting his glasses' position over his nose.

The man standing by his side was only a little bit taller than him but a lot more broad with wide shoulders. He was dressed in a colorful golden jacket with no shirt underneath, only about three types of necklaces in different lenghts covered his chest and neck.

Raising his eyes higher, Kyungsoo noticed the man was wearing stunning eye makeup. Thick eyeliner and a glistening golden eyeshadow with holographic glitter at the edges. It's so bold, and so beautiful.

For a moment Kyungsoo forgot how to breathe until the man beside him suddenly turned to face him with a warm grin and raised both his hands a little higher. Both are holding glasses with champaigne.

Is he offering Kyungsoo to take one? Well, he'll be damned, but Kyungsoo seriously cannot say no to this man. He does hesitate a little bit before grabbing the thin glass from between the other's delicate looking fingers.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's beautiful isn't it? Human contact."

The man's voice was very different from what he'd expect. It was soothing and low, but not deep like Chanyeol's. He spoke with a calm smile and turned to look back up at the lewd picture hanging on the wall in front of the two of them.

Kyungsoo followed suit and turned to the picture as well. Trying to block his mind off from the actual content so clearly displayed there.

"A little naughty, but just right in my opinion. Did you notice? How in all of the other pictures the paint goes over the body, but this one is untouched? It's almost pure."

The man spoke again, his eyes shining with a hint of knowledge that Kyungsoo cannot quite comprehand. But he tries his best to apply the words onto his own thinking process.

"I assume you just started looking around since you've come from the entrance like me. Would you mind if I accompany you for the rest of the gallery?"

"Ah.. Sure. Of course."

Kyungsoo's breath got clogged in his throat and he almost began coughing from the new winds blowing right at him in the situation he was in no way prepared for.

The man grins pleased yet again and raises his champaigne glass a little higher, initiating a toast that Kyungsoo agrees to join almost out of reflex. Well, he sure appreciates the gesture though. So far this stranger has been nicer to him than Chanyeol in this exhibition.

"For Jongin and Taemin."

The man salutes, clinking their glasses together.

"For Jongin and Taemin."

Kyungsoo complies with a smile, and the two take a sip from their respective glasses together.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 2 B

  
  


  
This mysterious guest continued strolling with Kyungsoo through the entire length of hallways and rooms presenting gallery displays.

Stopping by every piece, however sexual it might be, this man would find a way to interpret it in an artistic inspirational way. It made it a lot easier for Kyungsoo to keep himself cool and mediated.

"This one reminds me of a sunset."

"A sunset?"

Kyungsoo focused the best he could on the display in front of them. It's a picture of Taemin lying down on his side. The picture was taken from the back, so his bare back is leaning horizontally across the piece while there's a large purple rose drawn right above the line of his waist.

"Yes. Taemin's body here is like a peaceful ocean after a long day and the purple flower is like the sun slowly sinking into him after being viewed all day in the plain background. If that makes sense."

The man expanded his explanation, and Kyungsoo allowed himself to imagine the view according to his advice. It worked, and he could truly see how the tired dark rose sun is disappearing into Taemin's back.

"No, yes, it does. It makes a lot of sense. I see it too."

He turned to his fellow guest with a shiny grin of excitement and nodded to make sure the message was clear.

"Hahaha, alright. Thanks peach."

As odd as it might be, being called peach by this total stranger didn't bother Kyungsoo one bit. On the contrary, it set a little candle of essence up aflame soothing through his body. He was beautiful and unique compared to the rest of the crowd, especially while walking around with his bare chest.

They are slowly approaching the end of the gallery, Kyungsoo has completely forgotten about Chanyeol's existence. And the fact that Chanyeol will be the one providing him with a ride back home.

"So what brings you here to this gallery peach?"

Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he's more interested in the last piece being displayed or in the way the other's lashes flutter against the gorgeous background of eye makeup on his lids.

"Oh I'm just an old friend of Jongin and Taemin. Been a bunch since high school. I couldn't be happier and more proud of them than I already am."

The man's eyes grew with delight at his reply. It made even Kyungsoo a little happier to see just how bright this person's expression can become. He covered Kyungsoo's shoulders with his arm and pulled him a little closer with a grainy chuckle.

"They're such a match! Dumb and dumber. How fate brought them together must have been a work of some god. Were they always like this?"

Little does this man know, that statement makes Kyungsoo a god. Hell, it's incredibly flattering but Kyungsoo is the very opposite of a god on every aspect, so he can't even bring himself to expose his role in their union.

His humble nature ended up discrediting him in the past, but he really cannot be bothered with the levels of sycophancy he'll be recieving if he mentions any of his achievements. He's very proud, but it was the two of them who made it happen.

"Do you know them as well? Haha. Yes, they have. In college they used to post a lot of pictures on their social media platforms, but it became too troublesome since they kept losing their phones every other day."

"I can totally see this happening."

The man began laughing heartfully, loudly and honestly, his laughter sounding like the sort of classic cartoon laughs that go like plain 'ha ha ha's.

It was cute, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but chuckle along after seeing how wide the smile stretched on his face, scrunching up his nose a little in the process.

Quickly enough the two grew quiet again, after catching up on some questioning judgemental glances from other guests who passed them by.

"Ahh... But yes. I know them. Have you seen their outfits today?"

Kyungsoo nodded with anticipation.

"I made them."

The man pointed towards himself with a very beautiful motion of his slim finger and beamed with pride.

 

  
Kyungsoo now believes this man to be a sort of an optical illusion, a magic trick to show him how perfection would look like in human form. It was almost overwhelming for Kyungsoo to be in his company after learning about his occupation.

Apparently, this still nameless exquisite man standing in front of him was some sort of a big personality in the fashion industry. At that moment Kyungsoo was a little regretful that he never attempted to search up more about the subject.

A designer that creates all sorts of attires for the tip of the top of the people in Seoul. Kyungsoo paid his whole attention to the man's fingers while he counted the different types of clothes he produces with them.

Dresses, suits, casual, sportswear, new modernized experimental clothes to try and break the norm, even swimwear.

With the reputation the man claims he has, there's no doubt whatever clothing pieces he sells would cost more than Kyungsoo could afford in an entire year of work. Probably. If only Kyungsoo knew even a little bit about the fashion world he could have connected the face with a name already.

There wasn't much he could do other than stare at his new pal in awe while listening and nodding eagerly at the grand descriptions of terms he doesn't even know the meaning of.

It felt like maybe a few minutes had passed since the two of them joined together, but the rumble of guests chatting loudly in the main lobby echoed through the werehouse and drew their attention away from the fascinating covnersation.

The signal of departure. It always starts when one person has to leave, and then slowly more and more people begin tipping out. But they always stop nearby to finish up their mingling attempts on a good polite note and a false promise to stay in touch. Thus, the rumble.

"So, what do you think of this exhibition? Did you like it?"

The man asked him, distracting him from the unintentional blank stare he held towards the horde clogging the lobby. Kyungsoo turned to face his pal again with a small smile.

"It's beautiful. Thanks to you I could see it in a whole different light. It was great."

He expressed truthfully, placing a hand on his chest as he spoke and nodding his head to show how sincerely he means what he says.

"Aw, thanks again peach. You've been great company yourself."

The man replied, he was probably touched from Kyungsoo's praise because his own hand also raised to his chest. Unexpectedly, he turned his head sideways, running his eyes over the large piece of art Kyungsoo struggled in front when they've met.

Kyungsoo gave it a small glance again as well. It was embarrassing, but beautiful. Jongin and Taemin in the middle of intercourse. Big and wide and detailed right out for the world to see. And maybe envy a little, in Kyungsoo's case.

"I think this collection is presenting the strong forbidden sexual desires of humans. Of us."

A sharp shiver ran down Kyungsoo's spine after his words. It wasn't only the low hoarseness that laid under his voice, but also how suggestively he suddenly looked directly into Kyungsoo's eyes. Filled with thrill and passion and fire.

Kyungsoo had no idea what to make out of this about the man's true intentions in befriending him, because suddenly there was a lot of electric tension flying between them. Or maybe it's just in Kyungsoo's naive imagination.

"Y-Yeah. Definitely."

He couldn't look away from the burning intensity in the other's eyes. It's true, he really agrees with the meaning, but damn this man confuses him and turns his stomach with shyness.

 

  
"Alright peach, looks like we've got, or rather, you've got company."

Finally the tension was broken. Tention that Kyungsoo wasn't sure was necessary at all. This man is stunning, there's no denying that. He seemed friendly and honest, unlike the majority of the guests here.

He was impressive and unlike anyone Kyungsoo ever met before in his life, but it's not like Kyungsoo had any attraction to him... Not in that way. As playful and sexy as the man is, and as gay as Kyungsoo already figured he is, there was a sense of responsibility floating around him.

A cloud of loyalty and restraint that comes out of a heart belonging to someone who wasn't present.

It could be just Kyungsoo's intuition playing tricks on him, and he might have read the atmosphere wrong, but he was never wrong about such things before. Plus he couldn't sense any 'desire' from the man towards him.

With a grin his spectacular new friend stepped closer to him, tapping his chest gently with affection and very obviously sliding a small business card into the pocket on the front of Kyungsoo's suit jacket.

"Don't be a stranger Kyungsoo."

The man called out, already walking away from him and disappearing into the human traffic at the lobby. Leaving Kyungsoo astonished at the mention of his own name.

Huh? How did he know? This entire evening they spent together neither of them mentioned their names and yet somehow he knew. It has to be a magic trick. There's no way such a person is real.

 

  
Startled yet again, Kyungsoo jumped when a large hand landed on his shoulder from behind. He knew it was Chanyeol right away, so that wasn't the surprising part, but rather how caught up Kyungsoo was about the mysterious all-knowing fashion icon that he nearly forgot to breathe.

"Oh Chanyeol you scared me--"

"Who was this?"

Sharp cold voice pierced right through Kyungsoo's confusion, shutting down whatever little thrill he still had in himself.

Is he seriously going to do this again? Kyungsoo could feel anger slowly bubbling in his blood, taking the place of the excitement that dissolved a moment ago.

"Chanyeol. Let go of me. He's just a guest who decided to be nice to me. Unlike SOMEONE else."

Kyungsoo quickly pushed Chanyeol's hand off of his shoulder, turning towards the lobby to get out himself. He's had enough. It'll be easier to just wait by the car in the cold than stay here and let his nerves consume him.

There wasn't even will in his heart to look at Chanyeol and see whatever face he may be doing from the hostile removal of the hand.

"Hey, hey, wait, Kyungsoo. I want to tell you something."

Kyungsoo had already gathered enough momentum to continue walking right away from his friend, but Chanyeol's sudden grip on his arm was strong enough to cease him right in place all over again.

This is bothersome. First Chanyeol himself just abandons him all alone in the middle of the crowd of people Kyungsoo practically despises, and now he complains about Kyungsoo actually doing something about it?

Chanyeol knows him well enough already. Why would he try to make Kyungsoo feel bad about finally taking part in any sort of social activity on his own? He had enough courage to really communicate with a complete stranger and now he's the bad guy for being away from Chanyeol for such a short period of time?

How much time passed anyway...?

"What time is it?"

"Uh..."

His friend hasn't let go of the grip on his arm yet, but Kyungsoo finally turned back to him and looked in his direction. Seeing how he stretches his free arm slightly sideways to pull the sleeve of his jacket upwards just enough to reveal a wristwatch that seems to be similar to the one he gave Kyungsoo last year, just in a slightly different design.

"Almost midnight. Why?"

Alright, that's a surprise, when the two of them arrived it was barely seven in the evening. How long have they been hanging apart from each other? He was sure it couldn't have been more than an hour at most.

"O-Oh... Well anyway. What'd you want to tell me?"

He needs to calm a little. It isn't fair to get upset at Chanyeol just because he lost track of time himself. The giant might be acting like a child, but it's still no excuse to throw viciousness at him.

Chanyeol released his hold from Kyungsoo and with a small roll of the finger gave him the signal to follow along. Out of pure curiousity he set with it although he isn't sure what to expect.

The lead was slow, but Kyungsoo didn't complain since he got to revisit some wonderful artworks he passed by before while the memory of the interpretations the stunning fellow who joined him unveiled, is still fresh in his mind.

It was actually kind of peaceful, and Kyungsoo's body wasn't tense or alert anymore. Only the two of them were left wandering the halls since everyone else were too busy trying to spike up their social reputation with other awful people like themselves.

The corner they reached eventually was the furthest away from the main lobby, therefore the chattering noises were nearly mute but the gentle music coming from yet another speaker Kyungsoo couldn't spot was calming.

In front of the two on the wall stood one of the smaller yet more expensive pieces in the collection. An image of both Jongin and Taemin's hands turned upwards from both sides of the frame, with splatters of various warm colors painted above the palms, making it look like they're holding some magical color powers.

 

  
"This one is my favourite. I think I will buy it."

Chanyeol finally spoke after quite a while of the two of them standing and staring at it in admiring silence.

"Oh-- Wow, really? This one?"

Kyungsoo was very surprised, to say the least. After the way Chanyeol was acting in the duration of the event he was convinced he'd rather have absolutely nothing to do with any of this. But now he came strong with these intentions and won over Kyungsoo's sympathy again.

He just nodded with a hum. His eyes still thoroughly trailing over the details mindfully. Kyungsoo gave him a short glance before turning his attention back on the different color splashes on top of the image.

"It's very pretty. I'm sure they'd be really happy to hear it."

Now something changed in the energy Chanyeol spreads around him again. He crossed his arms almost arrogantly and turned his head only halfway towards Kyungsoo, the corners of his lips were lifted with a sense of provocation.

"It'd be even more pretty with you in there. I would love it if you were featured in a collection of this sort. I'd buy all of your pieces. Just like in high school."

Kyungsoo wasn't even drinking anything but managed to swallow his tongue and choke from the blow.

What the fuck?

He didn't drink much, only a single glass of champaigne, so why does he feel like he must have heard Chanyeol wrong? Why would Chanyeol say such things?

Actually, thinking now, it makes a lot of sense for Chanyeol to blabber such nonsense. Yet again, Kyungsoo was caught off guard. Chanyeol surprised him with something he would have never known to prepare for.

It must be because Chanyeol heard his conversation with Jongin and Taemin earlier at the greeting. How they invited Kyungsoo to their studio. How Jongin attempted to fake threaten Kyungsoo into being a subject for a photoshoot.

What makes it worse is the fact Chanyeol admitted he'd buy Kyungsoo's pieces in case such a thing ever happens. It won't. Kyungsoo would never agree to cooperate in this sort of creative process.

He's not confident with anything about himself. Not his appearance, not his achievements, not his intelligence, not his value... So participating in such a project will never become reality.

But the way Chanyeol said it, as if there's hidden anticipation, or expectation of such pieces to even exist made Kyungsoo's heart jolt a little in his chest.

"That's creepy. I'll never do it anyway so keep dreaming."

"You already did once before~"

What a smug hum. Kyungsoo was tempted to poke his side and make him jump right there and then. But at the mention of high school the memories came rushing back, distracting him from the initial malicious intention of teasing his teaser.

 

  
It is true. Kyungsoo did model before. In a twisted amusing way.

Back in high school Kyungsoo was quite adored by everyone surrounding him because of his small features, large eyes and shy dorky personality. Now that he thinks about it, it's almost as if Jongin and him switched their position through the years.

Kyungsoo never belonged in any club specifically, but he often joined random clubs he felt like trying whenever he had time to spare on school's grounds. Being a friend of Jongin, there were many times he came along and participated in some artistic activities.

Until one day the art club plastered a poster on the school's news board where everyone can see - requesting a model to come and pose for a special project they'll be creating.

A lot of students applied to become the much required model, and although Kyungsoo never signed his name on the sheet, somehow it ended up with him being chosen.

He had to sit in one spot for two hours. Now, that would have been easy, if it wasn't for the odd position he needed to keep holding. One arm leaning sideways and a leg folded upwards.

It made no sense whatsoever, and his muscles were sore when he was finally freed from the cage of his own stone body. Jongin thanked him wholeheartedly and promised it'll be worth it, so Kyungsoo felt a little better.

Only when he stepped out of the art studio at school and saw Chanyeol standing against the wall with a victorious smile and crossed arms he understood how his name made it to the list.

In the end the purpose of this project was to sell the pieces the art club made so they would get some more funding for the seniors' prom. After learning that Kyungsoo was actually glad he was able to lend a helping hand. And a leg.

It got even more hilarious after that. Because Chanyeol, the school prince and his very own best friend, called him 'MO-DO-L' which was a clever pun about his surname for the first few times.

But the nickname stuck in the mouths of the entire art club until the end of the next year.

Kyungsoo had to try his best and ignore how Chanyeol boasted in class about purchasing all of the pictures himself because Kyungsoo was in them.

 

  
After this memory flashing through his mind Kyungsoo couldn't do much but laugh at the old tales of their childhood together. What better place is there to reminiscence such a thing if not in an art gallery belonging to the very person who made it happen.

"Okay, I did before, yes, but posing for high school's art club is completely different from posing nude for a photoshoot."

"It isn't that hard to do. If you pose like in this piece I could take the pictures myself and--"

"Dude, stop. That's fucking weird and I'm not interested. I declined Jongin's offer too so why would I agree to you?"

Kyungsoo had to cut him off quickly otherwise the conversation would have drifted to lands Kyungsoo does not want to explore. Although he feels a lot less stressed than before, he's in no mood for dealing with Chanyeol's surprises.

"Because I'm your best friend in the whole world?"

Chanyeol leaned forward, lower towards the picture in front of them on the wall, with his head turned to Kyungsoo's direction. As if trying to make himself shorter to keep in his line of sight. The grin on his face was annoyingly proud and obnixious.

Geez, Kyungsoo knows he's correct but it doesn't mean there's a need to flaunt it around like a trophy to exploit.

He scrunched up his face and punched Chanyeol's shoulder gently with a pout.

"You're saying this just because you want to see me pose naked."

"Pfft."

Kyungsoo was just joking, and he knew it was clear that there is no meaning behind the provocative tease. It seemed like Chanyeol understood it too, because after the dismissive snicker, and after he straightened his back and gazed at the artwork in the wall again, his expression became serious.

"Kind of."

Silence. Kyungsoo actively chose to pretend he didn't hear it, because what the fuck. What the hell is really going on inside his best friend's mind? It's a mystery Kyungsoo will most likely never be able to solve.

They've been willingly sticking with each other for almost ten whole years, but Kyungsoo still hasn't gotten used to all of these sudden bombs Chanyeol drops at him.

Chanyeol's words and his actions just don't add up. Kyungsoo doesn't seem to be able to find what ignites those bursts of flames whenever Chanyeol says those little things. It's almost as if Chanyeol isn't aware of how grand and destructive they are to Kyungsoo's mental health.

He takes pride in knowing his friend well, but at times like these, when Chanyeol strikes him with such serious sayings Kyungsoo almost feels foreign.

Chanyeol doesn't mean this. Right? Kyungsoo's heart is speeding up in his chest for nothing.

Besides, Chanyeol is his client. He's up to be matched with a person that'll become Kyungsoo's own relacement in his life.

Using the best protection mechanism Kyungsoo has developed through the years, he simply shuts off the emotional side of his brain. Almost like he does when he works with his clients and needs to grade them.

It's easier this way. Chanyeol is clearly just being a perverted creepy asshole, and Kyungsoo is too naive to actually believe any of the possibilities that pop up in his head whenever his friend surprises him.

The technique worked marvelously, because after barely a minute Kyungsoo returned to his normal self again, his usual thought process and pulse.

With the return of his logical self also returned the frustration and disappointment from Chanyeol's behaviour during the event. Rudely distancing himself from Jongin and Taemin and then deserting Kyungsoo all alone while knowing how difficult it is for him to handle.

Ah. Whatever. At least the event is over. At least Chanyeol is going to support in his own hypocrite way just like the rest of the rich bastards - by buying a piece for himself.

After making their way to the lobby and through the many guests who still remained to pamper their networking skills, the two of them stood in front of the desk located next to the main door.

Behind the desk both Jongin and Taemin were sitting and chatting, greeting farewell to whatever guest leaves. On top of the table pictures of all the artworks and their assigned numbers were spreaded.

Kyungsoo examined them with his eyes, noticing some of them have little red circular stickers plastered to one of the corners.

"Hey guys! I didn't realize you were still here. It's quite late, I hope you stayed because it was just this much fun."

Taemin greeted them brightly when they approached, his hands clapped together into a hold and it was obvious there was more than a little alcohol in his blood circulation. Same goes for Jongin who sat way too informally with a dazed smile beside him.

Chanyeol nodded towards the host with a smile and began browsing through the pictures on the table, staring at the same one Kyungsoo staggered in front earlier in the evening where the pair of models are doing the deed for a little longer than the rest, as if contemplating his choice of purchase.

Kyungsoo gave him a quick glance of confusion that Chanyeol didn't even see, but eventually he placed it aside and finally picked the one he mentioned he was interested in with all the color splatters.

It seems there was already a red little sticker attached to it.

"Taemin, I want to buy this one. How much would it be?"

"Oh, I am sorry Chanyeol but it has already been picked--"

"I'll pay double the price."

Both Kyungsoo and Taemin's eyes widened, startled from his intensity and determination. Did he really like this one so much that he's willing to pay as much as double the already ridiculously expensive price?

Taemin's brows furrowed for a little while as he began thinking, staring blankly down at the splatter picture underneath Chanyeol's long fingers. Then without saying a word he opened up a small drawer located on Jongin's side of the desk and pulled out a small plastic bag, along with a sheet of white stickers.

"Alright."

He plucked one of the white stickers off the sheet and glued it right on top of the red sticker that was already there. Raising his eyes to Chanyeol with a gentle grateful smile.

"Thank you for your hard work all the time Chanyeol. I've already got all the details needed for the payment so just your sign is essential."

Out of the small plastic bag he pulled a specially designed piece of paper with a few terms and conditions of agreement printed, and an empty place for the customer to sign. He handed Chanyeol a pen.

While the giant was signing he drew out another similar paper with someone else's sign and effortlessly folded and torn it apart, allowing the little pieces to drift down through the air and onto the floor.

Once Chanyeol's signed paper was already inside the plastic bag and the bag inside the drawer, Kyungsoo watched the two shake hands firmly.

"It was a pleasure having you here. Hopefully we'll meet again soon. And Chanyeol, good luck!"

 

  
There was some sort of hint in the sneaky way Taemin said his 'good luck' to Chanyeol. But Kyungsoo really isn't one to nose into other people's businesses. He was sure his friend had something against the two artists, but from the way Taemin spoke to him, and what he said, he understood the complete opposite.

'Thank you for your hard work all the time....'

All the time? Is Chanyeol somehow doing something with them that Kyungsoo isn't aware of? It's obviously connected to money. But the only thing to do with money in this gallery is to donate to the---

They were already half way through the journey back to Chanyeol's car and only now Kyungsoo's body reacted to how cold it actually is by sending a sharp shudder down to the core of his bones.

Only now he realized what is really going on with Chanyeol and the two artists.

In a quick abrupt movement Kyungsoo turned his head to look at Chanyeol walking by his side. The other was focused on nothing in particular, and didn't seem to notice that Kyungsoo was gazing at him.

Numbered steps stand between them and Chanyeol's car, but Kyungsoo already feels like an ocean of rainbows is filling his heart.

Chanyeol has been donating to Jongin's organization without saying a word about it. Who knows how long it has been going? It is a very solid posibility that Chanyeol even helped Jongin found it to begin with. Keeping himself anonymous from obvious reasons of social status and reputation.

Now inside the car with the heater turned on and Kyungsoo's palms hogging over it desperately soaking in the heat he lost in their walk to the vehicle. His eyes haven't yet moved away from Chanyeol.

They sat in silence for a while. Chanyeol's big hands holding onto the steering wheel but the car is parked still. Only the engine is buzzing in their ears. Seatbelts pressing against their chests.

"Hey, uhm,"

The voice that came out of Chanyeol'd throat was particularly hoarse, and he had to cough thrice to clear it out before sighing heavily and resting his back against the leather seat and sliding his hands off of the wheel to rub his own head.

"I'm sorry. About earlier and all. T'was kind of a dick move to strand you like that. I know you hate these things but... Dunno. Sorry. I moved away and when I turned back you weren't there. Then with that man.. It looked like he was plotting on you so..."

Kyungsoo actually really hates it when Chanyeol speaks with his nervous tone. It builds up pressure inside his own chest and he automatically feels like he wants to hug Chanyeol and comfort him no matter what he may be saying.

This miserable sounding voice of honesty could crawl under Kyungsoo's hottest rages and crumble him into panicked worry.

But right now, at this moment hearing a sincere apology from him made him burst.

The fact that he is saying sorry and even explaining why means he understood what he had done wrong and truly regrets it. Truly wants to make it better instead of carrying the burden until it's forgotten as an extra weight of discomfort.

Such thing doesn't happen often. Mostly because Chanyeol just doesn't do things that demand an apology for, but also because at least when he's around Kyungsoo his pride and ego are a little more inflated than when he's with business partners for example.

He's generally very humble and friendly, often times making himself seem smaller and less intimidating in front of others by acting like a cheerful clown. But not in front of Kyungsoo. When they are together alone Chanyeol is competetive and confident and big. So big.

It's another step towards maturity for Chanyeol. He isn't a child, even though he sometimes acts like one, so it soothes Kyungsoo's heart to be reminded of how large and kind and caring Chanyeol really is to him.

"Stop, he wasn't plotting anything..."

Kyungsoo hummed calmly, a smile he didn't summon himself is growing big on his face and he can't help but giggle softly at the way Chanyeol's eyes were shining when he looked into them.

"It's alright. Thank you Chanyeol, I really appricate it. I was sad when I saw you turn away, but it's all good now that I understand what you were thinking. Kind of."

Despite being the largest person Kyungsoo knows, Chanyeol managed to make himself look like an actual beaten puppy in his seat. Shoulders lowered forward, back hunched and his knees sticking tight together under the wheel.

"Aww, come on, it's fine. You're making me feel bad myself now and I didn't even do anything."

He tried to reassure his friend with a smile, patting his shoulder lightly while trying to catch another glimpse of his eyes. Chanyeol was motionless and quiet for a while.

Then he leaned lightly to Kyungsoo with his head still lowered and his eyes hidden under the bangs of his hair.

".. I need it now."

"Need what?"

"Your hand,"

Chanyeol reached out and caught Kyungsoo around the entire scope of his wrist, long fingers easily coming in touch like a cuff. Kyungsoo was puzzled, but Chanyeol didn't use any force when he dragged the hand higher.

He placed Kyungsoo's hand on top of his own lowered head and just then released his wrist. The soft feeling of his friend's hair tickled the surface of Kyungsoo's palm.

"There."

Oh.

OH.

'You have my premission to request more if you feel it's necessary.'   
Kyungsoo said it himself earlier. When they arrived here and he attempted to style Chanyeol's hair before entering the exhibition.

Shit. That was cute. That was so damn adorable and his body is trembling from the strong strike of happiness hitting his every muscle at once.

He is melting and gushing with warmth and adoration and love.

"Fuck. I don't regret it one bit."

Kyungsoo laughed energetically and pulled his hand back only for the sake of unbuckling his seatbelt. A moment later he was already half on his knees on top of the expensive leather seat with both his hands smothering Chanyeol's hair with love.

He was sure he almost heard Chanyeol purr a few times while trailing his fingers through the hair and over the different nerves of the scalp with affection and caution. It was alright. It was fun and pleasant because he knew Chanyeol's hair was clean. It smelled good too.

Kyungsoo stopped after quite a while when his leg became numb under the weight of his body due to the weird angle he had to raise to in order to shower the attention on his friend.

The hair was left in a total mess, but when Kyungsoo sat back down and exhaled from the relief of comfort, Chanyeol was beaming. Glowing. Shining brighter than the stars in the sky.

Locked in each other's gazes the two just sat and stared. Kyungsoo's heart was happily dancing in his chest, and Chanyeol's eyes were glistening with bliss. He looked a little silly with the hair out of place like that, but the euphoria spreaded out from his presence and wrapped around Kyungsoo himself.

They drove back to Kyungsoo's building with upbeat music blasting in the car, both of them sang along with all their might. It was a miracle they made it back without being pulled over for how wobbly Chanyeol drove.

 

  
Kyungsoo greeted Chanyeol goodbye by ruffling his hair one last time and laughing his way out of the car. They kept waving at each other until the moment his building's entrance door closed between them.

Chanyeol is the most absurd most wonderful best friend.

Kyungsoo wondered if he should mention something about Chanyeol's donations to the LGBTQ+ association in the handwritten birthday letter he's preparing along with the gift that is already done and wrapped.

Of course that would mean making sure every word wouldn't give away even the slightest of hints about Kyungsoo being a hidden secret part of the community himself.

When he carefully hung the suit and matching trousers back on the hanger, he remembered the business card the magical beautiful man who also had the greatest makeup, placed inside the front pocket.

It pulled out easily. Kyungsoo sat himself on the bed while examining the card. It was made of uncoated paper that looks as if it has been through a recycling process. Only when Kyungsoo pulled it closer to his face to read what's printed on it he realized the card was scented.

Wow. This definitely belongs to someone who cares about how people precieve them. Since he already removed the glasses for the day Kyungsoo had to squint his eyes a little in order to read.

'Byun Baekhyun - Byun studio for fashion and passion'

A phone number was printed underneath and Kyungsoo made a mental note to call him soon. It'll be easy to remember since he placed the card directly under his own cellphone on the cabinet beside his bed.

Ah. He forgot to tell Chanyeol about the contract of the matching agency again. That's alright. There will be many other chances.

Suddenly Kyungsoo is a little sad. Soon he will be nothing more than a matchmaker to Chanyeol.

Well, he is exaggerating, but it still stings a little just from the thought.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 3 A

  
  


  
There is exactly a week left until Chanyeol's birthday.

Everything is already prepared.

The gift is lying right next to its wrapper, the letter's already inside an envelope, the ingredients for making his favourite kimchi speghetti are already resting in Kyungsoo's mini fridge.

After their visit at Jongin's exhibition Kyungsoo might have gotten another idea to add on to the celebration. But It'll be a while until he will gather enough courage to even think about it calmly enough and turn it into a plan.

But for now Chanyeol is still Kyungsoo's client. For now and until the moment he'll be matched with the proper counterpart.

It has been an entire week since Chanyeol's first visit in his very white office yet the giant hasn't brought up the subject again even once during their daily conversations. Whether if in texts or actual phone calls or meet ups.

It's almost as if he had forgotten. And technically, since he hasn't signed the contract yet, there is a floating option for him to cancel the whole deal. He'll get his money back and Kyungsoo will get his peace of mind back. Sort of.

In Chanyeol's case the payback is assured, but in Kyungsoo's... There's a really low chance there will ever be peace in his mind when it comes to Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo deeply cares for his friend and worries constantly about his well being, both physically and emotionally. But with the way things are now, there's a long way to go until he could consider himself appeased by Chanyeol.

The man sure is secured when it comes to living conditions and life insurances, but the actions he chooses to take part of in his personal life style are nothing but damaging.

The first greatest example could be his work vs. sleep schedule.

Chanyeol is most definitely a workaholic. He spends hours if not days taking care of meetings and papers and deals and other aspects of anything work related he can do.

He carries more and more activities on his back, and somehow manages to drop them off just as fast. It isn't healthy. He shoves three days' work into a single one, skipping taking care of his basic human needs more often than not.

Kyungsoo still cannot understand how he manages to do so fucking much and still work out for an hour or even two every single day. It's inhumane to treat himself that way.

Kyungsoo had attempted countless times to convince him to steam off and take a freaking break, but even on Chanyeol's free time he gives his entire hundred precent into his hobbies.

Through the years Kyungsoo learned to recognize whether the excess energy spent was just to help Chanyeol tire himself out and relieve stress for the sake of better rest at nights, or if it came from internal pressure being presented as a cry for help.

Luckily ever since the angry CFO from the company's twentieth year party has been replaced, Chanyeol gets a lot more free time.

He's still working as hard as ever, but it's a little better than it used to be. The two of them meet a lot more often. Almost weekly actually. Chanyeol spends more time doing things he loves like playing some games to have fun, or cook on his own.

Kyungsoo still sometimes gets calls in crazy hours of the night from Chanyeol's office, in which Chanyeol just blabbers angrily and curses at the world to let out some steam off his system.

Kyungsoo still worries.

That comes down to the second more noticeable damaging activity Chanyeol often embarks on.

Sex.

A lot of it.

This is still a mystery for Kyungsoo. How the hell the giant manages to add not only time for hobbies and working out but also... this.

Kyungsoo definitely does not want to hear about Chanyeol's sexual adventures with the massive amount of women who have come for him. But the asshole is very vocal about it. Talking about it to Kyungsoo over lunch as if it was nothing.

Needless to say, Kyungsoo's appetite doesn't last long when these conversations pop up.

It shocks him every time again how shameless Chanyeol can get about it. There were more instances than he can count with his fingers in which Kyungsoo and him were talking on the phone while he was... Well, in the middle of it.

Even the day after he came to Kyungsoo's office for the first time ended with that type of conversation. It releases a dark prickly unpleasant feeling under his skin every single time.

Now more than ever after reading Chanyeol's real thoughts about the whole ordeal. It turned into something meaningless that serves as nothing more than a physical relief for him. It became a sort of burden that Chanyeol doesn't even enjoy.

Not that sex is such a sacred thing to be glorifying with depth and romance, but in Chanyeol's case this activity is damaging and quite frankly, dangerous too. Kyungsoo knows he's smart enough to use protection at least... But just how large is the female population of Seoul?

How many more women would it take before a nasty rumour would start spreading around and compensate his clean reputation?

Or maybe this is just how things work high up there at the elite top of money holders, and Kyungsoo is simply too naive to have noticed before.

He isn't even sure for how long it's been happening. According to his own memory the first time he was exposed to that fact about Chanyeol was only a short while before the CFO was fired and replaced two years ago.

That's when Kyungsoo agreed to date a nice girl for about a month. They haven't done anything more than holding hands once when riding the metro together. It didn't work out clearly, since Kyungsoo is very much a homosexual.

But he remembers how hostile and mean Chanyeol acted towards him during that time. How horribly he talked about her without even meeting her once. Kyungsoo was obviously upset and would shut him down whenver nasty words started streaming.

Chanyeol was really at the lowest point of his mental sanity by the time Kyungsoo broke it up with her mutually, and no matter what Kyungsoo had offered to do to help, he was being pushed away painfully.

Regardless, these harmful aspects of Chanyeol's life would definitely come biting back at him sooner or later, and Kyungsoo really doesn't want to watch his friend wrigle with the consequences.

 

  
With all this in mind, Kyungsoo came to the conclusion that Chanyeol is messing with him.

There is not even a ghost of a chance that Chanyeol is serious about finding a match. Kyungsoo can already hear Chanyeol explaining how this was all an excuse to get laid in a more 'polite' manner rather than pay for the already available collection.

Ugh. It gets all gross under his skin again and Kyungsoo wants to put his mind along with his body inside a washing machine to cleanse the implications of such thoughts.

He lowered his head and let it fall down and bump onto his office table in front of the screen. The hit hurt a little but in all honesty this pain is nothing compared to what will wash over him if his guess was correct.

The air conditioner in his office was whirring loudly to spread heat in the small space. His second empty mug of coffee for the day was standing still in one of the table's corners, and Kyungsoo regrets not declining Chanyeol of his service.

Lying with his head sideways like this on the table crumped up his neck in an uncomfortable way, but at least the view of the little garden outside the glass walls was pleasant. A little spark of color in the middle of the depressing cold greyness.

Kyungsoo inhaled fully, raising his head back up, and then exhaled every bit of gas that gathered in his lungs with a deep sigh.

This is stupid. Why is he struggling so much to do his own job all of a sudden. Just because someone he personally knows came under his care doesn't mean he needs to freak out and lose his shit.

It was more comfortable now. He placed his elbow down on the table, and used his own palm to hold his head while looking at the monitor in front of him and scrolling through the lists of clients' names and ranks.

With a pout of spite he already knew what are the steps he's going to take in order to teach Chanyeol a lesson about people's values.

He marked over the female column to display and rolled the glasses higher on his nose with his pinky, focusing on the screen with more attention.

The majority of them are actually graded B, which is a pretty good rank although not as common as the C of ordinary people or the D of desperate souls who seek immediate settlement.

His eyes automatically and quite naturally travelled up towards the A's. There are only a few of them there waiting to be matched.

Although A is a collective rank for those who could support themselves on their own and have quite an attractive appearance and personality, there are sub-grades within the same rank.

For example the woman that came here last week right after Chanyeol's unscheduled visit was the absolute top rank he has ever graded. Right after Chanyeol himself of course. Hey, so what if he's biased towards his friend.

But there are other rank A's who aren't quite as great. One of them is an older woman who was already married in the past, looking for a man to make her feel complete again. Which is considered a little more difficult to satisfy due to past experience.

Another woman ranked A in the list is the anonymous owner of one of the most popular tattoo studios in Seoul. It would have all been bright and dandy in almost any other country, but South Korea isn't very fond of this sort of business. So even though she is very likeable and pleasant to have around... A body covered in tattoos can be difficult to 'sell out'.

A third one is an intelligent university professor, a whole ten all around except for her addiction to drink really heavily every possible day and paint random objects with nail polish. Yeah. Apparently such things happen, and need to be dealt with.

There are all sorts of odd characters looking for someone to become their missing half.

 

  
Well, after coming with the final decision that Chanyeol is not being serious about this and just wants to take advantage of the system for easy nights, Kyungsoo wouldn't let his hundred precent success reputation be demolished.

He doesn't deserve to be matched with any of A's with such low intentions, yet rank D's would be a little too cruel for Kyungsoo to force upon him... He'll have to settle for the middle.

If he's just joking and messing around, he might as well get a match with the same playful features.

Kyungsoo lowers the list down to where the grade C's are located. Hey, it would be a nice treat for them to go on a fancy date for once. But who out of them will work well enough yet not too good to actually attract Chanyeol?

His eyes run over the details written next to each of the names. Different traits that are important to pay attention to according to Kyungsoo's grading process.

How will he do this?

As cruel as it sounds, easily. He'd tell whoever will be chosen that this isn't an official meeting for a match, but rather a chance for the woman to try and impress a top notch A man. Who knows? Maybe even succeed in hitting it big.

Kyungsoo is fucking awful. He feels bad just thinking about tricking them this way. It's obvious none of them would be able to win over Chanyeol, he met them before, he knows how they are, and he knows how Chanyeol is.

But technically it isn't a total lie. The possibility for any of them to succeed is extremely low, but he'd let them know that... So it can't be considered a trick.

More like a cruel dirty prank on Chanyeol to sort of place a mirror in front of him and make him realize how cheap and immoral his sexual habits are.

It's ridiculous, because by doing this Kyungsoo would be fighting against fire with fire, and it isn't going to solve anything. But maybe Chanyeol's eyes will open a little by spending time with the little people he sometimes forgets exist.

There couldn't be any better day to make this happen. Since today is exactly a week after Chanyeol's appearance in the matching list, and seven days is usually how long it takes for Kyungsoo to find a match for the clients.

Unless, just like in the cases he has open in front of him on the screen, a proper match doesn't show up for longer than a week.

And since Kyungsoo cherishes his perfect succeeding reputation, he wouldn't risk matching a pair without being entirely confident the fire will ignite between them.

So using the excuse of the meeting with Chanyeol being an unofficial thing is perfect. Not only because it'll save Kyungsoo in case things go wrong, but also because since Chanyeol didn't sign the contract, he is not responsible.

 

  
Kyungsoo read through the lines of text on the list until his cursor landed on the perfect candidate.

He ran his hand through his own hair slowly, rereading her traits, before finally double clicking on the name to open up the full summed up description he had written about her once she became a client.

The first thing that pops up when checking a client's profile is their picture. Could be any picture really. A selfie, their ID or passport's little shots or even magazine covers they've starred on in some cases.

This woman's picture is a self taken picture of herself from above, wearing a shirt with a low and deep cleavage exposure. She's winking at the camera with puckered lips as well. This isn't a very good picture to use for her profile since it shows barely any of her physical features except for the breast size.

Kyungsoo leaned back in his chair, exhaling calmly and scrolling down to read her identifying paragraph.

She seems to be quite alright. It reads that she waiters at a bar at nights and lives in a small shared apartment with two other girls she knew since college. Her breasts are indeed natural, but she did have a surgery to fix up some facial features once she reached adulthood.

Personality traits are looking a little less promising, but this is exactly what Kyungsoo is looking for. Someone that'd make Chanyeol struggle.

Overdramatic, a quick talker, always plays with her hair, complains a lot about things that are within her reach to change, loves talking about herself and herself only...

There are a few more problematic features displayed, and there is also a little extra detail Kyungsoo added at the end in smaller letters.

'Sounds and smells like a smoker although she didn't mention any cigarettes during the assasment.'

Oh wow. This really is going to be a challenge for Chanyeol. A heated hater of anything related to inhaling unhealthy addictive gasses into one's lungs.

It's fine. The intentions are all good even if there's a clear hint of mischief and cruelty bubbling under the waters. She will do.

Kyungsoo spread his arms upwards to stretch his chest and muscles before sliding open a small compartment of the desk that is hidden underneath the top layer of white surface material to reveal a black corded office telephone.

Turning his eyes repeatedly between the screen where the candidate's number is written and the dialing buttons on the machine, he inserted the number successfully and rang it up.

The speakers were on, so the echo of the ringing beeps was heard all around the little office. It took a while, and Kyungsoo already began tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently, ready to move on to the next spotted candidate.

Right before he raised the telephone handset for the sake of shutting it back down to hang up the call, a sleepy hoarse voice of a woman answered.

After he identified himself to her, it was obvious that her tone started filling up with energy and anticipation. It took him a little while to explain what was it all about, but he landed on a good find because she was available right this evening.

Which works perfectly since this is the day Chanyeol is supposed to come and hear the results of his matching process. Hah. Boy doesn't know what's waiting for him.

The call ended on a cheerful note of support and good luck from Kyungsoo's side, telling her she'll do just fine, and that it's the best to show her true self in order to win someone's heart.

But at the moment the telephone tube hit down on the switch hook and the line cut off Kyungsoo's expression dropped drastically.

What the fuck is he doing?

 

  
After the call with the supposed dirty trick to pull on Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sat in his chair in silence, staring right in front of him at the colorful files resting in the bookshelf in perfect order.

This sort of thing is a type of prank best friends do to each other... Right? Or is that anything like what best friends do at all?

He stayed frozen in his seat for way longer than he realized, and almost got dizzy the next time he turned his head when the black coffee mug appeared in his blurred line of sight due to the stare.

Maybe it was just his own stress making him feel so dizzy actually.

Fortunately no balance losing accured once he stood up with the mug in his hands. Passing by his hanging big coat on his way to the kitchen in order to wash the coffee remnants from the bottom of his cup.

The freezing cold water hitting on his palms out of the faucet made him jump with a little gasp. He quickly pulled his hands out of the stream held together and waited until the next time his touch was warmer to continue on.

He really needs to stop worrying and let fate do it's own thing for once. Which is ironic for him to think since his entire career is built on the fact that maybe fate doesn't do such a good job with some people.

With a sigh he passed again right next to his coat, but this time he stopped right beside it. Staring at it. The gears in his mind started spinning again as if his subconscious was fighting to remind him something.

What is it about the coat he should remember?

Ah.

AH.

Byun Baekhyun's business card is there. Right in the left pocket. No wonder his mind got foggy every time he came near his coat, the card's scent was confusing him.

Kyungsoo gently groped around the hanging piece of clothing he is extremely happy to own during the winter, and managed to pull out the business card from the pocket unharmed. Not even slightly dented.

Looking at it now with glasses made everything clearer. The card wasn't recycled but rather made traditionally out of what seems to be expensive rice paper.

It was soft to the touch and even a little fuzzy, but he assumed there was an inner layer of a harder matter inside to keep the card straight. That's where the source of the fragrance most likely comes from as well.

While flipping it and fidgeting with it a little between his fingers, he walked back to his desk and let his body fall onto his black office chair that was still a little warmer thanks to his own body heat.

Byun Baekhyun. The mysterious yet apparently well known magical fashion designer with the most stunning makeup and dazzling bare chest from the exhibition.

Distracted by the thoughts about the man and their exchange of comfort at the time of need, Kyungsoo realized he dialed the number on the card onto his office phone instead of his own personal device.

Woops.

In the short period of time Kyungsoo was battling with himself if he should hang up and recall from his own phone or just go along with the situation the beeping stopped and the line was picked.

 

  
"Byun studio for fashion and passion, how may I help you?"

It was a woman's voice. She sounded nice and friendly even only on the line. Must be the studio's secretary or something alike.

"Ah-- Uhm. Good morning, is Baekhyun present?"

Kyungsoo stuttered a little bit at the beginning, but caught back his chill and stablized his tone right after, hoping the woman didn't notice how nervous he is through the phone.

It sounded like she distanced the phone's handset away from her face and probably covered the microphone, because the next couple of sentences said were muffled and lowered in volume.

Not long afterwards he heard her hum in agreement and pull the device back against her ear.

"Who is looking for him might I know?"

Obviously. How foolish he is for not introducing himself on his own. Normally Kyungsoo would never slip up like that even in the most tense situations. But when things get personal it's a lot harder for him to keep his shit together.

"Oh, of course, my apologies, It is Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

Once again the phone was pulled away from the woman's mouth and more muffled conversation he couldn't understand echoed in the background.

All of a sudden a loud thud noise on the phone made him jump and nearly drop the handset he's holding himself. With widened yet suspicious eyes Kyungsoo stared down at the phone's machine.

"Kyungsoo!! Kyungsoo is that you? From Jongin's gallery?!"

Loud shouts flew directly against his eardrum and Kyungsoo's head automatically moved out of the danger zone of noise. This was definitely Baekhyun himself. Kyungsoo would recognize this voice anywhere.

After a tiny safety check of his ear to make sure nothing has been torn apart he brought the speakers of the handset close again.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry for calling from this number I---"

"Wait, wait, wait-- Give me a second, I just came back from lunch I'll put you through directly to my office!"

"Oh, sure--"

He was abruptly cut by another loud thud that sounded like the handset of the phone they were using just dropped down onto a wooden surface. Ouch.

Kyungsoo could hear her chuckle a little after, and then sigh before picking it up again.

"Alright, gonna send you to him now. He just ate, I assume you know what that means if you're a personal contact. Good luck~"

She explained one last time, leaving Kyungsoo quite dazed from the whole situation he can only imagine happening wherever that office is. Probably somewhere that costs more than his entire apartment's worth.

He wasn't sure why the fact that Baekhyun just ate could have any meaning at all. But learning from how zazzed he sounded a moment ago it probably refers to his energy levels.

 

  
The line was silent for several seconds before it was picked up yet again and Kyungsoo could practically see the smile on Baekhyun's lips before he even spoke.

"Hey there peach~ How are you doing?"

"I'm well, thank you. How about you? Baekhyun?"

"Waaaah hearing you say my name is nice! I'm perfectly fine. Just suuuper glad you called me. I almost started thinking you didn't like me after the night we spent together..."

Kyungsoo chuckled heartfully, such a happy and sunny energy flowing around him through the phone simply because he hears Baekhyun's melodious voice again.

"When you say it like this it sounds a little off... But thank you. I'm just as glad I called. Say, I wanted to ask you something about that night."

"Hmmmm~ What is it peach?"

Kyungsoo chuckled yet again and allowed his body to ease down into his office chair, raising both legs up to rest crossed against the table's corner in front of him.

"How did you know my name?"

He wasn't sure if the other heard him shift his position or not, but now it sounds like Baekhyun just did exactly the same action of comfort. As if he really placed his legs on top of his own table too.

"Now boy, I'm sure you'll be impressed with my knowledge. At the beginning of the evening I saw you and your famous tall friend walk in. I saw how Jongin and Taemin flocked over you like bees to honey. Which, I'm not saying is wrong, since you're seriously as sweet as honey."

Oh. He's getting distracted, but it sounds like he's really enjoying talking with Kyungsoo like this. Pleasant and loose and easy. He didn't have the heart to stop him, especially not after such a cheesy compliment that drew a soft snicker out of him.

"Hey don't laugh, you really are. But anyway, a little later when Jongin read out the list of people he wanted to thank I recognized every single name except one. Yours, Do Kyungsoo. I didn't really connect the name to the face just yet, but I mean, how many people in the exhibition do I not know, am I right?"

Baekhyun finished his question in a tone that suggests Kyungsoo would be able to relate to his words, but Kyungsoo actually really did not recognize nor knew any of the guests except Chanyeol.

"Uh--..."

"Ooof, tough crowd, anywayyyy~ Later when I saw you - the only person I wasn't familiar with in the entire exhibition, the only person whose suit was not fitted to personally, I knew there was something about you."

Wow, this was supposed to be a friendly conversation, but after the mention of Kyungsoo's suit not fitting him, and the memories of the droopy shoulder pads falling downwards because his shoulders just aren't broad enough, he felt a little under attack.

He stayed silent, his mouth opening and closing while his mind debates what kind of reaction would be polite enough yet obvious enough to make it clear what has been said was a little ill.

"Wait, that was a little mean. I'm sorry. Don't worry, I am the last person to judge. I can also reassure you nobody else noticed it. It's just my eye for clothes, you know?"

Baekhyun surprised him, apologizing even before Kyungsoo could mention anything was wrong to begin with. Maybe just like the golden image of Baekhyun's general appearance in the exhibition, his heart is golden too.

"I understand, I knew it was not perfect. I guess I can only humbly accept the criticism from an expert like you. It was beyond my abilities to control... So at least I'm glad I wasn't walking around looking like a clown."

"No no, peach-- Your words are giving me a heartache and I can't be sad after eating. You will have this problem no more after you've bravely made this call, so rest assured."

Huh? What does that even mean? How will he no longer have this problem with the only suit he owns if getting it fitted is simply not worth the time nor the money? It's probably just Baekhyun's way to cheer him up.

It's alright, Kyungsoo really appreciates the gesture.

"Hmmm where were we? Oh right! Okay, so I see you there, you're new and cute, and I can't let such an adorable guest walk alone. When you told me you knew the two hunkies since college it all linked together! I just knew you were the one he mentioned at the credits."

From such little information this man was able to deduce what his name was? Baekhyun did say Kyungsoo would be impressed by his knowledge. He definitely delivered upon his words.

"Wow. That is actually really impressive. No disappointment here."

Baekhyun laughed. His comical classic 'Ha ha ha' sort of laughter that Kyungsoo remembered so very clearly from the night of the exhibition. He can see the way his nose scrunches up from miles away.

Then his laughter ceased and there was a pause of silence for a little while. Kyungsoo didn't even realize he began fiddling with the telephone line somewhere during their conversation.

"Oh! Kyungsoo, what is this number you've called from? My screen displays 'MyOne - Find Your One'. Are you there right now to get a match of your own?"

So smug. There's actually quite a lot in common between his acquired new friend Baekhyun and his good ol' friend Chanyeol. But it's a good feeling when someone so high up there actually knows the name of his workplace.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth and took a breath to answer but the other had already continued on his own.

"Wait! Don't tell me you work there? Oh my gosh-- That's incredible! A friend of mine came to you only a week ago. She kept telling me how much she's willing to trust you, even without knowing you, since you've got a hundred precent success rate."

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 3 B

  
  


  
Kyungsoo wasn't really surprised to learn that. It makes a whole lot of a sense that a woman who was dressed with such a perfectly fitted attire would be connected to some high society fashion icon.

Didn't have to be Baekhyun, but it just became even more of a funny coincidence.

"Yeah, I've been working here for five years. She was a very pleasant client. So fine that it'll be quite difficult to find her a proper match."

This is the most Kyungsoo is allowed to say. One of the sections in the contract the clients need to sign is exactly about the agreement with Kyungsoo that none of their personal details will be revealed outside of the secure system.

Their grade, details about their preferences, financial data and even dark habits are all locked safely in the database, and Kyungsoo has no rights to expose any of them to strangers. Or even to other customers.

"Hahaha, that's awesome. How do these things works? Do you like... Make them answer questions and such to know what they like? Is there anything about... Sex...?"

Baekhyun's voice has gotten through a transformation while he was saying this sentence. Turning from a cheery curious inquiry into a tone that gives off nothing other than dirty perverted thoughts.

There really are many similarities between Baekhyun and Chanyeol now. Another trait they both share - Naughty as fuck.

Kyungsoo sighed, the same feeling of slight irritation taking over his mind whenever this subject pops up. Sometimes he wonders if everything that goes through the heads of men his age is sex.

"Yes, there is. You're going to have to come here by yourself if you want to know what you'll be asked."

He could hear the other laughing again on the opposite side of the line, the annoyance faded as quickly as it appeared.

"I wonder if she said anything about... Mmh. Never mind."

Odd. Baekhyun didn't seem like the type of talker that would hold back any details or rethink what he's going to say. That is known to Kyungsoo by personal experience. But there's nothing he can or needs to do anyway.

If she didn't mention anything specific about herself during the meeting with Kyungsoo last week, it's not like he's allowed to change details in her file just because someone else told him something about her.

"I can't come to answer the questions! Since I'm in no need for a match. I've already got one. The best one."

This time Kyungsoo's heart filled with delight from Baekhyun's words. It truly makes him happy knowing that an incredible person such as Baekhyun is in a relationship where he can proudly call his partner 'The best'.

A natural smile grew across his face while he hummed into the microphone of the phone's handset.

"Cute. She must be as amazing as you are to pull such praises out of you."

Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he's replying correctly. From what he remembers about his meeting with Baekhyun in the exhibition, there's a high chance he is joined with Jongin, Taemin, and Kyungsoo himself in the despised community of pride.

"Haha... You see. About that... I can't come to answer your questions.. But if we meet would you be able to answer some of mine?"

Suddenly Baekhyun sounded extremely sincere and intense on the phone. He wasn't smiling anymore, that much Kyungsoo could tell from the way he spoke.

This seems pretty serious. Although Kyungsoo has a feeling his field of work doesn't really cover this type of help Baekhyun requires, he yet again finds himself unable to say no to the magical man.

"Yeah. Alright. I could try."

"You're the best Kyungsoo.. Ahhh, I feel so relieved already. Hey, I have to get going. Text me on this number letting me know it's you. Not everyone gets my own private number so keep it safe!"

Back again came his bright and cheerful self. Gushing playfulness and warmth that eased down on Kyungsoo's own heart. What a ride is Baekhyun when it comes to emotions.

"Have an amazing day! We'll be seeing each other soon enough I assume. Stay warm peach. Byebye~"

 

  
And it's over. The call ended and Kyungsoo's office phone was pushed back under the desk's surface into the small compartment, and it's quiet again except for the whirring of the hard working air conditioner.

Just as instructed, but also because of his own personal wish, Kyungsoo grabbed his cellphone and texted Baekhyun's supposed number right away. Just to let the other have his number as well.

He placed the device on the desk after, but in less than a minute was surprised when it buzzed and lit up with a new text. A reply from Baekhyun of a lot of happy celebratory emojis it seems like.

Kyungsoo just laughed to himself and took his phone back into the pocket of his black jeans. So far today was alright. Decent on the positive side.

The only problem is that later on, in a few hours, his gigantic friend will arrive to recieve the results of the matching process. The very unofficial and most likely illegal results of the destined partner he'll be meeting right this evening.

This is a mess. But Kyungsoo had already prepared everything for this to become reality, cancelling everything is too late by now. Plus the amount of regret in his heart doesn't pass his urge to teach Chanyeol a lesson about his reckless habit.

 

  
\--

 

  
This is either the best or the worst thing Kyungsoo has ever done to Chanyeol in his life.

Whichever it may be, it's definitely the most hilarious by far.

Sure, it would be considered absurd, rude, stupid and just utterly ridiculous to follow your own best friend to a date with a person way under his league, but it is also so worth it.

When Chanyeol arrived at Kyungsoo's white office only about an hour ago, it was pretty tough to act like normal and not burst into laughter or give away the scheme he had prepared.

He explained to Chanyeol how since he has the highest rank so far, Kyungsoo could only get him the very best of the best in the list of possible matches. An absolute lie about what really happened, but Chanyeol doesn't need to know it.

Chanyeol seemed to be pretty neutral about the whole deal and didn't show any signs of happiness or disappointed. Which was a little odd, like Chanyeol will be treating this as he does business meetings.

Before giving Chanyeol the details about where he'll be picking his lady up for the date, Kyungsoo managed to pull out the address of the place Chanyeol had planned to take his date to.

Fast forward to now, and Kyungsoo's struggling to hold back just how much he wants to laugh.

Thanks to his clever idea of learning where this evening would take place for the 'couple', Kyungsoo was able to arrive to the restaurant with just enough lead so that he could catch the empty table right behind the spot he assumed Chanyeol had reserved due to the little paper with a red X laying on the table.

By the time it took Chanyeol to pick up his date and reach the restaurant, Kyungsoo was able to stop at home, grab a hoodie his friend hasn't yet seen him wear, and make it to the place ahead of them.

It truly made Kyungsoo cringe to see how fake the polite smile on Chanyeol's lips was when he opened the door for his lady. A woman with brightly colored hair, tanned skin, thick make up and long nails.

She is beautiful, no lies there, but looks and acts like the exact opposite of Baekhyun's friend for example. Her clothes are very tight and very revealing and her voice a little more raspy than an average person's because she is very obviously a smoker.

Just as expected, they sat at the reserved table right next to his. Kyungsoo was well covered with his hoodie and therefore unidentified by neither of them. He held the large menu in front of him while watching them settle in their seats.

Kyungsoo was sitting facing their table, Chanyeol facing the same way as Kyungsoo, and only the girl sat opposite of their direction. Thankfully Chanyeol is so large that she wouldn't be able to see and recognize Kyungsoo behind him even if she tried.

It has been about five minutes since their arrival, and so far Kyungsoo hasn't heard Chanyeol say a single word yet. The woman just keeps talking and blabbering about different diets and types of food while going through the menu.

This is a thrill. This is fun. He feels so bad for doing this to Chanyeol, but in all honesty, he's willing to handle the consequences if he can see just how entertaining it's going to be.

Since Kyungsoo came to the retaurant first, the smiling nice waitress came to his table before theirs, asking for his order brightly.

Everything in this menu is as expensive as the cost of the amount of food Kyungsoo consumes in a whole week's time. So just to make sure he wouldn't get kicked out of the place he ordered one of the slightly less costly first dishes.

Once the waitress had moved on to the table in front of him, the main spotlight of today's show, Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile a little between the sips of water he took from his straw.

This is truly a disaster. Even the smiling nice waitress couldn't hold up her cheerful attitude towards Chanyeol's date.

The woman asked her so many questions about so many meals that even customers sitting on tables far from theirs had to give her a questioning glance.

Later, after eventually satisfying her need of knowledge about all the items listed in the menu, she ordered. But it wasn't just a simple order. The amount of things she asked to alter in the preparation of the meal was stupid.

Kyungsoo should have been better and checked his clock before she began ordering and again at the moment she finally finished, because he is convinced it took at least fifteen whole minutes if not more.

After all this nuistance of a process, Chanyeol being the precious gentleman he is, ordered a meal and a drink in a single swift sentence.

It was sad yet hilarious to see the expression of the waitress turn from total existential crisis into a glint of hope and appreciation.

 

  
Watching Chanyeol from the back, Kyungsoo couldn't see what kind of faces he's making or what kind of energy he gives off, but one thing was definite, the man was stone.

He sat motionlessly for minutes upon minutes of wait. Not turning his head away, not running a hand through his hair, not even raising his shoulders up and down to show any signs of breathing.

Gosh. This is terrible. The woman just keeps on talking about subjects even Kyungsoo couldn't keep up with. And poor Chanyeol just sits there and swallows his own guts probably.

Even at the tiny little moments of silence when the woman reapplied her lipstick, in which he saw the giant attempt to open his mouth and slip in a word or two, the effort was futile because at the moment she was done the flow of words kept streaming.

It was like watching a sort of romantic comedy movie, except there is no romance, and the comedy is more like mental torture.

Kyungsoo's food came out first, a freshly baked crunchy bread with some sea salt, garlic and olive oil on top that is supposed to be dipped into a special spread that came in a small container.

It smelled good, and since he's already here and ordered the appetizer, he might as well eat and enjoy it to the fullest. Knowing he wouldn't be ordering anything else and most likely skipping a meal the next day to hopefully cut on the expenses a little.

Tearing a small piece of the bread was such a pleasure because the crinkling noises of the crunchy outer layer of the dough's crust were incredibly satisfying and the bread tasted as good as it costs.

Wow. Chanyeol really knows where to spend his money it seems.

Kyungsoo wouldn't have known since they rarely ever go out together and when they do it's always to the simple cheaper restaurants Kyungsoo recommends once he knows there will be something Chanyeol would like on the menu.

Only moments later the waitress returned with two large plates in her hands, placing them on the couple's table and almost running away once they're down so she wouldn't have to deal with any more of the date's complaints.

For once, it was quiet. A little sad, but quiet. Chanyeol sat and didn't even begin eating yet, but the lady was already digging her utensils into the meal, shoving piece after piece into her mouth as if it's the first thing she has eaten after starving for years.

She ate with little to no manners, taking bites way too big and filling up her mouth until it almost burst. Leaving lipsticks marks over her glass of champaigne that Chanyeol was kind enough to order for her on his own, and chewing with her mouth opened loudly.

This is the absolute worst way to eat according to Kyungsoo's standards. Gosh. Another detail that was never mentioned about her before.

She was nearly done with her entire meal when Chanyeol gathered enough courage to start eating. He ate with manners, just like always in public, except with less appetite and a lot less enthusiasm.

At the very moment she swallowed her last bite and cleared her throat with another sip of champaigne, she began talking again. Making Chanyeol lose even the little bit of hunger he had left in him.

Kyungsoo continued slowly and quietly ripping his bread and munching on it piece by piece, and it was so funny yet so gloomy to watch Chanyeol pick up his fork only to place it back down on the table a moment later changing his mind.

Did he maybe take it too far? He didn't expect things to be this bad.

He was halfway through his bread after a long time when the waitress came to the couple's table. Noticing Chanyeol's almost completely untouched order, she gave him a look of concern.

That was a close one, Chanyeol turned his head sideways to look at the waitress and ask her to pack the meal for him. Good thing Kyungsoo has pretty quick reflexes, he lowered his head and hunched down right away.

It'd be too much if Chanyeol would have noticed he was there. But he didn't. The waitress went past his table into the kitchen, and came back with Chanyeol's packed meal and a desserts menu a moment later.

Once again, a whole ordeal of questions about calories and types of oils and fruits and whatever not began, draining what little spark of life was left in the waitress' eyes.

Oh. Kyungsoo missed his queue to time how long it takes for her to order something again. But unlike the main dish, choosing a dessert took a significantly shorter amount of time. Most likely because there is less to choose from.

It filled Kyungsoo with sorrow to see Chanyeol, the king of loving unique desserts, refuse to order anything. He was polite to the waitress when declining, but it was obvious the reason was his shortening span of patience.

His date might have quite a dark beautiful skin, but Kyungsoo could only imagine how she looks like in Chanyeol's eyes - an evil vampire that sucks energy out of others' joy of life.

When the extremely altered cheese cake arrived at their table, Kyungsoo had just taken the last bite of his bread. At times like these he's very glad he grew up to be a slow eater. Because not only did he keep the bread for the couple's lengthy stay, but he also feels full.

 

  
Alright. This has lasted long enough, and as much as Kyungsoo would love to stay until the end and see what else could go worse, it's getting late and he needs to make a few more things for the suffering giant's birthday.

The waitress came to him at the moment he raised his arm for the bill and took away the empty bread platter. Since he ordered the considerably cheapest item on the menu, it wasn't too painful to spare a few more coins to brighten the poor girl's day with a larger tip.

Getting outside of the fancy restaurant was a little more complicated than he thought it would be. Since in the way Chanyeol is sitting, he is facing the only way in and out of the place.

He will have to find the perfect timing to slip outside unnoticed or this night would be a nightmare for them both, and Chanyeol has suffered enough to fill up their capacity already.

After standing up Kyungsoo made his way clockwise around his own table so that he'll be able to take the turn and walk behind tables located further away from the pair.

Slowly he made his way to the exit, ignoring the strange looks other diners are giving him for having his hood up, hiding his face, in such an elegant establishment.

Chanyeol's side profile slowly came into his vision the more steps he made towards the direction he's facing, and somehow as if luck was on his side today, at the moment he was sure he'll get caught by Chanyeol's glance, it didn't happen.

Instead, what happened was that Chanyeol's lovely date managed to spill the rest of her champaigne right on top of her dress. Or so it looked from Kyungsoo's angle. Oh lord.

The shriek she let out was loud enough to make both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo wince from the pain of her voice.

While setting his foot out the door and being greeted farewell by the host, Kyungsoo was finally able to catch a full view of Chanyeol's face. He looked... Exhausted. To say the least. He looked like he is made of cold stone.

Poor guy... Kyungsoo really sent him to hell. Chanyeol could definitely use some punishments, but this is too much even for him to be subjected into.

At least Kyungsoo knows for a fact that Chanyeol didn't know he was there as well. He even managed to drive away before the couple got outside, so Chanyeol wouldn't have had the chance to recognize his car either.

 

  
The guilt started screaming louder inside him when he entered his little apartment and flopped down on the couch. It was bad... And he feels bad for Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo shouldn't have done that to him. A week before his birthday as well. Pssh. What a gift.

All he can do now is wait until the other gets back home himself. Because there will definitely be a phonecall from him to complain and probably diss Kyungsoo harshly for his terrible service.

Instead of meddling in the uneasy feeling, Kyungsoo prepared himself for bed. Taking a long moisturizing shower, doing his skin care routine and settling down in front of his television with a mug of hot tea to keep himself warm.

The low budget variety show about the secrets of popular idols in Korea was very boring. Kyungsoo found himself snoozing at least twice before his cellphone started ringing Chanyeol's familiar ringtone - Yellow by Coldplay.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Chanyeol sounds normal. Maybe a tad tired.

"What's up? Done with the date?"

Kyungsoo tried his best to sound convincingly curious.

"Yeah. I'm home now. Wanna come over?"

"Are you crazy? At this hour? I've got work tomorrow. How'd it go though?"

Kyungsoo had to quickly press the information button on the television's remote to check the time. It's nearly one in the morning. Yeah. There is no way he'll go out into the cold again.

"It was fine. I had no appetite so there's a lot of leftovers. You gonna pass on that?"

There was no sway in his voice, no hitch, no bump, no sarcasm at all. Was this really seriously fine by Chanyeol? Was he actually alright with what Kyungsoo has brought upon him?

Here Kyungsoo was preparing to be bashed with complaints like Chanyeol always does after bad experiences he's going through. But he got nothing. Not even the slightest of hints that something had gone wrong.

"You think I'm a begger or something? I don't need food donations. Definitely not at one in the freakin' morning Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo felt uneasy. The submissive acceptance of Chanyeol to the situation was worrying. It made Kyungsoo's stomach turn with guilt and stress.

"Will you go with her again?"

"I don't think so. She said she had a great time but doesn't see us working together."

This is unexpected. So it was her that turned Chanyeol down in the end? What on earth did Kyungsoo miss when he left the restaurant before them? Guess he will never know.

"Oh. I see. It's okay, I'll set you up with another that'd get you next."

What is this feeling Kyungsoo's experiencing? The mixture of guilt and honest good intentions to find Chanyeol a proper pair... But there's a sting underneath it all that makes it impossible for him to believe his own words.

"Sure. I trust you on that."

-You shouldn't. You shouldn't trust me on this because I can't make up my own mind whether or not you're being serious or messing with me. Whether or not I want to see you happy with someone else, or if I want things to stay as they are.-

Is what Kyungsoo would have answered if he only opened his mouth to let his best friend know how he feels. But Chanyeol sounds tired. And Kyungsoo is tired. And it'll be better to work his mind up before promising anything else.

"Goodnight Chanyeol."

"Night Kyungsoo."

And so it ends. Kyungsoo's in shambles, and Chanyeol unbothered per se.

Neither of them deserve this. But sooner or later he'll have to hand Chanyeol over. This is his job.

This is what he was asked to do.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 4 A

  
  


  
It all happened fairly quickly. Kyungsoo had managed to set up the meetings he had planned to follow one right after another for the day.

Quick, convenient and easy. There are three days left until Chanyeol's birthday, and although Kyungsoo scheduled these activities at the very last minute, somehow it worked out.

The reason it took him so long to decide whether or not to go with this plan is pretty obvious. Especially after the exhibition. But before he gets to the second part of his schedule for today, he has to do something else.

The weather gets colder and more unforgiving with every day that passes and Kyungsoo hopes that he wouldn't need to spend even one extra moment outside until the spring arrives next year.

But it isn't so, because to fulfill his intentions and finish the final piece in the gift he had been preparing for Chanyeol's birthday for months, he will have to suffer more encounters with the cold. At least today.

It comes as a sort of compensation.

After pairing Chanyeol up with the grade C girl and watching how much he had to endure, and later during their call at night how he hasn't said a single negative thing about it, Kyungsoo couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.

Guilt is a strong source of motivation to try and become better. That was the exact final push of energy he needed in order to convince himself and the other participants that his plan should come to life.

He had already decided that Chanyeol's next match is going to be as sincere as he will be able to find through the lists of clients in his office.

Next time he gets to work he will make sure to go over the details of each candidate thoroughly and try to cross match similar traits and details with Chanyeol's so even if things wouldn't end up working out between them, at least his friend wouldn't need to suffer.

Right, it's better to stop thinking about this at least for today.

When Kyungsoo opened his eyes in the morning a little earlier than his alarm due to his natural biological clock, he wasn't expecting to see the flow of messages he recieved since the early morning.

It's true that he doesn't have work today, but others do, and this specific other who spammed him with messages had clearly stated within these very same messages how he wishes he hadn't needed to work today either.

With a sigh and squinted sleepy eyes Kyungsoo began scrolling through the stream of various emojis sent separately until finally reaching the final text that arrived about half an hour ago.

It'd make sense if Kyungsoo would have been this excited to be meeting with the spammer, since there's a lot more to look forward to about him.

Byun Baekhyun. The magical man. The fashion icon of Seoul. Now also labled under - Kyungsoo's friend. How does he always end up surrounded by such people who are way above his league of friendship achievement.

So far it seems like Baekhyun is way more thrilled to be meeting with Kyungsoo than the other way around, which is truly a little overwhelming for Kyungsoo to aknowledge.

Kyungsoo yawned whole heartedly and tugged his eyes only a little, just to remove some residue of sleep from the corners of his lids. He placed his phone back onto the cabinet by the bed and plugged it in to charge.

After his morning wash, his skin care routine and teeth brushing processes, Kyungsoo had to remind himself to skip breakfast at home while dressing up.

Finally, a day in which he goes out for something other than work and doesn't have to be dressed in anything even remotely formal. He kind of missed his old casual clothes.

The comfortable way the cloth attaches to his skin in a soft manner rather than brush against it with tough fabrics of unnecessary frippery.

 

  
Standing in front of his mirror and checking himself out with such an outfit brought back the memories of college days with Jongin and Chanyeol.

In which Jongin would wear the most simple clothes and look like an actual supermodel, Chanyeol would wear the same hoodie for almost a whole month before finally switching to another piece he'd gotten obsessed with, and Kyungsoo was always teased about looking like a dark lord with his black combinations, or like a cute little grandpa.

Honestly right now he is a little curious to see what kind of reaction Baekhyun would have to his chosen style for today. Simple jeans folded upwards at the bottom to avoid stepping on excess fabric, and a dark knitted sweater that's a tad too big for his size tucked into the jeans at the front.

Kyungsoo almost snickers at himself from how he fits right into the 'bisexual culture' clothing style trope. But who cares. Nobody even knows about such things outside of social media.

Even Kyungsoo knows about it only because of all the memes Chanyeol is constantly showing him.

The circular specs complete his look into the classic decription of the running joke, and after shortly brushing his hair that in no way requires any brushing he was fresh and ready to go.

He stepped out of his room and into the little space of his apartment, going straight towards the mini fridge just to read the note he had pasted onto the door with a small magnet. His daily 'To Do' list.

Right. When he's done with today's plans there are more chores waiting for him to complete at home just like every week on his free day.

Normally when he has any days free of work he'd announce it to Chanyeol at least three days ahead so the two of them would huddle up in Chanyeol's house and hang out. Their own little ritual of meetups for fun.

It'd always last way longer than Kyungsoo had anticipated, and the next day at work he always struggles to stay awake in the comfort of silence, but every single time it's worth it.

Because Chanyeol looks the happiest and the most himself during these days.

This week it was pretty tough to stop himself from calling Chanyeol and letting him know about the free day. Since Kyungsoo himself would very much rather spend it lazying around with Chanyeol in their pajamas than go out and do literally anything in the cold.

But that's what has to be done. This one skipped day with Chanyeol is still going to be mostly about him anyway. So It'll have to be sacrificed in order to create something greater.

With a small sigh Kyungsoo exit his apartment, already wrapped with his warm and very loved black coat that makes him look like a penguin and with the wallet and phone stuffed in his pocket.

When he reached his car he needed to place his device onto the special mounting stand so he'll be able to use the map tool in order to reach the address of his destination. The meeting spot with Baekhyun.

Surprisingly, since this is an uncommon hour of the day for people to try and reach places, the roads were almost vacant and not even once did he need to slow down or stop because of traffic.

Driving around Seoul so smoothly is pretty rare, and Kyungsoo really decided to enjoy himself while it lasts. He turned on the radio to the station Chanyeol and him often listen to, and even tapped his hands lightly on the steering wheel with the beat of the music.

The skies were very clear today except for a single floating small cloud that showed no signs of bad weather intentions. But don't let anyone be fooled by the beauty of sunlight, because the temperature is extremely chilly and the wind blows strong.

One thing Kyungsoo loves about Seoul is how the main roads are so large and have such a grand view of the entire street in front, since the grey tall skyscrapers are located more towards the expensive center of the city.

According to the map and nevigation application on his phone, he is going to pass right by his destination in order to get to the nearest parking lot.

He stopped at the red traffic light and examined the map again, his phone suddenly buzzed with a new message from Baekhyun saying 'Look right!'. Huh?

Kyungsoo turned his head to the right and saw a pretty small diner right on the main street. Large windows that start from about a third of the wall's height and up until the ceiling of the little building were spreaded over the entire front except for the door.

He had to fix up his glasses and squint his eyes, scanning across the window for a little bit until he noticed a familiar face glued against the glass with a wide grin and flailing arms.

A burst of laughter caught him by surprise and he wasn't able to stop himself from waving back at Baekhyun with a big smile, only to be reminded by an angry beeping driver behind him that the light had turned green already.

Only shortly ahead of the traffic light he just passed was a parking lot designated only for the people who come to shop at the tiny complex of short buildings where the diner itself is located.

 

  
Oh gosh. He knew it's cold, he stepped into his car only a short while ago after dealing with it for a little while. Maybe turning on the heater so high during the ride wasn't such a clever idea.

Regardless, it's peaceful. Even while standing on the walkway right by the main road. There are a few people walking here and there, all covered in thick coats and many layers of protection to keep their warmth.

The clear sunny skies, along with spreading all over, are also reflected onto the tall glassy buildings rising all around the edges of Kyungsoo's view.

It feels a little like being in the air with all this blue sparkling at him from every corner of his vision and the frozen wind hitting against his frosted nose and ears.

He began walking towards the diner while hugging around himself and clenching his teeth together so they wouldn't end up knocking and clicking against his jaw.

Once he approached the enterance and walked past the half wall wide windows, Baekhyun plastered himself onto the glass again. Both palms attached to the cold window along with his nose.

Kyungsoo grinned immediately and chuckled to himself before entering the diner, greeting the nice old man who apparently waiters there, and making his way to the only table with the man waving at him eagerly.

"Good morning Baekhyun, I'm flattered you're this excited to see me."

He exchanged a nod and a warm smile with his table partner, sliding down onto the small couch-like booth seat in front of his friend.

"Of course peach! I'm super happy to see you! Thank you for allowing me to take some precious time off of your free day~"

"Don't worry, it's a time well spent."

Kyungsoo reassured the other before sliding off his thick coat and folding it carefully on the little couch space between himself and the half window wall.

When he turned to look back at Baekhyun he felt how the other's eyes are checking him up all over. Baekhyun was most likely just examining his fashion rather than anything else, because there weren't any hidden signal in his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind that this meeting will be a bit rushed. I've only got an hour and a half for this break."

"An hour and a half is plenty of time."

The old man who greeted Kyungsoo when he entered the diner now came to their table, placing down two glasses of simple americano coffee, a small container of foamy warm milk, and two laminated menus of their breakfast options.

Both him and Baekhyun politely thanked the man. Baekhyun picked up his menu with an energetic smile, and Kyungsoo was extremely grateful for the coffee's appearance. Because without it he'd probably not be able to give his all to Baekhyun.

He carefully poured a little bit of the milk into his mug, stirred and wrapped both his palms around the form of it with a sigh of relief. It's so warm that his hands are finally able to thaw.

 

  
"Choose anything you'd like, my treat!"

Baekhyun grinned up at him from the manu and placed it back down to prepare and begin sipping on his own coffee.

Kyungsoo on the other hand was a little touched from the gesture since he had planned to skip his meals in order to spend less after the expensive bread he ate back when following Chanyeol's date.

"Thank you. I'm actually trying to conserve some funds, so I cannot refuse this time."

He let out a small sigh, knowing exactly what these funds are going to be used on, only a little later today. Then his eyes lowered down towards the menu on the table in front of him.

The mug was too nice and warm to let go of, even if reading the menu from this angle was a little challenging. Now that he was no longer in the state of fear from the cold, Kyungsoo was able to appreciate his surrounding more.

The diner was small and designed to look like an old fashioned american style. It reminded him a little bit of the so called 'futurstic' diners one would see in very old sci-fi movies.

A bar with a wooden top and plastic tube railing around the edges painted in bright red. There was a weird design of different almost galactic shapes of colored glasses on the side of the bar.

The stools were high and circular, covered in bright red leather, just like the couch seatings in the booths attached to each other by the half wall windows against the outer side of the diner.

Everything had a round edge. The bar, the tables, even the door leading into the kitchen from inside the bar was round. It felt just a tiny bit like sitting inside how people in the passed imagined spaceships would look like.

The floor's made of dark blue tiles with an uneven pattern of dots splattered over, the walls were white with a single red vertical line running all around.

The ceiling was made of brown wood just like the top of the bar, and the tables along with any other visible surface were made of shining reflective metal cover. Truly, the inside of an old spaceship.

There was even a jukebox standing right next to the bar, of course dyed in the same red white and blue theme, even if the music playing in the diner came from wall mounted speakers.

Kyungsoo didn't even know such a place existed in Seoul. The menu was very westernized too. It makes sense and fits with the vibe of the place well.

It's pretty understandable that out of everyone Kyungsoo knows, Baekhyun would know about a diner of this sort.

 

  
The waiter returned just at the right moment where the two were ready to place their orders. Baekhyun chose pancakes with ice-cream and bacon bits, while Kyungsoo chose the butter croissant.

Once their table is clear of all except their americano mugs, Baekhyun placed his elbow on the table and rested his head against his palm while looking at Kyungsoo.

"Say. You're a matchmaker. How do you know which people will fit together?"

The look on Baekhyun's face looks genuinely interested and curious. Kyungsoo can't help but stare a little longer at how slender his fingers are. He also finally noticed the light eyeliner at the outer corners of his eyes.

After noticing the eyeliner Kyungsoo also paid attention to the gentle neutral colored smokey eye makup over his lid. It's almost invisible against his skin, but adds a slight shine to his face and shapes his creases.

"I depend mostly on the systematic questions they fill out when they come to get my service. Their hobbies.. What they like and what they hate and so on."

"It's not only that though.. Is it? You're doing more than that."

Baekhyun's eyes squinted at him, he felt a little exposed even under all the layers of warm clothes over his body. Baekhyun's examination is pretty sharp.

"I don't really know. Well.. Uh.. I kind of have a hunch about people I guess."

"So you're like a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yeah, you capture people's spirits and match them together like a spell!"

Kyungsoo stared at him in silence. Baekhyun's hand movements were like a child's. Raising up and hovering in the air while wiggling his fingers and making a scrunchy face. Is he.. Trying to imitate a witch?

Baekhyun made eye contact with him after that, frozen in the same position for a little bit before sitting back normally and crossing his arms. Okay. That was a little funny, and Kyungsoo snickered lightly.

"Don't mind me, I might have researched a little bit about you before we decided to meet. I read that your successful matching rate is at a hundred precent."

Baekhyun added in a normal yet slightly impressed tone, and Kyungsoo simply sipped on his americano and nodded, trying to avoid making his glasses foggy from the coffee's heat.

"Oh. Yeah. I recently brought another couple together. They were cute. Both were sport groupies who like dogs. They sent me happy emails yesterday."

"That's cute as heck. Man. I'm glad my friend came to you then. You'll set her well, for sure."

Oh right. Baekhyun's friend, the highest ranking A to appear on his lists after unofficial Chanyeol. Kyungsoo smiled.

"Like I told you before, she's so good it might take a while to find someone worthy. But anyway, what about you?"

His friend seemed a little surprised to be asked a question instead of being the one leading the investigation, but his eyes shone right after with glee for being able to conversate with Kyungsoo so smoothly.

"I'm releasing a new collection soon! A winter and autumn combination since this season is all about what I like calling 'fluffiness'. Yeah, I know, sounds weird, but it really isn't."

Baekhyun spoke naturally, with an easy flow and a friendly vibe with an undertone of humble pride. He's so good. Really truly golden.

Right as he was about to continue the old waiter came to their table again, placing their meals on the metalic surface along with a small container of maple syrup for Baekhyun's pancakes.

As if all of his attention evaporated in a second, Baekhyun eyed his food and licked over his lips hungrily. Grabbing his fork and knife he almost began digging into the meal before realizing how Kyungsoo was staring at him.

"I'm hungry, let's eat!"

Kyungsoo laughed with amusement and picked his own utensils, cutting his croissant into small pieces to enjoy each of them more. He ate slow and steady, even though croissant is most likely supposed to be eaten simply with one's hands.

Between the coffee sips and chews and the silence of their paused conversation since they were both busy consuming and enjoying their breakfasts, Kyungsoo's mind wandered around again.

This place is really something Chanyeol would enjoy. He'll have to thank Baekhyun later for exposing him to this experience, and recommend it for the next time he goes with his giant friend out to eat.

Wait, why is he thinking about Chanyeol again? The main focus of his visit here is to help Baekhyun somehow. In some sort of way that he still hasn't found out since all they've had until now was just a normal chat.

Right. He remembers why he thought about Chanyeol. Because today was supposed to be their weekly meetup, yet he had to hide the fact he has a free day off in order to commence with his plans.

 

  
Baekhyun managed to finish his pancakes before Kyungsoo could take his last bite, and rested back in his cushioned seat with relief. Hands on his stomach and a sigh escaping his smiling lips.

"This was so good... So satisfying. This place is great really. A little expensive for some, but totally worth it."

He winked at Kyungsoo who just shoved the corner of the croissant into his mouth, making his cheeks puff out a tiny bit with his chews. Baekhyun looked at him for a little bit before grinning.

"You're so cute peach. He must be so lucky..."

Huh? He? Who the hell is Baekhyun talking about? Kyungsoo is as gay and single as one can be. No 'he' is waiting for him on a white horse to ride with him into the sunset.

There are rarely ever any good endings for people like Baekhyun and him who seek a prince rather than go on a quest to save a princess in distress. Or at least he thinks Baekhyun has a prince.

Baekhyun continued talking more about his new collection and work, telling Kyungsoo about the dominant colors in the line, the unique new way this publish deals with the combination of knitted fabrics and rough leathers.

It was fascinating. It was captivating too. Even though Kyungsoo understood very little of the vocabulary the other was using, it was a good experience just seeing him speak so freely at all.

At some point the conversation toned down, both of them took the last gulps of their already cooled down coffee at the same time, and Baekhyun pulled up his sleeve to look at his own fancy looking wrist watch with more golden colors before speaking again.

"Still got a while left. I guess it's time I'll talk about what I invited you for... Well-- Other than for the hangout on it's own of course."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Okay. Let me start it like this... Do you know Zhang Yixing?"

"The famous chinese actor? Of course I do, he's talked about all over."

Baekhyun sighed and lowered his body a little towards the table.

"He is my boyfriend."

The way Baekhyun looked up at Kyungsoo after admitting it warned that he was expecting some sort of shock, anger, disgust out of him. Like he feared that exposing this fact about himself will damage anything about the way Kyungsoo views him.

"Alright, and?"

Kyungsoo responded naturally. Surprising Baekhyun himself with his calm reaction. He could literally sense how relieved his friend was to know that Kyungsoo holds no prejudice against it.

Well, why would he? Baekhyun met him at a gallery of gay art, made by two gay people, who are Kyungsoo's very own childhood friends. None of this would have happened if he hadn't been accepting.

Besides, with the way Baekhyun presents and carries himself, it's not very hard for fellow proud community members to assume he's joined within their forces.

"And I miss him."

Aww. Baekhyun's shine of appreciation in his eyes died down again into sadness. Along with his entire head falling onto his own arm on the table.

"I mean.. We talk every day. But I really really... Really. Miss him."

Kyungsoo could hear Baekhyun's aching heart even with the entire distance of the metal table between them. He crossed his legs underneath it and leaned back onto the couch-like seat.

"He's been filming this stupid variety show or something in china and he's been so fucking busy..."

The suffering eyes pierced right into Kyungsoo's heart when Baekhyun and him locked their gazes together, and he wanted to give him a hug. Or at least stroke his back to comfort him.

Instead he went with the closest thing he could do, gently caressing the side of Baekhyun's head that's layed on his arm.

"I don't know if you're doing this sort of thing.. But do you have any advice on what to do...?"

Baekhyun looked like a small miserable puppy abandoned by their owning humans. If he really was a dog, his ears would be flopped down and his head lowered.

"I've never been asked to give consulations before.. But you look really desperate and it makes me sad."

Kyungsoo admitted before pulling his hand back to himself, but without missing the thankful look on Baekhyun's face.

It was sunny and bright from outside the big windows, but with Baekhyun this low on the table it looked like there's a dark cloud of rain floating right above him and casting shade directly on his spot.

"Do you text and call often? Have you ever face timed each other?"

"We always text whenever the chance comes. We call whenever he gets a break or is travelling around. We face timed once."

Kyungsoo nodded understandingly.

"He was so happy to see me that he fell asleep right after. Ugh I love him so much."

Baekhyun added this little detail with an amused smile of an adorable memory, making Kyungsoo join in with the positivity.

"I'm no expert, but maybe you could try and... You know. Spice things up a little during face time."

It felt odd and definitely out of place to give such an advice, but who knows? Maybe he wouldn't make an entire creep out of himself and land on an actual result.

Baekhyun's eyes widened at his answer. Uh oh. Nervousness started washing over him, giving him the urge to avert his eyes and dig himself into the couch of this booth until he's gone.

"Peach! You're a genius!"

"Yeah, sorry, I know it's creepy but--- Wait.. What?"

Kyungsoo had already began apologizing for his own stupid mistake of clearly pushing too far and pressuring something he doesn't have to right to get involved in. So when Baekhyun raised his head from the table and grabbed his palm he nearly jumped.

"This is the best thing I've heard--! After the last sleepy incident we didn't really give it another chance. I never realized it could be used for such purposes!"

Great. Now he feels even more awkward about this suggestion. Not only because it is such a naughty idea he has no idea where came from. But also because Baekhyun's speaking a little too loudly and it might attract unwanted attention.

"Y-yeah, well--.. I've never done it myself or anything but Chanye-- I mean, a friend of mine showed me some funny accidents that occured while attempting to do these things so..."

Kyungsoo turned his eyes sideways and fixed his glasses over his nose before rubbing the back of his head. This is kind of embarrassing yet Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind one bit.

That's probably what happens when a relationship is so established that such subjects don't even alarm the pair anymore.

 

  
For a moment Kyungsoo began thinking he might actually be bewitched somehow. Because while Baekhyun continued hyping up the idea and planning out loud how they'll make it work with the timezones, Kyungsoo's phone began ringing in his pocket.

When he checked his screen it was no other than Chanyeol. The reason he was able to give such an, apparently, successful advice to his brand new friend.

What is he supposed to do? Is it too rude to excuse himself away to answer? It's pretty rare for Chanyeol to call him at such early hours of the day, so there's a chance of this being an important call to take.

In the midst of debating what he should do it seems like Baekhyun noticed the situation, because at the moment Kyungsoo chose his course of action Baekhyun was already nodding with a smile.

Kyungsoo nodded back with relief and raised the phone up to his ear, leaning back against the corner of the booth.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Yo Kyungsoo. Where you at? I drove by your office and your car wasn't parked there."

Kyungsoo now had to deal with another conflict. Would he lie and try to pretend he's out of a business related meeting? Or will he just tell the truth about going out for breakfast with a friend?

After all, this is his free day off work and their weekly tradition to do something together with Chanyeol. But today he has other plans.

Would it make Chanyeol sad knowing that Kyungsoo went out with a different person instead of him on the day they normally stay together? Would it be believable to lie?

No. It's pointless to hide the truth. He had already put Chanyeol through enough pain with the last time he 'lied' to him with the awful date the giant was forced into.

"I'm just out with a friend."

"Oh."

It was quiet for a little while and Kyungsoo's heart clenched with stress. It didn't sound like Chanyeol was upset, and even if he is, it's not like Kyungsoo had done anything wrong. He's probably overthinking.

But either way, it is very awkward to talk on the phone right in front of the person who invited him out to this wonderful little diner.

So Kyungsoo bowed his head towards Baekhyun, excusing himself off of the table after the other had given him a nod of approval. He walked over the little path of the diner and into the toilet, entering a cell and sitting down on the closed lid.

"At least it sounds like there's pretty good music there haha. How come you're out?"

"I had a free day off work today. I'm going to be pretty busy though.. Sorry I didn't tell you. I wouldn't have been able to meet up anyway."

Chanyeol hummed from the other side of the line, and although it was simple and neutral Kyungsoo couldn't stop himself from worrying and letting out a sigh.

"No worries~ It happens. I didn't even know you had friends!"

Now laughter echoed through the phone and Kyungsoo immediately felt the relief thanks to his heart slowing back down to normal.

He's in luck that Chanyeol's not acting like a grumpy child today. This can supply as a little more motivation for the rest of today's plans. Especially since they are, after all, for Chanyeol's sake.

"I probably have more friends than you Chanyeol."

He had to retaliate with a snarky comment of his own, hearing the over dramatic gasp of the other already, before the two chuckle simultaneously.

"Honestly you're right, but still. Anyway if you still end up having a spare hour when you're done with whatever you're busy with, let me know."

"Yup. Goodluck at work today."

"And tell your friend I won't let him steal your free days anymore."

Kyungsoo laughed gently and raised himself up from the closed toilet top.

"Right. I'll let Baekhyun know then."

"Huh? Baekhyun? That name sounds so familiar..."

Before he was able to open his mouth and respond, Kyungsoo heard the toilet door opening and steps echoing in the small space.

 

  
Okay. This is awkward. Very awkward.

There was silence for a little bit before the sound of a zipper opening and a stream of liquid flow filled the room. This is twice as awkward.

"I'll keep you updated, I gotta go now."

Kyungsoo managed to whisper into the phone's microphone as low as he could, recieving an immediate roar of laughter in return from his friend.

"Oh my god don't tell me you're in the toilet? What the fuck Kyungs--"

He isn't going to stand to this sort of humiliation. It's embarrassing enough as it is to simply be located inside the toilet stall on his own. Add an unsuspecting victim just minding his business and peeing, unaware of Kyungsoo being present - and you get quite uncomfortable.

He hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Staying in utter silence until the moment the steps echoed to the exit and the door of the toilet closed again.

Only then he let out a sigh and followed suit. Out of the toilet and back to his table where Baekhyun was sitting busy with his own cellphone.

"I thought of another thing you could do with Yixing."

Kyungsoo announced his arrival while settling back down onto the couch of their booth. Getting Baekhyun's attention back on himself from the machinery competition.

"You two could send hand written letters to each other. Wouldn't that be really meaningful?"

His golden hearted friend entered another short state of shock before clapping his hands together into a tight hold, letting his phone drop down the short distance onto the metal table that's already been cleaned from their empty plates and drinks.

"Peach, you're an actual angel. I couldn't tell this to anyone for so long.. Let alone ask for advice.. But you already saved me after one meeting."

"This isn't even the type of work I do, so I don't know if any of this is good.."

Baekhyun shook his head almost as if he's trying to scold Kyungsoo for not trusting his own words. Then without a word took out his wallet and drew out his credit card, handing it to the waiter that passed by before getting the bill.

"Add a twenty precent tip on that, pal."

"Thank you for the treat Baekhyun. It was delicious."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you here, not the other way around."

He grinned widely at Kyungsoo and with an elegant movement removed a few strands of hair away from his smokey eyes.

"I have to get back to work now, sadly. I'll let you know how your incredible suggestions worked so stay tuned~"

His hands were sent underneath the table to the corner between himself and the edge of the booth, pulling out a long grey coat that must cost more than Kyungsoo's entire attire. With ease he slipped right into the sleeves and buttoned only a single button out of the four.

Kyungsoo felt a little like a monkey imitating after his actions, but since dressing up means their little breakfast gather is over, he did the same and zipped his own black puffy coat up to the neck.

By the time he was done, Baekhyun had already placed a pair of sunglasses over the front of his head. Catching Kyungsoo's expression of wonder with a chuckle.

"I love your style today. It looks comfortable. Plus this coat makes you look like a giant marshmellow."

"Thanks. Better than droopy shoulders?"

"Way better."

They both shared a session of laughter, Baekhyun's amusing 'Ha ha ha' type of laughter making other customers turn their heads to the youth in the diner who for some reason are extremely happy on such a cold and tiring day.

Together they made their way out of the diner, both of them shuddering and wincing at the same time due to the sudden painfully frozen breeze that hit against their faces.

"I'll catch up with you soon peach! Have a wonderful day!"

"You too Baekhyun!"

Why does he have to be so over the top? Even the way Baekhyun hopped around while waving goodbye to Kyungsoo on his way to the expensive looking car with a driver that's waiting for him on the side of the road was extra.

He watched the car speed off and away once his friend's door was closed, and until it was no longer in his line of sight.

What kind of force does Kyungsoo hold that makes him be a magnet to these sorts of people? The rich and luxurious who are unexpectedly kind and humble. Not that he's complaining, but it's getting a little odd.

Now standing outside again in the middle of the city, Kyungsoo was able to catch his breath and cool down before proceeding to the rest of his schedule.

The half he is most likely going to regret.

Even though it was freezing and the wind was unforgiving, it didn't stop Kyungsoo's heart from speeding up and heating the core of his body from the aknowledgement of what's to come.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 4 B

  
  


  
To reach his current destination Kyungsoo didn't need to use any map or navigation application on his phone. He has been there many times before, so at least on his way there he could shut off his mind for a little while and allow his automatic pilot brain to work.

How has he even come to think of doing this? Only one to blame - Chanyeol. Because that giant seemed to be so enthusiastic and serious back in the exhibition. Because he had already done it in the past.

Because Kyungsoo is willing to go this fucking far just to make his best friend happy. Or at least he hoped it'd make him happy and not wonder if Kyungsoo lost his mind.

It was a last minute decision on Kyungsoo's side to push this project forward. So he is very thankful that his help was this spontaneous and just as willing to participate and assist him with such a goal.

Whatever it is he plans will definitely be very different from what Chanyeol mentioned he'd be enjoying, at least, he hopes he will be different. Because as dedicated as Kyungsoo is to please his friend, it might be a little too much for him to do.

The ride went smoothly, as expected in these hours of the day and not during work traffic time in Seoul. It was pleasant thanks to the wonderful view as well.

The location he will be turning up at in approximately three minutes is at the outskirt of the city. At the very border between the artificial human life and pure nature.

Kyungsoo enjoys driving in these outer parts of Seoul because there are no metalic towers blocking the view of the greenery spreading right around the edge.

Through the noise of his own car's engine Kyungsoo was already able to hear the excitement of his hosts about his arrival.

He pulled in to park behind a closed garage door located next to an extremely modern yet neat looking house with a bushy fence and windows as tall as the walls, just like in his own office.

The design of the white colored house looked as if someone took a rubix cube and opened it apart in all directions. So beautiful and elegant.

He opened his car's door and stepped outside, hit with the cold and also with the loud greetings of his hosts from beyond the entrance door, which frankly, filled him with a little bit of warmth.

The intention was to knock twice on the large door, but before his second knock he could hear the mechanism unlocking and the handle being pulled down.

When the door opened the only thing he could physically do was smile as wide and heartfully as he could. With such a view who wouldn't feel like they're about to enter a little piece of heaven on earth?

In front of him stood Jongin. Stunning, tank top and joggers wearing, toned arms exposing Jongin, holding Jjanggu in one arm, Adam in the other, while Jjangah, Monggu and Eve are eagerly waving their tails by his feet.

"Hello babies!!"

Kyungsoo cooed at the collection of dogs with a babied voice before leaning down towards the bunch and giving them all the access to jump right up to his face and smother him with sniffs and licks and general excess energy he'd accept.

With laughter shared between both him and Jongin, he raised back up and ruffled the heads of the two imprisoned dogs held up in the air easily by his main host for today's visit.

Kyungsoo shut the door behind him and without asking for premissions or trying to be polite took off his coat and tacked it on the hanger to the right.

It took about ten whole minutes for himself and the dogs to settle down calmly and orderly over the majority of Jongin and Taemin's large living room couches.

Jongin came a minute later with two mugs of herbal tea of which herbs came from Taemin's own little planter by the kitchen's window. He's been trying so hard to keep these herbs alive and well for months. Seems like it paid off, because the tea is fantastic right with the first sip.

Kyungsoo loved the Kim-Lee household. Ever since they moved in and opened the studio a few years ago. He always feels welcome and safe and truly loved whenever he visits.

Not only by his human hosts, but also the wide variety of pets who shower him with affection each time he comes. They know him and recognize him easily after all these years spent together with Jongin and Taemin.

Even though he leaves the place with a new layer of dog fur coating his entire set of clothes everytime, it's worth it. Because that's just how dogs are.

 

  
From the inside the house looks just as impressive as the outer design. It is very very spacious and large, the ceiling is a little taller than normal, and while the walls are white, the floor is made of warm earthy looking wood planks all around.

The dominant colors are white, black, brown, and creamy yellow. In front of the cream leather couches he's currently resting on, with Jjangah - his official cuddler on top of his lap, and Adam and Monggu against each of his sides, stands a gigantic television screen with a wooden cabinet underneath.

There are a few dog toys spreaded over the floor of the living room space, but rarely any actual decoration items around.

A small part of Kyungsoo is envious of how clean and neat everything always looks in their house. Jongin is a very simple person that sustains without too many distractions. He's the type to sit down with a book and be satisfied for hours on end.

Taemin is very similar. The two of them are quiet, peaceful and gentle. Barely changed ever since college days.

Another feature the both of them share is a little ironic, since they are neat and fairly clean in general, yet they tend to lose things often.

While rubbing Jjangah's head gently, Kyungsoo finished sipping on his tea and placed the mug down on the coffee table in front of him. Turning to look at Jongin by his side who enjoys the quietness just as much.

"I must say I really missed it here."

"Well duh~ My babies missed you too. I bet you could hear all their barks from inside your car when you came."

"I actually could!"

Jongin fell into his natural gentle laughter and moved Adam aside gently with his palm to sit slightly closer to Kyungsoo.

"This baby also missed you. The baby is me."

Jongin said plafully and wrapped his arm over Kyungsoo's opposite shoulder, he pulled him into a side hug before planting a quick peck to his head. Which made Kyungsoo giggle in happiness.

"I missed you too Jongin. I'm so proud of you. The gallery was beautiful. It really touched me that you decided to use all the funds for your organization."

"Of course. Why would I need any more than I already have? Taemin and I are settled for life. Might as well help others settle."

Kyungsoo's heart felt warm and content. He really couldn't have been happier and more lucky to be friends with this pair of magical human beings. Beautiful inside and out.

"If anything, I'm proud of you."

Jongin's eyebrows wiggled suggestively and his dangerous smirk came to be seen across his lips, making Kyungsoo gulp nervously uncontrollably.

"You know, after you rejected me so strongly at the exhibition I thought I should give up. So it made me really happy to hear your request. You chose a good timing too."

"Good timing?"

"I was supposed to go out of town for some artist convension or something but it was delayed. So I won't be missing Chanyeol's birthday either!"

His grin was truly infectious. Everything about Jongin is just so perfect that Kyungsoo really stands no chance against him in anything. If he smiles, so will Kyungsoo. Jongin is his beloved little brother.

"He'll be happy to see you there I'm sure! You think he'll be happy to get... Uh... What we're doing today..?"

Kyungsoo's eyes turned down towards the dog napping in his lap and continued stroking the soft white fur under his fingers. He had already made up is mind, yet the stress still takes over him.

"Are you kidding? He'll freaking explode!!"

Jongin used both his arms to bind his hands together before suddenly spreading them apart quickly, opening his mouth into an 'O' shape as if to represent an explosiong had just happened.

What a baby. Kyungsoo stared at his ending pose for several seconds before laughing with a nod. Jongin is trying to reassure Kyungsoo it's a good idea. He looks pretty happy to be collaborating with him like this.

"Anyway, we should probably get to the studio and begin if we want to catch the sunlight. Plus it'll take me a little while to print everything afterwards."

Jongin then shifted the mood into powerful ambition and stood up from the couch, grabbing onto Kyungsoo's arm and gently pulling him up, allowing Jjangah to drop down to the floor on all four in a light thud.

"Okay.. Haa. Let's do it. I don't know why I'm so nervous.."

"I don't know either. Did you bring that thing you said you wanted to do it with?"

The two of them were already halfway across the hallway that leads to the back room of the studio when Kyungsoo froze in his steps, making Jongin stop since he still holds onto the other's arm.

"I did, it's in my car."

"Well then bring it, you know your way to the studio anyway."

Jongin smiled at him with a wink. Probably a habbit he developed with Taemin, before waving at him once and turning around to open the door to the studio.

Kyungsoo sighed, feeling his heart speeding up inside his chest when he realized exactly what is going to happen when this begins.

The house was quiet, warm and welcoming. Especially when Kyungsoo walked by the living room to see all of the dogs napping in a pile of fluffy furs and cute paws. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

He returned back inside as quickly as he left. Holding a brown paperbag that looks pretty filled up. This bag was resting in his car since the morning. Sitting right beside him in the passanger's seat.

Not even a sound could be heard inside the house, so the little noise of Kyungsoo's own socked feet on the wooden floor was very clear, tapping with the tempo of his quick pace towards the studio's door at the end of the hallway next to the stairs.

 

  
Kyungsoo actually really loves Jongin and Taemin's studio.

It is the messiest place he has ever seen in his life, getting shocked everytime again when he gets there. But it's beautiful. It's a clutter of passion, creativity and inspiration.

There are different paint splatters in random spots on the floor and walls, a disarray of blank and painted canvases in every available surface, towers of paint buckets and brushes, papers and different types of cloths spreaded all around.

It's the beauty of creation. The whole front of the studio is everything an artist could wish for, while the back of the studio is a blank space clear of any objects except for the various light stands pointing at the large white fabric that is hanging from the edge of the ceiling and down onto the floor. Almost like a little stage for the whole modeling process.

Behind one of the stands there are some different types of wooden chairs, tables and other random wood made items to use as props.

Kyungsoo clearly remembers all the hours he spent here with the two of them in the summer, sipping on cold bear and opening the giant wall windows to catch the lightest of winds.

Back then they used to call Kyungsoo over whenever Jongin was out of inspiration, because apparently Kyungsoo's a pretty good motivator without doing anything really.

They'd sit on the paint splattered grey floor and talk. Talk about everything. Movies they like, music they like, the news about that one celebrity that started a scandal or what color would an elephant's tusks be if it ate only carrots.

Having such a good friendship with people for such a long time is one of the things Kyungsoo is more grateful for. Jongin and Taemin have been as much of a source of happiness to him as he has been to them.

Knowing each other for so long has only benefits. The memories of their earlier days together where neither of them knew who they were and where their lives were headed are something that binds them together.

Sticking together through the lowest lows and highest highs of their youth and still staying as strong and connected today.. Ahh. Kyungsoo really loves this studio.

Stepping in between the various unfinished, or never-to-be-finished artworks that are rolling all over the floor, Kyungsoo made his way towards the photographing area.

Jongin was already there setting up the special camera stand at the exact center spot so the pictures would turn out straight and balanced.

Sunlight combined with the green outdoors shined onto the blank cloth in a yellow toned light, putting the special light stands by the wall to shame from how unnecessary they are when nature's on your side.

It was so beautiful already that Kyungsoo started doubting he's even needed there at all. Just a blank picture of the way the colors display on the special fabric would already be good and satisfying.

Kyungsoo allowed himself to sit down and cross his legs, tapping on his own knee nervously while staring at the way Jongin skillfully prepares the camera for the shoot.

The shoot of... Himself.

To be more exact, the shoot of himself which would be inspired by the beautiful yet explicit exhibition created by the very same man who's about to take his pictures in a few minutes.

"Kyungsoo, I can feel you are nervous all the way from here. Relax, it's going to be fine. It's just me anyway."

Jongin sighed out in his direction before starting to walk around the studio to check different angles. Kyungsoo could only assume Jongin is debating whether or not any extra lights would be needed.

"I know... It's just... Should I really do this? Won't it come off as too weird and creepy?"

"Dude. No stress allowed in this studio. Shut off your brain and let your guts decide. Also, let your guts free."

Kyungsoo stared at him puzzled, in the middle of opening the paper bag and pulling out the item he had prepared by himself for another purpose, but it'll work here as well.

"Let my guts free?"

"Yes, strip down!"

Jongin cheered while raising his arms up in the air in a celebratory way. Kyungsoo knew this was coming. He knew exactly what he asked for.

He gulped onto his own nonexisting saliva and stared at the item occupying both his hands. The special gift he prepared for Chanyeol for months now. It was soft and fuzzy and fun to touch.

That's right, Kyungsoo is about to go through a nude photoshoot with the scarf he knitted for Chanyeol by himself for his best friend's birthday.

The scarf is very long and very thick, making it perfect for the rest of the cold torture of winter. It is light grey and very neatly in order, since whenever he messed up even once he had to pull everything back and start again.

What makes it special is the fact that at the very edge of one of its ends, Chanyeol's name is engraved in a thin red string that Kyungsoo sewed into the yarn himself as well.

"Whoa! You made it yourself? Is this what you talked about when you mentioned his gift before?"

All Kyungsoo could do was nod. Feeling his heart already pacing up from the thought of having it on his own bare body before it'll become an actual gift. Would Chanyeol be disgusted by it if it comes with the addition of today's photoshoot results?

Possibly. But who cares, he'll have to take it because Kyungsoo made it especially for him and he can suck it.

"Did you think of any specific positions you'd like to try? Or will you just go with the flow?"

"I--.. Uh... I thought maybe... I could just.. Wear it..?"

"Well duh."

Jongin sighed again before smiling at Kyungsoo with a reassuring and warm attitude. He's working so hard to help Kyungsoo, while he was the one asking for Jongin's help to begin with.

"Like I said, drop the stress outside, let's go before the sun leaves us."

Jongin added and clapped his hands together into a grip while looking at Kyungsoo slowly slide his sweater off, and almost in slow motion unbotton his pants.

"Come on, do you want me to undress you? Would that make you feel better? It's not anything new man, already forgot about college showers? We've seen each other butt naked. All of us. so just relax."

Well, Jongin's definitely got a point. Getting undressed by someone else would be ten times worse than doing it on his own, and they really have seen each other naked back in college. Chanyeol, Taemin, Jongin, and Kyungsoo.

It did help Kyungsoo. Gave him that one last push to get rid of his underwear and stand naked with the scarf in his hands.

 

  
"Hop on now, just wear it and do whatever you want, I'll see if we need some more light."

Breathe in, breathe out. In and out. Kyungsoo had to repeat in his mind over and over again to avoid falling into the trap of embarrassment. He is shy. He is not confident about his body. But Jongin's reassurance and chill handling of the situation makes it a little less dreadful.

Slowly, Kyungsoo wrapped the scarf around his own neck. It was warm and soft compared to the slightly colder air the rest of his body's exposed to.

He stood at the center of the white fabric's area and fiddled with the red end of the scarf while watching how Jongin keeps adjusting a few settings in the camera.

Suddenly Jongin turned around and ran all over the studio in skilled steps between the mess, turned the lights off, and skipped his way back to stand behind the camera again.

"Perfect! Your skin looks really soft and healthy in the natural light."

Kyungsoo bit on his own lower lip, getting all shy from the compliment, he averted his eyes away from the camera and the man behind it.

"Aww come on, you can't get all cute now, you have to stay in focus for this to work. Try to do some breathing exercises! Or just shake your body all over, it'll help you calm down."

"I-I'm fine. What should I do?"

For once, Kyungsoo's ability to act came in handy. He was bad, terrible at lying, but he was pretty decent if not even good at acting when he had to. All his clients love him so much for a reason after all.

Jongin continued directing Kyungsoo, offering new poses, bringing new props into the set for Kyungsoo to use, changing expressions, taking some pictures with and some without his glasses.

It was an interesting process to say the least. Kyungsoo didn't know what to expect, but Jongin really made him feel comfortable in his own skin thanks to the serious way he chose to approach it.

He didn't make fun of Kyungsoo, he didn't point out anything about his appearance except for how great the pictures of Kyungsoo's back came out because of his moles.

Jongin was calm and spoke gently to him, never demanding him to do anything but just offering his ideas and allowing Kyungsoo to have control over what is going on.

This is a very vulnerable situation for Kyungsoo, clearly, and he truly appreciated how careful Jongin was as it went on.

The beginning was a little rough, but when Kyungsoo got used to the general feeling of it, Jongin went as far as photograph him while standing right above him. Or even while kneeling down on the floor next to him.

It was almost a surreal feeling for Kyungsoo to be swallowed into. But it seems by the end the results were satisfactory if he can judge by the shine in Jongin's eyes when he began scrolling through their products in the little camera screen.

"Aaaand it's a wrap! Wow Kyungsoo. You were so shy before but these pictures are sexy as heck."

Jongin expressed with admiration and a suggestive undertone while Kyungsoo thanked whatever gods or stronger forces for being able to get dressed again. He carefully folded the scarf back into the paper bag before turning to Jongin.

"The point wasn't to be sexy.. Just to showcase the scarf.. Kind of... Or something. I don't even know anymore."

He tried to fight back against the naughty intentions, but his own mind was still in a blurr from the rush of adrenaline and seriousness that washed over him during the shoot.

"Sure, whatever you say. Chanyeol's gonna have a hard time getting this gift."

Jongin added yet another perverted tease on top of Kyungsoo's already bubbling shyness. This was the K.O. Because although Kyungsoo really tried not to pay attention to the dual meaning of the sentence, the image of Chanyeol possibly having any sort of reaction to these picture is now stuck in his head.

This is wrong. This is so nasty and wrong. Kyungsoo shouldn't have these sorts of thoughts about his own best friend. What the fuck is wrong with him? Has he not learned from the past? What possesed Jongin to even say such a thing?

He ended up sighing out and shutting his brain off for the time being. Walking outside of the studio with a sense of relief and a small victory over his own fears that he achieved today.

 

  
Nature really was on their side today. Because at the moment the two of them made it back inside the house, the sunlight vanished behind thick grey clouds that came to bring the real winter along.

"We were really lucky with the weather, that's for sure."

He heard Jongin mumble behind him when they walked through the hallway and back into the dog filled living room of wagging tails and a lot of affection.

It was almost mesmerizing to watch how Jongin kneeled in front of the television controlling device to attach the cord from the camera into it. Then he stood up and headed out of Kyungsoo's vision.

Kyungsoo dropped himself onto his previous spot on the couch and allowed three out of the bunch to climb over him and greet him with happy licks before he picked one at random and began wrestling it with rubs and ruffles of fur.

He could hear Jongin laughing all the way from the kitchen, and turned his head in his direction with a wide smile. Finally calmed down from the intensity of emotions he had to handle to get this done with.

"Okay babies, including Kyungsoo, let's go over the collection and pick our favourites, eh? What'dya say?"

Jongin called out loud enough to attract the pack and make them all wag their tails with even more enthusiasm while Kyungsoo simply chuckled at the entertaining reaction.

With a trey consisting of a plate of burnt looking cookies and two tall glasses of cold sprite, the photographer made it back to the living room. Setting them down on the coffee table before seating himself beside Kyungsoo, creating a sandwich of the dog cuddled between them.

"Are you ready to see a masterpiece called Do Kyungsoo?"

Jongin grinned at him brightly, almost with pride in his shining crescent eyes, until Kyungsoo finished rolling his own eyes and nodded to begin the show.

Okay. He thought it would be embarrassing. But he didn't know just how much.

The pictures were indeed gorgeous, perfect angles and sharpness and lights, but Kyungsoo's own body being the subject is something he never thought he'd see with his own eyes.

To be fully honest, Kyungsoo really loves every single picture. He never knew that he could look anything like he did in these pictures. The most self exposure he has is when looking at his own reflection in the mirror every morning.

Not like he's suddenly in love with himself or anything, but maybe he judged himself a little too harshly. He can't possibly be this bad if his body could create such wonderful images.

He trusted Jongin's judgement. Through the far away remote in the artist's hand, he could mark specific pictures he was interested in.

Jongin's got an eye for these things. That is for sure. He didn't become a widely known artist for no reason. The three pictures he marked up as the finalists to be printed out are the most unique of them all.

Kyungsoo was definitely impressed and overwhelmed, but still mostly embarrassed. And as if to make matters worse, another surprise arrived.

While doing a final run over all the pictures, the main door of the house opened and Taemin came inside, looking almost like a pure angel with his fluffy white coat and brightly colored hair.

"Kyungsoo!! My babies!! Hello!!"

He called out happily while all the dogs ran to him in unison to recieve their daily dose of Taemin. It was adorable. Taemin's smile of bliss has to be one of the world's wonders.

Kyungsoo's lips curled up in a smile, and when he turned his head to look at Jongin he saw nothing but pure and powerful love in his eyes that were glued on Taemin as well.

It took about a minute for Taemin to hang up his coat, take off his shoes and tip his way onto the couch, on Kyungsoo's other side which isn't occupied by Jongin.

"Hey there sexy."

He said, his eyes gazing right above Kyungsoo's head to meet with Jongin. Who smirked in return and leaned in to unite their lips in a soft kiss. It was cute and all, but they were literally squeezing Kyungsoo between them in order to do so.

"Hello Taemin, I'm here, there's plenty of space next to Jongin."

Kyungsoo broke up their little romantic endeavour with a pout right up against Taemin's face. It made him laugh heartfully and wrap his arms around Kyungsoo in a tight hug instead.

"What's the point of me sitting at all if it's not by your side?"

These two are seriously a pair of sexy demons when put together. It's terrible. And the best thing Kyungasoo has ever created. Before he was even able to open his mouth and respond with an unthoughtful comeback, Taemin suddenly released him from the hug.

His eyes were now wide and plastered on the television screen where the whole collection of today's photoshoot pictures are displayed.

"Oh. My. God. You've done it!! You really did it Kyungsoo!! I'm so proud, you look so fucking sexy, Chanyeol is going to fall into coma when he sees these."

Taemin's both hands grabbed tightly to Kyungsoo's shoulders as he spoke, and Kyungsoo's embarrassment meter only raised up another step higher. Honest praises is something Kyungsoo will never learn how to take properly.

"And good job you too, Jongin. You made him shine~"

Jongin smiled and nodded to show his appreciation for Taemin's words, and then proceeded with showing every single picture all over again for Taemin to see and respond to.

Kyungsoo just burried himself into the crease of the couch while the two spoke about all of these artistic terms he couldn't understand while the images were swiping across the gigantic screen.

Gosh. These two would be the best parents ever. They have the perfect amount of embarrassing encouragements for a child to feel at home.

 

  
After finally completing the second roud of torture for Kyungsoo's shy soul, the pair decided to prepare dinner for the three of them. By prepare they of course mean order something to be delivered, since neither of them can handle the kitchen very well.

Kyungsoo had to argue them to give up that intention because it'll be much better to cook something on their own. It was for the sake of eating healthy of course, totally not because he enjoys big kitchens that are fully equipped for any occasion.

It could be considered either a very late lunch, or a very early dinner, because when they finally sat down to eat the improvised meal Kyungsoo managed to pull out of their existing ingredients, it was only five in the afternoon.

Regardless, the time was well spent because the three of them sitting together is never boring or dull. They always laugh and joke around and come up with crazy ideas for nothing in particular.

When they were done, Taemin remained in the house to clean up after them and Jongin went into his office room to print out and prepare the pictures for the final piece of Chanyeol's gift.

While Kyungsoo was out walking the dogs and struggling against the cold even though he promised himself he wouldn't set a single unnecessary step outside.

By the time he returned the pictures were already edited, printed and even framed inside the paper bag where the scarf was waiting.

"So I'll be seeing you two at Chanyeol's?"

Kyungsoo asked them while slipping into his shoes and zipping up his coat again. Fixing the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Yup~ We also prepared a gift for him, but don't tell him. He called literally all of the guests and tried to force them not to bring anything."

"Oh right, I remember him telling me he'll never speak with me again if I get him a gift. Last year too."

"A man of his words really."

Taemin commented in a sarcastic tone. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo laughed from how unironic he sounded even if it was just a joke.

Finally, with half a foot out the door, Kyungsoo pulled his wallet out of the pocket and opened it up to check what sum he might have in there. He was supposed to skip meals today to have enough.

"So how much would it b--"

"Get outta here, you think I'll be charging you? You've done greater service to me by letting me photograph you than I did to you."

Jongin responded before he could even finish from his sprawled position on the couch. Taemin just laughed softly and smiled at Kyungsoo, standing with his shoulder leaning against the wall beside the door.

"You really made his day. I hope you had some fun. Stay warm and safe on your way home Kyungsoo~"

The blonde grinned and waved at him calmly until the moment Kyungsoo's car doors closed and his engine was on as he reversed out of the parking spot and back on the little distant road.

 

  
It was already dark when Kyungsoo entered his apartment after the long day.

Surprisingly, not too many dog hairs were stuck in the fabric of his jeans, so that saves him the effort of going down to the laundry room today.

He was tired yet content from the thought about the fact he finally finished Chanyeol's entire birthday gift. All that's left is to wrap it up beautifully and wait until the party in three days time.

Kyungsoo managed to push through the exhaustion while humming and wiggling around in order to finish his chores for this week.

After a warm shower and the pleasure of sliding all clean under his fresh new sheets that he switched as part of his 'To Do' list of the day, Kyungsoo's body finally relaxed and he realized just how tense he had been all day.

When he brought the phone up to his glasses-less face, he was happy to see messages of excited anticipation from Baekhyun about bringing Kyungsoo's daring idea to life, and also a few texts of pictures from Chanyeol.

The three first ones were of a huge painting of a dog he probably saw at whatever office he had to be in, and the last picture was of the tips of his toes peeking from underneath his own blankets in bed.

Oh, it was sent pretty recently too, only about fifteen minutes ago. That means he must still be awake.

Kyungsoo rang up his number and shoved the phone under his ear on the pillow instead of holding it himself. The call was answered after barely a single ring passed.

"Hey your toes are ugly."

"Excuse you. They're my favourite bodily feature."

Chanyeol caught up on the playfulness right away and reacted with mock pain.

"Gross."

The two burst into warm laughter until a noise of running water came from Chanyeol's line.

"What is that?"

"Oh you can hear that? Wow this device has a good microphone. It's just the shower."

Sting. It stings so bad. Kyungsoo knows exactly what that means.

"I see."

He regrets calling so much right now. This day was going so perfectly well so far, and yet the one person who could seal the deal with the perfect ending, pulled the single card out the stack and made the entire tower collapse.

Chanyeol had just finished it with another girl. Why does he have to do these things. Kyungsoo wants to throw up, hang up, and forget he had ever made this phone call at all.

"Do you even know her name?"

"Nope. It doesn't matter. She got her money and I got my relief."

Kyungsoo wants to scold him so bad. He wants to tell him how much he hates it when he chooses to do such things. He wants to let Chanyeol know how bad it makes him feel and how it hurts even days later when he remembers.

But he doesn't. Because Chanyeol simply doesn't care enough to stop this. He cares about Kyungsoo, but not about whoever it may be that releases the pressure in his groin.

Kyungsoo's only comfort is the fact that no such services will be invited to Chanyeol's birthday party. It'll be just them. Just the bunch of friends and people Chanyeol loves gathered in one place to have simple and easy fun.

"Did you go to buy these new pants that you said you needed?"

"No. Didn't have time to shop. But I saw the pictures you sent of the dog painting. T'was cute."

He could hear Chanyeol yawn before smiling and moving around in his bed, because the sound of fabrics shifting and weight rolling over a soft surface was pretty obvious.

"Hell yeah it was. Made my day. Talk to you later yeah?"

"Yup."

"Good night Kyungsoo."

"Night."

The call ended, and Kyungsoo's positive energy also ended. He is tired. Of today and of how much it bothers him when Chanyeol's actions sting so bad right in his heart.

It is because he cares for his friend. For Chanyeol's well being and his health. It's natural to be sad when someone you care about is... Wait. All there is to it is Chanyeol having sex.

Kyungsoo isn't so sure his emotional reaction of overwhelming sadness is called for. It's just sex. Why does it hurt so bad?

Well. Whatever. It seems like Chanyeol hasn't learned anything from his previous date. Maybe his next one would do the trick.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 5 A

  


  
Today is the big day. The one day in the year when Kyungsoo can allow himself to spoil Chanyeol without second thoughts or doubts about it being creepy to give him so much attention.

Today is Chanyeol's birthday party. His friend will become older at the moment midnight strikes.

There was a mixture of emotions flowing through Kyungsoo's body from the moment his conscious mind woke up and forced him to open his eyes. Lazily his hand travelled to the alarm and shut it off before he rolled on his side.

Staring silently at his phone on the cabinet by the bed. Today he will give Chanyeol the gift he has been preparing for months. The long grey knitted scarf with his name engraved onto it, the hand written letter, and the latest addition.

The printed pictures of the photoshoot as chosen by Jongin himself. Whatever reaction it will bring out of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo knows he did it only because of what he said in the exhibition, so the consequences are Chanyeol's to handle.

In the silent dark room with barely even a shine of light thanks to the black window curtains he installed by himself, Kyungsoo lies on his side and thinks.

There are so many things he would want to tell Chanyeol about. So many more words he could have written in the letter. Too many hidden confessions that will have to continue lying at the bottom of Kyungsoo's bottled emotions.

He is happy for Chanyeol, he is proud of him, he cares for him and wants him to grow and develop and become an even brighter star than he already is.

He is worried for Chanyeol, he is sad about his habbits and the way he actively chooses to do something he hates with people he wouldn't dare touch under any other circumstance.

He loves Chanyeol. He truly does. Chanyeol has been there for every turn in his life and vice versa. Their bond is stronger and goes beyond whatever mortal interactions they engage in.

As cliche as it sounds, the two of them clearly know that they are each other's soulmates for life. A connection that has proven before in many instances that is greater than simply being 'Best Friends'.

Kyungsoo normally loves Chanyeol's birthday because it brightens up his entire mood just to see the other being this happy and cheerful for an entire day. But at the same time it's extremely tough for him.

All through their nearly ten years together in life there were moments Kyungsoo thought they'd become more than what they are. Bits and pieces of emotions that go over the top.

Peeks and glimpses of something much stronger than his heart can handle. Times where the limits became blurred and their spiritual bond leaked over to the physical realm and joined them together in ways intolerable.

These passes through the boundaries must be the reson why Kyungsoo is a little wary of this day. Every year it gets to the point where their friendship is being tested. Almost like faith. Almost as if it is planned.

Nevertheless, Kyungsoo is willing to endure it and carry it on his narrow shoulders for how many years he will spend with Chanyeol occupying this entire space in his heart and whole existence.

This is not the time to dive into the pool of heartache. Not in the morning at all, and especially not on this day which is dedicate to the main reason the pool of heartache exists.

To shake off the dreaded feeling of anticipation mixed with regret and the burden of knowing that more weight will be added upon his shoulders tonight, Kyungsoo shut his eyes tightly and stretched in his bed. Grunting while waking his muscles up slowly.

After clearing his eyes off from the dust of sleep he grabbed the phone from the cabinet and gave it a tap, awakening the screen that displays a bunch of new messages that didn't exist the previous night.

Further inspection revealed the messages were all sent by Baekhyun. Three days and two nights after their consulting meeting at the retro eighties spaceship inspired diner, the results of Kyungsoo's advices are showing fruit.

Apparently according to the long stream of many short messages from Baekhyun between all the emojis, it not only worked but was also successful enough so that Yixing was inspired to stand up for himself for once and demand more breaks.

Thanks to that, the dreamy pair will now be able to meet twice a month for three whole days together at a time, starting from the moment new year's celebrations will end in january.

Who knew Kyungsoo held this much power with words? Actually, Kyungsoo already knew he did. His job is to be the power against the unfortunate fate that greets his customers in their lives.

At least it brought a smile to his face and peace to his heart knowing that there is a place and a possiblity for him to succeed in helping clients who he has personal connections with. Maybe it'll bring more luck to Chanyeol's case too.

Besides, ever since the moment he was told Yixing and Baekhyun are together, he couldn't stop imagining just how powerful they are as a couple.

Yixing being the current most popular actor in china that breached through with his popularity to the rest of asia and even the world, together with a fashion designer as big and as famous as Baekhyun?

A match made in heaven. Or in the stage very close to heaven, the high elite of society.

 

  
When finally gathering enough energy to get out of bed and start his day, Kyungsoo kept repeating the schedule for this event in his head. It'll start with him working like normal.

Except after being ready for work Kyungsoo had already spread out everything he is going to need when he returns. Since he'll have to rush a little.

The outfit for the big event was folded in order on the corner of his clean bed, his towel and other shower hygiene products right next to the clothes pile ready to be picked, and third in the row stood the big black paper bag containing Kyungsoo's wrapped up gifts for Chanyeol.

He even made sure to leave the top of his laundry basket open so that he'll be able to throw his current work clothes straight to the bin without wasting a second. Normally he isn't the type to be this meticulous about tiny details, but today is special.

Kyungsoo's thinking process for the sake of the long run goals instead of the current present comfort came in handy in such aspects. He isn't too much of an outdoor person, so planning things ahead helps him stay above the possible stress.

Winter is approaching faster than ever. Grey layers of thick clouds covered the skies for as far as Kyungsoo's view could reach while he drove to work. Making the flowers in his office's garden look sad again.

Today there were no appointments set to take place, and he had already spoken with Junmyeon about the possibility of leaving the office early if things go smoothly.

His boss of course understood his pleads and agreed. Junmyeon is extremely nice and kind. Always considerate and always tending to Kyungsoo's situations and issues with care and seriousness.

From what Kyungsoo had learned about him during their five years long friendship over work, he started 'MyOne' company of matchmaking after a heartbreak he went through years ago. An unexpected relationship of years ended in a partner who just stood up and left one day.

Kyungsoo never heard the full story, only these few details. And they were enough to convince Kyungsoo that Junmyeon is a man of a mindful heart.

By the time Kyungsoo's short lunch break was to take place, he had already done most of the work for the day. With the hopeful positive mindset of determination to finish fast and free himself from the responsibilities for Chanyeol's day to begin, Kyungsoo kept working hard.

With the heating air conditioner hissing in the background and Kyungsoo's own hums he sped even more, glancing at his watch from time to time to keep track of his plans.

Sadly, when it was nearly his time to close up and leave his office, an hour earlier than his normal work tables, an issue came up with one of the clients and kept him tied to his office chair and desk for two more hours.

Apparently, one of his B ranked clients commited a crime and the police contacted Junmyeon in order to make Kyungsoo send them every available detail about the person.

The problem was, that according to their contract with the customers themselves, details inserted into the matching system are not allowed to leave or be exposed to any eyes other than Kyungsoo's.

So for two hours he was constantly on and off the phone with Junmyeon, with the company's lawyer, with the client's lawyer and even with the officers themselves about how to surpass the contract and legally transfer the information to the authorities.

Cases like these are exactly why matchmaking services are often considered to be crime related themselves. It was in their favour that Junmyeon's good connections with the entire world, probably, somehow saved them the trouble of facing anything more brutal than some harsh words.

It ended with Kyungsoo having to print out the details inside the database, bind them together with the client's hand written file of questionnaire papers, and then taking all of this to the police station located on the opposite side of Seoul.

To conclude, instead of leaving an hour early from work, he spent almost two extra hours finishing up the errands.

Until he finally got home it was already too late to wash himself. It was more important to reach Chanyeol's party location early than it was for him to be clean.

The decision was clear. Instead of wasting time washing up, Kyungsoo simply changed his attire to the planned outfit he had put out in the morning and hoped for the best. It's not like he was dirty or anything.

On cold days there is no sweat that could cause any bad odors to spread. Plus, since it's one of Chanyeol's places he will easily be able to wash there if he really needs to.

 

  
This is a tradition that comes along every year. Ever since college days Chanyeol tried to live a normal peasant life like the rest of them instead of going to some expensive private education institutions like his parents wished.

But on his birthday it was a whole different story. In highschool when they first got to know each other, two juniors who had no clue about their lives, Chanyeol became his first friend.

Chanyeol became practically everybody's friend, but he always stayed with Kyungsoo no matter what. Kyungsoo always stuck with him as well. They were known as the 'Soulmates' of highschool.

When Chanyeol invited Kyungsoo to his birthday party it was after knowing each other for barely three months. They never really got the chance to talk too much about their lives outside of school despite already having went to eat some street food together outside of school's hours.

It was the first time Kyungsoo ever visited an actual mansion in his life. Chanyeol's parents were very kind and showed Kyungsoo nothing but affection and a place he could feel at home.

The event was pretty much the exact opposite of what Chanyeol would have wanted for a birthday at the time. A boring evening where fancy dressed family members came to toast for the birthday of his father's successor, well, for Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo felt utterly out of place, dressed in simple casual clothes and walking between the rich adults, holding Chanyeol's wrapped gift in his hands the entire night as Chanyeol's own arm kept pulling him around.

Eventually they were freed to mind their own business after Chanyeol begged his mother for a break. At the moment they entered Chanyeol's room he hugged Kyungsoo so tight and thanked him for coming. And for the present too.

Kyungsoo doesn't remember what happened that night, but he remembers how after that year the birthdays took a pretty massive turn in their handling.

When they were seniors in highschool the two of them planned the birthday party to be fun and interesting for their entire class and extra other friends like Jongin.

At the last year of college Chanyeol had rented an entire bar for the event. Inviting almost all of the studnets in the entire college that night and ruining all of Kyungsoo's plans of activities due to over population.

Ever since then, the tradition has began. Kyungsoo would arrive to whichever location the party was planned to take place at, and help him work it out. Coming hours ahead of time and making sure everything is ready when the guests arrive.

This year is no different. This year he will come to Chanyeol's penthouse at the top of one of the tallest buildings in Seoul hours before anyone else arrives to help out.

Except this year is a little different because he didn't have the time to rest properly after the issues at work, and the most mental preparation he can do is during the ride from his apartment to the party location.

Kyungsoo had no choice, so he settled with the simple way to save time. He changed to the planned outfit consisting of simple rolled up jeans, a buttoned up dress shirt and a fuzzy sweater above it, tucked into his pants.

With an extra little spray of his perfume he was ready. Wallet, phone and keys in his pockets as he paced from his room towards the main foor of his apartment in a rush before freezing with his fingers just touching the handle.

The gift.

He almost forgot the gift. That would have been a disaster. There is no way in hell Kyungsoo would have been able to handle being such an idiot on Chanyeol's special day. This gift is very precious from various reasons.

Kyungsoo made it down to his car, the bag with the gift by his side and the seatbelt already clicked close, before he realized he still is a freaking idiot. Because he forgot his coat up in the apartment.

A quick evaluation of the situation, considering all of the aspects of how much time which action he does will take, Kyungsoo sighed out heavily and reversed out of his parking spot.

It will be fine, he plans no such thing as staying outside for longer than the short path between his car and Chanyeol's building. It can't be that bad. Even if the skies seemed to be very grey and gloomy before he entered his apartment earlier.

 

  
When he came back out to the road in his car however, clouds were nowhere to be seen anymore. Only thick and warm looking orange light shining down between the glassy buildings of the concrete city surrounding.

The sun was setting. This was actually a relief for Kyungsoo, because it means even though his time has been massively shortened, his plans are still standing just as aimed. Sunset was his initial departure time from the apartment anyway.

Thanks to the heater in his car Kyungsoo didn't need to worry about feeling cold without his coat. At least until he'll arrive. Sadly, luck was not on his side today when it came to traffic. But he was prepared.

He knows it takes him way longer to get anywhere at these hours because many people finish working and head back to their homes and families.

He hoped by finishing an hour early at work he would have enough time to rest and prepare for this influx of people clogging the roads, but he can take consolation in the fact that he managed to stay right on time even with the sudden urgent issue.

Another thing he could appreciate was the fact that his path to Chanyeol's building goes along with the sun's direction. Which means the bright sun rays shine from behind him and not blind his eyes from the front.

Kyungsoo knows the way to both of Chanyeol's places by heart. His main house, a ground floor pretty humble house with a large garden, and his secondary penthouse in the building he owns, where Kyungsoo is headed now.

Getting to Chanyeol's main house takes a little longer since it is located further away from the busy center of Seoul, but driving to the penthouse takes barely thirty minutes even in heavy traffic like now.

It's worth it. Chanyeol is worth it. Especially on this happy day for him.

Kyungsoo comes to both of these places so often that the guard at the entrance of the parking lot of the building already knows him. All he needs to do in order to gain access inside is to open his window and greet the nice old man a good day.

And so he does. And the electronic gate opens for his simple car to roll between the collection of vehicles that to a normal person would seem like came straight out of a special display in some car dealership show.

Chanyeol's parking spot at the very far corner of the place, the closest spot to the elevator that leads up to the main hall of the building from the inside, was occupied with the same car he had taken when the two of them went to Jongin's exhibition.

Knowing that his friend wouldn't be leaving this place for at least twenty four whole hours, Kyungsoo shamelessly parked his own slightly dusty and very unfitted car right behind him. Who cares.

Before getting to the elevator he will have to ring up to Chanyeol's intercome though. No entry to the building without direct premission from a resident, or an actual key in posession which Kyungsoo does not have.

With a sigh he grabbed his gift bag in both his hands. Stepping out of the car wasn't as bad as he expected, since no winter breeze blows inside underground parking lots made of thick concrete.

As per usual Kyungsoo made it to the door leading into a small room that contains nothing but the elevator and a plant. To enter, there is one more thing he needs to do.

With a finger he raised, Kyungsoo pushed the intercome button of the 'Park' family labled the last in all of the list of buttons, since he owns the highest part of the building.

It rang for about five seconds before he heard Chanyeol's voice coming from the little speaker attached to the metal mechanism.

"Yes, hello who is this?"

"Why are you even asking when you can see through the camera?"

Kyungsoo pouted and looked directly into the little circular camera lens located just a little bit above his head as part of the same opening mechanism.

"I'm sorry I don't know this person... Who is it?"

It was obvious Chanyeol was just messing with him. Kyungsoo can easily tell when Chanyeol speaks in a playful manner because his lips would pucker outwards and make his way of talking sound childish unintentionally.

"You better open this fast because I'm fucking freezing. Forgot my coat."

Kyungsoo admitted with a sigh and looked away from the lens, his hand already holding onto the door's handle so that at the moment the buzzer will ring he could pull it open and enter.

"Oh shit, forgot it at work or something?"

"Chanyeol, open the freaking door already."

What a jerk. Kyungsoo could hear his laughter all the way down underground in this parking lot even with the intercome voice transmission turned off.

A moment later the buzzing sound of the opening process began and Kyungsoo finally went inside and immediately pressed for the elevator to come. He's got a long way up to the top of this massive building to get to Chanyeol's penthouse.

Even the interior design of the elevator looked and felt like an image taken out of a rich victorian castle. Red walls with golden colored patterns, shiny white floor and a big mirror on both sides.

 

  
When Kyungso exit the elevator at the top floor after the quiet suffocating travel in the perfume smelling small space, the door of Chanyeol's penthouse was already wide opened for him to enter.

A little warily Kyungsoo went inside, noticing there are a bunch of unknown people all around, wearing leather belts that hold a lot of mechanical tools. This must be the crew that Chanyeol invited.

Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen yet, but it doesn't stop Kyungsoo from going straight towards the giant's bedroom to place down what he brought. It's a good location to put his gift because that way Chanyeol will find it on his own and Kyungsoo wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment.

The room was empty when Kyungsoo opened the door and he felt relief right away. Good. He is spared from the possible awkwardness that comes with the gift he made himself.

Kyungsoo sat himself on the side of Chanyeol's gigantic bed. It is possibly larger even than a king sized bed. Or maybe Kyungsoo has just never really seen an actual king sized bed before.

Chanyeol's room in the penthouse is less welcoming than the room in his main home. The whole penthouse generally gives off a more distinct vibe.

The bedroom here is a little ominous. Very dark wood is used for the bed frame, the closet, and any other furniture, the floor is a dark grey carpet all round, and the walls and ceiling are painted in a grey so dim is seems black.

With a little huff of air from the realization that this is the first time Kyungsoo had sat down for the sake of sitting and not driving left his lungs and he started debating which spot of this room would be the best to place the gift at.

Except, a moment later he could hear the toilet in the bathroom attached to this bedroom flush, and water running down from a faucet hitting against the ceramic body of a sink.

Oh. Chanyeol was here after all. Kyungsoo isn't saved from anything then.

His heart began thumping a little harder in his chest, knowing what is going to go down once the bathroom door opens and he'll have to confront Chanyeol and give him the gift personally.

Maybe luck will be on his side anyway, even if the day doesn't suggest this is the case, and Chanyeol would not notice the pictures at the bottom of the gift bag. That'd be great. Maybe it was a mistake after all.

Out the door comes Chanyeol, dressed with simple clothes just like Kyungsoo. Long distressed jeans and one of his classic big shirts that he tucks only the side of down into the pants.

His expression looked puzzled for less than a second when he noticed Kyungsoo sitting on his bed, but quickly changed into his natural honest wide grin while he almost hopped towards Kyungsoo cheerfully.

"Yo! Kyungsoo! Did you see all the cool things I ordered for this party?"

"Nope, I came here right after entering the place."

Kyungsoo was getting increasingly nervous with every step Chanyeol took his way, and it was clear on his voice that he's a little tense, because Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him when he stood up from the bed.

He closed his eyes and inhaled to fill up his lungs entirely before breathing out and looking up at Chanyeol with a gentle smile.

"Happy birthday, Chanyeolie."

Before even stepping closer enough to hug around his friend he could see the way his eyes began sparkling. Galaxies hidden inside them that Kyungsoo could only catch a glimpse of before his arms caught Chanyeol's waist in a hug.

The black gift bag was still in his hands, but it doesn't matter. Because Chanyeol's own long arms tucked Kyungsoo in such a tight embrace in return that he felt like he's about to explode.

"Thank you Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol replied cheerfully from above his shoulder, making Kyungsoo chuckle softly while his hand ended up stroking Chanyeol's back up and down gently.

He is happy. Chanyeol is happy, and therefore Kyungsoo is happy. How could he even think about skipping this feeling of bliss from being squeezed between his best friend's arms and against his body.

Almost like a charm or a blessing, Kyungsoo's worries faded away into the void and all that was left is his whole heart beating in order to make Chanyeol's day the best it can be.

Kyungsoo felt like he was recharged with energy and warmth even after the hug broke apart. Without any further hesitation, he raised the gift bag up towards Chanyeol, a smile still plastered on his lips.

"Whoa, this bag is big.. What did you do? I told you I'm not going to talk with you again if you bring me gifts..."

"Yeah. Sure. Go on, open it."

He nodded at his friend who very obviously could barely contain the excitement and anticipation about what could be resting inside.

The two of them sat down next to each other on the side of Chanyeol's bed, and he eagerly pulled out the first and biggest item inside the bag. Surprised from how light it was in his hands in relation to the size.

 

  
Like a child he began shaking the wrapped package in his hands by his ear, to try and hear if it has any particles that would make noise while moved. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes from the childish display but kept smiling at his friend.

Eventually after the short rushed investigation Chanyeol began tearing off the wrapping paper, his entire attention directed to the mysterious item being revealed right on his lap. He removed the entire cover and took the scarf in his hands.

"A scarf?"

"Yup."

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo for a short bit before unfolding the scarf in his hands and gently running his long fingers over the knitted yarn stitches. There isn't any sign of disappointment, but not a sign of excitement either.

Silently Kyungsoo just waited until he will reach the end of the scarf and finally find the clue. Finally, the giant's fingers brushed over the little red strings Kyungsoo sewed into the product.

Chanyeol immediately brought the different feeling part closer to himself and examined it. Shortly after his eyes widened and he turned to Kyungsoo so fast that the entire bed shook a little.

"Kyungsoo... Did... Did you knit this yourself...?"

"Yup."

He replied with a soft grin in the birthday boy's direction. Already starting to giggle softly at the tears gathering on Chanyeol's bottom lids, and at the way his shining eyes are now almost as reflective as an actual mirror from the wetness.

"Oh my god...."

Now Kyungsoo couldn't help but laugh heartfully, spreading his arms open wide, inviting Chanyeol into a hug the other instanty complied to, burrying his entire gigantic size right between Kyungsoo's much shorter arms while sniffling.

"I can't believe this--.. You made this for me on your own--...aaaaaah."

More laughter brewed up Kyungsoo's chest when he heard Chanyeol's usual yapping type of sobs that come from happiness and appreciation. He's the softest giant Kyungsoo has ever known.

"Come on, stop crying, I had fun making it. Plus I learned how to knit.. So that's something."

Chanyeol only let out another whine against Kyungsoo's chest, who couldn't help but stroke the slightly wavy hair of his best friend gently with a wide smile. After a few moments the hug broke free and the wet eyed red nosed giant sniffled a few times before reaching his arm down into the bag again.

Pulling out the hand written letter neatly folded inside a blank envelope. There's no need to get fancy when it comes to messages from the heart. If the words are true enough then the way they are presented matter to none.

He watched how Chanyeol carefully opened it and spreaded the paper in front of him. It's a simple paper from a notebook that Kyungsoo has had in his place for years. Nothing grand or lavish.

The giant cleared his throat a few times, glancing at Kyungsoo before turning his attention to the words. His hands are slightly trembling. He's probably still overwhelmed from the hand knitted scarf.

 

  
\--

"Hi Chanyeolie.

It's easy to guess who this letter is from since nobody in the world calls you Chanyeolie except for me. And your mom, I guess.  
I think it's been almost ten years since we've met. Two kids entering junior year in highschool.  
I know this is pretty sappy, but I thought it's necessary since holy shit ten is a lot of years to spend with someone in your life.  
Let me get even more mushy and say that I wouldn't want to spend these years with anybody else.  
You're a fool, you're a pervy piece of shit, you're too childish and way too kind for your own good, but you're also my best friend. I don't know if it's a positive or negative title, but you've got it anyway.  
And now for the real sentimental part.  
Thank you for being you.  
I wouldn't have been who I am today without you. Without all the things you've taught me and all the crazy shit we've been through together.  
I would have never gotten to see you grow and become greater than I've imagined you could ever be. (And trust me, I had high hopes for you, you surpassed them by far.)  
I'm proud of you. You should always stay healthy and take good care of yourself when I'm not able to.  
It's weird to write all of this down because sometimes it feels like we're so close that we don't really need any words to know them. But.. It's a birthday. So I made the effort.

Chanyeolie,  
Thank you.  
I love you.  
For ten, twenty, thirty, even a hundred years more, let's stay together.

From you know who."

\--

 

  
By the time Chanyeol finished cry-reading the letter out loud while shaking and sniffling like a child, Kyungsoo's heart was already pacing beyond regular speeds. His arm wrapped around Chanyeol's back at some point, and he was gently stroking over him as he read.

Chanyeol's hands lowered to his lap when he finished reading, his head down and his body trembling. It was quiet for a few moments except for another sniffle.

Then Chanyeol turned to look at Kyungsoo. Lips held tight together, brows shaped downwards uncontrollably, and Chanyeol's tearful eyes locked directly with his Kyungsoo's. His cheeks were wet and pink, his nose darkened in the same shade, along with the tips of his ears.

It looked like he wanted to open his mouth and say something, but at the same time Kyungsoo felt like Chanyeol can't speak because if he does as little as unbite his lips he'll start sobbing.

"Hey, Chanyeolie. Happy birthday. I love you."

Kyungsoo smiled as softly as he could, his own eyes slightly damp from how strongly the letter affected Chanyeol's emotions. And all of this energy is transferring to him as well.

After hearing Kyungsoo's words another wave of tears began dripping down from the corners of Chanyeol's eyes, but his lips turned upwards into a tight smile, before without saying a word he moved closer to Kyungsoo, and just like before, burried his head between Kyungsoo's neck and chest.

"Aww.. Chanyeolie.. Are you happy?"

Kyungsoo cooed at him like he would to small cute animals, recieving a shaky nod against his chest in return. He simply laughed and wrapped himself around Chanyeol again, hugging him tightly and stroking his back.

"I'm glad. I'm happy too."

He added, feeling how slowly the soothing motions of his strokes are helping Chanyeol calm down. So he went a step further and planted a few kisses to his friend's head. Pecks filled with affection.

It took several minutes of quiet exchanges of warmth before they finally parted and Kyungsoo got to see Chanyeol's face again. His eyes were a little puffy and red, just like his nose cheeks and ears, but the smile across his face was glowing with exhilaration.

Kyungsoo grinned back, giggling and raising his hand up, very gently stroking his thumb over one last tear that remained over Chanyeol's cheek. His friend leaned his face lightly against the touch with his eyes closed.

For a mere moment, Kyungsoo's eyes landed on Chanyeol's plump lips from crying. And in that tiny split of a second, he wondered how would they feel against his own.

Good thing his survival instincts for the long term are stronger than any of his urges and personal needs, because he shook himself off from the thoughts that somehow bubbled up to the surface again after years of hiding deep down.

"I'll go take a look around, so wash your face alright? Everyone else wouldn't want to see that you cried."

Chanyeol finally eased down into a croaky chuckle and nodded, his eyes following the hand Kyungsoo pulled back down to himself after the tear wipe.

"That's too bad, they'll still see it. And they'll all know it was your fault."

He teased with renewed energy and a higher level of playfulness than the norm. It swiped Kyungsoo right in as well. So he stood up and began walking to the bedroom's door.

"Fine. I'll be remembered as the guy who made the birthday boy cry. No biggie."

He already opened the door and began stepping outside the room and back into the general space of the penthouse. But before fully leaving, Kyungsoo turned one last time to look at Chanyeol.

He was sitting on the bed still, looking hunched and small but in a good type of way. He noticed how Chanyeol raised the letter back in his hands, stared at it for a short while and then pulled it into his chest in a hug.

Oh gosh. Oh no. Kyungsoo's eyes are getting a little wet again. It really gets him that Chanyeol truly does understand the depth of Kyungsoo's written words and efforts.

Though right before the door closed behind him, was it sorrow he saw on Chanyeol's face?

 

  
Kyungsoo filled his lungs with the warm air floating through the penthouse, and released it all in a long sigh before stepping into the living room area. All the seating furnitures were pushed back towards the inner walls. So it looked a lot more spacious than normal.

If the diner he visited with Baekhyun felt like an old sci-fi movie spaceship, Chanyeol's penthouse looked like an actual futuristic space life sort of place.

Everything was so extremely modernized and shiny that it wouldn't be hard to imagine this belonging to some alien.

The penthouse has two platforms in different heights. The main floor consists of the actual activity area and various rooms, while the platform, which is about a step higher than the rest of the floor has everything fun and the passage to the balcony.

The ceiling is twice as tall as a normal apartment's, the walls are made of glass all through the height from the floor and up to the edge of the roof. Just like in Kyungsoo's office and the Kim-Lee household.

The floor is made of black wood tiles topped with another layer of glossy material of sorts that make everything reflect on it when looking from the right angle. A bad trap for skirt wearers that's for sure.

The inner walls of the penthouse, since the outer ones are all glass, are painted in smooth strokes of grey and white mixture. All the furniture are made of either black and white plastics, some sort of strong glassy material or even shiny metal.

Good thing Chanyeol invited these workers over, because the equipment they're installing shines colorful lights over the melancholy view of the place.

While walking around and greeting a few of the workers politely, Kyungsoo stepped up onto the higher platform, finding that right by the door that leads towards the empty veranda a large bar has been installed.

It doesn't look like it has been done today, because there are several workers pulling out bottles filled with the biggest alcohol brands and placing them on the shelves behind the structure.

Well, it has been a while since Kyungsoo came to this penthouse. Maybe Chanyeol ordered it a few days ago.

To his relief there isn't much he can contribute to in any way, so instead of standing in the middle of the spacious penthouse like a tree in display, Kyungsoo grabbed a bunch of plastic cups and began filling them with water.

With a small smile and a thankful greeting, he went to each and every worker and handed them a cup each. Who knows how long they've been working? Kyungsoo came a few minutes later than he was supposed to as well, so it could be a while.

Large speakers were installed on top of tall stands in every corner, tall circular white plastic tables were placed by the walls, and every surface available in Chanyeol's kitchen was covered in layered treys filled with appetizers.

This is definitely going to be a party on all it's terms. There are the lights, the food, the bar. Even if Kyungsoo knows that there wouldn't be a DJ involved because Chanyeol himself created the perfect playlist for the event on his own.

Eventually, Kyungsoo ended up helping setting up a few items, spreading some of the food around, preparing the glasses on top of the bar and even cutting some lemons to add the slices for the drinks that require them.

In a little over an hour of work that Chanyeol joined at some point as well with carrying chairs around, they were done, and the workers all left after giving both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol clear instructions on how to operate every system involved.

It was finally quiet, and the two of them plopped down on the couch located by the wall and stared at the ceiling above.

"Whoa. This year you really took it far. Wouldn't it be easier to just rent a place?"

Kyungsoo asked, his head turned towards the other, whose eyes are not as red and puffy anymore, neither are his nose and ears.

Chanyeol's neck is so long. When resting his head on the back of the couch Kyungsoo can see his adam's apple rolling as he speaks.

"Nah. I wanted to try this out. They'll come back in two days to take everything away anyway."

"Ahh."

"Yeah. It all belongs to one of my mom's function halls."

Kyungsoo was getting a little too mesmerized by the way Chanyeol's neck and jaw moved as he spoke, that he forgot to react, so when Chanyeol turned sideways to look at him he was a bit surprised.

"Ah. Yes. Makes it easy."

"Kyungsoo. Thank you again. I'm glad you're here."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Quietly. Warmth and tenderness exchanging between them before Kyungsoo puckered his lips and pinched Chanyeol's ear.

The giant immediately overreacted, just like every single physical tease Kyungsoo lands upon him, and scrunched his entire face and body into a strangled mess of limbs, making Kyungsoo chuckle lightly before letting go.

With another final smile shared between the two of them, the sound of Chanyeol's intercome began ringing. After accepting the man into the building he appeared in front of Chanyeol's door with a wide smile.

Apparently, it is the hired bartender Chanyeol had called to order. The man's name is Jongdae, and he is extremely nice and friendly. His voice sounds smooth and pleasant, and his vibe is very positive.

In the little time it took him to settle behind the bar and aknowledge his resources for the night it felt like Chanyeol had already become his friend. Or maybe they already were friends before and Kyungsoo didn't know.

The next time the intercome rang signed the beginning of the night.

 

  
\--

 

  
Twenty people are already here. The penthouse lights are still on, and the special equipment is still off. No music is playing and no colorful rays are swirling over the floor yet. They are all standing and chatting around the spacious furniture-less living room.

It's pretty peaceful, and there's definitely a lot more room for at least fifty more people to arrive and hang around without feeling crowded.

Kyungsoo doesn't really know who was invited. Most of them are friends of Chanyeol from work. Which means they aren't really friends but rather acquaintances that he needs to maintain a good connection with.

He only knows the few that are actually close friends with the two of them. Like Jongin and Taemin who haven't arrived yet, Sehun that is sitting and chatting with a random guest on the couch, and Minseok - Chanyeol's first ever business partner who happens to own the company from which the ordered bartender came from.

It was fairly easy. According to the plan in about an hour everyone would have arrived along with the cake Kyungsoo ordered without Chanyeol's knowledge, and the party will begin.

Indeed Kyungsoo's predictions were correct, because right after Jongin and Taemin entered, immediately turning all heads to them with their spectacular appearance although they're dressed completely normal, the intercome rang again.

Luckily Chanyeol was too busy greeting them and recieving their gift. It was the exact type of sunglasses he was interested in that was limited edition and ran out of stock before he could purchase it.

So Kyungsoo took advantage of the moment and collected the cake on his own. It worked well because he managed to bring it into the house and even stick the candles into it without Chanyeol noticing.

With Jongdae's help, all the lights in the penthouse turned off at the same time, making people murmur in surprise until Kyungsoo stepped into the center with the cake in his hands.

It was a little embarrassing to start singing 'Happy birthday to you' all alone, but by the time he made it to the center, all of the guests were singing along loud enough to swallow Kyungsoo's own insecure voice.

Even with just the weak light of the candles on top of the cake, Kyungsoo could see how much happiness kept gushing out as sparkles from Chanyeol's eyes. His friend being... Well, himself, began dancing and flailing his arms around to the harmony of the singing guests, making everyone laugh.

The cake wasn't big, but it took quite a lot of effort for Kyungsoo to hold it for a lengthy period of time. So when the clapping ended he tried to hurry Chanyeol to blow the fire off.

Chanyeol lowered his head to the cake, but instead of staring at the candles, he looked directly into Kyungsoo's eyes.

For a moment Kyungsoo forgot that they are in the middle of an anticipating crowd, because Chanyeol's eyes are so big and wonderful. And their faces are so close. And the way he smiles so fondly right at Kyungsoo makes him want to pull him into another hug.

But the candles were blown off and the happy audience clapped and cheered. Only then he remembered his arms are nearly falling off from holding the weight, and placed the cake trey onto one of the tall circular tables.

He had to make sure Chanyeol doesn't slice anybody's throat open from how excited he was to perform the first cut in the cake. Even though he did mess up and slice it sideways and not towards the center of the cake, nobody got hurt. Except for Chanyeol's pride, maybe.

There was an attempt to part the cake into pieces, but the cake is too small and there are about forty people currenly in the penthouse. Instead Kyungsoo just put it aside with a bunch of small plastic plates in case anyone would still be interested.

After a short while, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turned on all of the special installed devices, and the party began. Colorful lights beaming everywhere and loud music blasting through the speakers.

 

  
Kyungsoo is the last person to participate in such parties. The penthouse literally turned into a small club within a matter of minutes, and he didn't know how to escape. He also wasn't sure he wants to escape, since it is part of Chanyeol's birthday after all.

Things started going pretty slow. A few of the invited girls began dancing first, attracting a bunch more of the guests to the center of the area in the middle of the living room.

To avoid the hustle, Kyungsoo remained standing by the wall with a bottle of beer. Sipping calmly from time to time and watching how the other people's bodies are moving to the beat of Chanyeol's chosen music.

At some point Sehun ended up standing against the wall right by his side. It startled him to have such a tall man beside him that isn't Chanyeol himself, but Kyungsoo always had a liking for Sehun.

"Hey Sehun. How have you been?"

Kyungsoo decided to begin a conversation. Luckily since they are standing near a wall a little far away from the speakers they need not more than to slightly raise their voice to hear each other.

When he turned to look at his taller fellow he noticed that, just like Kyungsoo, he is holding a beer in his hand and sipping while glancing around.

"Been good Kyungsoo. I've actually kind of wanted to talk with you about something."

"Oh? Okay, shoot."

Sehun looked down at Kyungsoo, his jawline and long neck looked much more impressive under these lights, and suddenly Kyungsoo wonders if he had ever given Sehun a proper assessment.

Because damn. This boy looks fantastic. Broad shoulders, tall and lean yet firm enough to leave an impression.

Most of Kyungsoo's information about Sehun's recent activities was actually given to him by Chanyeol, but it is probably a two-way deal in this case. Because they both know more about each other than they manage to actually talk about.

"What do you do exactly when you match people together?"

Kyungsoo just smiled up at him with a single raised brow of suspicion before sipping once more on his beer and crossing his arms.

"Why? The little baby's curious?"

Sehun half pouted in his direction before rolling his eyes sassily and chuckling.

"Will you ever stop treating me like a baby?"

"Nope."

"Anyway... I'm not interested in your service, I just want to know what you do."

He then turned his head away from Kyungsoo and ran a hand through his hair before sipping from the lid of his half full bottle.

"So you've got someone on your mind. You wouldn't need my advise then.. I only help those who have nobody on their aim. Is that person here today?"

"Nah. Ugh... Never mind, I'll handle it myself."

Kyungsoo was a little surprised from how seriously Sehun suddenly reacted. That can only mean one thing. He's sincere with his feelings towards whoever it may be that caught his attention.

It's pretty rare to see Sehun take anything seriously other than his bubble tea orders and assignments he's given that have nothing to do with his actual job.

"Hey, I don't know much about these things, but the best thing is to just say how you feel. Otherwise you'll be too late and end up suffering."

Sehun gave him a glance as suspicious as Kyungsoo has given him at first. With a raised eyebrow and judgemental sassy expression that shows nothing but doubt.

"You really know nothing about these things, do you?"

"Wow, where'd this come from?"

"Nothing."

Sehun turned his head fast and shut himself up by taking really slow and long sips from his beer. But Kyungsoo has time. He doesn't mind standing and waiting for him to finish the gulps in order to hear the explanation behind Sehun's sudden sharpness.

"Well?"

He attempted to rush the younger, but he had other plans and waved his empty bottle at Kyungsoo dismissively before stepping away from the wall they shared and towards the bar.

Rather than being hurt himself or trying to act cold, it sounded like Sehun was upset for someone else's sake. Is anyone he knows stuck in a situation where they were too late and are now suffering because of it?

That, or maybe Sehun was just in the mood to dance. Because after grabbing a glass of something at the bar he stepped to the center of the dancers and began swaying himself with the beat.

Damn. If Sehun came to Kyungsoo's office one day and requested the service, he'll land a straight A right away. With his playful and attention soaking personality, his appearance and his financial situation he'll be one hell of a catch.

If jongin is considered Kyungsoo's own little brother, then Sehun is counted Kyungsoo's even little-r brother. He remembers how when he just finished college he was looking around for any job he could get.

Back then, without experience in anything except the usual waitering Kyungsoo used to do, Kyungsoo managed to get accepted into one clothing store. Where he met Sehun who only began his college years then.

They became friends pretty quickly, and at the moment Kyungsoo started his matchmaking job, he knew Chanyeol was looking for a desk helper in the company he was pretty new in himself.

It wasn't a romantic type of match, but referring Sehun to Chanyeol was one of the best decisions Kyungsoo had done in his life. Since now, years later, the close relationship between them is beyond just work.

  
  



	10. Chapter 5 B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the hardest chapters I've written, brace yourselves. TT

  
  


  
At that point Kyungsoo realized his own beer was empty when he attempted to sip on the vacant bottle. He carefully cleared himself a path between the guests, trying to smile at each one politely since he has no idea who they are.

When he made it to the bar Jongdae just finished an order and leaned down right in front of Kyungsoo with a pleased smile plastered on his face.

"What can I get you Kyungsoo?~"

"Uh.. I don't really know."

The bartender laughed almost way too loud before turning around towards his station and pouring various liquids into one of the metal shakers with a few ice cubes. Without even turning around to show Kyungsoo the trick, it was pretty impressive.

Jongdae practically juggled the shaker in the air a few times somehow before placing a wide thick glass on the bar in front of Kyungsoo with a confident thud.

"Should be fun enough for those who're not experienced. It's a little heavy but I'm sure it'll fit your taste."

He explained shortly before tilting the shaker and pouring the entire amount of mixture into Kyungsoo's glass, filling it up a little above half the container. A moment later he sprinkled a pinch of either salt or sugar right on top of it.

"What did you just add to it?"

"A little bit of sugar for the aftertaste."

Jongdae winked at him before both his and Kyungsoo's attention turned towards Minseok who stepped onto the platform right in front of the bar himself and ordered a shot of some traditional sounding sort of alcohol.

"I assume you helped plan this party Kyungsoo?"

"Hey Minseok. Yeah, well, only a little bit. Most of it is actually Chanyeol's own creation."

The other nodded with a small smile and rested both his hands on top of the bar. Clearly under the influence of alcohol that's flowing in his blood already.

It was a little comforting for Kyungsoo to be standing by another man who shares the same height as him though, in opposition to feeling like a child amongst all of the tall male guests.

He downed his shot almost professionally and slammed the small glass back on the bar for a refill that Jongdae was more than happy to pour. Kyungsoo stared at the two of them for a little while.

The way Minseok's glazed eyes kept tracing after every movement of Jongdae's muscles whenever he moved around the bar was pretty damn adorable. Oh, that's right, Jongdae himself is apparently working under Minseok's company.

A company that makes its share by selling alcohol created from the very same rice that Chanyeol's company provides. No wonder they were business partners for years with such high demands.

Kyungsoo finally remembered his own specially prepared drink and began sipping. Wincing a tiny bit at the initial strength of the alcohol. But he quickly got used to the sensation and continued letting it stream into his body.

"That's pretty neat. You two are a good pair, no wonder he always--"

"Minseok, sir, your drink."

Jongdae shoved himself in the middle of his sentence, dragging a quickly made concoction right into Minseok's hand that was resting on the bar. Was this a coincidence? Or a planned disturbance of their exchange?

Either way it doesn't matter now because Minseok gulped down the entire glass almost like he was thirsty before smacking Jongdae's hand gently with a smile.

"You do you! Good job Jongdae my man!"

He exclaimed quite loudly and stepped away from the bar and to a bunch of people who are only half dancing by the center of the arena.

Both Kyungsoo and Jongdae turned to look at each other once Minseok disappeared in the crowd. Jongdae shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and started wiping a few glasses clean with the little towel hanging in the pocket of his apron.

"Say, how long have you known Minseok? I've never seen any of his workers call him by his first name."

Jongdae's pupils danced in his eyes out of sudden nervousness after Kyungsoo's question, and even before he could say a single word Kyungsoo already knew the answer lying beneath the surface about these two.

"Uhh.. About four years I think? I guess we just became good friends after a while since he kept inviting me in the past... For work-- I mean."

Kyungsoo hummed to confirm he understood the explanation. Normally he wouldn't have had any ideas of this sort, but maybe thanks to the alcohol his observation skills are hightened.

It doesn't make any sense, since alcohol is numbing and he knows it. The only conclusion is that they are just very obvious and Kyungsoo had the opportunity to be exposed to it.

Either way his glass is now empty again and he told himself it'll be best to lay down the alcohol for the rest of the night otherwise he wouldn't be able to drive back home when it's over.

There's a very particular reason why Kyungsoo wants to drive home at the end of the birthday and not stay the night at Chanyeol's place like he normally would every year. He'd rather not think about it, since he plans to avoid it this year.

He learned from the past. Especially after last year, the year Chanyeol's addiction to this damaging activity began. It just hurt too much to face him while knowing Kyungsoo's the one carrying the burden of knowledge.

Carefully Kyungsoo placed down his empty glass on the bar for Jongdae to take away, not noticing the figure approaching him from behind until the moment an arm wrapped over his shoulder and pressed him against the bar a little bit.

"Kyungsooooo~ Don't tell me you're done drinking for today..."

Kyungsoo knew who the man was before he even opened his mouth to speak. The advantage of knowing a person for ten years is that you can sense their presence without seeing them at all.

"I have to drive back home tonight you know. But don't let that stop you from wasting, birthday boy."

He smiled, knowing Chanyeol can't see it, but would be able to hear his friendly tone even with the music blasting all around them in the penthouse.

"Dude no way I'm letting you pass on this today. Just stay the night! You're a V.I.P guest here after all."

Shit. This is exactly the situation Kyungsoo hoped wouldn't happen. He knows the consequences of staying a night with drunk Chanyeol. He had already told himself he'll avoid it at any cost.

But how is he supposed to say no to the man of the evening? His best friend, the person who means the world to him? Would declining and making Chanyeol sad be worth it?

"I'm honoured. But I don't know if it's a good idea..."

"Come on, man! It's just one night. You never let yourself have any fun. Just let go! Get a little wild for once!"

Chanyeol insisted, patting his big palm gently over Kyungsoo's chest in a friendly manner. Should Kyungsoo allow himself to be convinced? It ends up the same painful way every year, why would this one be any different?

Actually, now that Kyungsoo's thinking about it, there are a lot of things that could have changed what might or might not happen if he agrees to let loose tonight.

Maybe now that Chanyeol became his customer even if he doesn't take the subject seriously, or at least Kyungsoo thinks he doesn't, there will be a different outcome since his mind will be occupied with other subjects.

Above all, Chanyeol's basically correct. Kyungsoo's not the type to allow himself to get crazy with alcohol like most of his friends and companions. Even if the same process rolls back again, he'll be able to handle it. Right?

With a long sigh of mental preparation Kyungsoo nudged his elbow backwards, hitting Chanyeol with the exact sharp corner and making him squirm shortly before laughing victoriously.

"Hell yeahhh! I knew you wouldn't leave me."

His grin was so obnoxious and childish right next to Kyungsoo's own face and he wanted to either slap him away or smack him with his lips. Somewhere on the face, probably lips. This is definitely the little alcohol in Kyungsoo's blood speaking right now.

 

  
Who knows how many glasses of strong alcohol later, and Kyungsoo managed to participate in every activity available this evening.

He danced with the people at the middle of the living room, people with faces blurred out by the drunken stage he's gotten into. Apparently he did really well too, because once he finally stepped away from the bunch, various other blurred faces complimented him.

He isn't so sure, but he thinks his glasses are a little tilted over his face. But at the same time it could just be the state his body's at.

Chances are the tall man sitting by the bar and laughing with Jongdae like there's no tomorrow is Chanyeol, but with the little bit of mind left from Kyungsoo's consciousness he knows inserting even another drop of alcohol into his body would drop him.

So instead of joining his friend and possibly pass out on the bar, he turned sideways and exit into the large veranda through the glass door located right next to the alcohol station itself.

He made it to the railing and allowed himself to lean at it, sticking his forehead against the cold metal and closing his eyes in an attempt to bring his body back to a state of decency. It did seem to work just a little bit.

Because when he next opened his eyes and looked at the view in front of him, with the cold air of the night slowly digging into the core of his bones, he felt in focus.

The entire city is layed out right there under his eyes. Glowing brightly against the clear night's sky compared to the cloudy day. He watched how the main road is slithering throughout the city, a red snake next to a yellow one due to the cars' lights.

Maybe it'll be alright. Maybe the alcohol in his system began to fade already and he will be able to get back home before it gets late enough to crash at Chanyeol's place for the entire night.

"Ah, Kyungsoo!"

Okay, maybe the alcohol hasn't faded just yet, because he hasn't realized anyone went out on the balcony with him until this very moment, and got startled from the person leaning against the rail by his side.

"Jongin.. You scared me."

He admitted with a sigh and turned to look at his friend. His dress shirt is two buttons open and there's an obvious layer of sweat shining over his chest. Along with neck and cheekbones. Goddamnit.

Jongin is seriously too much sometimes. There really couldn't have been a better job for him other than what he already does. An artist that also partakes as a model for his own art.

Apparently, also a very good dancer. Just like his partner that stepped out into the balcony as well with two bottles of beer and hair stuck to his forehead from sweat.

Taemin and Jongin. The killer duo of their circle of friends. The inseparable who are two halves of the exact same coin.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little dazed."

Jongin asked after thanking his lover and sipping on the beer he was given. Taemin meanwhile already stood next to Kyungsoo's other side and leaned against the rail himself, drinking along.

"I'm fine. Chanyeol made me drink more than I wanted to... But it's better out here."

The sticky haired one of the two laughed softly and patted Kyungsoo's back gently as if to try and comfort him for his misfortune of being forced into it by the one and only birthday boy all must obey for the day.

"Well, if you need a ride home or anything just let us know, yeah? Neither of us are into alcohol.. Plus I bet we just sweat it all out by dancing."

Jongin continued with a warm smile and leaned against the rail together with Kyungsoo and Taemin. The three of them remained quiet for a while. Hearing the dimmed out music blasting through the thick glass walls of the penthouse.

"Have you given him the gift yet? Or at least the pictures we've taken?"

"Oh.. Uh. I gave him the bag but I think he didn't realize they were in there."

This time Jongin was the one laughing and Taemin was the one to roll his eyes and facepalm at Chanyeol's oblivious and careless way of conducting himself.

"It's better that way anyway. It was dangerous to even take them to begin with.. At such a night..."

"Huh? What do you mean? Why would it be dangerous?"

The younger of the pair suddenly asked with a serious tone. Eyebrows tied down with intensity as he stepped closer to Kyungsoo and placed his hand on Kyungsoo's back almost protectively.

"Nah, don't mind it. I chose to do it myself so he better appreciate it. You put effort into it too, so..."

There was immediate relief on his expression and Kyungsoo knew it was better this way. It's safer for everyone if he'll just continue carrying these incidents on his own without involving people who will try to make a change.

"Anyway, we'll be out soon. People are starting to flee. If you're up for the ride see us by the door in a few."

Taemin explained with a smile before swallowing the last bit of his beer and stepping away from the rail towards the balcony door. Jongin followed right after, both looking less sweaty after spending this short time out in the cold.

Just then Kyungsoo realized he can barely feel his own fingers, and made his way inside the penthouse again to heat up and fill himself with water to counter the alcohol's effect.

The couple's prediciton was correct, because as the minutes kept passing, more and more guests decided to call it a night and leave. Of course, not before greeting drunk-out-of-his-guts Chanyeol goodbye by the door.

Kyungsoo contemplated joining the Kim-Lee pair for a ride home, but by the time he made it to the door he was told they have already left because instead of a few minutes, it took him about half an hour to choose.

Oh well. Seems he is deemed to stay the night since driving home at his state would be a death wish. Even though a part of him wanted to do it anyway just to stay clear of the possibility of what might happen otherwise.

 

  
The very last guest to leave was Jongdae. Chanyeol stood by him at the door and handed him a bunch of money bills, which the shorter took and shoved right into the inner pocket of his jacket.

He is the last person to leave the place, but he isn't leaving alone, because drunk Minseok is hanging on his back like a sleepy kitten waiting to be put in bed.

Jongdae waved at both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo with a grin, showing very few signs of strain from carrying his boss on his back like a backpack into the elevator. When the penthouse's door closed Kyungsoo realized he hasn't even said goodbye to Sehun.

It's not that dramatic, he can simply call him tomorrow if he really wishes to speak with him. Because for the rest of the night Kyungsoo probably wouldn't be able to say a single coherent sentence. Let alone produce a stable string of thoughts.

One thing Kyungsoo noticed at the moment the door closed, was how Chanyeol's facial expression made a hundred and eighty degrees shift. From his bubbly charming grin to the cold and almost intimidating face he makes when he's serious.

While Kyungsoo was busy cleaning up leftover plastic cups into a trashbag, or pick up random food pieces from the floor, Chanyeol was shutting down the party kit installations. The music was finally off. The colorful lights stopped swirling around.

It was almost peaceful when the natural white light of the penthouse was turned on. They both stood in the middle of the living room, letting their bodies adjust to the new quality of vision and the soothing silence after loud music.

If it was up to Kyungsoo, he'd choose to finish cleaning everything up as fast as possible and bring the place to it's previous state so the task wouldn't be delayed over to times where it would be inconvenient to complete.

"Hey, hey, stop cleaning and shit. It's fine, the cleaning crew will be here after the guys take the speakers and all that down."

Chanyeol said out to him, running a hand through his hair that's now messy from the constant movement he had done during the party. He still looks unexpectedly serious though, even with the shiny layer of alcoholic glaze over his eyes.

"I'll shower and head to bed. Join me?"

"Yeah. I'll just finish this till the bathroom's available."

"Mm'kay."

The giant sighed impatiently and went into the corridor, disappearing behind the door of his own bedroom and leaving Kyungsoo in the large space on his own. It's a lot less warm now that there aren't any bodies to heat the room's temperature.

There's a strong smell of alcohol coming from the half filled cups spreaded on the tall tables. Kyungsoo should at least clean these away, because the last thing they would need when waking up with a hangover is the bitterness of the scent that caused it.

As sad as it sounds, this isn't the first time Kyungsoo have been around the post-alcohol angry Chanyeol. Not exactly angry... But impatient, intense, and... Powerful. His best friend's drunken stages are quite strange.

Normally Chanyeol is a cheerful and pleasant personality to be around. When the alcohol starts taking over these positive traits only increase along with his humour. As it continues he passes through the wobbling stage straight into the fierceness.

Chanyeol's final alcohol form. A man who stops at nothing, but never pushes the limits of common sense and his own morality of behaviour.

Alcohol doesn't make anyone a different person after all. It only alters the amount of judgement and precaution one debates and considers before doing any sort of action.

Kyungsoo poured all of the half finished drinks into one larger container, and after making sure all the cups were inside the trash bag he has been carrying with him during the cleaning process, he drained the entire concoction of drinks into the kitchen's sink.

There was no more music playing so his ears were slowly able to stop ringing, and all he could hear was the soft flow of water coming from the shower inside of Chanyeol's room.

It'll be alright. Chanyeol will fall asleep fast, and Kyungsoo will be able to sleep by his side peacefully until the morning. Like they always do when Kyungsoo stays over for a night.

Plus, since the both of them have a free day tomorrow it means they could sleep in and laze around and take care of each other until the hangovers will end. Because Kyungsoo is sure it'll be a pain in the morning.

Kyungsoo found himself sitting on the couch by the wall in the living room. Nothing is in order yet in any way, but maybe cleaning up tomorrow will distract him from the headache he's expected to have.

The showering noises from Chanyeol's room muted down, and that meant it's Kyungsoo's turn to wash and head to bed. Only when standing up from the couch he realized just how exhausted his body is from the long day.

 

  
He dropped the trash bag before entering the hall, and stepped into Chanyeol's room, finding him standing in front of the mirror and drying his hair with the towel draped over his shoulders.

Quickly averting his eyes away from his friend, Kyungsoo paced right into the bathroom, hoping that Chanyeol didn't see him through the mirror's reflection.

What the hell... How is that fair. Chanyeol standing so tall like that, shirtless. Flaunting out his muscles by rubbing the towel over his head. The line of his joggers' rubber was so low that from the tiny glimpse Kyungsoo caught, Chanyeol's hipbones were fully out.

In the process of getting undressed Kyungsoo realized two things. First, he hasn't brought any spare clothes to change into, and second, he hates his penis for getting excited over nothing.

With a sigh he stepped into the glass separated shower and began washing himself with slightly colder water than normal. It's better to chill and clear his mind.

He loves the smell of Chanyeol's soaps and shampoos, and the fact that they are such high quality products only makes it a better excuse to use them. It's not like there are any other options anyway.

"Chanyeol, could you bring me some clothes? I forgot to get them before starting."

Kyungsoo called out pretty loudly from the shower while soaping himself up so the water wasn't running and blocking the audio from reaching outside clearly.

He didn't hear any sort of reaction, so it was easy to assume Chanyeol was either already asleep, or just ignoring him. A small sigh escaped his lips when he thought about stepping out of the bathroom to grab something out of Chanyeol's closet later.

But to his surprise, a few moments later the bathroom's door opened and the giant stepped right in, placing two pieces on top of the closed toilet lid and standing himself in front of the sink that's located right behind the glass shower case.

Kyungsoo's heart sped up a little and he turned the water on quickly. The sink being behind the shower means his naked back is completely exposed to Chanyeol in that position. That's quite nervewrecking.

Is Chanyeol looking at him? Is he seeing all the little moles spreaded across his back? Kyungsoo was nervous and stressed, but a small spark of relief arrived when he heard that Chanyeol was brushing his teeth.

Oh. That makes it easier. There's no way Chanyeol would want to see Kyungsoo naked anyway. Not true. Since Kyungsoo's third gift to Chanyeol was literally pictures of him posing nude.

To avoid further spiraling of thoughts and emotions out of control, Kyungsoo shut his mind off and remained under the cold stream of water even after Chanyeol had already finished brushing his teeth and leaving the room.

It will be just fine as long as Kyungsoo is just being himself and acting normal. Even if the alcohol is still making him feel a little numb, there's no reason for anything bad to happen.

After the cold shower Kyungsoo dressed up, looking at himself in the mirror he realized the clothes given to him were Chanyeol's since college. Whoa. He hasn't seen them in so long. Who knew they were actually in this penthouse all this time.

A simple black shirt with some sort of band name printed on it and joggers that actually fit his size since they are from the time Chanyeol was not yet as gigantic as he is. It felt a little weird to wear them without any underwear, but who cares. Chanyeol does it too.

Using his time in the bathroom to the max, Kyungsoo brushed his teeth as well, with the extra brush located inside the cabinet that's always there for him to use when he's around.

Right when he finished spitting out the excess toothpaste and washing his mouth, he heard some noise coming from the bedroom itself. It sounded like Chanyeol was... Cursing? What the hell?

With a tad of worry Kyungsoo finally left the bathroom to see what was going on, hair still damp and glasses still located on the cabinet at the side of the bed where Kyungsoo usually sleeps in.

Chanyeol was sitting on the side of the bed and holding something that looks like a book in his hands. In an attempt to see better, Kyungsoo lowered his head a little and focused his eyes towards his direction. Ending up glaring.

This... Wasn't a book. In Chanyeol's hands were the three framed pictures of Kyungsoo posing with the scarf, that were hidden at the bottom of the gift bag he had brought Chanyeol at the start of the evening.

Embarrassment. Embarrassment and awkwardness are the feelings that washed over Kyungsoo's entire existence at the realization. Stood in his spot, he wasn't sure if it's better to slide into bed and ignore this entire thing, or remain frozen.

"Fuck. Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol suddenly cursed again, sounding intense, but not necessarily angry. Kyungsoo was taken aback by the intensity of the glare his friend gave him. Even without glasses Kyungsoo could see just how glossed over his eyes are.

He's not sure, and most likely wrong, but there could have been a small movement seen over Chanyeol's crotch at that moment.

Birthday boy is beyond drunk already. Just how much alcohol can be contained inside such a large body? Possibly twice the amount Kyungsoo could stand.

"What? You said you wanted this so you better be thankful."

The playful bickering way would be safe. Definitely. It gave Kyungsoo a little confidence, just enough to remove the shocked roots from the ground and get to the other side of the enormous bed and slide under the blanket.

Chanyeol remained silent and Kyungsoo could only watch his bare back from behind and admire just how perfectly wide his shoulders are and how proportionately his length is divided between the body parts.

A few moments later he heard the pictures being dropped a little roughly back down into the bag he brought them in, and Chanyeol finally moved and brought himself to lie on the bed under the blanket.

There was quite a large distance between the two of them thankfully. So when the lights were turned off there would be no awkward moments anymore.

"Chanyeol, did you have fun today?"

"Mmmyeah."

"Was it a good birthday?"

"Yup. Missed midnight though."

Kyungsoo chuckled softly and turned over to face the opposite direction from Chanyeol, closing his eyes and just enjoying the warmth of the blanket over his cold skin thanks to the chilly shower.

He could hear and feel a little bit of movement on the bed from behind him, from Chanyeol's side, and then silence.

Kyungsoo loves the scent of Chanyeol's bed as much as he loves the smell of the soaps and shampoos he uses. There's something so familiar about it, that Kyungsoo can't even imagine not smelling this scent almost daily.

 

  
It was only later when he opened his eyes that he realized there was no distance between the two of them anymore. He realized more than that.

There was no light shining in from the windows, which means it must be not long after he last closed his eyes. It was very quiet except for Chanyeol's uneven breathing pattern against the back of his neck.

It's here. The one thing Kyungsoo had tried his best to avoid.

Once Kyungsoo regained the rest of his senses around the body he realized just how bad it already is. Chanyeol's body was attached to his back as if a part of it, and his long arms wrapped quite loosely over Kyungsoo's waist.

"..Chanyeol..."

He mumbled softly, sleepiness still coating his voice, but it only made Chanyeol's body heat raise even more and push himself further onto Kyungsoo's back.

"...Fuck.. Kyungsoo.. The pictures--.. Fuck..."

Oh.

OH.

There is another thing Kyungsoo realized at that moment. Chanyeol is slowly brushing his noticeably hardened dick right between Kyungsoo's butt cheeks, with only two layers of fabrics separating them.

At that point Kyungsoo's body froze on it's own. His eyes opening wide in their sockets from shock, and his heart nearly leaped right out of his chest in an instant, causing him to lose his breath for a little.

"Chanyeol.. What are you doi--"

"Shit, Kyungsoo... The pictures... So hot..."

Chanyeol's voice sounds drowsy and hoarse, and the way he spoke made it clear that the alcohol has now reached the very ending of the effect on Chanyeol. The very last stage. The stage that makes Kyungsoo's heart break a little more every time.

So it was the pictures' fault for triggering this process this time. He knew it was dangerous. He knew it wouldn't end well and he knew it had the possibility of making things happen... Just like they are now.

They weren't even that bad. Not too exposing or naughty like the ones Jongin and Taemin displayed in the exhibition.

The first one was of Kyungsoo sitting cross legged on the white fabric of a clear background, the scarf around his neck and one side is longer than the other. Long enough to cover his crotch while his head is tilted sideways and looking directly at the camera.

The second picture was of Kyungsoo lying sideways on top of a table and using the scarf as a sort of pillow to soften the spot his head lays on top of.

The third picture was of Kyungsoo's back from behind. He's standing still and straight, while the scarf is wrapped and tied around his thin waist like a large ribbon on a present.

Every picture was printed with all of the tiny little details and not brushed over or redesigned to clear out any parts of his skin, moles or blemishes.

He knew these pictures are risky. He truly hoped that Chanyeol wouldn't have noticed them at the bottom of the bag until at least a while later when they're no longer right next to each other.

"Uh--.. Thanks, I didn't think you'd see them unti---"

Kyungsoo's words were cut short with a slow and long stroke of Chanyeol's tongue right at the side of his neck and upwards until the back of his ear. Oh no. It really is happening again.

The most terrible curse that comes with drunk Chanyeol and staying-over Kyungsoo.

It sent sharp shivers down Kyungsoo's spine, and right after when Chanyeol suddenly pushed his hips forward, the clear feeling of his dick sliding over Kyungsoo's clothed hole sent the shivers right back up his spine again.

This process repeated over and over, Chanyeol breathing lowly right into his ears, painting him with his saliva, while grinding his groin slowly over Kyungsoo's bottoms.

Truly is dangerous, this curse. Because the worst part about it, is the fact that Kyungsoo loves it. He knows he should hate it and be disgusted, appalled. That he should push Chanyeol the fuck away from him and run to safety.

But Kyungsoo loves it. He loves Chanyeol's dick sliding over his ass. He loves Chanyeol's dick sliding into his ass too. Because his best friend is blessed by size in more than one way.

Kyungsoo is as gay as one can get. Attracted to men ever since he knew what sexual attraction really means. Although he is heavily closeted, it never stopped him from fantasizing and attempting to please himself in unconventional ways.

It just happens that Chanyeol was the very embodiment of everything Kyungsoo found attractive in a man's body. At least after spending some years together, Chanyeol grew into the exact match of Kyungsoo's preferences.

Until college. When Kyungsoo's fantasies and self involvement took a turn out of wonderland and into reality. The magic that makes it happen? Alcohol.

Kyungsoo's line of thoughts was cut short when Chanyeol's hands suddenly gripped tighter over his hips, and his grinding became a little more sensual and intense against his butt.

He felt like crying. Because he wants this so bad, yet he hates how the very next moment Chanyeol would never remember any of it, and Kyungsoo will have to act like everything is fine.

 

  
Chanyeol's teeth now began biting at the back of Kyungsoo's ear, and he already knew that it was too late to back out, even through the two layers of cloth separating their private parts Kyungsoo felt a certain degree of wetness with every grind.

His heart was racing and breaking at the same time. His shaky hands reached forward to the drawer of Chanyeol's nightstand. It didn't surprise him one bit that the first two items he felt with his fingers were what he looked for.

He pulled out a condom packet and a small bottle of high quality lube. Doing breathing exercises on his own to calm his heart. He pressed a hand against Chanyeol's hips, the other had stopped moving without saying a word.

With a gulp of anticipation and self hatred and shame, Kyungsoo pulled his own back side of the joggers down, and Chanyeol's front side down. Still in the spooning position at the side of the bed, Kyungsoo managed to successfully tear the condom open and slide it over Chanyeol's hardness.

He could feel and hear Chanyeol's hot breathes on the back of his neck, as if the giant is waiting with just as much anticipation as he is for the green light to continue on with the process.

In quick and almost skilled movements, Kyungsoo poured a generous amount of the lube onto his hand. Dividing it half and half in both his palms before sliding them under the blanket and onto their required locations.

His right hand which was on top, since he's lying on his left side, went back to Chanyeol's large erected member, pressing the thick and slimy lube all over his length meticulously, feeling how a few of his strokes caused a reaction by the breathing pattern against his neck.

His left hand went over his own ass, sliding right between the cheeks, he began massaging his own hole, sliding the wet viscous liquid over and inside himself by pushing a finger in and attempting to stretch and prepare himself.

Everything was quiet and still for a moment. Kyungsoo filled in his lungs with as much oxygen as he could, and gently placed his still slightly lubed palm on top of Chanyeol's large hand which was gripping at his hips.

The other hand remained over Chanyeol's dick, raising it and lining the tip right against the entrance that's all ready for him. Or at least Kyungsoo hoped he is ready for him.

"..Chanyeol.... Go now."

Is all he needed to whisper in order to awaken the beast.

Chanyeol's hold on Kyungsoo's hips grew tighter and he pulled him backwards, while at the same time thrusting his entire length all the way into Kyungsoo in one strong and fast movement.

Kyungsoo cried out so loud from how intense and painful this was, unable to catch his breath before Chanyeol's hips rolled him out quickly, and thrusted into him just as hard and fast as the previous one.

His eyes gathered up tears, but Kyungsoo bit tightly on his own lip, feeling his body being torn apart by Chanyeol's incresingly speeding thrusts into the very core of his body.

It's been several long minutes since it began, and Kyungsoo's already huffing and moaning, gasping and choking on his own tears, Chanyeol is drilling into him so hard and rough that Kyungsoo's getting dizzy.

The entire bed is shaking and creaking loudly as a harmony to Kyungsoo's weeping moans made of the combination of pain and pleasure. Kyungsoo loves this, he loves this and hates this. He wants this to continue forever but he wants this to end right now.

There are other noises echoing around the room, joining the creaking and the moans. One for example is the wet slapping noise of skins smacking against each other with the mixture of lube. Another is the constant near growling noises Chanyeol's making right into Kyungsoo's ears.

Chanyeol is fucking him so rough, so hard, almost like an barbaric animal. If Chanyeol's smirks make Kyungsoo feel like a prey in a trap, then Chanyeol's hungry thrusts into his body feel like the prey's being eaten alive.

He's grunting and groaning and heaving hot air and moans while digging his teeth into Kyungsoo's skin, licking him, biting, marking him like property that Kyungsoo knows he will never be to Chanyeol.

Between all of the lust and arousal exploding and gushing out of Chanyeol and into Kyungsoo, when he looked down at his own body under the blanket he thought how much of a low life he really is. Being unsure whether he allows Chanyeol to use him, or if Kyungsoo is the one using Chanyeol.

Suddenly Chanyeol had changed the way he holds onto Kyungsoo's body. Instead of gripping onto his hips, Chanyeol's arms wrapped around Kyungsoo's waist extremely tightly. One hand is pushing onto the base of Kyungsoo's chest, and the other is pressing at Kyungsoo's lap.

Through the fast heated rams of desperation their position had changed just a little bit, because now Chanyeol is applying pressure to the front of Kyungsoo's lower body, which causes his cock to reach new lengths inside him.

It also causes Kyungsoo's eyes to roll in their sockets and his weeps and moans turn into helpless and non stopping whimpers. He can feel everything. He can feel just how close Chanyeol is to his release, and it only turns him on more.

Kyungsoo's one hand is holding tight to the top of Chanyeol's hand on his chest. His other hand is jerking his own dick off inside of the joggers Chanyeol had let him borrow.

Things are now reaching the climax, Chanyeol has began moaning deeply next to his ear while grunting from effort and pressure, his thrusts have also become a lot harder but slower.

After a few of these bone wrecking pushes Chanyeol pressed into Kyungsoo, he suddenly gave a really strong last thrust with a loud grunt, Kyungsoo's body automatically squeezed around Chanyeol's length from the intensity, and allowed Chanyeol to moan out his orgasm inside.

Kyungsoo's entire body shuddered from the pain and pleasure, tears still hasn't stopped steaming down from his eyes, but now feeling Chanyeol's body spasm inside him and hearing how desperate and satisfied he sounds helped him reach his own limit.

At the moment Chanyeol's initial ejaculation into the condom ended, he started to slide in and out of Kyungsoo very slowly, using Kyungsoo's own squeezing orgasm as a way to release every last bit of what he had in him.

Kyungsoo stained his hand and the whole front of Chanyeol's college joggers with his cum. Trembling weakly with complete exhaustion while still shuddering at every little movement Chanyeol still does inside him.

Until the moment his best friend finally pulled out entirely with a small wet sound. Kyungsoo's head was spinning, and although he was panting heavily to insert more air into his lungs, he was in a daze.

 

  
The long arms have let go of his body. The warmth that wrapped around him from Chanyeol's body heat is now gone. As his friend rolled over to his own side of the bed barely a minute after the relief has been achieved.

The pain of the aftermath started sending waves of agony to every edge of Kyungsoo's body along with his pulse. He is disgusting. Wet and sticky and used. Just like any other of Chanyeol's sexual service sessions with the girls he pays.

Along with the physical pain arrived the emotional suffering of utter and unbearable sadness. His tears that somehow ceased during their climax are now back, stronger and more sweeping than ever.

With weak motions he grabbed a few tissues from the cabinet by the bed on his side, and tried to clean himself. But gave up. As long as his hands are clean it's good enough.

In an attempt to hide his growing sobs Kyungsoo covered his mouth with his hands. Shaking with the quiet weeps that keep coming up from within.

He has been crying for so long that the pillow under his head is already soaked with tears and snot. Proabably some saliva and sweat too.

Kyungsoo loves Chanyeol. The best person in his life. The only one his heart has ever fluttered for. His best friend and soulmate and a person closer to him than his own family. He'd do anything for him, even if it means dying.

Even if it means dying from the heartache caused by adding this new stone into the collection of 'sex with drunk Chanyeol that he will never know about'. The heaviest most burdensome collection a person like Kyungsoo can own.

Every single rock is a memory of bliss coated with a thick layer of regret, sadness and pain. Because Chanyeol is like a fire in Kyungsoo's eyes. Once he got into Kyungsoo's heart he never left. This fire only continues to consume everything in its way inside him.

It got to the point where Kyungsoo's eyes burn so much, and he had already spent out so much liquid that his head is aching as hard as his heart.

Because Chanyeol is everything he has ever known and ever wanted. Yet he will never know. Kyungsoo will never let him.

After quite the while it took Kyungsoo to reduce the speed of his pulse and his breathing pattern, he was drained. Chanyeol was long asleep by his side, having already tied and thrown the used condom to the trash-can like a basketball hoop.

Although they are lying right next to each other, the tiny bit of distance between them feels like lightyears away. Like they're oceans apart and Kyungsoo's drowning while Chanyeol's floating on a cloud.

It is probably not so far fetched from reality now that he thinks about it.

Kyungsoo is just empty. Not the physical way, but the emotional way. He's watered down and subtracted into nothingness underneath the blanket covers.

With the vacancy taking refuge inside him, Kyungsoo stood up from the bed, falling face flat on the carpeted floor at the moment he attempted to take a step. Luckily the carpet is so thick and soft that not even a thud noise was heard.

It hurt. It hurt to stand. It hurt to walk. It hurt to fucking breathe and yet Kyungsoo knew that's the only thing he is allowed to continue doing. Hurting.

He washed himself by the sink, using his hands to rub off the excess leftovers from the ordeal that now makes his hip bone feel like it's been broken apart, and his lower back cracked.

He even drank the water straight out of the faucet, having no glasses around and knowing that the journey to the kitchen would end up in more tears and more pain. The path back to the bed wasn't too bad.

He shut his heart and his brain off into the silence of the remaining few hours of the night, and the slow and steady breathing pattern of his best friend from the other side of the bed.

Before falling asleep he wished upon a star that all his memories from events such as this with Chanyeol would be erased from his mind. Wouldn't it be easier to act like nothing happened if you never knew anything happened at all?

Chanyeol is so lucky that he never remembers. So lucky and so dangerous how alcohol can wipe him out and make him forget.

Kyungsoo decided that next time alcohol is involved he will make himself so drunk that he will either die, pass out, or just like Chanyeol, have a memory cleanse.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 6 A

  
  


  
"T'was fine. Don't think it's going to work though."

Chanyeol explained nonchalantly. As if it isn't like he has been to at least seven other dates with the girls brought to him by Kyungsoo in the past month.

He was seated back comfortably in the white armchair, both his legs are crossed and the heels of his suit shoes tipped at the corner of Kyungsoo's desk in front of him. Kyungsoo would have complained, but this office has really become like home to Chanyeol by now.

"That's a shame. She was really nice when I met her before."

"Yeah, well, being nice is good, but not enough sometimes."

Kyungsoo's eyebrow raised, sending his best friend a questioning look that the other decided to ignore and shrug in return. That was unexpectedly deep, and he definitely wasn't prepared to hear anything more than a joke about such a subject.

Today is the last day Kyungsoo has to spend working before Christmas vacation begins. He will be free from the day before the holiday, and until the celebrations of new year's end.

Technically, this is a big financial mistake in his sort of business. Because Christmas traditions and overly positive display of love all around is one of the biggest motivations for singles to seek a change.

What's more romantic than spending Christmas eve cuddling with a loved one to stay warm? Buying each other silly little gifts that are worth nothing more than the intention and meaning of giving them.

He surely was happy about getting a little bit of freedom from the caging office, but he knew that when he'll get back here after the events of end year have ended, he'll be hit with a brand new influx of customers trying to schedule meetings to fill up the form and join the system.

The system that apparently keeps failing him. And Chanyeol.

Because Kyungsoo decided after the first date he had set Chanyeol up with a disaster, that he would do his best to find matches that maybe won't work, but at least give him less of a headache.

It really was too painful to see how his friend suffered back then. Amusing, but in a sadistic way that Kyungsoo was uncomfortable with, and therefore changed his approach.

He is still convinced that Chanyeol might not be serious about the whole thing. So he didn't yet pair him with any rank A's that might spark his interest, but he did look for the best he could find right under the A collumn.

Such a smart idea of him it was to set up these dates 'unofficially'. Since Kyungsoo has yet made Chanyeol sign the actual contract, and the ladies who recieve his calls are always very eager to try and impress a higher graded man.

It doesn't harm anybody at all like this. Not Kyungsoo's perfect matching statistics that keep increasing with every other pair he matches except Chanyeol, and not either of the participants of the scheduled dates.

He isn't sure, but he hoped that the dates didn't end up feeling like a chore for Chanyeol to fulfill. Because there have been so many of them already. He didn't suffer as much anymore, but he did't look like he's enjoying any of it either.

If in any way Chanyeol wouldn't have liked what Kyungsoo set him up with, he would say something about it. For sure. Chanyeol isn't the type of person to accept whatever fate he's given if he isn't pleased.

Although in the first date's case it might have been so. Let's say Kyungsoo wouldn't have been present there. If Kyungsoo hasn't seen just how bad that date had gone, he would have never known about it because Chanyeol didn't say a word.

Maybe it was blind faith on the giant's side, or maybe it was his need to satisfy Kyungsoo and not humiliate just how bad the decision he made for him was, or maybe Chanyeol simply didn't even care enough to be bothered.

Either way, it's clear Chanyeol doesn't take this seriously, and for that reason Kyungsoo wouldn't attempt to bother any of the other rank A's to get 'unofficially' matched with him and waste their time.

And it's not like Chanyeol has told Kyungsoo anything about any of the dates he has been to. Kyungsoo uses another method to gather intel regarding the way things are unveiling during these meetings.

That method includes a lot of hoodies, caps, and a lot of money wasted on ordering appetizers in restaurants he'd never set a foot in if it wasn't for the sake of observing the main attraction.

Some of these places, he was convinced, would have charged him money for simply sitting there. If he judges by how expensive even the cheapest item on the menu was.

 

  
Just like the latest one that took place the previous evening. Kyungsoo was already used to it. Already following the built-in steps he created mentally to camouflage himself in the restaurant without being spotted by the destined pair.

Funny enough, this was the same place Chanyeol spent his first date at. Kyungsoo wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or not, but when he entered ahead of the couple's arrival time, the exact same table Chanyeol used before was already saved again.

And just like that time, Kyungsoo sat himself at the table he was familiar with as well. Cheering himself victoriously in silence when he spotted Chanyeol and the eighth lady enter and head right in front of him.

Such a massive deja vu, he joked to himself. Surprised when he realized that the same young friendly girl from last time was his waitress again.

She seemed to be pleased to see him there, and arrived to his table with a glass of water already before taking is order. Her smile was genuine, almost like she found comfort in Kyungsoo's presence there.

After he requested the exact same first dish of crunchy bread, she even thanked him and mentioned how happy she was to recieve his latest large tip at the bill when she came to clean up his table.

It was only a little funny to see how she began panicking when moving along to the table in front of him though. Chanyeol's table. Chanyeol with his broad back and shoulders' table.

Kyungsoo never really realized how much he appreciates this view of Chanyeol's back. Not from any odd inappropriate reasons, but rather because he knows that the reason his best friend is so large, is because his heart is even larger. And needed a proper home.

From his perspective from behind the tall obstacle in his vision, Kyungsoo was convinced the date has gone well. The pretty lady he set with Chanyeol caused no ruckus to the nice waitress and they were even able to have a conversation.

As per usual, Kyungsoo paid and left earlier than them, leaving the ending of their date to his imagination. Or in this case, to Chanyeol's report about it the very next morning.

"Sorry it didn't work out again."

He sighed towards his friend, the heating air conditioner working hard in the background of the quiet white office.

"Nah. Guess it was just a bit boring for her or something."

Chanyeol shrugged once again, his fingers sliding across the touch screen of his cellphone device in his hands.

"Don't you mean for yourself? Are you sure it's not because she just didn't wanna get in bed with you?"

Kyungsoo shot back with sassiness and judgement he didn't really mean to slander at Chanyeol so harshly, but what's done is done and maybe Chanyeol deserves this little lash on the subject.

Rather than the shocked overreactive way he expected his friend to throw right back, Chanyeol just pouted his lips and tightened his brows together, looking down at the screen of his phone, which Kyungsoo knows for sure is blank right now.

Then he inhaled and grunted out, taking his feet off of the corner of Kyungsoo's desk and spreading his legs on the sides of the armchair's seat. He leaned towards the table with his upper body, and placed his arms on the edge, providing his head a pillow to rest on.

His expression was blank. No anger, no disappointement, no any sort of negative feeling while he stared up at Kyungsoo like a lost puppy.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm fucking deprived. I haven't had anybody with me for so long already... And now you bring it up again...."

Never mind. Now his expression turned into a childish sad pout and his tone became needy and whiny. Puckering his lips out and pulling his eyebrows low at the outer ends.

He tries to make himself look oh so miserable, but in Kyungsoo's eyes he just looks lame. Lame and desperate. Although in all honesty deep down Kyungsoo was happy, because it is true.

Because Chanyeol hasn't had any guests in his bed at all ever since his birthday where... Well. Kyungsoo became the night guest himself. Clearly, Chanyeol doesn't remember any of it. But maybe it still had a little positive affect on him?

For the last almost whole month Chanyeol has been sex-free. No woman stepped in his houses in order to get paid for any sort of body activity with him.

To balance out the lack of sexual contact Chanyeol used to have with whichever woman he invited, he became Kyungsoo's shadow almost. A very loud, grumbly and attention seeking shadow, but a tall shadow nonetheless.

In order to keep up with the amount of attention he isn't getting in his lower region, Chanyeol made it up by never leaving Kyungsoo alone. Not exactly, because they were often still separated by their responsibilities and adult issues of life.

But they now call each other every single day twice. Once during Kyungsoo's lunch break at work and the second time at night in bed. Or at least when one of them in bed. Usually Kyungsoo. Since Chanyeol's working hours might get a little crazy sometimes.

They also meet more often. This is a given, since now Chanyeol spends every third day in Kyungsoo's office to get re-matched with a brand new contestant on the list of women Kyungsoo has made out for him to go on dates with.

Plus they are back to spending Kyungsoo's free day at Chanyeol's place with games, movies, and a cooking and cleaning activity of sorts to make sure Chanyeol doesn't drown in the amount of fast food boxes around his living room.

Maybe that cursed yet blessed birthday night with Chanyeol managed to drip into his subconscious and help him realize his wrong ways and balance out. It's a long process, but Kyungsoo doesn't mind.

 

 

It was also a relief for Kyungsoo to know that he had succeeded yet again. Victory declaired over another year. He managed to act so well like nothing had happened between the two of them during the night of Chanyeol's birthday.

The giant didn't suspect a thing. Until Kyungsoo left his place the next day, he was convinced that the other forgot not only about what they did, but also that the pictures that triggered it even existed at all.

Kyungsoo still can't believe how he allowed himself to be so blunt with his emotions. How he allowed his feelings to take control of his mind and win over his body, too.

He keeps telling himself it will never happen again, but it always does. Every year. Every time he's around drunk Chanyeol alone. He never learns, because this is a pain he looks forward to. As disgusting as it sounds.

The secret he keeps not only from Chanyeol, but also from himself. Because he simply cannot have any sorts of feelings towards his best friend. Not any friend, and especially not Chanyeol who's existence roars in a radius much larger than Kyungsoo's simple life.

The morning after the last birthday present from Kyungsoo to Chanyeol has been provided and torn his gift wrapper body apart, he was the first to wake up. Which was to his advantage.

With a light hangover and a more logical mind, Kyungsoo grabbed a new set of clothes from Chanyeol's closet and washed himself squeeky clean in the shower. After brushing his teeth he stared at himself in the mirror. At his still puffy eyes from his last night's sobs.

There were a few tiny marks on his neck from Chanyeol's bites too, and he had to scratch over them with his nails to make it seem like he had done them to himself. He looked exhausted and felt like garbage no matter how clean he was.

When finally exiting the bathroom in the second set of pajama clothes he borrowed from Chanyeol, he had to eliminate all evidence of the condom, and threw it out into the same trash bag he had collected the plastic cups and rubbish in.

Of course, his body felt like it has been cracked in half right from the center between his legs, but since the two of them were just lazying around the entire day, watching TV and battling their hangovers, he was able to pretend otherwise.

He didn't cook that day and had to hope that Chanyeol wouldn't notice and say anything about it. Due to Chanyeol having been deadly drunk, his hangover was too great to even keep his eyes open for more than a minute at a time.

Driving home was painful. The next day at work was painful. For two whole days everything was painful. Both physically, and emotionally. With the burden on his hips and back came the burden on his heart.

And now they are here. Almost a month later, and he discovers his agony might have been a little worth it. Even if it means Chanyeol will not leave him be sometimes.

"You're disgusting but I'm kinda glad you stopped with that shit."

Kyungsoo replied to his friend's complaint and reached his arm out above the table, gently patting the giant's head which is still resting on top of his own arms.

Almost like a miracle the pout turned into a calm smile with closed eyes. Right. Kyungsoo almost forgot how much Chanyeol loves it when Kyungsoo strokes his head like that.

"Thanks. Am I being a good boy?"

Chanyeol opened his eyes and grinned up at Kyungsoo, tilting his head sideways slightly and sticking out his tongue. Is he trying to imitate a dog...?

A strong massive cringe clenched Kyungsoo's stomach from the inside and his face turned into pure disgust and disappointment without making a sound.

"Get your cringey ass face off my desk you sinful beast."

With a gentle yet firm push Kyungsoo shoved Chanyeol's head backwards off of the desk, which came along with loud laughter of joy from the puppy-like giant before he leaned back into the armchair.

"I truly am a sinful beast aren't I?"

Chanyeol then said to himself, his body resting backwards and his head raised up to the blank ceiling, exposing the entire length of his neck to Kyungsoo instead of his face.

It was a question? It didn't sound like one. But like a sort of statement of bitter acceptance. He was smiling while looking up, but even from that angle Kyungsoo easily cought the stern and even dark depth of his eyes.

Kyungsoo always thinks he's proud for knowing his best friend better than anyone else on earth. But at moments like these, when under Chanyeol's smile there is something so much more powerful than he has ever seen, Kyungsoo feels small.

So small and so vulnerable, because whenever it happens he realizes just how great is Chanyeol's control over his entire existence. Great, and scary.

For the time being, until next year comes by, Chanyeol wouldn't be going on any more dates with random female strangers Kyungsoo suggests. Even he deserves a full break from time to time. A break from work, and from working so hard during the set outings.

 

  
This year's Christmas is going to be different than usual.

The usual being Kyungsoo joining the Christmas party of the Park family, and then driving a few hours from there to reach his own home at Ilsan and spend the holiday with his parents.

Two years ago Chanyeol joined him in the journey to Ilsan and his parents were truly shocked to see just how much taller and larger Chanyeol became after not seeing him since high school days except from in occasional pictures Kyungsoo would send them.

But this year is different, because there will be no family members involved. Well, not family by blood, that is. Only the family that they have chosen for themselves over the years.

Days ago all of the participants have discussed the plan for that night, and it was obvious that there's anticipation in the air for their little gathering. Not from the content of it, since that's going to be pretty boring. Just from the fact that it'll be time spent together.

Just like Chanyeol's birthday plans, Kyungsoo took a part in helping to plan this celebration. Avoiding to take the role of the director even though he knows everyone would have followed his instructions anyway.

This Christmas will be celebrated at the Kim-Lee household. Surprisingly, they volunteered their house by themselves in the group chat. With the reasoning of their house being the easiest to fill up with decorations since it is the most vacant of... Anything.

Jongin also mentioned something about some new comfortable items added to their living room since the last time Kyungsoo visited. On top of all that, adding five whole dogs into the equasion makes the place perfect.

There were already quite a lot of participants in the group chat, which means a lot of guests to take care of. But this morning when Kyungsoo woke up with the alarm to start the preparations, Taemin announced in the conversation that his brother will join them too.

In the end that concludes to eight mouths to feed. Easy peasy. It's not like they'll have a financial issue puchasing all of the needed ingedients for the great meal.

When Kyungsoo sat up in his bed and began his usual stretching routine his blurry eyes met with the hanging monstrosity draped on a hanger on the outer side of his closet. Right. He almost forgot about the 'most important thing about Christmas' according to Chanyeol who mentioned it with a wide grin.

With a sigh of relief from finally unstressing his shoulder blades after the curled night, he raised from the bed. Not bothering to pick up the glasses on the cabinet by his phone.

Once done with the second morning routine of cleaning and refreshing himself, Kyungsoo fixed his glasses right on the slope of his nose, staring at the colorful disaster waiting on the door of his closet again.

How does he always fall for Chanyeol's shenanigans? What a fool he is. What a fool Chanyeol is for still sticking to this stupidly childish tradition that somehow he ends up convincing Kyungsoo to participate in.

The one and only. Greatest enemy of Kyungsoo's core of being - The ugly Christmas sweater.

Maybe there is one advantage to this. Or two. First one being the fact that every single pair of trousers Kyungsoo owns will go well with the brightly colored sweater. Second being the fact that this sweater belongs to Chanyeol.

That is actually the main reason Kyungsoo agreed to be convinced by his friend. It might be silly and probably not really considered something a man should enjoy this much. Not that Kyungsoo gives a single shit whether something is 'manly' or not, but he loves getting Chanyeol's clothes.

They're always so large and soft and comfortable. They always smell like him and always last for years and years on end because all of Chanyeol's clothing posessions are from the highest of qualities.

This ugly sweater waiting to be worn was the one Chanyeol himself wore last year. Its main color is green, with many white and red little symbols running over it in a sort of pattern, while in the middle of the chest a face of a deer is sewed on. With a red nose and ears that pop outside of the piece's original fabrics.

Kyungsoo trailed his fingers gently over one of the stuck out deer ears, and pulled a simple white turtleneck long shirt over his arms, sticking the bottom of it into his black jeans. Shortly after the itchy sweater joined as a second layer.

He learned his lesson. One year Kyungsoo wore a short shirt underneath the sweater and was literally miserable the entire night because of how badly he wanted to scratch every bit of the fabric off of his skin.

This time he's smart. With a long turtleneck there is no chance any of this catastrophe will rub him the wrong way again.

The problem was, that this isn't even the worst part about wearing the ugly sweater this year. The worst is yet to come. Kyungsoo knows it would be nothing, because he's just not that much into the whole 'Christmas spirit' type of hype.

It doesn't change the fact that it'll be difficult for him to endure anyway. The nightmare of Christmas' morning in the name of 'Shopping'.

Not as bad as it sounds though, because all of this year's presents are nonexistent for him to worry about. All of the arriving guests to the evening have decided to purchase one big gift together instead of splitting into smaller useless pieces.

 

  
They have divided the tasks of preparation between the different participants. For example, the one in charge of the taking care of the gift was Sehun. He didn't want to do it, but everyone else had already taken the rest of the roles.

So in the end he promised he'll try his best to find something the Kim-Lee pair would enjoy. Or at least appreciate. Nobody is very confident about that statement since Sehun's judgement can be a little flawed, but they've collectively decided to trust him.

Another aspect to take care of was providing drinks and desserts. Easily, this task was given to Minseok and apparently Jongdae who's been invited into the group chat according to Minseok's own wish.

Kyungsoo had to personally message Minseok privately and ask him to bring mostly non alcoholic beverages for the sake of everyone's safe trip home at the end of the evening. To which Minseok agreed and said he'd only bring a few bottles of his best collection.

Taemin and Jongin confidently took the decoration task upon themselves. Being the owners of the celebratory location, they know best what they're willing to clean once the event is over.

They may have gone overboard with a few things. At least according to the excitement Taemin expressed while messaging Kyungsoo and letting him know they've brought 'everything'. He isn't too sure what everything is, but they're the artistic souls here.

It was obvious who's role it would be to prepare everything else. Which means food, and entertainment. Tasked to both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, they will not dare to disappoint.

Chanyeol prepared every single Christmas related movie he could find on a memory disc that'd be easily inserted into the television system at the hosts' house. He even prepared a special jolly playlist with holiday cheers and some remixes.

Kyungsoo knows about the playlist only because Chanyeol just wouldn't stop listening to it from the moment he was given the task and finished it. In the car, in the house, literally everywhere. He even changed his phone's ringtone to some Christmas-y sounding bells.

His own process was a little different, because thinking of a menu is a little more difficult than downloading songs online. He had to make sure every ingredient and dish would be loved by every one of the guests.

It'll be a shame if he'd work on cooking something that wouldn't fit everyone's tastes. It took him about a week of research and a few experiments in Chanyeol's place to create the perfect little recipe notebook.

Now it comes down to the reason the word shopping isn't as bad as Kyungsoo makes himself think it might be.

Waking up early and even enduring wearing the large ugly sweater is all part of the preparations. Because in a few minutes Chanyeol will be pulling down under his building, and they'll go shop together for all the needed items to cook up the festive meal.

One other good thing about the Christmas sweater he'll spend the rest of his day with, is how warm it actually is. It could also be just because the long shirt he wears underneath is warm enough, but he'll give the sweater the benefit of the doubt to stop hating on it.

Being dressed warmly is now more crucial than it was a month ago at Chanyeol's birthday, because the weather has been incresingly getting colder. The forecast suspects it will actually snow tonight.

It'll be pretty amazing if it snows. Kyungsoo already has the image of all of this group of friends sitting and dining together, music in the background, and the snow slowly falling down and piling against the large wall windows in the Kim-Lee household.

A white christmas would be so classic. Even if it's probably pretty childish of him to imagine and hope for such a thing to happen, it doesn't stop his brain from doing so anyway.

Before his mind paved the path for older Christmas memories from college to resurface, Kyungsoo wrapped his black marshmellow looking coat around himself, and tied the laces of his shoes.

Anticipation and awkwardness pooled inside him for the shopping trip he'll be conducting with ugly Christmas sweater wearing Chanyeol. Who he knows would insist on paying for everything himself and even fight him in case Kyungsoo would attempt to try and use his own card.

 

  
Right on time. Chanyeol is never late to come to Kyungsoo. Whether if to pick him up so they'll go somewhere else, or even just when he comes to Kyungsoo's office in their appointed time.

It's good trait to have, Kyungsoo is glad about that. Because in his eyes it makes Chanyeol very reliable and trust worthy. Also because Kyungsoo loves it when things are in proper order, and being on time means things are going correctly.

He could hear Chanyeol's loud car engine echo up over the building and into his apartment even before he came to a stop right by the entrance. Kyungsoo had made it into the elevator, so the message Chanyeol sent him about arriving popped only when he was already down.

At the very moment Kyungsoo sat down in the passanger's seat by Chanyeol and the door of the car closed, the destined driver for the day grinned at him with anticipation.

"Yeah, alright, show me already."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes lightly, knowing exactly what it is Chanyeol will be showing him. The taller chuckled lightly at Kyungsoo's fake act of impatience and began opening the buttons of his coat.

A minute later he was spreading it wide open towards Kyungsoo's direction. Showing off the ugly sweater he'll be wearing this year. What a kid. The sweater he wears is the exact same as Kyungsoo's with the sticking out red nose and deer ears, just in white and not green.

Honestly, it doesn't surprise Kyungsoo one bit that Chanyeol decided to match with him. It's just amusing and kind of embarrassing in a silly kind of way. Especially because of Chanyeol's wide smile.

And because Kyungsoo knows for sure that the white beanie on Chanyeol's head was specifically chosen just for the reason that it has the exact same white shade as his sweater. Well, it works, so no harm done.

"What'd ya think?"

Chanyeol's ears are sticking out from under the beanie really cutely, and even Kyungsoo isn't able to stop himself from smiling when he noticed it. Gently reaching his hand out and giving one of his ears a small squeeze.

"It's cute. Good choice with the hat."

Kyungsoo complimented his friend only to see the actual sun rising up on his face. It's not too rare for Kyungsoo to praise Chanyeol when it comes to his looks. Chanyeol knows what is up when it comes to style.

Chanyeol also knows what is up when it comes to having a hot bod. But that's something Kyungsoo is more subtle about when spreading out the compliments.

They drove to one of the biggest market places in Seoul, which includes an actual giant supermarket with everything one can think of, and an outdoor market for some more fresh merchendise like fish, vegetables and fruit.

Normally Kyungsoo would have immediately walked towards the outdoor market first, because to cook great things, one has to find the items with the best quality, which means the more fresh a product is, the better it is.

But today the weather is just so cold, that standing outside even with his marshmellow looking thick coat is a pain. Seems that it's pretty vacant anyway since a lot of people suffer from the same chilly reason.

Inside the enormous marketplace, as if speaking solely with their minds, Chanyeol took the charge of their cart, while Kyungsoo became the leading force to walk them through the various isles. Ticking ingedients off of the list one by one according to whatever item they find in their snakey path.

The two of them aren't new to the experience of shopping like this together. The only new thing about today is the fact that underneath their coats they wear matching ugly Christmas sweaters that nobody would be able to take seriously.

Chanyeol may or may have not added some extra items into the cart here and there. He also kept humming, whistling, or clicking his fingers along with the exhausting never ending Christmas music that played in the background.

Kyungsoo loves grocery shopping. There's something theraputic about finding what you need and marking it off from a list. Kyungsoo loves grocery shopping with Chanyeol too, because by simply looking up at one of the higher shelves, Chanyeol already gets the signal and brings the exact item Kyungsoo was trying to see down to him.

It's that sort of telepathy they gained over the years. Chanyeol's house often lacks certain ingedients in order to cook what they want, so they end up going together for such activities quite a lot.

Just as expected, Chanyeol nearly pushed Kyungsoo out of the way in order to pay himself, surprising even the cashier from how quickly he shoved his card in her direction.

From there, they already drove over to the Kim-Lee household. There is a lot to prepare and cook in order to feed eight hungry adult friends on a Christmas eve, so they'll be spending their day in the well equipped kitchen.

 

  
Greeted by a pack of happy dogs and two happier dog owners who helped them bring all of the groceries inside the house, they were finally able to take off their coats and shoes and start feeling at home.

While Jongin and Taemin were busy setting up sparkling fairy lights and Christmas themed colored other hanging decorations over the walls, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo took over their kitchen like a storm.

Spreading out their recipe sheets and starting the cooking process almost without speaking at all. Just hums and little gestures were enough for the two of them to communicate well enough and combine their culinary skills into a practical plan.

If Kyungsoo was mixing dough, Chanyeol was cutting vegetables. If Chanyeol was caramelizing onions on the pan, Kyungsoo was seasoning the stew. If Kyungsoo didn't reach a higher shelf for a certain tool, Chanyeol would stand right behind him, caging him against the counter while bringing it down to him.

And it's not like Kyungsoo didn't like it. If anything, he found it quite fun, and often pretended like he needed an item from a higher spot in the kitchen just so that Chanyeol would be placed behind him and get puzzled by Kyungsoo's sudden lose in interest.

There is a certain level of peace whenever they cook together. No bickering, no jokes, no teasing. Just the two of them putting their skills up for the best use together. They weren't professionals, but the way they managed to bring out masterpieces of meals was professional.

In the background of their noisy yet harmonious cooking, the two hosts were on the other end of the spectrum. Lousy and playful, tickling and messing with each other everytime one of them needed to raise their arms to hang anything.

They were quite clumsy trying their best. Kyungsoo wanted to reassure them that their hard work would be appreciated, but he'll have to remember to do it later because right now the joy of cooking with Chanyeol was too great to skip out on.

Every single piece of the recipes Kyungsoo had written for them ahead of time is being prepared correctly and joyfully. Maybe the truth behind the Christmas spirit is not the celebration itself but rather the process of making it happen together.

That was awfully cheesy of Kyungsoo to think, but what can he do? It's impossible not to become happy when he sees the calm and genuine smile has become a permanent part of Chanyeol's face for the entire duration of their cooking session.

So far this is the best Christmas ever. Even with the embarrassing matching sweaters, and even though Christmas hasn't even began yet. Kyungsoo just knows. Because this year nothing can go wrong.

This year he isn't spending a drunk night at Chanyeol's family house with him and sufferring the weight of drunk Chanyeol's actions again. Today his best friend is the destined driver back home.

Which means barely any alcohol will be involved and it wouldn't put Kyungsoo in a dangerous situation of a choice. If he wished, technically Kyungsoo would be able to drink as much as he'd like.

The four people in the house got together to a little break at the early afternoon. At that moment Kyungsoo realized what a good idea it was of Chanyeol to buy all of these extra snacks earlier.

Because now they can sit and enjoy replenishing their energy thanks to these unhealthy treats. Of course, joined by the five extra excited balls of fluff who get their own treatment session as well.

Quickly enough, the evening started darkening the skies outside the large windows, creating great contrast to the constantly shining fairy lights the pair of hosts have installed all over the walls.

Except for the kitchen and dining area right next to it, the entire house was in darkness, illuminated solely by the little colorful shines and giving a cosy warm atmosphere.

Only now after the table has been set and all the dishes are ready to be served Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were able to rest a little bit from the day worth of work put in using and then in cleaning Jongin and Taemin's kitchen.

Their rest was pretty short though, because after they finally sat down to random chairs around the dining table, the doorbell rang to announce another guest arrived. Creating a roar with the little companions who began barking with excitement.

At least there won't be anything more they will have to do for the rest of the evening since the plan for today includes nothing more than ease and relaxation.

 

  
Minseok and Jongdae were the first guests to come. Bringing in a whole carton box filled with bottles of drinks and packages of different baked goods and cakes that are instantly placed inside the fridge.

Then came Taemin's older brother Minho. What Kyungsoo didn't realize about him, is that the man was actually an extremely famous actor and model, he just didn't guess there would be any more people surrounding him that have this much power and influence.

He was very adorable and friendly, cracking jokes with Chanyeol right away as if they have known each other for years. Who knows, maybe they have. And of course smothering both Taemin and Jongin with smooches and hugs.

It made Kyungsoo feel happy and content to see, plus a chuckle managed to escape from his lips at the view. It's always nice to see such interactions, especially between family members.

The last guest to arrive was Sehun. He entered looking both happy and shocked at the same time. Kyungsoo could tell right away that something had happened. But seeing the boy greet the dogs with so much affection calmed him down a little.

Although Jongin and Taemin clearly saw that he was carrying a bag with a gift inside it, they acted as if they haven't noticed it so that it'll be a surprise when brought up later after the meal.

As everyone made their way into the dining area and sat down to the table, Chanyeol of course being the first to sit and just like a child placed a hand on the seat by his side to save it for him, Kyungsoo actually had other plans.

Before the little turn of the wall that leads to the table, he grabbed onto Sehun's arm gently and made him stop in his spot and turn around to face him.

"Hey Sehunnie, are you doing okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

His lanky little brother-like friend stared back at him quietly for a while. Kyungsoo felt how the gears in his mind are working to try and figure out an answer.

"Your hair is a little messy too."

"Nah. I uhm. I just met someone I know earlier so I got distracted."

Was his final answer, and Kyungsoo had no reason to doubt him when he spoke since there was a sense of stress in his tone that made it believable.

Almost like a parent Kyungsoo raised his hand up to Sehun's head and trailed a few fingers through his hair to fix it up in order. Just a few strands that stood a little off from their original direction.

His reaction was nearly identical to the way Chanyeol ends up behaving under his tocuh. Sehun's expression softened immediately, his head lowered to give Kyungsoo better reach, and slightly tilted towards the touch's direction.

"There you go. Was it a good someone you've met?"

"Yeah. Very good."

With a smile Kyungsoo nodded up at him and patted his back a few times so that the two of them could join the rest at the table. Though right before sitting down Kyungsoo took a quick glance around the entire table.

Large and filled with all sorts of delicious types of food that everyone will be able to enjoy, wine bottles and tall glasses, a small vase with some cute little flowers right in the middle, and even a scented candle placed nearby.

It felt like an actual family celebrating Christmas eve together. Especially with Chanyeol's playlist slowly soaking into everyone's minds.

The meal ended up a smashing success and everyone ate so much that it was difficult to even switch their location and move over to the specially decorated and cushioned living room.

Nobody was dramatically drunk in any way, just tipsy enough to make everything a little funnier and a lot less serious.

Kyungsoo had attempted to stay behind and clean up the remains of the great dinner, but Minseok and Jongdae were quicker. With Minseok already packing leftovers into plastic boxes and into the fridge, Jongdae had to physically push Kyungsoo away towards the living room.

It was ridiculous and made everyone laugh, especially Jongdae. But eventually Kyungsoo gave up and allowed himself to drop down onto the large couch right by Sehun's side.

In charge of entertainment, Chanyeol had connected the memory disc to the surround and television system in front of them, and the first movie of the night started.

Of course the main intention wasn't to actually focus on the movie to remain amused, but rather have a nice environment and an excuse to reminiscence old memories together.

Except for Minho and Jongdae the entire group have known each other for quite some years, and what better thing is there to do other than bringing past events back while huddled together in front of a film all of them have probably seen dozens of times.

Although the two newer additions haven't really been a part of any of their past activities, they seemed to be just as invested in the stories as everyone else. Even adding some of their own amusing stories to the record.

 

  
On Kyungsoo's left side sat Jongdae, who was easily amused and very involved with anything that's being exchanged in their conversation, while on his right side was Sehun.

At the moment Kyungsoo sat himself down on the couch Sehun adjusted his position and leaned over and against his arm. The weight of his head resting over Kyungsoo's shoulder while his arm is half wrapped over his waist.

Out of natural habbit with Chanyeol, and with Sehun, Kyungsoo's hand was draped over Sehun's wide shoulders and his fingers kept gently running over the side of his head in an affectionate manner.

Sehun the baby. The biggest tallest and widest baby. He'd label Chanyeol the same, but Chanyeol's more like a child. Past the baby phase in which Sehun will most likely remain in forever.

Between the sips of wine, the laughs and the failing attempts to watch the movie, Kyungsoo had noticed that Sehun's center of attention was at his own cellphone. Held in the hand that's half over Kyungsoo himself, he could see the screen a little.

Not that he wants to be nosy or intrude anything personal, but he's wearing his glasses, and he can easily see that Sehun's busy chatting with someone through texts. Someone that replies as quickly as Sehun.

One of two options, one is that they're fighting, and two is that they might just be very eager to be talking. Suddenly an image popped up on Sehun's screen in a message. It looked like a sort of selfie someone took, the person's face looked familiar, but Kyungsoo couldn't clearly see.

Kyungsoo felt Sehun's body jerk a little when it happened, but the younger quickly swiped it aside before returning to the texting way of communicating again.

"Sehunnie, not trying to be a creep but is that person the one you asked me questions about my job for..? At Chanyeol's birthday?"

He asked gently. Quiet enough so that nobody else was able to hear or even realize they're talking at all.

Sehun didn't seem to mind that Kyungsoo admitted he's another pair of eyes that see the screen of his phone. He simply shrugged a little and nuzzled himself further around Kyungsoo's smaller body.

"It's seriously the weirdest thing to talk about, but yeah. I guess. I'm not sure..."

"Have you told them yet?"

"Nah. Won't ruin their Christmas."

Kyungsoo chuckled lightly and placed his entire palm on Sehun's head, ruffling his hair into a mess before a moment later stroking it back into order again.

"You'll never be able to ruin anything with love, trust me."

"Pfft. Yeah right. Someone needs this advice more than me. Maybe you need it too."

Sehun raised his head upwards to face Kyungsoo. Both of them stared at each other for a while very close to each other. Sehun having an expression that hints he knows something Kyungsoo doesn't, and Kyungsoo just confused at Sehun's cryptic hidden messages.

A moment later Sehun's head came back down as if none of this conversation even took place. But Kyungsoo was still left questioning what it is that Sehun's hiding behind his perfect handsome face.

When the movie ended it took a lot of coughs and throat clears for Chanyeol to grab Sehun's attention in an attempt to remind him about the gift he had brought for the couple of hosts.

In reality, nobody of the group of attendees knows what Sehun decided to get for them. Since he was given the task on his own without any supervision.

Kyungsoo was amused by the grunt the baby-like man leaning on him had produced before getting up from the couch and grabbing a bag he hid behind one of the couches, yet remained completely visible anyway.

He held it up and continued giggling shyly with embarrassment because everyone's eyes were on him until he finally gave it to Taemin, because Jongin was too busy chuckling himself from Sehun's shyness.

"Just a warning, none of us know what he chose to get you two.. T'was his job to get the gift from us all."

Chanyeol mentioned right away knowingly, as if there will be some kind of jumpscare popping out of the bag if it'll be touched wrongly.

It was Taemin who opened the wrappers and revealed the item inside. Both him and Jongin stared at it in a sort of shock for a while before their eyes began shining with the realization.

Before anyone else could urge them to show the rest what it is, Jongin grabbed the apparently two items in his hands and raised them up for all to see. With worry yet anticipation all eyes turned towards the mystery.

Kyungsoo was actually deeply impressed with Sehun's sense of atmosphere and his way of understanding and reading people. It takes a lot of knowledge about a person to buy them something they'd truly love.

Sehun nailed it. Purchased a couple of golden matching armlets with beautiful decorations and even a few gems attached to them. It's perfect. Exactly what modeling artists would enjoy recieving.

Kyungsoo wasn't the only one impressed by his artistic and fitting choice. It seems the rest of the gift funding participants were just as happy about it. Especially Chanyeol who only a moment ago had to shove a warning at them.

"I did a damn good job, nice to know you actually trust me. 'Boss'."

Sehun squinted his eyes, flopping back on the couch right next to Kyungsoo with his arms and legs crossed to show that he's upset from the unfair judgement.

"He's got a point. Sehunnie's good at tasks that aren't related to work."

"Yeah."

Kyungsoo said, and the subject immediately agreed before opening his eyes in comprehension.

"Wait what? Are you defending me or attacking me here?"

Chanyeol wasn't sure if he should try and apologize to Sehun for the early unnecessary discrenment, or if he was amused by Kyungsoo's unexpected protective bite.

"You're all a bunch of evil hypocrites I swear...."

The youngster mumbled to himself with a roll of his eyes, making everyone in the room laugh from the entertaining scene.

Jongin and Taemin thanked everyone and especially Sehun for the wonderful thoughtful gift, and the group proceeded into the second movie of the night. It was still fairly early so it shouldn't be a problem to start another.

Though shortly after it began and everyone finally settled back down to the ease and calmness, all of the dogs in the house began getting hyperactive. Barking or running around wagging their tails.

Nobody really seemed to mind it except for Jongdae, that at some point suddenly gasped and let out a loud 'Whoaaah!' sort of surprised exclamation while looking out towards the windows.

In a second all heads turned to the view outside, and everyone saw how soft white snowflakes are slowly drifting down from the black skies of the night.

Without bothering to pause the movie the entire bunch including the dogs have attached themselves to the large glass windows and watched in awe and appreciation how the world's turning white.

It was beautiful. Such an incredible sight to experience the first snow right during their Christmas celebrations. Maybe this is the beginning of something good.

A sheet of pure blinding whiteness. A blanket to cover the downs of the year's events and a reason to start anew.

Kyungsoo loves the winter. He loves the peaceful silence and the excuse to wear warm cosy clothes, and most of all, he loves that the winter comes at the end of the year to cleanse everything and sprout a new beginning in the spring.

Maybe Kyungsoo should be a little more like the winter. Clear and cleanse the heavy burdens from his heart, come clean by letting go and leaving his worries behind.

Who is he kidding? Who is he trying to fool by thinking he'll ever be able to let go when the snow outside is falling, and so is he.

He's been falling for years. Falling into a pit of darkness he will never be able to escape. As much as he'd wish he could control his feelings with his brain, the heart is sometimes stronger than all.

Who is he trying to impress by thinking he'll have a new start when the snow outside is falling, but his eyes and attention are somewhere else. Right by his side. A little higher. With the big ears that have grown to be the main charm point of the person who's more important than seeing the first snow of the year.

Chanyeol. Just like the snow on the ground, Kyungsoo has fallen long ago. And now he's down low. A single flake whipped away by the heat of his best friend's burn.

Eventually everyone returned to their previous seats. With higher spirits and higher level of concentration towards the movie they weren't paying any attention to before. Joined by the dogs who each chose a favourite guest to snuggle against.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 6 B

  
  


  
After everyone finally were in the right head and on track with the plot of the movie they've all seen countless times before, Kyungsoo's phone began ringing in his pocket.

It took him a bit to notice, because normally he puts the volume really low to avoid being surprised by any loud noises. So when Sehun raised his head from the shoulder he snuggled against and raised his eyebrow at Kyungsoo, he finally felt the buzzing.

He got up quickly and quietly, not to disturb any of the calmed people or dogs. Before turning around towards the hallway his eyes caught a glimpse of Chanyeol looking at him going.

With the soft sound of his socked feet stepping on the wooden floor Kyungsoo entered one of the guest rooms along the hallway. A simple room with a desk, a couch and a library filled with books.

Finally checking the screen of his still ringing phone Kyungsoo saw it was an incoming face time call from Baekhyun. Huh? That's unexpected, why would Baekhyun call him so late at Christmas eve?

At the second he tapped to accept the call and the app loaded up fully, Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun's voice even before seeing his face.

"Peach!! Merry Christmas!!"

Then another voice came right after, a voice Kyungsoo doesn't recognize, yet is somehow familiar.

"Hey Kyungsoo, it's Yixing here. Pleasure meeting you."

Right then the screen finally loaded.

The first thing he saw was his own face from a funny angle, his nose looking way too big and the rest of his face are like a weird stretched potato behind it. Quickly he adjusted the position in which the phone is directing him.

Now after finally looking at least normal on his own camera, with the thin rim of his glasses shining lightly, he could look on the main screen with his caller.

Okay. This is cute. This is really cute.

From Kyungsoo's view of the screen, he can see Baekhyun's head from a bit of a low angle, really close to the camera as well, but it looks like there are are somebody's knees on both sides of his head.

With curiousity, Kyungsoo furrows his brows, squinting his eyes a little in order to try and identify the owner of the knees but to no avail. Until Baekhyun suddenly smiled and raised his own device higher.

Then everything comes clear. It's Yixing. Right there with him. Oh how joyfully Kyungsoo's heart just jumped in his chest.

It seems that Baekhyun is sitting on the floor, or maybe a carpet, while Yixing is sitting right behind him, leaning down so his chin would be resting down on his boyfriend's top of the head with a tired yet calm smile.

Kyungsoo wasn't sure if his sudden burst of happiness was obvious or not, because he wasn't paying any attention to how he looks himself in the tiny screen, but he heard the two of them chuckle shortly.

"Hey guys! Hello Yixing. It's nice hearing from you. Are you celebrating together? Where are you?"

Now he knew that whatever face he may be making definitely includes a smile. Because his own voice sounded way too cheerful to come through as calm.

"China!"

Baekhyun exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah. We're at my place. Just finished watching some amazing movies--"

Yixing began talking himself. He spoke a little slowly, since Korean isn't his first tongue language. But he still did well. Except Baekhyun interrupted him in the middle, turning his eyes upwards at the head above his with a pout.

"They're not amazing, don't believe him. They're just shitty ol' Christmas movies man."

"No, they're really great, I can tell--"

Kyungsoo was a little overwhelmed from all that's going on in the little screen, was Yixing actually being serious? Does this mega famous actor actually enjoy watching Christmas movies?

"Anywayyyyy~ What about you?"

Baekhyun interrupted again, but Yixing didn't seem to mind even a bit. He just sat calmly, enjoying the comfort of resting his head on top of his puppy-like friend with an obvious smile of peace.

"I'm at the Kim-Lee's with some friends. Normally I'd be with Chanye--- With family, but this year we went small. Next year you both should join us too."

Kyungsoo began explaining, pausing himself in the middle of the sentence for a short while before he'd expose a detail he's not exactly willing to admit about his yearly Christmas experiences.

Luckily, there was no sign from the other side of the line that neither of them caught up to his sudden retraction.

Quite the opposite actually, his suggestion was welcomed with over excitement, coming in the form of Baekhyun jumping and nearly knocking their device out of vision. Which was a reassurance.

"Waaah! Hell yeah! Yixing, next year you must be free on Christmas. We'll be in Korea with my baes. Also I can't believe you call the two of them the Kim-Lees as well!"

It was a request being expressed as a command. Not very surprising, considering Baekhyun's definite yet wild nature of actions. At least ever since Kyungsoo got to know him a little better, that is.

Yet again, Yixing's smile didn't even sway. Either that was his actual natural facial expression, or he's truly just in a state of happiness from having his lousy and high-strung boyfriend with him.

The latter seems to be more likely, because even from the shaky camera angle Kyungsoo gets to be exposed to, he can spot that Baekhyun's fingers are playing around inside the frayed holes of Yixing's jeans.

"Oh, alright, sure. I'll do that."

Yixing spoke, turning his head down and planting a tiny kiss on top of Baekhyun's slightly frazzled looking hair. Shortly after he turned to look right into the phone's camera again.

"Kyungsoo, I also wanted to thank you for the help. Your advice worked like magic."

Oh. Right. The advice. The one Kyungsoo had almost forgotten about. It's not like he regrets saying it at all, Baekhyun has been happier ever since. But he wouldn't mind being spared from the details.

It's a little awkward to be thanked by a famous chinese actor for giving his boyfriend some long distance sex tips Kyungsoo has absolutely not idea if can be executed. Really, how did Kyungsoo end up being surrounded with the weirdest bunch.

"No need. Really. I'm just happy that you two made it work as well as I assume it did."

"But really! It worked GREAT! We've been having such a blast thanks to you."

Baekhyun was quick to emphesize anyway. Well, it is to be expected since he was the one originally seeking help to begin with. Kyungsoo was glad they've been able to upgrade.

"Yes, it's really cool how even though we are far away we can still see each other jerk of--"

Yixing began, but this time it was Kyungsoo cutting into the conversation in slight panic.

"Oooohh my god guys, stop. You're disgusting and embarrassing."

He attempted to scold them for remaining on the subject, but ended up laughing himself out of the sheer shyness that coated over his consciousness from the thought. But Yixing didn't seem to catch up on the wave.

"No, really, it's such a nice view when Baekhyun stands his phone up and uses the dild--"

"AHAHAHAHAHA Yixing you're being funny--!"

It was a battle. Neither of them want to allow Yixing to speak of this any further. At least by Baekhyun's obvious loud and forced laughter he was finally stopped, looking down at Baekhyun a little puzzled.

"Stop talking about it, Kyungsoo doesn't need to know all this for fuck's sak--"

The fashion designer whined almost helplessly, yet with a hint of anger, not even paying attention to the phone they're using to call with Kyungsoo at this very moment anymore.

It tilted sideways, showing Kyungsoo the view of the snow gently drifting down outside the window over far away in China.

While all this, he could hear them bickering with each other cutely. Unable to contain just how entertaining it was, he began laughing softly to himself, knowing they most likely can't even hear him over their own whines.

"Ehhh, but it's seriously such a show when you--"

Yixing insisted.

"Stopppp!!"

Baekhyun almost cried.

Then it turned quiet again and Kyungsoo saw movement. Baekhyun picked the phone up again and raised it to the previous angle, except now his hand that was fiddling inside Yixing's jeans hole, is covering his boyfriend's mouth.

"Anyway. Ahem. Just wanted to see how you're doing. Merry Christmas again!"

"Ywah, mewwy chrishmwesh!"

Yixing attempted to speak from under Baekhyun's hand restraint, making both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun burst into a short fit of laughter that seemed to have satisfied him for the time being.

"Merry Christmas guys, makes me happy seeing you together like this."

As Kyungsoo replied he saw that Baekhyun's head turned up to Yixing's direction quickly, his eyes in a sort of trance while his mouth is slightly agape. Huh?

Trying to focus on the slightly pixelated details of their call, Kyungsoo managed to spot the reason for the sudden change in atmosphere. Yixing was most likely licking over the fingers that keep his mouth shut.

Oh. Not a sight Kyungsoo was expecting to see. With a bit of a choked gulp he averted his eyes from the sudden tension, and then rolled them with a sigh, already pulling his cellphone closer to himself.

"Oookay guys, it's time for me to go. I hope you got each other gifts, because we're all on Santa's naughty list."

What a game changer, Kyungsoo was almost proud from the havock his comment provoked. Any sort of underlying sexual energy that might have built between them has been disrupted into another session of whiny bickers.

Apparently, this time about whether or not they've been good enough or bad enough to take a spot on either list.

Seriously, as much noise as they make, as childish as they might seem, Kyungsoo could feel the warmth of their love for each other soak into his own skin even from a whole country away.

On a playful and content note of tranquility, except for the rowdy debate, the call has ended. Leaving Kyungsoo staring down at his own phone screen slowly darknening and locking itself in his hands.

True happiness like this can stir up two types of emotions in a person. Depending on what kind of experiences they've been through in their lives.

One being an overwhelming soothing feeling of delight. The type Kyungsoo aims to have wash over him naturally.

Second being a dreading heavy sense of envy. Anger and jealousy that fill up every empty space in one's body to the brink of breaking from how painful it is to see someone else fulfilling one's own wish.

In Kyungsoo's case, it was a mixture of both. He was extremely happy in a sort of relieving manner that he was able to take part in helping this come to life. But at the same time he was almost unbearably sad.

Reality's cold and harsh for him. He who is unable to control his own heart but has control over countless others. He who cannot even trust himself to believe what he is feeling. His chance had most likely vanished by now.

Maybe that is what makes him a master at what he does. Maybe the lack of someone to complete his heart in such a manner is exactly what enables him to help others complete theirs.

 

  
That's enough self pity for one day. Christmas isn't meant for sadness. Not at all, and especially not when the view of the snow slowly drifting down to coat the earth is so beautiful right out the window.

With a small sigh that came to help himself settle back into the content mood rather than the hurting loneliness, Kyungsoo stood up from the couch he ended up sitting on, and turned towards the door to leave the office.

He didn't expect to see Chanyeol standing right there, arms crossed while he leans sideways against the opened door and looking at him in silence.

After the initial surprise that made him jump from how startled he was, he slid the phone back into his pocket and placed the empty hand on his chest while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Jesus. You scared me."

He admitted a little bitterly and walked in Chanyeol's direction in order to pass him and head to the hallway and back to everyone else. In a gesture of friendliness he gently tapped his loose fist against Chanyeol's center of the chest.

"Was it your family? You took so long I came to make sure you're still alive."

The white beanie headed giant asked with a tiny undertone of a tease, keeping Kyungsoo in place right in front of him under the doorframe by placing his big hand onto his shoulder gently.

"Nah. It was Baekhyun. Remember him?"

"The guy that stole your free day from me?"

"Yeah."

Kyungsoo nodded absentmindlessly before realizing what he just admitted to.

"No, no he didn't. My free days aren't yours."

He quickly fixed his statement, trying to sound convincing and intimidating without any actual effort, so all he did was pout lightly.

"Pfft. Right."

His best friend snickered with a smirk and placed his other hand on top of Kyungsoo's other shoulder, fixating his position right in front of him with the enjoyment of not getting any resistance.

"Okay, maybe they kind of are yours. But don't you go all grumpy kid on me again like the in exhibition."

Kyungsoo grumbled out a half hearted complaint, only to be hit with Chanyeol's surprised expression which he didn't expect.

"He's the guy with the makeup you were with at the exhibition?"

Another sigh escaped Kyungsoo's depths before he raised his finger in Chanyeol's direction, now with the a full intention of portraying a threat. Placing the fear device, his finger, right under Chanyeol's face. Pulling his deadliest glare to his aid.

"If I hear you gave him shit like you bothered Junmyeon I'll end you."

Chanyeol's two hands quickly got off of Kyungsoo's shoulders, turning higher up in the air by the sides of his body to assume a position of complete surrender.

At first he acted as if he's actually scared from the threat. But after locking his eyes with Kyungsoo a smile sparked up on his face until he broke into laughter.

Kyungsoo's own lips cracked a smile as he gave Chanyeol's both palms a high five before turning and leaving the room back to the rest of the guests in the living room, the giant walking gleefully right behind him.

The moment he was back in his spot on the couch Sehun's body wrapped around him again in an odd snuggle that resembles more of a koala. That's alright. Kyungsoo feels comfortable enough about Sehun for it to be enjoyable.

Until the end of the second movie his hand was softly stroking through the man-baby's hair. He was convinced Sehun would have fallen asleep from it, but when their activities came to an end he turned to look at Kyungsoo without a trace of sleep.

Almost like they all spoke to each other through telepathy, or maybe thanks to the pile of fluffy dogs sleeping around them, all the guests have decided to prepare to leave.

Minho was the first to greet everyone goodbye after of course smothering Taemin in another tight hug. Apparently he had a shooting schedule he has to attend the very next day or something alike.

Sehun left second, not without a packed little plastic bag with a few of the desserts from dinner. His sweet tooth will never be cured. But it's also a part of his youthful charm as the youngest in the bunch.

Then it was Minseok and Jongdae, fighting with Jongin and Taemin until the hosting pair finally agreed to keep the rest of the alcoholic drinks in their place under the reasoning of sharing them with other guests. Since they themselves aren't big drinkers.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were the last remaning visitors in the house. With an honest intention of helping them clean up the rest of the decorations they tried to bargain, but Jongin and Taemin are just too powerful.

In the end, since Minseok and Jongdae have already taken care of the entire kitchen and brought it back to its clean sparkly state, and there were no more things left to do, it was time for them to leave.

Stepping outside into the thin and soft layer of snow that keeps very slowly piling up on the ground was actually pretty exciting. Even with the temperature being bone shaking.

After warm hugs and a lot of goodbye licks and fur ruffles the two of them made it to Chanyeol's car with high spirits and a smile glued on their face. The event was amazing, and with the amount of leftover at the Kim-Lee household they'll be able to eat proper food literally until next year.

On the ride back home the two of them discussed how successful Sehun's gift was in their name. They talked about how classic and cute it is that the first snow began at Christmas eve, and how delicious their hard work in the kitchen came out.

Kyungsoo was mostly looking out the window. No music playing in the background unless the engine of the car counts. But it was calming enough for him to be able to daydream about far away lands that are already covered in snow.

 

  
Only after about a minute of the car being parked right under his own building he realized they made it back home, and turned to look at Chanyeol to thank him for the ride, and for the help during the entire day.

But Chanyeol was just sitting quietly with a miniature smile and looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I brought you something."

He then confessed and with a slightly wider smile unbuckled his belt and turned his body around the side of his own seat to reach backwards to the floor of the back seat.

"Oh... Really? That's super unfair though because we all agreed we'd only give gifts to--.."

Kyungsoo began complaining and getting nervous from the thought of possibly being considered the worse friend since he seriously didn't prepare anything for Chanyeol this Christmas. It was the agreement between everyone so it wouldn't be fair.

As he was speaking, at some point Chanyeol turned back and looked at him, it didn't look like there was something in his hand, but at the moment Kyungsoo looked a little higher he noticed what was up.

Chanyeol's holding a tiny mistletoe in his fingers right above their heads between the seats.

With a jump of his heart Kyungsoo's instant reaction was to raise his eyebrow and pout judgementally. Trying to appear cool and unfazed although his mind is screaming various warnings at him.

Before he could open his mouth to speak his best friend began leaning a tini tiny bit closer to him with his head.

Uh oh. What is going on? Chanyeol is actually moving closer to him? With an actual intention of... Fulfilling the mistletoe's tradition? Why now? Why was it even in his car to begin with?

In the panic of the moment and to make sure this doesn't cross any lines that'll be impossible to cross back, Kyungsoo gulped and shot himself forward, planting a quick peck onto Chanyeol's cheek.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, Kyungsoo's mind still running on about the consequences he might have caused by choosing this course of action and making him panic even more.

But then Chanyeol's mouth cracked in a smile. A smile that grew and grew more until it turned into a grin and a chuckle, and ended up with Chanyeol falling into a fit of laughter. His whole body shaking that the tiny bells on the mistletoe rang a few times.

"Ohh.. Haha, nice. You almost tricked me."

Kyungsoo mumbled in a shaky voice to try and imiatate fake laughter. And indeed a tiny chuckle escaped his lips only because of how deeply Chanyeol was caught in the laughter.

Though Chanyeol's reaction to his words was unexpected. Instead of the usual point-n-laugh thing that his giant friend always does whenever he managed to trick Kyungsoo into something playful, Chanyeol turned surprisingly serious.

A moment later Chanyeol suddenly leaned in closer. Way closer. Overly close. Too close. Only a distance of mere fingers between their faces.

Kyungsoo's body is frozen. He's unable to move a muscle, the only movement he feels his body makes is the storm of a heartbeat that erupted inside his chest, thumping so loud that he can hear the pulse in his ears.

Only his eyes were able to widen, his pupils dilate, along with Chanyeol's, and his lips are quivering subtly.

With his big opened eyes behind the glasses he can see everything of Chanyeol right in front of him. His face is so much more than Kyungsoo's heart can handle from this up close.

The permanent yet healing dark circles under Chanyeol's eyes, the tiny mole on the side of his perfect nose, the smooth slope of his forehead when his eyebrows are held tight together like right now, the soft looking pink lips...

When Kyungsoo's eyes finally made it up towards Chanyeol's own eyes, he reazlied his best friend is also distracted by another feature of his own face.

Chanyeol is looking directly at Kyungsoo's lips. So sharply, so intensely, almost hungrily. Almost like he's going to pounce and consume him right there. It was so obvious. And even more so when his tongue suddenly made an appearance and ran slowly over his lower lip.

Kyungsoo can't hear anything other than his own pulse blasting in his ears, and the deep breathes of his best friend hitting right against his own lips due to the closeness of their faces.

 

  
Weirdly enough, this closeness triggered some old memories back to the surface of Kyungsoo's blank consciousness. Memories that are awfully relevant for they have taken place during Christmas eve.

Back in college at their first year as juniors, they've already gotten their dorm room and settled in. Chanyeol had already managed to gather a bunch of the 'Cool' seniors to like him and take part in their endeavors.

That Christmas both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stayed at the dorm to celebrate with the rest of the remaining students who couldn't get back home for the holiday.

Thanks to Chanyeol's connections the two of them were invited to the senior's lounge for the main party of the night. It was already late when they arrived, but it looked like the party had just began.

Alcohol ran deep in all of the participants' blood. The two of them were no different. Although Kyungsoo managed to hold back and remain on the more sober side, Chanyeol allowed himself to go wild.

Just like everything about college, eventually the party had taken a darker tone. Girls started getting rid of their shirts, guys began unzipping their pants, hands and more genitalia were going everywhere in a sort of extremely unhygienic mess of drunk sex.

Quite shocked from the way the event started rolling, the two of them made their way back. Well, more like Kyungsoo had to help wobbly Chanyeol walk back to their dorm room.

Except.. The boy had already gotten a taste of the sexual euphoria, and wouldn't stop trying to reach his hands down his own pants. Good thing Kyungsoo was there to stop him every time.

After they made it Chanyeol began whining that he won't be able to sleep without taking a shower before bed. With the last bit of patience Kyungsoo could muster, they prepared their products and towels and headed to the shared showers located in their dorm section.

It was extremely late, nearly four in the morning when they both started their showers next to each other in the vacant darkened room.

He remembers very clearly how awkward he felt when Chanyeol began jerking himself off right by Kyungsoo's side. No separators existed between each and every shower head in the room.

He remembers even more clearly how shocked he was when Chanyeol suddenly turned to him, stared him down like a tiger would to a prey he had just caught. How without saying a word his best friend's hands wrapped around his naked body.

How his front was pushed against the wet wall under the streaming hot water, how much he had waited for such a moment to happen ever since he realized what he was feeling back in high school.

How much he looked forward to be hugged and get his body kissed and stroked by Chanyeol... And how much he wanted it to happen in another way. Not drunk. Not there. He remembers how he told himself that it'd have to do.

Because this will be the closest he'd ever get to the real thing. Because even if he felt like his insides were being torn apart with each thrust Chanyeol had rammed into him, even with the sobs...

Even with the way Chanyeol's arms picked him off the slippery floor and pushed him hard against the cold wall in order to get more stable, even with how terribly it hurt to get so brutally fucked by his own best friend in the college dorm showers...

Because even with all of this, it was Chanyeol. Chanyeol who owns every piece of his life no matter how much he'll try to deny it for the sake of keeping Chanyeol safe.

He remembers how, just like every single time it happenend ever since, Kyungsoo cried himself to sleep afterwards in his room. How heartbroken yet glad he was that Chanyeol took his virginity.

The next morning after the intense unplanned drunk shower sex, Kyungsoo had attempted to ask Chanyeol what was it all about. Was it about Chanyeol being influenced by the seniors' party? Or did it have any meaning at all?

Chanyeol simply didn't understand what he was talking about. He didn't remember a thing. He even asked Kyungsoo why he walked funny and why he acted like an old man touching his back all the time.

That was the day Kyungsoo realized he was given something that'd develop into the most cursed blessing of his life. Or the most blessed curse? He hasn't decided what it is yet himself.

 

  
Now, years later, and Chanyeol's lips are mere breathes away from kissing him, Kyungsoo wonders if maybe all these years of suffering might have been saved from him if he had only confessed the truth.

His body is frozen in spot, but his heart and mind are already prepared to turn into a gush of emotions at the moment the connection of their lips will take place.

The butterflies in his stomach from the relief and happiness of what will come along after this happens are already swinging their wings.

Except... Chanyeol then tilted his head sideways. What? Why?

The lips he has been craving all these years are now directed elsewhere, away from his own, only a little bit to the side and onto his cheek. But it feels like a whole field away.

The butterflies aren't going to fly today. The relief and happiness that pooled in him are hardening into sharp spikes of nothing but agony and devastation, stabbing him from the inside of his own body.

Wide eyes are still following his best friend's movements. He pulled back then, lowered the mistletoe and rested back against his seat. Grinning. Chanyeol was grinning at him with satisfaction... And something else.

He was smiling, and although the crinkles at the corners of his eyes looked real, there was something far darker and deeper in the slits of eyes Kyungsoo could see beyond the crescents.

"Merry Christmas. Kyungsoo."

That was the que for his body to continue functioning again. Suddenly he was able to move again. Suddenly the world returned into his awareness, but not his mind.

It wasn't a kiss. It wasn't a confession. It was nothing. A peck to his cheek. And he had already built up the towers of hope just for the very same towers to be crushed down into the dust again.

"You too, Chanyeol."

In quick paced actions Kyungsoo made it out of the car and hurried into his building, not even feeling the differences of heat and cold from leaving and entering warm and cold spaces. He didn't even turn back to look at his friend.

During his trip in the elevator he realized he wasn't able to thank Chanyeol after all. For the ride, for the day, for the... For the what? For the way he fucked him against the wall of the showers in college years ago?

What the fuck is wrong with him?

Kyungsoo scrubbed his body extra hard in the shower. Getting rid of an entire layer of dead skin, a layer of dreadful memories, and leaving him red and sensitive before wrapping oneself in soft pajama fabrics and blankets.

Lying exhausted in his bed, Kyungsoo started wondering if things would have been different if he had only done something else.

What if he kissed Chanyeol himself? What would he do? What would he say? What would have happened then?

What if...?

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 7 A

  
  


  
This is already the second packet of munchies Kyungsoo has opened today.

Mindlessly shoving his fingers into the plastic bag and pulling out one little nutty piece at a time before sliding it into his mouth.

That's how Kyungsoo will be spending his new year's eve.

Right now it is already pretty late in the night. He's wrapped in two layers of blankets, curled into a small ball in the middle of his couch while watching old reruns of shows he used to like when he was a child on TV.

He never has any plans for this night. Mostly because he simply enjoys how lazy he can be, doing his own thing for an entire week ever since his Christmas vacation began. Also because nobody ever invites him for anything.

Back in high school and college there would be the usual party night, started without but then alcohol came along too. The ultimate time for couples to be as cheesy as possible with each other.

During high school, since he's on the note of nostalgia watching old shows, their group of friends would head out to the Han river and watch the fireworks together. It was fun made of innocent actions.

Then in college, there will be the main event. The big party of the entire student body all around. Lots of alcohol, loud music, beer pongs and other classic party games that Kyungsoo did his best to avoid.

Then in college... There would also be drunk Chanyeol incidents at that night. It happened the first year. Six days after the Christmas shower virginity claim, Chanyeol had done it again. Or rather, had done Kyungsoo again.

The second year Kyungsoo managed to fall asleep fast enough so that Chanyeol would forget he was there, and the third year was a blowjob he ended up giving Chanyeol because that year his wrist was a little weak and he couldn't take care of himself while being that drunk.

After college things have changed. Because Chanyeol would spend that night every year in a special business meeting with his company's workers and other partners. And Kyungsoo was free from adding more heavy rocks to his collection.

So it has turned into a new tradition for Kyungsoo. To spend the day and the night of this special event on his own. Huddled in blankets in front of a movie or a series or even just a random show.

Normally he'd be having some greasy unhealthy food delivered just because it'd make his stomach full enough and his body feel heavy enough to fall asleep right after midnight's fireworks.

But this year he actually went above and beyond and chopped himself some nice salad with a few pieces of chicken breast. So to counter the amount of healthiness he consumed, he also purchased a whole pile of snacks. Spending and ending every last bit of food resource that still remained in his apartment, and his wallet.

So now, late at night, but not late enough to be close to mightnight yet, he's on the quest of finishing them all. It's fun, and easy, and just such a feeling of relief to be able to think of absolutely nothing for a day.

Of course he made sure to send all of the 'Happy new year!' wishes to all of his friends and family ahead of time, exactly for the sake of having the day to be gross and judgement free to himself.

He finished the chunkies in the perfect timing, because the commercial break had just began. In lazy steps, dragging the blankets along with him like a white yeti, Kyungsoo threw the empty package away in the kitchen and picked out a beer from his fridge.

Quickly enough he made it back to the couch, and mindlessly began chugging the beer like it was water. Even if it meant he'd have to burp afterwards and scrunch his face from the bitterness.

It's fine. It's his one day in the year to be doing whatever the hell he wants without putting any effort at all. So burping is allowed. Even picking his nose is allowed.

He wasn't particularly dirty or anything like that. But with the way he carried himself and behaved that day it'd be wasy to assume he is.

It's getting a little late, already ten in the evening. Two hours more to go until midnight fireworks strike and then he'll be able to sleep peacefully into the new year.

The show he is watching on his television is turned up high in volume so that Kyungsoo's mind wouldn't be able to stray away from it and start thinking about anything else, so even if he hears noises coming from outside he ignores them.

Most of these noises are probably just groups of youngsters going out in the streets to hang out somewhere around the city, or maybe they are on their way to the Han river themselves.

Who cares? Kyungsoo can't hear them anyway because of the television. He can't be bothered to even think about going anywhere and walking around in the freezing snow.

It's not like someone will suddenly come pop up at his door and ask him to get out. That would be too bothersome and he'd most likely just decline whatever it may be. Nothing is worth moving away from his comfort zone tonight.

He knows that the reasons he never gets invited to parties of this sort are; A. He never really enjoys parties. B. He'll just be there all alone because all of his friends know he'll be bored without Chanyeol who's busy with his own event. C. People don't invite him because they'll know he would end up being the third wheel and suffer.

His friends know he doesn't take it personally that he's not given an offer. Often he ends up even thanking them for not putting him through the process of having to decline and feel bad about it.

Recently he heard there was a new trend of activity to do with a loved one on new year's eve. Watching the sunrise together, rather than the midnight fireworks. It sounds pretty sweet and romantic, but who the hell has the energy.

On a day of freedom and vacation people actually choose to wake up early enough to watch it? Fools. Sleeping is way more fun.

 

  
"Kyungsoo! Let's go! Let's watch the sunrise together!"

Is what Chanyeol almost shouted at him out of excitement at the moment he opened the door.

How'd it come to this? Easy. Kyungsoo was sipping his beer watching his television having the time of his life, and he heard light noise coming from outside. Something loud and annoying.

Without a second thought he ignored it. Having not touched his phone the entire day, it was left on the shelf by his bed, and therefore he couldn't answer when it began ringing. He simply didn't hear it.

Then shortly after he thought he heard knocks on his door, but discarded it thinking it came from the show he is watching. It happened again, but yet again came as something that could have worked right with the show's timing.

At last his doorbell began ringing, and that's when he realized the knocks he heard before must have been real.

Who would want anything to do with him at ten in the evening of new year? Everyone he knows is busy anyway. So the only plausible explanation is that a neighbour came to complain about his TV volume.

He lowered everything down and had to free himself from the warmth of his blankets to get to the door, so that even though he wears the same pajamas from the morning, at least he wouldn't look too crazy for staying home.

It wasn't a neighbour at the door. It was Chanyeol. Grinning at him with wide eyes after asking him out.

After a few moments of blank blinking Kyungsoo finally registered what just happened, and his face uncontrollably soured with a pout.

Just a moment ago he was busy thinking about how stupid of an idea it is to watch the sunrise together. Wouldn't it just be easier to go to the Han river and see the fireworks?

And anyway, what is Chanyeol doing here at all? Kyungsoo knows he is supposed to be in a business event for his company tonight.

Before starting any conversation Kyungsoo had to prepare himself mentally to handle the amount of buzzing energy Chanyeol had brought along with him to Kyungsoo's doorstep.

Still with a pout Kyungsoo stepped aside and allowed his friend inside. The giant was dressed in a fancy tuxido yet again, shiny shoes and golden wristwatch, his hair was naturally pulled back without any gell but it still looked extremely formal.

After getting inside Chanyeol opened up the buttons of his suit and sat himself on the couch next to the mountin of blankets Kyungsoo left in his empty shell. Grinning happily up at the apartment owner that wasn't expecting any guests.

"Why are you even here? Didn't you have that business thing?"

"Yeah, I did, and finished it early this year. I'm here to take you out!!"

Wow. Seriously. The two things Kyungsoo was not willing to do at all no matter what are exactly the same as what Chanyeol tries to convince him into. Going out, and watching the sunrise. What kind of evil karma is that?

"No."

Chanyeol is not fazed one bit from Kyungsoo's cold decline. Before getting back to the living room where the giant is sitting with a smile, he went by his mini fridge and picked out another pair of beers.

"I think you might have misunderstood, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

Chanyeol smiled smugly up at him, almost smirking with confidence and arrogance, grabbing the beer can Kyungsoo offered him and gulping on it pretty quickly while Kyungsoo himself sat down into his shell of blankets and sipped a few times.

"I refuse anyway. Not gonna go outside in this weather."

"Oh, we're not going outside, we're going to my car."

"What?"

"Yeah! I want to drive to the beach and see the sunrise there with you. I've got tons of booze leftover in my car too. Heater will be on the entire time.. We don't have to step outside at all. Unless we gotta pee and such.. Ya know."

Kyungsoo turned to look at Chanyeol while the other spoke and explained the plan. The very spontaneous sounding plan. With a raised eyebrow he expressed his doubt and suspicion about the whole thing.

"Like, you can literally come in your pajamas if you want. Though I suggest a shower since it'll be taking a few hours haha. I stopped by my own house before getting here and brought these too."

Chanyeol pulled out a plastic bag containing clothes that Kyungsoo didn't even realize he had with him when he entered.

"Go get ready I'll switch here since I showered before even getting to the stupid boring work event."

The amount of enthusiasm Chanyeol's expressing towards executing his plan with Kyungsoo is so great that even though it is within the structure of Kyungsoo's morals to not leave the house on new year's... He just gets swallowed right into it.

Is it stupid? Yes. Is it pointless? Yes. Will it be worth it? Most likely not. But will Kyungsoo be able to refuse Chanyeol's energy and good intention? Definitely not.

And so with a heavy sigh to express his mourn over the night that he won't be able to file under his tradition, Kyungsoo placed down the empty can of beer on the tiny coffee table and stood up.

"You're impossible and I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this shit with you."

Kyungsoo had to make sure Chanyeol's well aware of his protests so that in case things go wrong Kyungsoo will have the leverage to be able to complain and blame Chanyeol.

He really tried to sound angry and dissatisfied, but when he looked at his best friend standing up, taking off his jacket, and unbuttoning his shirt with concentration he lost the will to remain upset.

Why is Chanyeol like that? Why is he so big, and so handsome, and so strong? Why are his hands so large and his neck and jaw so long and sharp? Why does he look so good slowly undressing in the middle of Kyungsoo's tiny apartment's living room?

Kyungsoo nearly slammed the door of his bedroom after entering, smacking himself on the face a few times to shake the thoughts off of his brain. Thoughts that he'd like to blame on the little bit of alcohol flowing in his blood thanks to the two beers.

In the middle of showering he realized that he's going to have the upper hand here. That nothing bad will be happening in terms of alcohol because if Chanyeol is the driver it means he won't be able to drink.

A safe-from-another-emotional-trauma Kyungsoo, is a happy Kyungsoo. So maybe this plan isn't so bad after all. He'd just sleep on the way there in the car if he wants. Easy. It'll be warmer than inside his own apartment too.

He returned to the living room, all fresh, wearing a clean new combination of pajama clothes. Thick fluffy black trousers that are tied around his waist with a rubber string, and one of Chanyeol's old shirts underneath one of Chanyeol's old hoodies.

Chanyeol was already sitting down dressed, sprawled all over Kyungsoo's shell of blankets that he left on the couch, wearing clothes that are just as simple as Kyungsoo's that he brought with him.

"Hey is that my hoodie?"

The giant asked amused when he spotted Kyungsoo standing there with his damp hair and secondary thick rimmed glasses, looking like a child.

Instead of answering Kyungsoo raised the front of his hoodie upwards to reveal the shirt underneath.

"The shirt too."

Chanyeol just began laughing and stood up, holding the bag of his own folded formal clothes. He stepped over to Kyungsoo and gently rubbed the back of his head before getting to the apartment's door.

"I'll leave the TV on so nobody would try to break in.. Since it's new year and all."

Kyungsoo explained while wrapping himself in his marshmellow coat. He knew it wasn't needed since they'll be staying in the car the entire time, but even the tiny journey from the building to the car is enough reason to bring it.

It's always better to be safe than sorry. Doing such mundane actions like leaving the television on probably looks odd to Chanyeol who never had to worry about such things since he's constantly under guards' watch.

"Welcome to the real world buddy."

He added and patted Chanyeol's arm gently, finding his puzzled expression pretty amusing as they went into the elevator to begin their adventure.

 

  
It wasn't snowing outside anymore, but it was still cold enough for the snow that had fallen earlier that day to stay unmelted. Which brought out quite a beautiful veil of white when the two stepped out of the building.

The layer was thin and untouched except for Chanyeol's own steps that he left while getting there. It made Kyungsoo laugh on the inside how Chanyeol tried to walk directly in the pattern of his previous steps.

So precious, wanting to keep the snow as natural as possible. While Kyungsoo himself left little trail of smaller steps right next to the giant's long ones.

It was a good decision to bring his marshmellow coat with him, because otherwise even in this short walk to the car he would have frozen to death, probably. Not really, but he'd be way too cold.

It was also a fantastic decision to wear his fuzzy socks for this journey because at the moment they entered the car he was able to take his shoes off to avoid spreading snow and relax.

"I still can't believe I'm actually doing this..."

"Well, technically, I am doing this. You're just the extra."

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow towards Chanyeol, giving him a judgemental look before unbuckling his belt all over and starting to pull his shoes back on even though they're already out on the road.

"Just an extra, huh..?"

"What..? OH. No! Kyungsoo stop-- stoppp!"

Chanyeol began panicking at the moment he saw what was happening and his driving was affected, starting to become a little wobbly since his attention was turned to Kyungsoo himself.

"Hey eyes on the road--!"

Kyungsoo reminded quickly and began laughing and buckling up again.

"I'm just joking.. Calm down. How was I supposed to get out anyway in the middle of the road?"

"Haahh... Don't do these things man, I freaked."

Another chuckle escaped Kyungsoo's chest before he leaned back in his seat comfortably and sighed out. It's pointless to try and enjoy the view inside of Seoul, since he sees the same things so often.

Even when covered in a thin layer of snow Seoul isn't that impressive for him anymore. Not that he has anything against the greatest city, it's just that one can have so many surprises while driving through the same road every single day.

It took about half an hour of driving to get out of Seoul and onto the highway that leads to their destination. Kyungsoo expected to see Chanyeol using his phone for the nevigation device, but he didn't.

It was really quiet, but at least the view was a lot more interesting. Seeing trees and fields spreading out and merging with the black and dark grey horizon of the cloudy night. Something about the melancholy of winter is soothing.

In his very slowly building boredom, Kyungsoo began scanning the interior of the car with his eyes, turning over to check the back seat, he noticed a box filled with beers and wine bottles sitting buckled with a belt as well.

"Whoa, you weren't lying when you said you had booze."

"You take me for a liar now?"

"Didn't say that myself."

He heard Chanyeol snicker. Easily enough Kyungsoo managed to pull out a bottle of some high alcohol precentage type of beer and settled back in his seat, contemplating how he'd be able to open it without an actual opener.

"Need a hand?"

"More like a fork or something."

"Give it here."

Chanyeol insisted, still focused on the road but his eyes kept glancing down at the beer Kyungsoo placed inside his palm.

His large hand wrapped around the entire bottleneck until his thumb reached the edge of the cork. Kyungsoo's eyes were glued onto the process, wondering if Chanyeol would really be able to open it up with just his thumb.

Indeed a moment later he saw Chanyeol press his thumb upwards until the little 'Pssssttt' sound was heard along with a low pop. Impressive. Who knew even Chanyeol's fingers were this strong.

"Nice. You think your thumb will stand the rest of the bottles too? I'm planning to let go so you better prepare."

Kyungsoo declared knowingly before sipping on the beer and sighing afterwards. Oof. This definitely has a noticeable amount of alcohol in it. The end of the year always brings a lot of drinking with it somehow.

Not that he's a big drinker, but he saw how it turned out for him last time. Plus, now that Chanyeol's the one in charge of their drive, there's no fear for anything advanced happening.

"I actually have like a keychain or some shit like that in the drawer in front of you."

"Oh. So opening this beer for me was just to show off?"

"You know it."

Chanyeol grinned at him with satisfaction and Kyungsoo felt like either punching or kissing his smug smile. Whoa, the alcohol has really settled down in his stream already. Not even midnight and already kissing needs?

He better watch himself more carefully. Kyungsoo's not a terrible type of drunk that goes around wrecking havoc. He's actually a very hard-to-detect drunk that doesn't change that much until the very high level of intoxication.

He should be careful not only because of the alcohol's effect on his body, but also because he has to make sure he keeps himself under restraints when it comes to momentary urges.

It's a little harder with Chanyeol right there with him, looking so mature and hot as he's focusing on driving, but Kyungsoo has survived ten years of this bullshit. He wouldn't allow himself to ruin it all in one night.

 

  
They've been driving for a while now. Nearing midnight. Or at least Kyungsoo thinks they are, he can't be bothered to check the time because his phone's located in the pocket of his coat lying in the back seat.

It gets more and more quiet, while Kyungsoo slowly gets more and more tipsy. But they don't really talk because this type of silence if actually really calming.

They don't need to always talk. There's no requirement to fill up all of the emptiness in sound, because even in their silence they're still together. Kyungsoo loves and appreciates how they've learned to embrace their own silence.

How there is never an awkward moment because there's nothing to hide. Well, except for the biggest secret of them all that's locked so deep down inside him, hidden in a forest of thorns and barber wires.

A gap he will never cross for he'll get tattered and torn and when finally reaching the treasure chest, he won't be able to break the chain and open it. He knows. He already went through that process once.

A memory painful enough to send light waves of anguish into his mind before it even begins. Something he will never get into because it's easier to forget or ignore for the sake of their friendship.

But now in the silence he just can't seem to be able to prevent it from surfacing back to his mind again.

He remembers it really well even with the numbing of the alcohol in his blood. And even though he knows this was never meant to reach him or be heard by him in any way, it's something he just can't shake off.

 

  
"No, dude, ew. He's just my friend."

Chanyeol's voice echoed in the back of the class with the professor that taught them the required literature at the time in college.

It was empty, still way earlier than the class was supposed to begin. When Kyungsoo entered he was surprised to see Chanyeol already sitting there and talking with another random guy from their class.

At first he had no idea what the conversation was about, but since he had the advantage of not being spotted by either of them when he entered he silently made his way to sit right under their noses in the lecture hall.

"So like, you two aren't dating?"

"Gross. Where'd you get that idea from? Don't be ridiculous. Could you imagine dating your own homie?"

The guy didn't reply in words, but Kyungsoo heard him making a sort of disgusted noise before Chanyeol laughed.

"Exactly. Kyungsoo's just my buddy. Not that I have anything against pairs like THAT, I mean, Jongin and Taemin are my family here. But I just can't... Be with anyone. Ya know? Definitely not my best friend though, that's just weird."

Oh.

"Yeah, I get you man. Best not to meddle with these things."

Oh.

For an entire week Kyungsoo couldn't make any stable eye contact with Chanyeol after that. A conversation he was never meant to hear or be aware of. A conversation that shut his heart so further down into himself that it's still sunken deep to this day.

So deep that he is so terrified of coming out and telling Chanyeol about his preference. About the fact that the reason he never invites Chanyeol over to sleep isn't because of the bed being small.

But because he'd be too horrified in case Chanyeol opens the wrong drawer and finds his dildo.

Because this conversation of Chanyeol refering to his relationship with Kyungsoo as 'Ew' and 'Gross' and 'Pairs like THAT' would replay in his ears everytime he'd imagine anything more than what they've got.

Because even with all the so many times over the years where Kyungsoo got to taste the heaven of how it'd be like, he knows that he will never be anything more.

That's okay. This is the reality he lives in. This is the only way he knows how to deal with his closeted sexuality that only Jongin knows of because of his own coming out experience.

Without realizing, Kyungsoo finished down the entire bottle of beer that Chanyeol opened for him a little while ago. Maybe he'll need a few more of these to clear his mind off of this awful bite right in the center of his core.

Luckily, the distraction came shortly after in the form of Chanyeol's loud and long sigh.

Surprised but not impressed, Kyungsoo turned to look at him, noticing the obvious pout on his lips and the way his fingers tap restlessly on the steering wheel in his hands.

"What is it?"

"I want a fucking banana."

Silence. Did... Did he hear Chanyeol right?

"..What....?"

"I want to eat a banana. I've been craving one since the morning and now I REALLY want it."

Nobody else in the entire world will ever be like Chanyeol. No other human on this planet will be driving at the night of new year's eve in the middle of a highway and whine because they want a banana.

Chanyeol is a mystery unsolved. Chanyeol is an enigma Kyungsoo's given up on figuring out, and just settled for the aknowledgement that it's better to admire this pandora box for it's wonder instead of seeking answers.

A snicker left his lips. And another. Then a chuckle, and a little giggle, then it gained more and more momentum until he simply burst out into laughter that left him breathless. For who knows how many minutes Kyungsoo laughed so hard his face was wet with tears.

He wasn't even able to form a single word until only later when he finally caught a little bit more oxygen back into his lungs and brain. Wiping his tears underneath the rim of his glasses with his fingers he continued giggling softly.

"...A fucking banana... Man. You're a riddle."

"Does that mean we can stop to get one?"

Chanyeol grinned towards him brightly, probably still confused about why a banana in the middle of snowy nowhere was so funny for a lightly drunk Kyungsoo.

"Where do you think you'll be able to find a freaking banana, oh my god."

Kyungsoo fell into another, more subtle fit of laughter for a little while and then turned to look out the window. Realizing they were actually driving towards what looks like a fruit stand outside a small house by the main road.

"Holy shit, if I say I crave a million dollars will they suddenly come to me as well?"

The giant laughed himself this time, shaking his head dismissively before parking the car right in front of the stand, allowing Kyungsoo to look directly at it through his window.

"Probably not, but I know someone who could help you with it."

"Oh really, who?"

Chanyeol smiled with pride and arrogance while unbuckling his belt and slithering his hand into the pocket of his own coat to pull out his wallet. What a show off.

"I don't need your dirty money."

He pouted up at his taller friend and rolled over in his seat to face the opposite way, towards the window. His eyes scanning the content lying inside the stand right there.

"Actually, my money's all clean thank you very much~"

Chanyeol sang before leaving the car and running around it to get to the stand. From his position, Kyungsoo could see how he speaks with the old man that owns the stand with a wide smile.

What the fuck. How did he end up here. Sitting in a car in the middle of nowhere with Chanyeol who actually is buying himself a banana just because he wants to from a suspicious looking stand. In the night of new year no less.

 

  
So now they are driving quietly again. Except Chanyeol is eating his banana, and Kyungsoo is staring at him between the sips of his newly opened beer.

"Can I get a bite?"

"Hmm? Sure."

Chanyeol moved his banana holding hand towards Kyungsoo's face while his eyes were still focused on the road. It was already half eaten so there wasn't much of it left. Just a tiny bite would be good enough for him.

Kyungsoo adjusted himself to the banana and dipped his head to get the bite without needing to utilize his hands to do so. Only when he raised his head back up to let Chanyeol know it had been done, he realized he was being watched.

Chanyeol was glancing down towards him. There wasn't any specific expression on his face that Kyungsoo could distinguish but rather a sharpness that came from his eyes.

"Thanks."

His friend then shrugged with a hum and brought the delicious fruit to take another bite of it himself. Though Kyungsoo's worsening drunk mind had already brought back more memories similar in context.

Who even cares if he drinks himself unconscious? It'll be better that way anyway. What other chances will he have to do such a thing? It might put a bit of a burden on Chanyeol that'd have to take care of him, but it's his fault for asking Kyungsoo to join from the start.

Though if Kyungsoo's being realistic for a moment, he isn't even drunk yet. He had three beers which is a lot, but the effect hasn't yet taken place. He doesn't enjoy this anyway. The chances of him actually allowing himself to drink that much are pretty low.

So maybe he wouldn't be dead drunk, but so long as he can stop thinking so much he'll be just fine. Good thing the two of them only take advantage of the liquid in special events and holidays and not more often.

First of all, it isn't healthy. Secondly, it'd be too much for Kyungsoo to handle on his own. He already has ten years of heavy stones chained to his back from every time he had to deal with drunk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol's banana was eaten long ago, and the peels were thrown into a little plastic bag inside the trash at the back seat so the smell wouldn't get too strong inside the heated car.

They stopped again, this time Chanyeol's reason was that he needed to use the bathroom after eating the banana. Which sent another fit of laughter from Kyungsoo although he joined the little break in the toilet just in case.

He wasn't as drunk as he thougth he would be, but it reached the stage where he is aware enough of his surrounding, but not too much to allow any sort of logical thought into his brain if emotions are involved.

After their potty break Chanyeol decided it's time to spike up the mood, and turned on one of Kyungsoo's favourite playlists which includes all of the upbeat songs both he and Chanyeol love.

Yes, after ten years of friendship even their taste in music is identical. Merged in a wide arrange of genres they've taught each other to enjoy.

It started easy and simple with the both of them humming along to the choruses, but advanced pretty quickly into full on screaming of lyrics, dancing in their seats and tapping on whatever surface their hands can reach.

Hyping each other up during their favourite parts or bursting into laughter when their voices cracked due to the tiredness of the late hour. It was fun, and lasted surprisingly long considering the situation.

It definitely did help the mood though, because when the music began toning down so did their energy. And rather than moving and shouting around they just began talking instead.

Well, it was mostly Kyungsoo doing the talking this time. On their way they passed by a neon sign that leads into a sort of motel or a gas station or something that Kyungsoo's numb mind couldn't really read.

But instead, it reminded him of a jellyfish. So for almost forty minutes straight he explained everything he knows about jellyfish enthusiastically to his driving best friend. Who in return, listened with all of his attention and got pretty deeply invested in the stories.

From jellyfish Kyungsoo changed the subject into other types of sea animals, which then turned into seafood and cooking and kitchens until Kyungsoo landed on the subject of restaurants.

Having his mind tainted with alcohol maybe doesn't push him to do anything crazy, but it certainly lets his mouth go loose and sometimes run ahead of his own thinking process and judgement of whether things should be said or not.

 

  
"So at the restaurant.. You know, the one you went to on the first date I set you up with, I saw there were sea urchins in the menu.. It reminded me of this. They should be delicious but their spikes are really dangerou--"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Kyungsoo sighed, rolling his eyes as if it is obvious that Chanyeol would know he was there himself to watch over their date. Not like he was literally hidden in a hoodie and a cap to not be spotted.

"The restaurant you first went to, I remember, with the lady that took ages to order.. And then she spilled her drink or some shit too."

"How do you know this? I never told you what happened there."

Chanyeol's tone was pretty calm, yet his expression towards Kyungsoo showed nothing but suspicion and doubt. Maybe even a little bit of stress.

Thats when Kyungsoo's mind finally caught up on the fact that he had just exposed himself for following Chanyeol for his first date. Phew, good thing he only talked about that one, because if he mentioned all the rest Chanyeol would have thrown him out of the car, probably.

"Yeah uhh... I kinda followed you because... Hah. Yeah that might sound funny but... I'm sorry."

He could tell his friend was utterly confused, and well, he can't blame him. Kyungsoo makes little to no sense speaking while under the influence of alcohol. He wouldn't have been able to understand himself either.

"That first date I just messed with you."

Kyungsoo ran a hand over his head and averted his eyes, looking sideways with a combination of numbness, shame, and disappointment at himself for what he had done. He doesn't know what kind of reaction to expect.

It's too late now to turn back after the exposure, so he might as well just confess to his crime and suffer the consequences of his own evil actions that he regretted right after.

"Listen, I was sure you aren't taking my service seriously and all. I fucked you up with the date because I saw that you didn't sign the contract..."

It was quiet except for the low volume of the music playing in the background, and even though Kyungsoo's eyes are elsewhere he can feel Chanyeol is looking at him.

"But it was only the first date. I sent you better people after it happened.. I saw how it went.. I sat right behind you. It was bad man. You should have just scolded me for putting you in this when you came afterwards..."

"So what you're saying is that none of my dates until now were serious? Just your attempt to prank me and set me up with girls you know I wouldn't want?"

His voice sounded rough. Normally when Chanyeol is serious his voice gets a little more hoarse and spiky because his vocal chords squeeze from the pressure the anger stresses on his throat.

But right now there was no anger in his tone. Just disappointment. Maybe. Or sadness. Obviously he'd be sad or even feel betrayed after knowing his awful experiences were all planned intentionally.

"What were you trying to get by doing that? Did you actually enjoy it? Did you follow me in other dates too--"

"Well, I had to teach you a fucking lesson you know. Ever since you started with your shitty whores I was so angry all the time. At you. Because it's gross. I wanted you to taste your own medicine and see how terrible it is...Especially after I saw how you filled the form for your file."

Everything was quiet again and Kyungsoo felt his heart beating a little faster than normal because of the stress slowly prickling under his skin from the center of his body and up to the tips of his toes and fingers.

Chanyeol must be really furious. He doesn't dare to turn his head, not even his eyes to catch a glance at what kind of energy his friend is giving off to the revalation.

"You know what. Fair enough. I accept your reasoning."

Kyungsoo have avoided death. The amount of relief that washed over his body felt like an entire ocean just drained out of his lungs. In a long sigh he expressed the peace that returned, even if not fully, and finally turned to look at Chanyeol.

"But next time I come to your office I'm going to sign the contract. So you better find me the perfect match after that. Won't want to see your reputation tarnished."

Never mind all the relief and peace Kyungsoo finally felt before. Even with how dim his senses are right now he could feel the burning stab in his stomach from the result. These are the consequences he knew he was going to deal with.

Yet why does it hurt so bad that he has the urge to cry?

Maybe it's because after Chanyeol signs the contract whatever he will choose to do with him will be definitive. It'll be absolute. And there will be no more place for Kyungsoo to flexibly bend the rules.

The thought of giving Chanyeol up to someone else in merely a few days when his office opens again sends zaps of pain all through his bones. He knew it was coming. He knew there was no escape from this.

No matter how much he would have tried to be ready, nothing would have prepared him for the hurting loneliness that comes with it.

Alcohol is supposed to lower the senses and make him slow and sleepy and weak, but right now it almost feels like his emotions are biting at him from the inside. Emotions he had kept chained in the dark for years.

He can't fall for this, he can't let them out. It'll cause more harm than had already been done.

"Yeah. Okay. I promise I'll get you the best."

And just like that Kyungsoo had accepted his faith. The third one out. The future he not only wouldn't be able to prevent, but actually take part in assist happening. How fitting is it for him to be the reason for his own demise.

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 7 B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Screams in Chansoo asdfghjkl )

  
  


  
They've parked. Kyungsoo finally managed to silence down his own internal pain and returned to the normal state of mindless drunk as he hummed to the music. When looking out the window he realized they've made it to the beach.

The view was actually stunning. Still too early in the night for the sun to rise, they're probably a few hours ahead of time. It was dark as any other night and pretty cloudy as well. Maybe they wouldn't be able to see the sunrise at all.

But at least when the car's front lights turned off and the darkness took over the entire world around them, it was easier to see the white foam of the waves brush against the sand repeatedly. Slowly.

The line of the horizon was a little hard to spot due to the utter blackness of both the cloudy sky and the reflective water surface, but after squinting enough and pushing his head close enough against the cold window Kyungsoo was able to find the difference.

Only then it hit him that while they were so busy doing... Whatever it was they did during the ride, they've completely missed the midnight mark. Which means right now is already the new year.

With wide eyes he turned to look at Chanyeol, who he found chugging down on the last drops of a bottle of strong wine before already snapping open another.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you drinking? I thought you're going to drive us back as well?"

"Yeah well, we should enjoy the sunrise together to the fullest. We'll just sleep the alcohol away after. I'm tired as shit anyway."

Kyungsoo was conflicted in his emotions.

On one hand he wants Chanyeol to enjoy it, since he was the one who made this entire thing happen, but on the other hand he is terrified of having to deal with drunk Chanyeol again. And about how they will get back tomorrow.

He bit his lip tightly and leaned back in his seat, unbuckling the belt just like his best friend did, and sighing. Maybe he should just go along as well.

"Whatever. Happy new year Chanyeol. We missed midnight."

The giant just laughed and nodded, turning the music a little louder in the car in an attempt to keep them more awake and more high spirited during the last bit of their wait for the goal of this entire trip.

Not long had passed, but it seems like the alcohol Chanyeol had consumed already affects him pretty strongly. How is that even possible...? Unless his friend intentionally didn't drink anything during the ride for the sake of getting drunk faster now.

Yup. That would make a lot of sense actually. Kyungsoo should have expected something like this happening once the booze was mentioned. He's been tricked again.

As they say, if you can't beat them, join them.

So Kyungsoo does. He drinks more and more together with Chanyeol, the car turned into a party zone only for the two of them to wiggle around their seats in an attempt to dance. Who cares. Nothing matters anyway.

This might as well be Kyungsoo's very last chance to enjoy such a crazy experience with Chanyeol. And if that's the case, he should drink his memories away just like what happens to Chanyeol everytime he's drunk.

Would make everything so much easier to deal with. If he would have no memories left from tonight then it would hurt a lot less when Chanyeol comes to his office next time to seal the deal of Kyungsoo's matchmaking service officially.

It was actually starting to be kind of fun. Just jamming to the music loudly together, no worries, no feelings, no meaning to anything because of the drinks that wiped their brains off.

"You know what's the best thing about all this?"

Chanyeol suddenly asked with a grin.

"That even if we can't drive back ourselves I could just call Sehun and he'll set us a way back hahaha."

"Will you ever stop taking advantage of the boy?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before chuckling with a tiny bit of relief. It's true, Sehun wouldn't hesitate to help them if they needed any help. He might be reluctant to drive all the way here himself, but it's easier to get them a ride from afar.

Another thing about Sehun popped up in his head though. Recently, ever since Chanyeol's birthday, he began hinting odd things to Kyungsoo. Hidden meanings and messages that can be found only if you pay really close attention to what he says and how he says it.

"Say, speaking of Sehun.. Have you noticed something different about him lately?"

"Different? What'dya mean?"

Chanyeol turned to look at him, taking a large sip from the bottle of strong white wine he's holding in his hands.

"I mean all these weird things he started saying lately... I mean, I think he's interested in someone. He asked me for advice cause of my work..."

Another sip taken by Chanyeol.

"And after I told him it's best to just confess he said I should tell this advice to someone else.. Or even to myself. He also mentioned something about you before I think."

Chanyeol didn't take another sip.

"Something about not telling the truth so you miss the timing and spend a lot of time afterwards regretting it.. I don't know. Can't remember correctly. I'm drunk as shit."

Chanyeol didn't drink anymore and didn't say anything either. He lowered the wine bottle to the floor of the car and stared foreward at the view of the black beach spreading in front of them.

Silently Kyungsoo kept staring at his profile, feeling how the tension levels of his energy are suddenly rising higher and higher and filling up the entire car, suffocating him. Almost like there's suddenly electricity in the air.

"....What is it?"

He asked very cautiously, unsure if it's something he had said or maybe Chanyeol is just thinking about something so serious his face just embodies that feeling outwards.

His best friend then placed his arms on the steering wheel again, leaning forward with his upper body until his forehead hit right against the middle of the wheel and sparked up the honk.

With a wince Kyungsoo reached to touch his own ear from how loud the sound is, and he just didn't understand what caused this massive change in Chanyeol's whole mood so quickly. It can't be... The final drunk stage again... Can it?

Finally Chanyeol's head released the horn and the constant honk stopped, leaving Kyungsoo's ears slightly ringing as he watched Chanyeol turn his head to him. An expression darker and more sincere than Kyungsoo has yet seen him wear.

 

  
His eyes were almost black, and he wasn't sure if it's because their entire surrounding is dark, or because his pupils are so dilated from the alcohol. Whichever case it may be, Chanyeol is indeed in the last stage of drunk already.

But this time Kyungsoo doesn't care. He isn't worried about it anymore. It doesn't matter. Chanyeol's eyes are so glazed over and he knows what's coming for him next.

He also knows that if he uses the same trick as Chanyeol, to fill himself with so much alcohol that he'll forget everything afterwards, he will be fine. It's the easy way out, to lose his head and forget.

It's fine. Kyungsoo can take it this time because he would not even know he had when it's over. Just like this might be the last time they spend a holiday night together, it might also be the last time he'll get to experience the sweet bliss of the bitter curse.

Chanyeol's body started leaning closer to him, but this time instead of panicking and losing his heart and breath, Kyungsoo simply took the last large gulp of his drink and allowed the empty bottle to roll aside to the floor.

Fuck it. Fuck everything. This is his last time. The last bit he will be getting of heaven. If he can define heaven as being fucked by Chanyeol. And he surely can.

Rather than wait for Chanyeol to complete the approach in his way, Kyungsoo leaned to his friend himself. He cupped both his cheeks between his hands and kissed Chanyeol.

It was a gentle kiss, a tight yet soft one. Just attaching their lips together for a short while. Kyungsoo pulled back only a little bit, took a breath, and pulled Chanyeol to himself for another one.

This time while slowly pulling Chanyeol closer and over himself, Kyungsoo paved his way into Chanyeol's mouth with his tongue. Licking over his best friend's lips until they open for a deeper more passionate kiss.

The mixture of their salivas tasted like the bitterness of alcohol and a little bit of banana, and Kyungsoo was slightly surprised when Chanyeol's own hand was the one that pressed the lever and pushed Kyungsoo's seat backwards until it became a flat surface.

He opened his eyes, softly releasing Chanyeol's cheeks from his hold. He felt like the insides of the car were slowly rising in temperature, and saw how Chanyeol's entire body was now caging him against the lowered seat.

"I can't believe it's happening again..."

He breathed silently, mostly to himself. Watching Chanyeol's dark eyes prying him open from within.

After barely catching their breaths Chanyeol leaned down again, connecting their lips and sliding his own tongue into Kyungsoo's mouth, exploring and exchanging flavours.

Wow. From what Kyungsoo understood in the form Chanyeol had filled, he never really treated any of the girls who came to his service this way.. But hell, if he did, no wonder they'd continue chasing after him.

Even just from this kiss Kyungsoo's entire body was tingling with desire. A desire to fulfill his addiction named Park Chanyeol.

The kiss was slow, slippery, and hot. He sighed into it a few times from the joy, and even took a step further and raised his knee right between Chanyeol's legs, nudging his crotch area gently with his kneecap.

Even though Kyungsoo's own boner was slowly growing in his loose pants, he could only feel how every little movement of his knee affected Chanyeol's entire body which was hovering above him and attached to his by the mouth.

"Fuck... Kyungsoo... I want you..."

Chanyeol then rumbled lowly when their lips detached, before diving his head down onto Kyungsoo's neck, coating him with a layer of their mixed saliva by leaving the trails of his tongue over it's length.

A hitched sigh came from the depths of Kyungsoo's chest. His mind was blank, everything he knows right now is just Chanyeol. Chanyeol and his tongue sending soft shivers down from his neck to the bottom of his spine.

Chanyeol that smells like clean clothes, perfume and expensive wine. Chanyeol who's body temperature is like a mobile heater that Kyungsoo's more than willing to remain attached to for the rest of his life if he could.

He knows he shouldn't listen to Chanyeol's words, it's just his drunk self speaking, and he wouldn't remember anything afterwards anyway, but hearing Chanyeol say these things made his heart shake.

"Did you.. Bring any condoms..?"

Kyungsoo mumbled softly above Chanyeol's ear that's located pretty close to his mouth due to Chanyeol nearly eating up at his neck with the nibbles and licks.

There came no answer other than a grunt that sounded like a 'No', so Kyungsoo just wrapped one arm over Chanyeol's head, while his other trailed down to his best friend's groin, which he had been slowly grinding against Kyungsoo's knee for a while.

No point in thinking about it. Kyungsoo had to remind himself to shut his brain off and allow his heart and body to take control. Luckily, it wasn't a hard task at the moment his fingers slid under Chanyeol's shirt and began stroking his stomach.

Even with his eyes closed and his neck being eaten and marked repeatedly all over its length, Kyungsoo could feel the firm muscles underneath the skin on Chanyeol's belly. Ah. How long has he been dreaming about doing this.

They came to a cease, Chanyeol slowly raised his upper body back, his dark sharp eyes down at Kyungsoo, but he isn't convinced he looks directly at him or at the seat right next to his head.

Regardless, Chanyeol pulled off his shirt quickly, and Kyungsoo couldn't resist sending his palm forward and stroke his skin. The tips of his fingers sensing every curve of muscle and bone on his chest and tummy.

Why does his best friend have to be the most handsome man on planet earth? Why are his shoulders so broad and his chest so large? Why are his arms so long and toned, and his hands so big?

Why would destiny send Kyungsoo's absolute dream man to be right by his side and torture him for years?

"Chanyeol... So hot.."

Clearly, this was the alcohol speaking. This is the best excuse Kyungsoo will be able to use to hide his true thoughts. Not that it'd be needed since everything will be forgotten.

They just stayed like this. In this odd position of Kyungsoo's knee rubbing over Chanyeol's hardening erection while lying down on the lowered seat, and Chanyeol is right there in front of him at the edge of the seat, staring down at him sharply.

Even if Kyungsoo would remember tonight, there is no way Chanyeol would believe that any of this really happened. Chanyeol is just his best friend after all.

Without further due, Chanyeol moved one of Kyungsoo's legs towards the other, connecting them together before pulling down both his pants and underwear at the same time, and throwing them aside.

Here it comes.. Here is Chanyeol's drunken beast mode. Kyungsoo's couldn't utter a word.

The giant then pulled down his own layers of clothing, leaving himself completely naked while Kyungsoo was still wearing Chanyeol's own old shirt and hoodie. He reached his arm out and shoved three fingers into Kyungsoo's mouth without a warning.

Kyungsoo coughed a little from the surprise but began sucking and licking his fingers, covering them with thick laces of saliva while staring right up into his friend's eyes. His heart was fast, he breathed warmly through his nose.

A thin trail of a single line of saliva remained connected between Kyungsoo's kiss swollen lips and Chanyeol's fingers when they were pulled out, until he felt the wetness slowly get rubbed between his butt cheeks.

Chanyeol then pressed a finger in, it came about easily and Kyungsoo needed no more than to breathe normally to handle it. A second one came right after and although a small sigh escaped his mouth, Kyungsoo was just generally surprised that Chanyeol is doing any of this at all.

He already started mentally preparing himself for a situation in which Chanyeol would literally go in dry and rip his skin apart from the inside, but it seems like Chanyeol's logical side is still somewhat present.

When a third finger came inside Kyungsoo's thighs twitched. Chanyeol's hungry eyes noticed the little reaction and began sliding his wet fingers in and out, pretty quickly and a little rough, but he bent his fingers inside and actually stretched Kyungsoo painlessly.

It felt good.. Chanyeol's fingers are so long and big. With each gentle poke of his prostate Kyungsoo's boner grew and his thighs spreaded a little further apart.

A little later when his legs were already opened widely to the sides of Chanyeol's body due to the pleasure, and his dick began dancing with each movement of the fingers, Kyungsoo finally caught a glimpse at the tool he's being prepared for.

Chanyeol was hard. Hard as fuck and already fully erect, yet dry. That doesn't make any sense. Why would his best friend have such a strong reaction just from seeing Kyungsoo like this?

Well, it doesn't matter. It won't change anything. Nothing will be remembered, so Kyungsoo should just enjoy this as much as he can before it ends forever.

The fingers were pulled out and then went right over Chanyeol's own cock. Kyungsoo watched how Chanyeol spat into the same hand once before sliding the saliva all over his length thoroughly.

 

  
Again, the two were still in their positions, motionless, eyes running over each other for a while. This is really happening. Kyungsoo's really about to get it in Chanyeol's car. That's pretty hot, he isn't going to lie, the alcohol wouldn't let him.

Chanyeol's large hands gripped Kyungsoo's silky thighs sideways, further apart from each other and higher up, before he started grinding his dick over Kyungsoo's hole back and forth a few times.

Kyungsoo just couldn't take his eyes off of the sight, he tried his best to spread his hole wide for the tip to enter, but it felt almost like Chanyeol's teasing him like this on purpose. Even though there was no chance of knowing from his face.

Eventually Chanyeol slid it inside, slowly, but until the very end, releasing a soft breath from Kyungsoo when it was all in. Kyungsoo could feel and clearly see that Chanyeol had made it all the way, but right before he began pulling back out, the giant pushed a tiny further in, causing Kyungsoo's body to jerk.

"Ah--..Shit..."

Kyungsoo mumbled out, one hand holding tightly onto the side of the seat, while the back of his other hand is covering over his mouth. Something gives him the need to hide himself. This time it feels different.

This time Kyungsoo actually begins feeling a little shy. Maybe it's because Chanyeol's eyes are glued onto him so intensely, or maybe because for once Chanyeol doesn't just use him like an object to relieve his hard-ons with.

His best friend started moving in and out. In a steady speed and rhythm that actually helped Kyungsoo's body soothe into the motion. In a very slow progress, Chanyeol continued speeding up.

"Mmh--.. Fuck-- Chanyeol--.."

And Kyungsoo continued watching how his hips are moving against his body and how he can see Chanyeol's hardness stiffening more while sliding in and out of himself due to the angle Chanyeol's holding his thighs apart at.

It was hot. It was so hot seeing it happen with his own eyes and knowing Chanyeol's the one radiating heat inside and out for the both of them.

It was even hotter when he looked at Chanyeol's face, the way his eyes were shining from how drunk he was, but how they were also sending clear signals of lust and hunger while licking his own lips.

How every muscle of his body buldged out from the heat and clear state of euphoria his best friend was in. Chanyeol is sexy. He is so great, and tall, and big. Really, really big. The perfect size to fill Kyungsoo up from the inside. Fill his ass and hit him just at the right spots, and fill the holes in his heart.

The giant sped up again and Kyungsoo simply didn't care about anything else, his heart took full control and unlocked his voice chords, allowing him to moan and sigh with every thrust. Whining out Chanyeol's very own name. It was sensual and almost romantic for a while.

But as it continued Chanyeol kept heating up, too.

Now instead of glancing down at Kyungsoo from above, Chanyeol leaned his upper body down towards him. Kissing his neck and jaw, even planting some pecks on his face before getting back to the neck region.

Chanyeol began biting and sucking on his neck, licking and kissing over the slightly painful spots he leaves in a trail of marks, squeezing Kyungsoo's hips into himself and spreading him further open while doing so.

Kyungsoo wrapped his sweater paw hands over Chanyeol's broad shoulders and back, clinging to his slightly damp skin from sweat with the tips of his fingers. His moans only growing in volume while Chanyeol's almost humping into him.

There was a slow down again, and Kyungsoo could feel and hear Chanyeol is breathing pretty quickly right near his ear. The giant then rose upwards again, placing both his hands on the sides of Kyungsoo's head like pillars to hold himself.

At that moment Kyungsoo realized there is suddenly a lot of light shining against Chanyeol's skin. So with wide eyes he remembered the reason they came here to begin with. The sunrise. It's happening right now.

With as much power he could gather, Kyungsoo grabbed tightly onto Chanyeol's arms and attempted to raise his head to look outside the window and see the sun peeking from underneath the water.

"Chan--.. ah.. Chanyeol, the sunrise.."

But Chanyeol was having none of it. Without hesitating for a moment he grabbed Kyungsoo's jaw from the chin and pushed his head back on the flattened seat, turning his face upwards himself before thrusting into him harder a few times.

"Look only at me."

Kyungsoo winced and whined at the harder thrusts and the lock of his neck and head in place, but like a magic spell, he couldn't take his eyes off of Chanyeol's since that moment again. He couldn't even allow himself to blink.

Small tears gathered in his eyes from the intensity of Chanyeol's growing speed and roughness, and although his voice continued playing a melody of moans all dedicated to Chanyeol, his eyes haven't moved away.

A short while later Chanyeol leaned back down again, now the pillars of his arms turned half size because he's holding himself on the elbows, so that his hands could wrap around Kyungsoo's upper body and keep him in place.

Kyungsoo's own arms wrapped around Chanyeol's bare back tightly, dragging his fingers and maybe even nails over his friend's skin while being thrusted into so hard and fast. Weeping from the immense painless pleasure that burnt his entire body from every direction.

Chanyeol was ramming into him, wet from the saliva and endless precum that he kept dripping inside of him, the whole vehicle is shaking from the strength, and the slaps of their wet skins clicking with every push echo loudly in the car along with Kyungsoo's desperate moans and cries.

He's feeling so overwhelmed from the intensity, all of his senses are at work at the same time and all of them are sending strong waves of pleasure and arousal all throughout his body. Endless stimulation that makes him lose control.

Holding so tightly around Chanyeol while crying out and hiccuping, panting heavily and all while moans containing his best friend's name come out non stop, Kyungsoo felt himself reaching the limit.

He freed one hand from the hold on his friend and slid it down between their bodies, grabbing onto his own wet cock and jerking himself off as fast as he can to match up with Chanyeol's eager rough drilling into him.

But Chanyeol seemed to have found it bothersome, because he nearly slapped Kyungsoo's hand away, sliding his own large palm between them and cuffing his long fingers around Kyungsoo's cock, rubbing him fast and hot while squeezing lightly for more friction.

Tears and snot and saliva from the cries are all over his face, soaking into the fabric of Chanyeol's hoodie that he himself is wearing, while he moans and almost chokes on himself from how much stimulation his body's experiencing at the same time;

Chanyeol's grunts and growls and moans right against Kyungsoo's neck that he's also licking and biting, while hammering into him so hard, plus beating him off so fast.

Just the realization that Chanyeol's big hand is rubbing him off is enough for Kyungsoo to shudder, but combining all of these things together makes him feel like he's either ascending to the heavens of descending straight down into hell.

 

  
With super quick loud gaspy moans of desperation Kyungsoo reached his climax shortly after, and sprayed them both with strings of white hotness that almost created a sticky web between them due to their chests rubbing together.

Even after his release Chanyeol's hand wouldn't stop jerking him and squeezing even harder, causing Kyungsoo's entire body to shake strongly when the very last few drops coated Chanyeol's fingers.

His body is raising up and down from his fast breathing pattern, and he could feel and see how Chanyeol's own body began trembling from Kyungsoo's orgasm. Or was it from Kyungsoo's orgasm?

That's be an odd thing to see. Why would Chanyeol who is probably not even aware that he's fucking Kyungsoo right under him, have any sort of reaction from seeing his fellow male best friend finish up?

Barely able to catch his breath, Chanyeol suddenly kissed him again, hungrily. Sucking on his wet lips and biting on them while moaning and grunting into his mouth between the heavy huffs.

Chanyeol then pushed one hardest time into Kyungsoo's squished body, knees already past his shoulders, and ejaculated right inside of him with a loud deep and raspy moan that sent shivers up Kyungsoo's spine.

Kyungsoo felt how the wet hot liquid inside him filled him up to the brim, making him whine helplessly with Chanyeol heaving above him.

The giant raised his upper body again, allowing Kyungsoo's hips back into a normal position where his knees didn't almost cover his ears. Kyungsoo's vision is blurry from the tears, but he can still see clearly how Chanyeol looks down at their connection point.

A few more gentle slides in and out release the leakage inside of Kyungsoo, and he sees how Chanyeol is staring down at the pool of his own sperm dripping down onto the leather seat beneath them.

They are both just sprawled like that. Shaking and panting heavily and exhausted. All Kyungsoo is able to do is fix his own glasses to fit on his nose instead of being crooked.

Kyungsoo stares up at Chanyeol, now in the light. In the end they didn't see the sunrise. Chanyeol looks beautiful and soft now. His eyes aren't sharp anymore but just glistening from the drunken state.

His chest his huffing up and down, Kyungsoo is able to see every curve of his muscles with every little movement of his lungs.

While Kyungsoo himself is still lying there, thighs wide apart in front of Chanyeol, somehow his belly and chest are exposed since the hoodie got pulled upwards at some point. And he looks at the man who'll never be his.

A moment later Chanyeol finally pulls fully out of Kyungsoo with a small wet 'pop' sound. Kyungsoo winces when he feels how the thick hot liquid keeps dripping down out of him and gathering down in a puddle of stickiness under him.

He is convinced that now, just like every time, Chanyeol would return to his cold unbothered state, turn around and sleep. Leaving him like that right by his side to take care of the mess they've left.

He already feels the burn in his chest from the pain that'll come with the aknowledgement of having no value or meaning to him in such a situation. The tears gathering in his eyes as he closes them and awaits the ritual faith of these ordeals.

So when Chanyeol actually starts stroking his hair gently with his hand, Kyungsoo's surprised to find him right in front of his face, but not looking at him. The tear is slowly rolling down Kyungsoo's cheek as he stares up at his best friend.

Chanyeol took out a large box of tissues apparently, and is cleaning himself up quickly. His boxers and pants are already up, and now he gently starts cleaning Kyungsoo's belly and front.

Once that's done he pulls the shirt and hoodie down over him. And Kyungsoo's still under the spell. 'Look only at me' echoes in his mind and he does indeed look only at Chanyeol the entire time he's getting cleaned.

He works carefully and gently, very softly stroking over Kyungsoo's milky thighs so he could reach down with the tissues and wipe him as clean as possible. In slow movements he even dresses Kyungsoo's lower body again.

It's true that a moment ago Chanyeol was fucking him senseless, which was supposed to tear his body apart, but why is it that Kyungsoo's heart is beating even faster than during his own climax now?

Why does he feel so hopeful and content just because Chanyeol is doing these things and... Taking care of him? He feels like he's about to burst. But this time not from being blown up with Chanyeol's cum, but because he is happy.

No, he isn't happy, he's just insane for not allowing himself to admit that he's fully and utterly in love with his own best friend, that occasionally fucks him whenever he's drunk. At least this time he will be on the winning team too.

Because this time he was also drunk to the max while it was happening. So that means he will forget about it just like Chanyeol.

All the moans, all the times he had cried out his best friend's name without worrying if his pleads can be heard even outside the car itself. All the tears he had shed from the bomb of constant pleasure that was this sunrise sex. All will be forgotten.

With a careful hold, Chanyeol grabs onto Kyungsoo's body and gently moves him to the back of the car, since the seat is flattened it didn't take more than a simple push to lay him down on the backseat.

Confused, drunk, exhausted and sleepy, Kyungsoo finds that there is a folded blanket right under his head. In swift motions he covers himself with it, and uses his own crumpled marshmellow coat as a pillow.

Silently he stares forward, seeing Chanyeol is cleaning up everything else that's left on the seat from their wild sex.

And although it's already morning and bright outside, Kyungsoo's eyes flutter close and he falls fast asleep to the low volume of the music that's been playing in the car this entire time.

 

  
\--

 

  
Was Chanyeol lying? Did he lie about not remembering anything when he was drunk?

Because Kyungsoo remembers every single detail about what happened between them during sunrise. He can recall exactly how Chanyeol's sweaty back felt under his fingers, exactly how the wet slaps of their skins together sounded like, exactly how many times Chanyeol bit into his neck and left the trail of red and purple marks.

So was Chanyeol just lying to him? Or is he somehow blessed with genes that actually make him forget things when alcohol is involved?

Either way, he was glad that Chanyeol had such a terrible hangover when they woke up that he called Sehun to get them back home. Because two separate cars arrived to get them.

They didn't really speak after they woke up. Other than Chanyeol thanking Kyungsoo with a smile for joining him.

The smaller more fancy looking car arrived first, with two men dressed in suits and sunglasses inside. One of them entered Chanyeol's own car and drove away, and Chanyeol himself waited outside in the freezing cold with Kyungsoo for his own ride back to arrive.

The larger truck-like looking car arrived shortly after, so the wait wasn't too bad. Except Kyungsoo's legs kept shaking both from the cold and the pain of his hip bones and back.

When he entered the large car from the back he found that inside was actually a small living space. Almost like a bedroom-only version of a caravan. The driver was a nice looking woman also in a suit.

All the way back Kyungsoo simply slept on the installed bed. Waking up only to drink some water once in a while. He wondered if Sehun somehow knew something was up and that's why two different vehicles were sent to take them back.

He doesn't have enough mental energy to start thinking whether or not the fact that mentioning Sehun's words was also the thing that triggered the whole ordeal, is connected to the fact two cars were sent.

Tears began streaming down his face at the moment he entered his building's elevator. He wished no neighbour would need to use it while he's travelling up to his floor. Luckily, nobody seems to need to go anywhere on the first day of the year.

Only after locking the door of his apartment Kyungsoo really began sobbing. Falling down on the floor carelessly and just crying. Sniffing and whining and groaning with all of the mixed emotions that overflow him.

He hates Chanyeol.

No.

He hates that he loves Chanyeol.

Because shortly enough he will no longer be in a position where his feelings even matter at all.

Soon he will be the one to doom himself into eternal hell on earth. How ironic is that he saves people from their lonely fates, but actively destroys his own wish through the exact same process.

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 8 A

  
  


  
At the office again. The office that isn't whiter than the snow covered city right out of the large glass walls.

Another plus when it comes to winter. Sitting in his office like this makes him feel almost like he's outside in the snow himself, except he's warm and cosy and comfortable with the heater turned on.

The view right out the glass dividers is pretty calming as well. The usually colorful garden is all covered in a nice layer of pure snow, frosting on top of each of the flower petals and leaves.

Since the garden is untouched during the winter at all, it almost feels like some magical freezing force just came and turned everything into ice and snow in a swoop of a wand.

Keeping the bushes just as they are, except cold and white.

Other than the stone path Kyungsoo had to step through to reach the already white porch, everything is bright. Luckily the weather is still quite in a momentum of coldness, so no sun shines down on all the white and reflects him into blindness.

The skies are dark grey with heavy clouds that move slowly yet intimidatingly above the entire city. Swallowing up the tops of the tallest buildings and bringing a chilling thats gets right to the bone with them.

A few minutes ago Chanyeol left the office.

Just like Kyungsoo promised, at the moment he came back to work he went through every single detail about every one of the best pairing options for Chanyeol that are rank A. Selecting the top three from which he chose the best out of.

Of course, the chosen candidate was no other than the exact same woman that had her appointment with Kyungsoo right after Chanyeol's first ever unscheduled visit to the office.

The women that caught Kyungsoo by surprise with just how close she was to the actual definition of the word perfection.

Maybe it was some sort of fate that Kyungsoo was aware of but never really gave it the stage to apply in reality due to obvious reasons of jealousy and a devastating heartbreak that he's preparing to go through.

He went over her entire sheet of questions and answers twice to make sure there wouldn't be any massive clashes between them that could be a reason for one of them to call their match off, or claim it was not successful.

In the two days he had to rest after the confusing experience of watching the sunrise together with Chanyeol, he spent the time working on himself from the inside.

Starting to build up walls and mental protections around his heart that kept racing whenever the un-erased memory of Chanyeol hovering above him in the car and telling him 'Look only at me' came back to his mind.

It was pretty bad, actually. Kyungsoo found himself crying silently more times than he was able to count with his fingers during these mental preparation days. He never even knew he was such a crybaby.

He came to the conclusion that the only solution and best way to deal with the situation he's about to put himself in, is to live outside of his own body. It sounds a little complicated, but it came to him naturally thanks to his job.

It means he would do his best to simply detach his emotional aspect of the mind from everything he's going through in life. Keep it locked up right next to his already chained true feelings.

He's used to doing this process of alienation already, since the only way he's able to judge people objectively and grade them for the matching system is by forgetting that he is a person himself.

Besides, Kyungsoo's well aware that no matter how much he felt and wished and hoped for anything to actually happen and advance between the two of them, Chanyeol won't be able to comply.

There is just too much risk that'll rise up at the moment Chanyeol would even show signs of.. Well, attraction to any male.

Chanyeol deserves the best of the bests. The top of the world and the stars in the sky, and if Kyungsoo could, he'd bring him the entire moon if only he said he wanted it. So that in itself is already enough reason Kyungsoo knows he's no match to the match he found.

Kyungsoo is exactly the opposite of the best, he's the lowest hole in the world, he's the darkness of the vast universe in the sky, he's the black side of the moon that prevents it from shining.

So it will never be him. Kyungsoo will never be what Chanyeol really needs.

Which means, he should find the cherry on top that'll be able to shine like the whole sun and blind Chanyeol. Stun him into her sphere and fall over. That way Chanyeol will have the best reason to leave Kyungsoo behind.

That way Kyungsoo will have the best reason to allow himself to pull away. Maybe it'll help him handle the upcoming excruciating pain of letting the essence of his entire life for the past ten years go.

 

  
When the giant came to his office earlier, Kyungsoo had to bring out his acting methods to the world again. Greeting his friend with a smile instead of bursting into tears with the vivid memory of Chanyeol's gentleness only days ago.

A memory carved into one of the largest stones that were added to the collection Kyungsoo's constantly carrying on himself, invisible to the naked human eye.

A memory that doesn't exist anywhere else in the universe except for in his own mind, since the main creator of that very memory has already forgotten, like he always does.

Kyungsoo even made him coffee in his now regular red mug. He had to pretend he was fine, and normal, and happy. He had to make sure Chanyeol believes that he's excited to have found him a perfect match.

Although it's pretty much against the terms and conditions to reveal the appearance of one's match to the destined partner, Kyungsoo allowed Chanyeol to see the picture of the perfect lady.

The highest rank A he has ever given anyone who has ever come to get aid in his services. She sent Kyungsoo a picture she took of herself at her own home. Wearing minimal makeup and looking unpampered nor fancy like the way she was dressed when they met.

She was simply gorgeous. Beauty that's almost unrealistic and definitely unfair especially since it is something she was born with. She has never gone under the knife for cosmetics, or ever, as far as Kyungsoo remembers.

At first it didn't look like Chanyeol was too invested in the whole thing. He was a little distracted, either zoning out on his own thoughts or busy with his cellphone in his hand.

But at the moment Kyungsoo suggested calling her himself to choose a date, Chanyeol was quick to stop him, saying he'll do everything himself this time. Since now it is the official deal.

Now it is for real. This woman is going to change the faith of everything. Either their entire friendship dynamics, or Kyungsoo's perfect reputation of succeeding in matching people together.

One of these things will change, and since Kyungsoo had already brought himself to a place of emotional detachment, he was more worried about the latter, and hoped that allowing Chanyeol to take full control of the situation wouldn't be a mistake.

Either way, this time Kyungsoo didn't forget to make Chanyeol sign the contract. And that was it. The sign that sealed up Kyungsoo's soul so deep that there was barely any of it left in his outer mortal shell.

A few minutes ago Chanyeol left the office with the phone number of the woman that is going to change their lives.

And now the office is cold and white again. Just like the snow outside. As complete contradiction to the back of his tall best friend walking away. Looking like a black tower of darkness above the pure ground.

Kyungsoo was sure he would be able to look away. To not care about it and not worry at all. It was the perfect match and he knew it. No person ever will be able to surpass either of them when it comes to rank.

They may be a little different from each other, but heck, so are Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, and they still stayed best friends for ten whole years.

Another regular work day has come to an end, and Kyungsoo was somehow able to focus and distance himself enough from his own emotions that he managed to get home without even breaking a sweat.

Except at the moment he sat down on the couch and allowed his mind to relax, everything surfaced back up.

Who is he kidding? Chanyeol will never be out of his heart. Not even his greatest acting talent and force of detemination will sway just how strongly he treasures his best friend. On levels way beyond the best friend title.

But there is nothing more he is able to do about it. He lost his chance. He waited too long. Maybe he should have listened to Sehun's advice back in Chanyeol's birthday party.

Suddenly whatever cryptic messages Sehun was leaving around in their conversations were a little clearer. Probably not meant for Kyungsoo himself, but he could relate anyway.

If he's out of options to create a change, then he might as well at least make sure that he did the right thing and settled Chanyeol with someone who wouldn't disappoint or make a mess.

Not that he doubts the perfect rank A lady that has probably already recieved Chanyeol's call about a date, but frankly, Kyungsoo just cares more about his own best friend than the clients he's supposed to serve.

It was almost a coincidence that Sehun came into his thought process, because an idea sparked up in his mind. He could for once take advantage of his elite connections to the upper society of Seoul.

Just like Chanyeol had put Sehun to the task of finding Kyungsoo's working location, Kyungsoo will be able to squeeze Chanyeol's date information out of Sehun. For sure. Sehun is his baby after all.

 

  
With a lot of patience, careful calculations of words and the correct vocalization of tone, Kyungsoo managed to pull all the information he needed from his spy. Well, Sehun is literally Chanyeol's secretary, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Esepcially since Kyungsoo knows that Sehun loves knowing things and being begged to cooperate. That minor superiority complex of his towards his friends will never change. It's fine though, it comes with the perfect amount of amusing sass.

He learned the location and the time in which Chanyeol's date will take place with the highest scoring lady in the entire 'MyOne' company database.

The only problem is that to such a place Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to go alone. It'd be too suspicious from various reasons.  
First, he doesn't look like and isn't known in these sorts for establishments to have any sort of financial dominance.  
Second, sitting there alone would be too suspicious and after confessing to Chanyeol that he had been following him to previous dates, his friend would be on the lookout to find him.

Expected date would be taking place tonight. For some reason Kyungsoo is sure something important is going to happen in a few days, but he is too busy and hectic to try and remember what that date might be.

At first he thought of inviting Sehun to come with him, but realized it'd be too obvious. Sehun is just too recognizable. Even more than Kyungsoo himself. Since he is tall and broad and has sharp facial features that easily mesmerize whoever dares to make eye contact with him.

Sehun's crossed out of the possible partners. Maybe Junmyeon would be a proper company, since Chanyeol has never seen him before. But taking your own boss to dinner outside might be a little awkward.

No sehun, no Junmyeon. Minseok is always busy, Jongdae's too loud if he gets excited, plus Chanyeol knows them too.

In the middle of Kyungsoo's heated debate regarding the person he's willing to invite out for dinner in order to spy on Chanyeol's hopefully successful date, his phone began ringing in his pocket.

"Peach! I'm back to Korea now~ Had such a good flight. I feel super refreshed."

It was Baekhyun, obviously smiling at the other side of the line. He sounds like he is inside some vehicle. Probably on his way back from the airport after coming back from China.

Wait, Baekhyun. That's perfect. Baekhyun is the exact person Kyungsoo was looking for, the perfect screw to add into the machine of his entire spying operation on Chanyeol's date.

"Welcome back Baekhyun, I'm glad you're back safely. I actually have something I want to ask you. It's a little urgent."

"Oh? What is it peach? Is everything alright?"

Kyungsoo sighed out, realizing how stupid he is for getting excited about being able to complete his master plan for tonight if only Baekhyun would agree. Why is he so happy about watching over his best friend going on a date with a person who might be his own replacement?

"Baekhyun, come with me tonight. Out to a dinner date. I mean-- not a date, just a dinner. Please?"

Wow, what a mess. He hoped Baekhyun understood anything of what he just said. This blurt of words came out in a mush thanks to Kyungsoo's own nervousness and desperation. Would it be too awkward if he tries to say this sentence all over again?

"Yes! Hell yes! Dinner date with peach has been on my bucket list ever since the exhibition. You're literally making all of my wishes come true!"

Baekhyun sounded extremely excited and hyper about the offer. Luckily he was able to understand what Kyungsoo had even said at all. And quickly, too. If it was the other way around Kyungsoo might have taken longer to react.

"It makes me a little emotional thinking about how you've missed me I must admit.."

Baekhyun admitted.

"I... I actually did miss you. Yeah."

Shifting his point of view after Baekhyun's little confession made Kyungsoo himself realize that indeed he had been missing the company for the last month or so.

The two of them have connected so well and so fast that it was indeed a little weird to not be seeing Baekhyun for a while. A pretty refreshing feeling it is, to know he has someone like Baekhyun who actually cares.

Kyungsoo let Baekhyun on the details of their 'date' for tonight while being mildly distracted by his own thoughts about the possibilities of what might happen with the main reason Kyungsoo's going out at all.

By the time the call ended Kyungsoo could sense that Baekhyun knew something was going on beyond just a simple meetup for dinner, and was very grateful that the designer left it be without pushing the subject of perstering him about information.

 

  
Kyungsoo is restless. There's a troubled atmosphere all around him which he is well aware of. He got ready hours before the supposed meeting with Baekhyun. Sitting on his couch in front of the turned off television and tapping his foot on the floor.

A very uncommon thing for Kyungsoo to do. But he can't help it. He's terrified of today's results from more than one reason. There are so many aspects about his life that will be affected directly by Chanyeol's level of success in the date.

He just wishes that the leaking stress from his vibe wouldn't be too strong to possibly grab any unnecessary attention to himself.

Kyungsoo debated whether or not he should get there with his car. The place itself is pretty far from his house, but he already did all the research about it beforehand and found that the parking lot is small.

So bringing the car would mean Chanyeol will most likely recognize it and know that he's there. Or at least somewhere nearby, and it'll cause trouble to both.

Kyungsoo isn't exactly fit, but he's not that weak either when it comes to stamina. The way to transport would be by foot. That's the safest he could be about it. Could have been worse.

Or could there? At the moment Kyungsoo stepped out of his building he regretting leaving the car keys at home. It is painfully cold. A cold that layers cannot fix without a proper source of heat.

Although Kyungsoo had two shirts, a thick black hoodie and his marshmellow coat on, he was freezing all the way through the whitely decorated streets.

Cold air kept blowing right at his face, creating little signs of frosting at the outer corners of his glasses that look like specially designed cracks. It isn't snowing hard right now, but rather it feels like the world itself is one giant snowball.

It took him about forty minutes to get to the place. Earlier than the time he had decided with Baekhyun. Long enough before Chanyeol and his date arrive so they could already be inside and not draw suspicion.

He stood right beside the restaurant's door and leaned against the wall. Cold hands deep inside the coat's pockets. While watching how his own exhales turn into a puff of steam, for quite a while, not a single person even walked in the street.

A few cars passed by here and there, and a pair of fancy looking customers left the restaurant a few minutes ago, but he was all alone out there. Surrounded by the dead white silence of the winter's peak.

At some point an expensive looking red car suddenly stopped right in front of the restaurant's entrance and the driver's window rolled down, revealing a familiar face grinning at Kyungsoo's direction.

The car then drove further on into the small parking area, and out of it came Baekhyun cheerfully locking his car with the remote and waving at Kyungsoo who was quick to wave back.

"Hey peach!!"

Baekhyun exclaimed happily before wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo and hugging him tightly. Well, it wasn't too tight, because their thick coats turned into a layer of separating cushions between them.

"Whoa, you're so cold! Did you wait out here for a long time?"

His beautiful friend pulled back and gave him an expression of worry, clearly noticing the frozen crack-like shaped frosting at the corners of his glasses. And probably his pink nose and ears.

"Ah, no, no. I just got here myself."

Kyungsoo smiled as brightly as he could when they turned towards the door. It was a lie. Baekhyun knew it was a lie too, because a moment later he flicked a few snowflakes off of Kyungsoo's hair.

As they got inside the main host of the place immediately came to them with a smile and an offered arm. Kyungsoo looked at her slightly confused, wondering if he's supposed to give her a high five or a tip.

Baekhyun on the other hand had already taken off his coat and handed it to her with a smile. Oh. So that's what he's supposed to do. Even though Kyungsoo visited various elite places before none of them gave this sort of service.

Following suit, Kyungsoo took off his coat after making sure his wallet, keys and phone are in his ordinary looking black hoodie's pocket.

"Wow, I didn't know you can actually afford to treat people to one of the most expensive restaurants in Seoul."

Baekhyun then said, looking around the place's design with curiousity. Which Kyungsoo himself had also followed with his own eyes, through the frozen fake cracks on his glasses that are slowly melting away thanks to the heat indoors.

"Honestly, I'm impressed. Maybe 'MyOne' is better than I thought. You must be getting paid good."

His partner went on, and while being lead towards one of the tables by another host of the place Kyungsoo couldn't help but almost laugh inside from how wrong Baekhyun was.

If only he knew just how much. If only he knew how Kyungsoo has basically stopped eating food at home so that he wouldn't need to put away any more money than he spends on all the dates he followed Chanyeol to.

If only he knew that this is just the beginning of the month yet Kyungsoo knows he will have to survive with little to nothing until the very end of January just because of their evening together right now.

It's good that he doesn't know, because Baekhyun would freak and insist on paying even though Kyungsoo was the one who invited him. Moreover, since Baekhyun treated them both to the breakfast last time, it is Kyungsoo's turn to do the same. Even if on a much larger scale.

 

  
Now that they're seated to a table that already has two tall glasses of freshly poured wine and two others for water, Kyungsoo took a sip of the water to clear his throat and began looking around himself.

The place was very large from the inside compared to the small entrance door. The ceiling was tall and made of special decorative stone that has curved leaf-like circles all over.

There were no windows, but large paintings of some wonderful views edged with carved frames hanging on the walls in exact equal spacing. The walls themselves were plain and dark red, except for the rim decorative white line.

The tables were separated pretty well and had quite a decent amount of privacy thanks to the backs of the chairs which were tall enough to get to Kyungsoo's shoulders when he sat back.

The two main colors of this place's design were black and red. So while the walls and the cushioned chairs are red, the floor and tables are black. All the other colors are somehow combining to fit in anyway.

On each table stood a tall lit candle with a beautiful holder, and from the ceiling came down white crystal chandeliers. And yet the place was very dimly lit to give off a more exquisite vibe. Jazz music was playing in the background.

Kyungsoo was still pretty restless, but managed to act calm and composed. He feels foreign yet again, wearing a simple black hoodie to such an establishment. But it was a necessity, because pulling the hood up would be a must once the destined couple arrives.

"Hey, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale. You lost a lot of weight since I last saw you too. I was sure you'd look more lively and squishy after Christmas and new year and all that."

Baekhyun then asked, distracting his attention back to the present rather than the worries of the future. Now when they're inside Kyungsoo was able to see his friend's beautiful makeup of the day.

Baekhyun's hair was styled sideways, his clothes looking like a more casual version of formal clothes, and his eyes were painted at the edges with a little bit of a brown smokey effect.

If without makeup Baekhyun looks like a puppy, then with makeup he looks like some sort of ancient sex god that landed on earth to seduce every human and lure them into a mighty trap of lust.

"Nah, don't worry. I'm good. It's probably just because of the weather."

He smiled, reassuring his friend that everything is just fine while knowing he is on the exact opposite end of that word. Most of his consumption included only things he ate outside of his own house.

Which doesn't sound bad, until it's known that Kyungsoo spends most of his days inside his own house if not at work.

A waitress arrives to their table and hands them the menus, along with another special note that contains the special dish of the day, which means two things. One, that the main chef of the restaurant is present today, and second, that it must be something they'll never get to try ever again.

It's all good and dandy until Kyungsoo opens the menu and begins reading through it. His fingers slowly start tightening around the edges of the paper absentmindedly.

Even the cheapest item on the menu costs like seven whole meals of takeouts he could have ordered for himself for the whole month. It also is identical to the total amount of money he'd spend in a two weeks span for all the food consumed.

Clearly, it made him nervous. But he doesn't allow himself to show any doubt of resentment from ordering anything. Allowing Baekhyun to browse peacefully and pick whatever he'd like.

In a restaurant of this scale, Kyungsoo would have wished he could just order a drink and skip the food, but it'd be too rude and probably unacceptable.

Just as expected, Baekhyun ordered the special meal of the day by the chef themselves, which is unsurprisingly also the most expensive item which wasn't even on the menu to begin with. Kyungsoo ordered the cheapest dish.

He mourned about how great the pay is going to be at the end internally, while watching how Baekhyun raised up his glass of wine and sniffed it, stirring it around almost professionally.

"Hey, I think I know the company of this wine. This smell is really familiar.. Do you know 'Cadmins'? I think it's theirs."

Cadmins? Baekhyun knows Minseok's beverages' company? What a small world really. It seems like Baekhyun was already part of their squad of friends just from the outside. He knows Jongin, Taemin and now Minseok too?

Kyungsoo wouldn't be surprised if he somehow also knows Chanyeol himself. Since the giant did mention the name sounded familiar before. Well, maybe they don't know face to face, but if Chanyeol knows his fashion line that'd make it close enough.

They began talking about Christmas, Kyungsoo explained how during their special little event where they had the face time call, Minseok was also present. And that Kyungsoo is actually an old friend of his too.

Speaking of that subject reminded Kyungsoo about something small he managed to prepare for Baekhyun a little before Christmas even began, but never had the chance to do because of the travels of the other to China.

He sent his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a very small brown paper bag out. With a smile he placed it on the black table and pushed it towards Baekhyun in front of him.

"By the way. Merry Christmas and happy new year in delay Baekhyun."

Baekhyun seemed surprised but pretty excited. He opened the little bag and found a small keychain with a tiny laminated painting of a corgi dog. His eyes widened and then began shining brightly with the thrill.

"You remembered how much I love corgis! Oh my god peach... You're the most precious. Ugh, I should have brought my presents from China here with me too... I promise I got you something good!"

While Kyungsoo just began laughing softly and enjoying Baekhyun's happiness, he saw the other pull out his keys and attach it to them right away, slamming them on the table with confidence.

"My new lucky charm!!"

He exclaimed a little loudly, making Kyungsoo only laugh more. A moment later his phone was already out, taking selfies of himself with the new little corgi friend to send to Yixing and brag. How adorable.

 

  
Inevitable fate came through the gates of the restaurant. Well, just the small main door. But it felt like hell's gates have opened right in front of Kyungsoo's eyes.

It was Chanyeol opening the door and allowing his date to enter. Chanyeol himself was wearing an extremely fancy looking tuxido suit, and the lady had a figure hugging red dress with a side cut, and a black small fur coat that's resting below her shoulders.

Wow. Mr. and Mrs. Universe. Right there. It was almost dazzling to look at them enter. So elegant and alluring yet bright and gentle at the same time. How can any human be this stunning in real life?

That's kind of a pointless question to ask, since right in front of Kyungsoo sits another one of those human monsters who are blessed with the greatest beauty he have ever seen in the world.

Kyungsoo's eyes followed after the pair that's being lead to their own table, pretty far away from his own, yet still in his line of vision without needing to turn his head away from Baekhyun. What luck.

This time, unlike the rest of Chanyeol's dates that he had seen, Chanyeol was sitting facing the opposite direction of him. So Kyungsoo gets to see his face and expressions and not just his broad back.

The waitress returns to their table then. Carrying a big black tray that she unloads in front of them. A large bowl of colorful cooked ingredients is placed in front of Baekhyun. It looks saucy and wonderful. A smaller plate with some pasta and mushrooms is placed in front of Kyungsoo.

With cheerful appetite both of them dig into the food. It is absolutely delicious; There's no complaint on that side, and the dishes are also pretty big and fulfilling. So at least the high price is not fully wasted.

For a few moments there Kyungsoo almost forgot what was his goal for this whole event, because the food was so good, the company was so nice, and he was finally able to eat after who knows how many days of near starvation.

Their conversation is going well too, until Kyungsoo's initial hunger is gone, and his brain took control over him again, focusing his attention back on the face of the man he came here for to begin with.

Baekhyun is the one doing most of the talking, which makes Kyungsoo feel a little bad even if he isn't a talker anyway. He really listens. He's doing his best to do so.

Except he's also constantly watching Chanyeol attentively right from the angle of his eyes.

Chanyeol is actually smiling and laughing. Looking all handsome with his hair brushed back and with his dimply smile flaunting almost with the purpose of blinding whoever dares to look at him.

He looks happy and engaged in his interactions with the lady. So much so that he doesn't even bother to turn his eyes and look anywhere else but at her. Well, Kyungsoo can't blame him. This rank A treasure is a dream come to life for any average heterosexual man.

The feelings that bubble inside of Kyungsoo from the unexpected sight are battling within him. He feels like he's being stabbed repeatedly straight to the heart, but at the same time he is somewhat even... Happy? Because it looks like Chanyeol is actually enjoying himself.

At some point though, Kyungsoo noticed that Baekhyun must have caught up with what's going on. He didn't say anything about it all even after turning his head and finding what Kyungsoo's eyes have been looking at this entire time.

Eventually they finished their own food at the same time the paired up couple did. But neither of them felt like they're able to put anything else into their bellies, so they declined the desserts menu and Kyungsoo asked for the bill instead.

Chanyeol didn't decline the desserts menu, he ordered something right away while giggling together with the lady sitting in front of him at the table.

When the bill arrived, Kyungsoo couldn't help but gulp. Immediately he turned to look at Baekhyun, only to find him staring right back. His elbow rested on the table, and his hand leaned on top of his own palm.

"Don't worry. I don't mind it. I won't hold it against you. You pay for the meal after all. It was delicious, and I had a great time with you too... But really... Why'd you set up things if you keep hurting yourself that way?"

Surprised, Kyungsoo's eyes widen when he looks at his table friend. Oh. So Baekhyun really did notice it. He's so clever and sharp. If the case was the other way around there's a very low chance Kyungsoo would have known anything else was going on.

Other than the tiny relief of Baekhyun's words, he also felt a little guilty and regretful. He had a great time too, he enjoyed the company and missed hanging out with Baekhyun. It's a shame he had to use him as an excuse.

With honest sadness in his eyes, Kyungsoo began opening his mouth to respond, but without warning Baekhyun just stood up from the table and walked away from it. Huh? Did Kyungsoo fuck up big time?

Speechless Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun with his eyes for several seconds, until he realized his friend is going towards the table of the main subject of the evening. Chanyeol.

With a big happy smile Baekhyun leans down to the lady and hugs around her, making a bit of a chit chat between the two of them. Kyungsoo completely forgot that this girl is actually Baekhyun's friend.

Then he sees how Baekhyun introduces himself to Chanyeol. Chanyeol's face turns from a surprise into a true smile as well when shaking his hand, and a moment later the three of them are already laughing from one of the two's witty remarks.

Kyungsoo has no idea what is happening since it is too far to be able to hear anything other than a tangle of sounds, but then all of the sudden he sees that Baekhyun is pointing towards the table he and Kyungsoo just shared.

In a fraction of a second he manages to cover his head with the hood of his black sweater and duck down low in his chair so he wouldn't be seen. Wishing from the depths of his heart that Chanyeol wouldn't recognize him.

 

  
A short while later Baekhyun got back to their own table and shrugged, looking at Kyungsoo with a subtle pout of judgement.

"For someone who helps solving everybody else's problems you're not doing so well yourself. Let's go. Don't panic, I didn't tell him you were here."

Once again Kyungsoo is left in the shock of the moment, confused about whether or not Baekhyun actually knows what he's talking about or if it's all just a strong lucky and accurate guess. Or maybe he's some sort of psychic that managed to read his mind.

Before any reaction could be given to his friend, Baekhyun already grabbed onto Kyungsoo's wrist and began pulling him towards the exit, getting some weird looks from the nearby customers.

Kyungsoo didn't even get his change back. That means even more money lost than he had thought he would pay. What a day. Getting his emotions stabbed and then losing the money that would barely even get him through a whole month.

When they made it outside back in the weather that's even colder than it was when they entered the restaurant, both of them huddled into their coats with a synchronized shudder.

Baekhyun tried to convince Kyungsoo to join him for a ride back home, but Kyungsoo knew he had to refuse. Because that would expose how he was actually completely not supposed to pay this much money for one meal if he's seen entering the shitty apartment complex he lives in, but also there would be more questions he isn't willing to answer at the moment.

"Nah it's okay I live really close."

Kyungsoo said with a confident smile, his hands already starting to cool down in his coat's pockets. It was a lie. Kyungsoo lives at least forty minutes of walk away, but he has to lie because he has other plans for the rest of the night.

So Baekhyun just hugs him tightly and greets him a proper goodbye, thanking him for the treat before swinging the keys with the new keychain around his finger happily on his walk back to the car.

While Kyungsoo waved in his direction, Baekhyun drove away. Leaving him in front of the restaurant looking like a small lost child with his giant coat.

He lets out a heavy sigh, the huff of steam that came out was blown right away due to the freezing wind that's stronger and more intense than before. It's also snowing a little harder now.

In quick steps Kyungsoo brought himself behind one of the side walls of the restaurant's building, and poked his head out into the street to watch over the door and see when the couple will step out.

While waiting for them like some creepy stalker Kyungsoo began thinking about the very intense diet he'd have to begin for this month. Until he gets his next salary at the beginning of February, his diet will consist of coffee, tea and water. Unless he finds some hidden fossils in his apartment's cabinets.

Then they're out. The couple of pure perfection in human form. Both of them wearing their high quality expensive coats. Kyungsoo noticed right away how they stepped outside with their arms intertwined together.

In breathless silence Kyungsoo keeps watching them walk towards Chanyeol's car. He opens the front door for her right to the seat by the driver, the seat he and Kyungsoo made love at only numbered days ago.

Well, he isn't even sure if they made love in that seat. Or if it was just another craze of the alcohol infused beast known as drunk Chanyeol.

After closing her door Chanyeol rushed in quick long steps around the car and behind the wheel. Kyungsoo could see the way they smiled when Chanyeol finally pressed the gas and drove away.

Now is the time to make his final decision.

Will Kyungsoo go back home and accept his destiny with all the pain it entails, or will he continue his spying mission and push further on with his watch to make himself suffer even more?

The answer is as clear as the sky. Actually, the skies are black and heavily clouded with the snow falling down and hitting against his face and head due to the winds. So maybe the answer is as clear as snow instead.

Which means he is obviously going to continue with the journey into the self discovery of the gate to hell on earth. Any place from now on is going to be hell, now that there's a possibility Chanyeol will belong to someone else.

Without wasting too much time, Kyungsoo begins his march. The walk towards the beautiful nice lady's house. He may or may have not memorized every single detail about that woman, including her address.

It's shorter to reach the building she lives at by foot from the restaurant than it is with a car because all the little side roads are only one way.

Of course for a lady like her a normal house wouldn't be enough. Just like Chanyeol's secondary house, the highest apartment in the building that he owns, this lady lives in a very similar situation.

Just a way larger building with way fancier surroundings. Kyungsoo is a little surprised when he arrives, to see how there is an actual garden right beneath the building's entrance. This makes things easier.

By the time he got there he could already hear the engine of Chanyeol's car approaching, so he found himself a small hiding spot behind one of the bushes pretty far away from the main door.

Now that he thought about it, he's a total idiot. If only he would have accepted the ride from Baekhyun and just told him this was his own living address he wouldn't have had to deal with any of this. But it'd also mean lying to Baekhyun. Maybe he's not that stupid after all.

Sitting down on the snowy ground only made Kyungsoo realize just how much of a bad decision this was. He is freezing his ass off. Literally. It's so cold that he regrets even going to watch the date at all.

His hands are clenched into shaky fists in his pockets and he can feel himself losing more and more heat with every moment that passes.

Chanyeol pulls over as close as possible to the path that leads to the building through the snowy garden. Just like before, he rushes out of the car and around it in order to open the door for his date.

It was such a painful yet oddly beautiful view to see how the lady's delicate fingers rest on top of Chanyeol's large hand. Her red nailpolish disappearing right into his palm when he grabs onto her hand wholly.

They stand there, hands held together and talk with each other. Once again Kyungsoo gets the view of Chanyeol's front. And it's nice but also hurting to see Chanyeol's genuine smile towards her.

Kyungsoo can't hear any of what they say, but they look so calm and happy. Then Chanyeol's empty hand suddenly raises up to her head. His large fingers pick up a few snow flakes and remove them from her hair.

It looks so romantic, especially with the way he smiles down at her with such fondness in his expression. Was Kyungsoo too successful by matching them? They have just met yet it feels like the two of them have been dating for years.

He just feels like crying. He wants to sob and scream but he can't, because a moment later from his angle of vision, he sees Chanyeol is leaning down to her. Oh.

Chanyeol's one hand is holding onto the woman's hip, and both of the woman's hands are on Chanyeol's chest. Holding onto him in what looks like a gentle grip.

They're so close together. Barely any space between them as they continue moving closer to each other and slanting in together. They are... Kissing.

 

  
Kyungsoo was actually able to hear the sound of his own heart shatter into a million pieces. He couldn't watch any further. Instead he turned around behind the bush quickly. Out of breath, he was panting heavily from the intensity of the emotions boiling inside him.

However long after, he turned back around and saw Chanyeol's already in the car, and the lady is waving towards him while shouting goodbye before he drives away.

Kyungsoo remained by the bush on the freezing ground for a while. Just trying to breathe properly again, but he couldn't because his lungs were stinging, his pulse deafening his ears with thumps louder than ever.

He doesn't even remember how he made it back home afterwards, because the walk from the lady's building back to his own apartment would have taken at least an hour by foot. And with his own dissociating self from what he had seen, he's slightly impressed he made it back alive at all.

From the amount of snow he sees falling off of him when he steps into his apartment, he can only assume he had indeed walked back on his own all the way.

In silence Kyungsoo pulled off his coat and hung it. Slowly and carefully he took off his shoes as well and stepped into the house. His body feeling numb and weak.

One step, two steps, three... His head began spinning, blurring his sight into a mush of his rotating apartment all around him. His lungs felt heavy and his breath thick.

Before even getting to his room and changing his clothes, Kyungsoo felt his body shutting itself down and collapsing. So he directed himself with the last bit of energy towards the couch, and managed to land safely.

He fell asleep almost immediately, right after wetting the couch's cover fabric with the stream of tears he didn't even know had been rolling down his face.

 

  
\--

 

  
Cold.

Kyungsoo is so so so cold.

When he woke up his entire body was shaking terribly and he saw his own breath create a puff of steam in front of him. It took his eyes a short moment to adjust, and his glasses were also still on his face.

With a quick glance Kyungsoo realized that the time is barely four in the morning. He also realized that he had fallen asleep on his couch, which wouldn't have been bad, except it is the peak of the cold of the winter, and the window was left open right above him.

Has he been sleeping on the couch without a cover this entire time? That can't be good news.

Hugging around himself, Kyungsoo rose up. He fought his dizziness for a few seconds until finally standing properly, and walked to the kitchen in slow steps.

With a shaking numb hand he attempted to fill up a glass with some water, and to try and stop the chattering and grinding of his teeth he had to bite onto his own tongue between each of the cold sips.

He should just get to bed and sleep for the rest of the night, soon enough he has to wake up and go to work anyway. Better warm up a little before then. With that mindset Kyungsoo began his way towards his bedroom.

But only a short distance away from being able to reach his hand out and open the door, he lost his balance and began falling downwards. He panicked, but everything turned black right before he could see his own head hit the cold tiles.

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 8 B

  
  


  
When Kyungsoo opened his eyes again he saw a face right above his. He gasped lightly and coughed shortly, his ears slowly started picking up on the sounds around him as well.

".....--soo, Kyungsoo?"

It was his own name, who's calling his name? It sounds familiar. Is he still dreaming? He tried to find any sort of evidence of whether or not what he is seeing and hearing now is real at all.

"...Mmh?"

"Oh thank god you're awake. I was seconds away from calling an ambulance."

The face above him sighs with relief but Kyungsoo's vision is blurry, the reason being mostly because his glasses aren't mounted. Still puzzled, Kyungsoo is not able to focus enough on his sight, so he decides to trust the familiarity of the voice.

A moment later he felt his body is being squeezed into a warm hold, and by inhaling some air he immediately knew who the person hugging around him was. Of course, it wouldn't be anyone other than Chanyeol.

He will be able to recognize Chanyeol's way of holding, his scent and his whole essence of existence even if blind.

It felt nice and warm between his arms. Kyungsoo's consciousness slowly returned to reality. He realized that he is on his couch, covered in two thick and fluffy blankets and another layer of Chanyeol's body over him.

Finally his eyesight focused back even without the glasses and he was able to look towards the man holding around him so tightly. Chanyeol looks really tired. There are dark circles under his eyes.

And yet the giant is dressed in a fancy suit again, just a different design and color from the outfit he saw him weat at the date the previous night.

With further inspection of his surroundings, Kyungsoo spotted another man standing near the couch and staring at him. Tall and broad and with arms crossed and a sharp expression. Cannot be anybody but Sehun.

A slight turn of his eyes towards the other way, he looked towards the window. It was closed now, even though he left it open yesterday. It was also still dark outside so that must mean it has only be an hour since he...

Kyungsoo remembers the last thing he tried doing was getting to his room to sleep properly, so it doesn't make sense for him to still be lying on the couch. Or maybe he just dreamed he tried to get to bed.

"What is going on? Why are you guys here? How did you even get in?"

He asked in a hoarse tone, feeling the inner side of his throat scratching against itself like glass paper is filing his voice chords. With a wince he attempted to gulp on the nonexisting saliva in his mouth.

Chanyeol slowly released Kyungsoo from the tight hold over the blankets and sat down on both his knees on the floor. Right next to Kyungsoo on the couch. He sighed heavily and made eye contact with him.

"I picked your lock to get us in. I'm sorry. I had to. I was too worried."

Quietly Kyungsoo stared back at him while squinting his eyes. He reached his hand out of the blanket to try and find his glasses, hoping they're still somewhere nearby. Chanyeol gently held the back of his hand and placed them in his palm.

"What are you talking about? I just fell asleep or something I guess. It's still night so wh--"

"Still? Still night? Kyungsoo.. You've been out unconscious for who knows how long. I found you on the freaking floor. I tried calling you yesterday night and countless times today too but you didn't answer."

Chanyeol replied with a sense of surprise but also intense energy that's being suppressed. From his expression Kyungsoo could tell that Chanyeol is indeed in a state of stress. The giant then stood up from the floor.

"....What..?"

How can any of what he's saying be true if he was out and following after Chanyeol's date only a few hours ago. It doesn't make any sense.

"Then Sehun calls me at like seven and tells me you weren't at work today either... Fuck. I was so worried. I left the meeting in the middle and rushed here as fast as I could."

Kyungsoo is listening, not like he has any other choice, but nothing he's saying is logical. When did any of this even happen? Kyungsoo didn't miss a single day of work ever. Not even when he was sick two years ago.

Chanyeol can't make eye contact with him while talking, his eyes keep bouncing all over the place, following the movements of his own body walking from side to side restlessly. He then ran a hand over his head and messed up his hair.

"Then we come in and I see you passed out cold... Damnit Kyungsoo. You were so pale, fucking blue almost. And your body was shaking so bad. I could barely even touch you because of how fucking frozen you were... No matter what I did you didn't respond either--"

Even without Chanyeol looking back at him, Kyungsoo could see that his eyes began shining and getting a little red when he bit on his own lip to stop talking. Is... Is Chanyeol holding back tears? His voice was also choked up.

After a few slow and long breathes that the giant inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down he still wasn't able to lock his eyes with Kyungsoo's.

"Shit. Just... I don't know. Just don't do this shit again."

Kyungsoo is still not even fully sure what he had done at all. When he returned he fell asleep on the couch, now he's on the couch again but apparently he missed an entire day somehow? How exactly is that his fault.

He opened his mouth to protest against the false accusation since clearly he didn't even know that any of this had happened, but Chanyeol spoke again before a sound came out.

"No. I know it wasn't your choice or fault okay. Just... fuck."

Chanyeol's tone is filled with so much emotion. His hands are shaking a little, his breathing pattern is uneven and his eyes just can't seem to be able to focus on one spot due to the stress he emits.

Kyungsoo simply doesn't know what to do. In the end it is his fault for not being more careful, but at the same time, if he really was unconscious for an entire day, what could he have done about it?

He's still a little cold, but it's definitely a lot better thanks to the blankets Chanyeol and Sehun wrapped him with. He can't really tell, but there is probably a high chance Chanyeol was actually hugging around him for a long time to wake him up. If such thing can be conducted from how many crinkles there are over his suit.

Eventually to break the thick heavy atmosphere of silence between the two of them, Sehun tapped Chanyeol on his shoulder. After grabbing his attention he whispered something into his ear and let go.

Chanyeol then just sighed, turned around and went towards the kitchen, while Sehun sat himself beside Kyungsoo's lying body on the couch. Without any special expression he leaned over Kyungsoo and hugged him tightly, tucking him into the blankets even more.

"I'm also happy you're awake. Just stay warm, okay? You have a high fever."

He spoke so softly that Kyungsoo felt his entire body ease down and soothe into the embrace. Kyungsoo really wouldn't be able to survive without him. Sehun is the best when it comes to damage control.

His warmth might be slightly different than Chanyeol's but it's just as welcome and just as effective to keep Kyungsoo pleased and calm.

"Oh... Thank you Sehun. I'm sorry..."

Kyungsoo mumbled back quietly, Sehun's head being located really close to his own, he needed not more than to whisper to be heard. The younger just shook his head in return and breathed out.

 

  
A few minutes later, Kyungsoo already felt a lot better. The warmth that came from Sehun's body around his blankets almost practiced like an igloo and kept him cosy. Plus it was a new and pleasant feeling to have someone rest on top of him like this while he's lying down.

Other than the low thuds and bumps of Chanyeol opening and closing cabinets and drawers around the kitchen, it was quiet too. This is basically the first time Chanyeol actually is in his kitchen. Let alone the first time Sehun's in his apartment at all.

Good thing Kyungsoo's natural course is very clean, otherwise he would have been panicking about having uninvited guests in his place without his knowledge on a random day.

Thumps were then heard approaching back to the living room area on the floor, Kyungsoo turned his head sideways and saw Chanyeol standing next to the turned off television with his hands on his hips.

"Your fridge is fucking empty. Where is your food? What do you eat?"

He sighed with obvious frustration from being a foreigner in a house that belongs to Chanyeol's own best friend, or at least Kyungsoo thought he was still in that position after the date he'd seen.

Silently, Kyungsoo turned his head back to the ceiling. This is a question he cannot truly answer without possibly exposing himself even more than he already did before.

It'll be too much to admit that all of his money ever since Chanyeol's first date went to the little shitty unrealistically expensive meals he had to order for himself while following Chanyeol to his dates in the fancy restaurants.

Furthermore, that Kyungsoo's most sustainable source of food ever since this whole ordeal began was the coffee he drinks in his office.

Luckily there were a lot of holidays in between, which meant that he got to eat a proper meal once in a while as well. But all in all, for the past month and for this current on-going one, Kyungsoo hasn't purchased food.

"I'm on a diet."

Is the best excuse he could think of to explain why his kitchen and entire house are drained from all sources that can be eaten. He does have a little bit of sugar left to add to his teas when he has time to make any but it's still not anything nutritious.

Just as expected, Chanyeol doesn't seem pleased with the answer at all. An angry sort of snicker escaped his lips, and his arms began moving around when he spoke.

"What the fuck kind of diet includes no food at all? What in the world have you been up to Kyungsoo I swea--"

Loud and angry and aggressive, Kyungsoo couldn't dare to look in his direction, and even tried to hide himself further down under the blankets for protection.

Just like a child who believes that staying under the covers will protect him when the monster under the bed will come to get him at night. Best myth ever. Kyungsoo used to love testing this as a child actually.

But not now, because now Chanyeol's heart and fury have taken over him and Kyungsoo is simply unable to deal with any of this. Not mentally and clearly not physically.

Once again an unexpected hero came to his rescue. A hero who's arms are wrapped around his blanketed burrito body and the weight of his body presses comfortably over Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, should I go buy something then?"

Sehun interrupted him before it'll get too far off hand. Chanyeol doesn't get upset often at all, and the fact that he's so angry right now only proves just how much Kyungsoo's well being means to him.

Kyungsoo understands that, but it still isn't fair to vent out this anger towards him. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are both victims of Kyungsoo's situation, so even though he is flattered from the aknowledgement, it's tough.

Slowly, Sehun began pulling his arms off of Kyungsoo. It made him a tad sad, because Sehun's warmth was really comfortable and nice, and if Sehun leaves there's a very low chance Chanyeol would take his place in the role of the heater.

Instead, the giant turned silent. He stared at the both of them with tired yet sharp eyes and groaned angrily, pushing his body towards the apartment's door. Even though from this angle Kyungsoo wasn't able to see him, he could hear with how much force each action is being delivered.

"No. I'll go."

He eventually grunted before getting out and slamming the door behind him pretty loudly.

It was silent again. All Kyungsoo could hear was the sound of the elevator door opening and closing. Later he heard the sound of Chanyeol's car engine roaring before driving off.

Then all he heard was his own slow breathing pattern synching up with Sehun's, who's now lying right on top of him in a warm and protective embrace again. It is warm and calm even though there's a stressful underlying energy in the apartment.

"...Sehun, I'm sorry--"

"Don't. It's okay Kyungsoo. He really was worried... So was I. Just rest for now, alright?"

Looking at Sehun's face from this up close, Kyungsoo bit his own lower lip in order to hold back tears. He is just so tired. So very tired.

All of these strong emotions bubbling up again now that he's fully awake, about the date, about what he thought he saw Chanyeol do with the lady... About his anger, and of course Kyungsoo's own heartache and weakened physical condition.

It's so hard to handle, and while averting his eyes in an attempt to avoid further embarrassment in front of Sehun, he felt the other's lips kissing his head gently.

"It's okay now."

And it really is. Sehun's kiss on his head, like magic just helped Kyungsoo relax in an instant. The charged energy in the apartment is still there, but Kyungsoo couldn't have been happier to have Sehun right there with him.

With his help, Kyungsoo sat up on the couch normally, and after making sure he was still properly wrapped from every angle in the double layered blanket, Sehun opened the television for him.

At some point Sehun brought him water too, and even refilled it again once Kyungsoo finished gulping it all fast. When he sat back down next to Kyungsoo, he continued on with the original plan.

Hugging around his body and providing more heat, since Kyungsoo's apartment does not have any machinary that can increase the temperature just like that. They watched the television quietly.

Kyungsoo really didn't feel like talking at all about anything. So he appreciated Sehun's mutual silence. Other than the occasional buzz that came from Sehun's pocket, probably from his phone, Kyungsoo could only feel the affection.

 

  
Chanyeol returned. Opening the door with Kyungsoo's key that he picked from the little cabinet at the entrance. When he walked back into the kitchen Kyungsoo saw that he was carrying at least ten bags filled to the brim with things he'd bought.

He looked a lot more calm too. There was no longer the intimidating sharpness in his eyes, only exhaustion and worry.

This time, he took his coat and shoes off quietly, along with the jacket of his suit. He rolled up his sleeves before washing his hands in the little sink. Kyungsoo saw him jump a little bit when the cold water hit his hands. Relatable.

Although the television was right in front of him, Kyungsoo's whole attention was directed to the giant in the kitchen behind the screen. Watching how he bumps and nudges against the different shelves once in a while due to his large sized body in the small sized space.

He examined around to see what kind of tools Kyungsoo has to offer up for use. The sigh that left his mouth indicated that he was probably disappointed from the limited options. Again, relatable. Why'd he think Kyungsoo loves cooking at his place so much?

Regardless of the lack of useful tools Chanyeol still began cooking. Chopping vegetables and other ingredients that he had bought into a pot, or into a sizzling pan. It took a bit, but eventually the smell that spreaded through the apartment made Kyungsoo hungry.

So hungry that his stomach growled loudly and Sehun had to raise his head and look at him to make sure he's okay. With laugher he leaned back down around the blanket and focused back on whatever the TV was showing.

It was actually an extremely pleasant feeling. To be warmed like this, to sit down and relax while someone, or in this case specifically Chanyeol, is cooking for him. Kyungsoo's not used to being taken care of when it comes to domestic functions.

He's been alone from the moment he left college. And while still rooming with Chanyeol in college, he was the one to make sure all these tasks are actually being done on his own as well.

The cooking process lasted quite a while, building up Kyungsoo's hunger with more and more stomach growls the stronger the smell in the apartment is. But eventually it was done.

Chanyeol kept coming back and forth from the kitchen and to the coffee table in front of the couch, carrying plates and bowls and little portions of various delicious looking foods that he cooked himself.

Kyungsoo had already forgotten about the existence of the television by the time everything was placed down and his mouth started drooling uncontrollably. Every single little dish looked and smelled delicious.

Every single item in front of him now was made by Chanyeol himself, for him. Just for him. Only thinking about that fact makes Kyungsoo's heart jump a little faster in his chest with happiness.

While he was busy fantasizing about how incredible each item would taste once he gets to eat from it, he didn't even notice that Chanyeol sat himself right by his side.

That only came to his mind when he felt another source of warmth leaning against him, and Chanyeol's familiar big palm stroking the back of his head. He felt Chanyeol's breath getting closer to him, until Chanyeol's forehead nudged against Kyungsoo's side of the head lightly.

"I'm sorry I got so angry. I was just scared.. Please eat."

Kyungsoo's entire body shuddered from how soft and deep and affectionate Chanyeol's voice sounded right next to his ear. His warm exhale blowing against Kyungsoo's cheek. Chanyeol really means it.

Without even a second to waste, his heart began thumping way too quickly, bringing a fast beat to his own ears. At the same time the tears he had managed to subdue only minutes ago after Sehun's act of kindness are gushing back up in his throat.

In a desperate try to block the cries from taking place, and in order to avoid having to look at either of his two tallest friends, Kyungsoo just grabbed the bowl located closest to him and began eating.

Just like he had expected, everything was absolutely delectable. Even as he progressed in eating his mouth kept watering. Since the last thing he had eaten was two days ago during his 'date' with Baekhyun, he knew his body needed it all.

Sehun and Chanyeol haven't taken any of the food for themselves, even when Kyungsoo offered them bites they just politely declined, claiming they've already eaten before. Which would make sense.

Eventually the need for food had died down and Kyungsoo leaned backwards against the couch, Chanyeol holding him from one side, while Sehun's hugging around him from the other.

He was convinced Chanyeol's date would mean he had just went through the gates of hell, but right now he is in heaven. For sure.

 

  
A little later Sehun got up from the couch, saying his goodbye to the two of them with a smiling wave. Even though the apartment's door is out of sight, Kyungsoo heard that Sehun had already began making phonecalls to announce a change in Chanyeol's schedule.

The door closed behind him, and Kyungsoo turned to look at Chanyeol with suspicion. There's no way he plans to stay here long enough for his plans to need to be changed, right? It wouldn't be smart of him to cancel plans like that.

A part of him wanted to confront Chanyeol about it and push him out of the apartment, force him to return to his regular life, but Chanyeol's arm holding around his blanket cocoon, emitting Kyungsoo's favourite scent and heat, didn't allow a word to come out.

They just sat like this. Huddled together they watched a random show that came up on TV in silence. Yet again Kyungsoo appreciated how peaceful it was to let his mind drift aimlessly without any words to say.

It started getting pretty late, Kyungsoo's exhaustion began showing hints in the form of making his eyes feel heavier and his muscles weak. To wrap everything up, he attempted to stand up and clean the leftovers himself.

There were numerous plates in front of them that he couldn't even finish a half of. Someone needs to take care of it to make sure it wouldn't start smelling or go bad. Every piece of food is precious now that he cannot spend any money for it.

The least he can do to help after Chanyeol came all the way, took care of him, bought ingredients for him and cooked for him, is to help out with what he knows to do best. Clean.

But not even half way up on his feet, Chanyeol's hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him back down on the couch into the blanket nook. Without saying a word Chanyeol got up himself and took everything back to the kitchen.

No point in protesting now. Kyungsoo is way too comfortable, tired, and weak to try and fight for the right to clean. He just had to trust in Chanyeol to know where everything goes even if it's his first time in this kitchen.

Above the television screen yet again lied Kyungsoo's attention. He saw how Chanyeol took care of the leftovers and put them in the fridge, along with spreading all of the items in the bags he had purchased around the kitchen.

Before long, the kitchen was back to its original clean state, except empty from dirt, not from food. Just how thankful Kyungsoo is to Chanyeol for doing all of this for him today is unmeasurable. He will have to think of something to do in return.

"Hey, do you wanna shower? I'm sure it'll make you feel better and warm you up. I can help too, if you need."

Chanyeol asked calmly while walking back towards Kyungsoo and rolling down his sleeves now that he's done with washing all the dishes he used. Help him in the shower? What kind of evil joke.

"I'm alright.. Really. You should go now, you've done more than enough."

"Nope. I'm your intruder for the night so you can even ignore me if you want."

The giant crossed his arms and pouted down at Kyungsoo, bringing back a little bit of childishness that Kyungsoo was too tired to handle, but glad that returned. How is he supposed to ignore this giant in the middle of his home?

With a sigh Kyungsoo just stood up, keeping the blankets around him like a thick fluffy cloak. He stepped in front of Chanyeol and looked up at him.

"Okay. Stay and rest yourself, I'll bring you something comfortable to wear. Just don't go nosing around in my room when I shower."

There was no hesitation in the reply, Chanyeol just smiled and nodded, sitting himself down on the couch comfortably. He began unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt when Kyungsoo started walking towards his room.

"I'm not kidding, if I catch you I'll smack you. And you know I can."

Kyungsoo turned his head around towards Chanyeol, giving him one last deadly glare of pure playfulness and even sticking his fingers out to sign like he'll be watching his best friend closely.

A huge feeling of relief washed over his entire body when he saw how Chanyeol laughed back at the showing of the joking finger signs. The giant grinned widely and did a fake salute.

"Yessir."

After coming out of the hot shower Kyungsoo felt drowsy yet content and warm. Wearing a set of pajamas that already used to belong to Chanyeol, he picked out a pair or large pants and one of his old hoodies and brought it to him.

Out of the closet he pulled another fluffy blanket and gave it to Chanyeol as well. His friend will be spending the night on the couch since it's the obvious choice. Kyungsoo felt a little bad about it, but he can't allow Chanyeol into his room. The risk is too high.

When lying down in his bed, Kyungsoo began thinking. He was sure he'd be in much greater pain after seeing what happened in Chanyeol's date with the amazing woman, but now knowing that Kyungsoo is still located first in Chanyeol's list of priorities actually fills him with happiness.

He really did try to fall asleep peacefully, using his content mood to his advantage, but he couldn't. He could hear the low volume of the television playing from living room where Chanyeol's located.

 

  
It's a little too cold in his room. That'd be the perfect reason for going back to the couch. He's just cold, but Chanyeol's not allowed in his room so he should stay out there.

In slow steps and with his own blanket wrapped around him like a cloak once again, Kyungsoo walked out of his room and towards the couch, finding Chanyeol sprawled on it and dozing off in front of the screen.

Without saying a word Kyungsoo sat himself down right next to him, and gently leaned towards the side of his body as if seeking for warmth. Of course his soulmate of ten years would be able to understand the message.

Chanyeol adjusted his position and spread out his arms and legs to the sides, allowing Kyungsoo to nuzzle himself right against his body in the most comfortable position they can master on this couch.

Once burrito'ed Kyungsoo has settled on top of Chanyeol, his arms and legs wrapped over his entire body, catching him in a firm loving hold, almost as if Kyungsoo's blanketed roll is a pillow Chanyeol's hugging to sleep.

After a few more little adjustments the two of them were fully relaxed. No limb was short of blood and no weight was too much to handle. Kyungsoo head ended up resting right underneath Chanyeol's, and he could hear both his heart beating and his breathing pattern.

Chanyeol really is a living heater. It's so warm and cosy between his arms that Kyungsoo's already starting to fall into dreamland. The last thing he can sense before his eyes shut down is Chanyeol's lips pecking his head a few times.

In the end he didn't need an actual reason to fulfill his wish of sleeping with Chanyeol on the couch. Kyungsoo could only hope that it was as pleasant and comfortable for Chanyeol as it was for him.

The next day went by really quickly. He got woken up to Chanyeol humming and tapping on various kitchen applications in a random rhythm, while cooking them both some eggs for breakfast.

They spent the entire day lazying around on Kyungsoo's couch. Watching movies, watching videos on Chanyeol's phone, napping periodically, and just talking about anything that came to their head that had no emotional weight.

Chanyeol didn't allow Kyungsoo to even stand up unless it was for the toilet. According to his claim, Kyungsoo still had a fever and therefore should rest fully and not use any of his energy for pointless effort.

He couldn't complain. It's a valid reason, plus Chanyeol did it because he knows Kyungsoo would have done the same for him. Pretty obvious, since it had already happened before when Chanyeol was sick.

Chanyeol became his hands around the house. Running all over the apartment and doing whatever he is being told. It went on for so many random 'commands' that Kyungsoo began messing with him at some point.

Telling him to put both hands on his head and make a face. Telling him to do a funny dance, or wiggle his body like a snake. It was stupid, but it made Kyungsoo laugh, and he could tell that by laughing himself, Chanyeol was also feeling better.

It felt a little like the old times. Staying together in such a small space. Like college. Especially since Chanyeol was literally wearing old clothes that were actually his own back then.

Kyungsoo was wondering throughout the day what would have happened if he had only told Chanyeol the truth back then. That he is gay. That he is... In love with him.

What kind of different life would they have now? What kind of memories would be replaced for the better? Or for the worse.

What would have happened if he confessed now? Right now. Right when Chanyeol's head is leaning against his lap while he's playing some noisy game on his phone.

Until the evening Kyungsoo had completely forgotten about the rest of the world and any other worries that could have occupied his mind if it had been a regular day.

What reminded Kyungsoo of the fact that anything exists outside of his apartment was Chanyeol answering a work related call. He watched him walk around the apartment, back and forth from one space to another while blabbering about things he couldn't understand.

The world needs Chanyeol. He's an integral part of so many people's lives. Kyungsoo cannot just keep him there for as long as he wants. Life just doesn't work that way. Especially not his.

When it started getting dark again, Kyungsoo managed to convince Chanyeol that he's well enough to be left alone. Only after succeeding various physical tests like jumping jacks, or a roll on the floor.

The giant changed back to his fancy formal attire, leaving the borrowed outfit folded on the couch. It was a little sad for Kyungsoo to see him go. Chanyeol never stayed in his apartment for this long. It must have been a pretty negative experience since it's so small.

He hugged Kyungsoo and gently pet his head before leaving the apartment and disappearing behind the closing elevator doors with a smile.

Kyungsoo looked down from the living room's kitchen at the parking lot, seeing how Chanyeol cleaned the windows of his snow covered car and drove off with the loud engine echoing in the street.

 

  
Only later at night when he had to go to sleep in his own bed again, Kyungsoo realized just how much he wants Chanyeol to be here again. How much he was really craving more of his warmth and essence.

How safe his best friend makes him feel when he's right between his arms. This is so gay of him. He's terrible for wanting this sort of experience to happen again. Because Chanyeol doesn't deserve to be put under such a torture.

Taking care of Kyungsoo must have been one hell of a nightmare, and he knows that as much happiness as it brought into his heart to be snuggling with Chanyeol at night, the giant must have suffered.

It was just so warm, so secure. A feeling of bliss and euphoria clouded his mind through the entire time he was able to stay this close to his body. The best feeling in the world.

Except, this feeling is not his to recieve. He doesn't deserve it and will never be able to get it again. Because Chanyeol belongs to somebody else now.

Chanyeol is not for him to keep. Chanyeol has been sent away into the arms of another loving human being. The wonderful lady Kyungsoo had matched him with.

The pain coming from remembering the image of the two of them kissing was so great that before it could reach its peak, his brain automatically shut his emotional side down into a state of blank bitterness.

Such a useful defensive mechanism he had developed over these months of Chanyeol's ongoing dates.

Kyungsoo forced himself to sleep with an empty brain that night.

 

  
The next morning at work when going through his emails, he noticed one of them came from the perfect rank A lady that he matched with Chanyeol. Clearly, this shouldn't affect him too much.

He's at work. He's a professional, there is no reason to get any reaction to something related to business. The perfect wall of protection around his heart is already built.

Except it shattered at the moment he read the email's content. It shattered into tiny shredded pieces along with the heart it was supposed to protect.

She was confused, but happy, pleased and satisfied with Kyungsoo's match. Writing how excited she is for their second meeting that will happen soon.

He's a professional. A skilled worker who's having trouble breathing in his own office because the tears in his throat are suffocating him to dizziness. The reason is far from being the fact that he might still be sick.

A matchmaker with the perfect reputation who's breaking down on the inside because of one success he had managed to achieve too much. One time where he wished he'd fail.

So it's confirmed. Kyungsoo brought this tragedy upon himself. With his very own two hands.

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 9 A

  
  


  
Finally, it is almost time to finish for the day.

Kyungsoo's been in the office a little earlier than he should be, just as always, to make sure the air conditioner is doing its job on the best terms to battle the unforgiving weather.

In all honesty, even the freezing cold snow of mid winter is still better than the constant rains around the rest of the year. Kyungsoo personally doesn't hate the rain itself, it just becomes bothersome when you have things to do.

But right now rain is the least of his problems. There's still a while until even a hint of it will appear at all. Currently what's going on is still the peak of the January cold.

He is exhausted. Both mentally and physically.

From the physical aspect it's pretty obvious why. He is very thankful for Chanyeol's shopping back when he was sick because he now has enough resources to take care of himself a little better, but the constant battle against the cold is really draining.

He hasn't even fully recovered from being sick. A sniff or a sneeze still pop up from time to time in the office, and it's such a pain to deal with, really. It's tiring to have his entire body work around that one main obstacle.

Add that on top of spending half a day in the office so far and working in front of a screen with barely a break that he found unnecessary, and you get a worn out Kyungsoo who's dreading every minute until the clock will strike his time to go home.

The mental aspect however... Is in chaos. Kyungsoo's torn between his own self survival emotional instincts, and his logical side of the brain that insists on keeping him soulless.

He's broken spiritually, his heart is also broken from the aknowledgement of his devastating situation. He's well aware that he should learn to let go already. It's been a nice ride, almost literally, but it's time to get off and move on.

Kyungsoo can't just continue looking and aiming towards the same goal as before. Even when he had the chance he didn't do a single thing in order to reach it. Just stood from afar and watched it with subtle anticipation.

Now however, there is nothing to look at. There is no shining light at the end of his tunnel. If before things went down the way they did, Kyungsoo was standing still, too afraid to approach and possibly shoo the light away, then now even if he tried to reach forward there will be nothing to hold on to.

Chanyeol is gone. Chanyeol is no longer his to lean and depend on. His best friend... for now, is no longer within his reach. It is his fault. He knows it. He will always regret it.

But along with the agonizing pain of guilt, regret and general overwhelming sadness, there's still a small candle lit in the darkness that is wishing for Chanyeol's own happiness.

If Kyungsoo will never be able to achieve happiness for himself, he might as well continue wishing bliss upon Chanyeol for his own sake. Maybe he'll be able to receive a little sunshine through his friend's glow.

But right now, at this moment in the middle of the process of acceptance, Kyungsoo's still not there yet. Not at the stage where he's able to soak in happiness from others and turn it into his own.

It is his fault again, for being too shallow, too self centered and too stupid to succeed in becoming a better bigger person who can gain posivity from spreading it himself.

So for now Kyungsoo will remain exhausted. Maybe it'll never change again, and this will be his state for the rest of his life. But even if so, he'll learn how to live with it. Because he knows pulling too far away too quickly might harm Chanyeol.

He's done enough damage to his best friend over the years. Or maybe he's giving himself too much credit. Now that he will be reduced from the top of Chanyeol's priority list the more dates he goes to, the memories of Kyungsoo's possible negative influence will silence down too.

Ugh. This is the worst situation ever. Kyungsoo simply cannot get Chanyeol out of his head no matter what. Even drowning himself in nonstop work like today wasn't enough to distract him from his best friend.

All the pain is mixing with the memories, the good and the less good. The moments where they could exchange an entire conversation without saying a single word around awkward company.

The times they bickered so much until it turned into a tickling fight that Kyungsoo would always lose and pay back the debt with a hit to Chanyeol's firm ribs, making him jump and overreact even though it wasn't painful.

The times Kyungsoo had to handle Chanyeol's drunken beast mode that made him cry. Tears of both pain and happiness. The times they spent doing absolutely nothing together and Chanyeol wouldn't stop moving around because he isn't good at sitting still.

All of these and way more will remain in Kyungsoo's heart until the end of time, way after Chanyeol would have forgotten all of them due to making new memories with his grand fantastic future partner.

 

  
Kyungsoo was so lost in thought, the fourth coffee mug of today held in his hands, the fog of hotness clouding his glasses and the smell of coffee occupying his brain like background music would to an episode of a series.

So when the office's door opens and a blow of cold wind hits his face and tips of his fingers he realizes he isn't alone. With a simple move of his eyes he focused on the figure standing by the door.

With a long fancy looking coat, glasses, a scarf and a soft grin stood Junmyeon. His boss, and also his friend for the past five years of working under his command for the company.

"Oh, hey Junmyeon. I was a little distracted and didn't hear the gate opening.."

Kyungsoo began, carefully lowering the mug onto his table until it's balanced on top of the surface and then standing up to get to his boss with a smile.

"Kyungsoo, it's good to see you."

Junmyeon replied in a tone filled with warmth and relief. Before Kyungsoo's hand reached him for the two of them to shake hands together, but Junmyeon's arms went sideways and wrapped around him in a hug.

Oh. That's unexpected, a hug from Junmyeon? What did he do to deserve such an honor? With confusion but gentleness Kyungsoo hugged around Junmyeon as well and patted his back in a friendly manner.

"I'm really glad to see that you're alright.. Or at least, well enough to work. You still look a little sick."

The friendly company owner spoke with honesty while freeing them from the hug with a smile. Examining Kyungsoo's face and general appearance quickly when they made their way back to the table.

He skillfully pulled off his coat and sat down on the armchair in front of Kyungsoo's desk, folding the coat by his side instead of hanging it on the wall like intended. Kyungsoo didn't mind.

"I'm well, really. It just fell on me out of nowhere, I'm sure it'll be over soon."

Kyungsoo explained shortly while sitting himself down in his office chair. Junmyeon has a certain atmosphere of peace around him wherever he goes. With his soft voice and delicate appearance, he truly looks like some sort of prince that came out of a fairy tale.

"I was really worried when you weren't in the office and didn't answer the phone.."

He admitted, nodding his head with an expression that shows exactly how he feels inside about it. Which means he really was worried, because his eyebrows are curved in in a sad manner.

"Have you eaten well?"

"Yes."

Kyungsoo hasn't really eaten anything today yet, but he'll have a nice dinner made of delicious leftovers back home, so that counts.

"Do you need any pills? Should I bring a first aid kit to the office just in case?"

"No need, nothing can happen here anyway."

Except for that one time he accidentally spilled a bit of boiling water over his own finger and had to remain standing under the cold water of the sink for at least three whole minutes. Which he won't admit.

"Do you want to take a few days break? I can arrange that. If you need to rest more I'll give you some free paid days. As many as you need."

"No, sir.. I'm good. Thank you."

Almost like a father. Junmyeon could easily pass as a parent anywhere simply according to his behaviour. Unlike selfish and cold Kyungsoo, Junmyeon's selflessness even surpasses Chanyeol's at times.

He's always warm and caring and careful. Always worries and will do anything within his abilities to make sure whoever he's tending to will be safe. Safe but also happy. Maybe it's something about being righteous and just, but this is just how he is.

Even Kyungsoo's hurting heart is slowly soothing down thanks to Junmyeon's sincere kindness towards him at this time of an underground invisible crisis.

He felt warm and fuzzy inside from knowing that Junmyeon cares for him as a friend more than as a boss. Which other boss would offer their workers free paid days just for a simple cold?

Junmyeon has always been kind of an authority figure for Kyungsoo. Not only for being his boss, the owner of the company he works at, but also because of the way he manages to stay collected and attentive even in more difficult situations.

Just like that one time their client was arrested by the police, if it wasn't for Junmyeon's help and his calm encouragements for Kyungsoo through the phone, there was a high chance he'd panic from having to deal with it.

He comes off as such a friendly man that takes everything as an easy joke, especially with his witty puns that make Kyungsoo roll his eyes more often than not. But he's sharp and and clever and knows exactly how to get through to anything he needs.

 

  
They stay in the office together. Calmly conversating about anything that's new about their lives from whatever aspect floats into their minds.

At some point, Junmyeon begins telling Kyungsoo about this new amazing person he got to meet recently. Kyungsoo's curiousity sparks up, clearly, because he didn't expect Junmyeon to find interest in anybody. At least not after hearing the conclusion of his old story.

But miracles do happen apparently. At least to anybody who isn't Kyungsoo himself.

The way he spoke while explaining how happy the person makes him, and how much he adores their childish side as well as the mature side, made Kyungsoo start wondering if maybe love is real.

Even though this is a funny coincidence that somehow people around him come to him for couple consulting and advices about relationships rather than for the purpose of his job. He doesn't know jack shit about anything of this sort.

All Kyungsoo had ever experienced about relationship was his one sided hidden love for Chanyeol. Oh, actually, there was one time he dated.

About two years ago, at the same time Chanyeol started seeing all sorts of sexual relieving women.

Kyungsoo used to go to a certain park during the spring with a book after work and read for a few hours before getting back to his melancholy apartment. He had his usual little spot on a bench in front of a small artificial lake with some koi fish.

It is a pleasant memory. He remembers how one day this gentle looking woman came to him and asked to sit by his side on the bench. How cliche it might sound. The first time she just sat quietly for a while and left.

But the next times she came around she brought a book of her own, and they'd sit and read silently together. Until after about two weeks like this she asked Kyungsoo out. It was a little awkward, because it was also the first time they even introduced themselves to each other.

Kyungsoo admired her bravery, and even though he told her he wouldn't be able to make her happy or remain together for long, she still wanted it. So they did. They dated for about a month.

Actually, it was really nice. Kyungsoo thought of her as a friend. Both of them quiet and peaceful, yet they connected well. Regardless of Chanyeol's nasty attitude about the whole thing, he had a good time.

They went to coffees and simple restaurants together. They even hung out in her little apartment a few times. She was cute and wonderful and Kyungsoo felt like he's preventing her from getting what she deserves.

So after a month the two of them met, they broke up with each other at the same time. They laughed at themselves, and when they hugged before parting ways, she said she'd make sure to keep in contact.

She didn't, and when Kyungsoo tried to call and hear how she's doing he found out she moved away from Seoul. So that was their farewell. Sweet little time spent together in pleasure.

Either way, Kyungsoo isn't sure if this counts as a relationship since he is clearly not interested in women and even let her know in advance that it wouldn't be what she might expect.

Somehow everyone thinks he's still an expert in this field. Except Chanyeol, who's never asked or tried to get in a relationship with anyone ever since they met each other in high school.

It's not his job to worry about what happens beyond the match itself. Kyungsoo doesn't know how to deal with feelings like a normal person would, let alone someone who works in the correct occupation

Regardless, it makes him feel at ease that Junmyeon looks happier. Almost like the shine in his eyes came to life after being turned off for years. Kyungsoo's never seen him beam like this before.

"It's nice to see you this happy. I think it's the first time I see your eyes spark like this."

This statement definitely caught Junmyeon by surprise. His boss blinked at him for a bit before looking sideways and rubbing the back of his head with obvious shyness.

"I guess you're right.. The reason I started this company was because I wanted to show that even when fate tackles one down, there's still a way to win against it."

All he could do was nod back. Realizing just how alike they are when it comes to thinking about fate. This is the perfect description of his work. That's the way Kyungsoo identifies his own job to himself in his mind.

He fights against the fate that disappointed people, to bring them into a new path of happiness. He's cheating, he's rewriting destiny and changing people's lives with a few simple clicks and phonecalls.

Holding such power against the misfortunes of life is really an asset. How ironic it is that the wielder of this force ends up having the worst luck of them all.

 

  
"So have you gotten things going with that person?"

Kyungsoo smiled at his boss and friend with anticipation and subtle suggestiveness, getting amusement from how Junmyeon began fidgeting in his seat and looking around.

"...Uh... No, not yet."

"You shouldn't wait with such things!"

He exclaimed right away with confidence. Yet again, such an ironic behaviour if one considers the fact that Kyungsoo's entire downfall for the past ten years and especially the last few months came as a direct result from not following his own words.

Who like him knows exactly just how important timing is. Just how dire the situation becomes if one doesn't just go right ahead and does what their heart tells them. Kyungsoo will have to handle the consequences of his own lack of actions for the rest of his miserable life.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't be wasting time. We've known each other for some months.. You think it's enough?"

Kyungsoo the couple counselor is back again. Easier said than done. The advices he gives everyone else are good and valid, they'll grow fruit if actually followed. Yet he's still such a hypocrite for never following them himself.

"Yeah! It's good enough. You should totally go for it."

At least he made Junmyeon smile. He finds it kind of cute, but also very funny how suddenly Junmyeon's filled with so much energy and enthusiasm. Like he just got reignited with determination again.

Has he actually been waiting for someone to just tell him to do it already? Was he just waiting for this one last push to force him to act and set his head straight for it? If so, then this is definitely entertaining.

Somehow Kyungsoo ended up being that person it seems. He could just feel how the electricity of willpower keeps gushing out of Junmyeon's aura. Really, his boss is just adorable.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

Wow, why would the conversation take the turn in his direction now? Kyungsoo's not ready to begin meddling inside his heart after finally being lifted thanks to Junmyeon for a little while.

"Yeah."

This time Junmyeon is the one smiling at Kyungsoo. Suspicious.

But Kyungsoo has no idea what Junmyeon is talking about. He's pretty surprised to have this flow going his way. Isn't it obvious from his dedication to work that there's nobody waiting for him to return?

Well, that sounded a little too dramatic and sad, but it's just true. Does Junmyeon know about what is going on with Chanyeol somehow? Or does he just ask about the general way Kyungsoo's relationship status is heading?

That smile across his face gives off the feeling that Junmyeon knows something that maybe even Kyungsoo himself doesn't know about. There is no way for his boss to know anything. They are friends but... Not about these things.

"I don't have anyone in mind. Not rushin' anywhere."

Junmyeon continues to look directly at him, and Kyungsoo doesn't have a choice but try to act as neutral as possible. He just stares back quietly.

It's not like Kyungsoo's able to just start talking about what he's trully feeling. Not to Junmyeon, not to Chanyeol, not to Sehun... Not even Jongin. Who's the only person on earth that knows he's actually gay.

To wipe his mind clean and not raise any further questions Kyungsoo grabs onto the mug of coffee he forgot he had, that's somehow luckily still hot enough to enjoy, and took a large sip.

"Oh, wow, that's rude of me. Junmyeon, would you like some coffee as well? I completely forgot I had made this one before."

His boss just stares at him for a while longer. Kyungsoo can feel how Junmyeon's trying to dissect his expression and behaviour piece by piece to find if there's anything going on beneath Kyungsoo's unfazed appearance.

Eventually it seems Kyungsoo's acting methods have succeeded, because his boss smiled and shook his head. Getting up and grabbing onto the coat he had by his side on the armchair.

"I think your timing tip is more precious than you know. Don't wait for too long either, alright? I want to see you happy too, Kyungsoo."

Junmyeon adds, and Kyungsoo is unable to do anything more than to wave him goodbye while the other walks out the office's door and onto the porch. Stepping carefully over the slippery frozen rocks of the garden path and disappearing behind the gate.

What...? This sounded pretty familiar. Almost like he had received this sort of reaction before. Sitting back down, Kyungsoo brings the mug to his lips and begins thinking.

Ah, now it's all clear why this behaviour is not surprising. It's really similar to the way Sehun kept inserting hidden clues into their conversations. It sounded like Junmyeon is aware of something Kyungsoo doesn't even know exists at all.

Or maybe it's just Junmyeon's intuition and way of speaking highly because he finally is happy himself, and really wants Kyungsoo to feel the same way. It must be so satisfying to know that some sort of fulfillment can be achieved from a relationship.

Or it could just be Junmyeon's sense of kindness and giving that he wants to take care of Kyungsoo in that matter as well. Kyungsoo hoped that the way he looks isn't too bad to be discriminating him into being submitted under anybody's care. Since he's recovering from sickness and all.

He can take care of himself just fine. He has to do it even better than he used to from now on. He's all alone now. Of course it's a relief to know a person as amazing as Junmyeon would have his back...

But Kyungsoo needs to grow out of this and become better. He cannot understand nor relate to the feeling of emotional accomplishment with another person, because no matter how he looks at it, he missed his chance.

It's too late. He waited for too long and now it'll only bring more harm and damage if he only as little as tried to think about it. Let alone actually tell anyone about it.

Even if it wouldn't stop him from fucking himself with his dildo while thinking about Chanyeol, even if he'll still jerk off imagining Chanyeol being the one who touches him like that, he already gave up.

He gave up and accepted his fair share of eternal pain and suffering. The scorching ground of hell on earth he'd be waking up into every morning until forever.

 

  
The work day has come to an end. Kyungsoo's exhaustion is just as present as it was earlier, even if he had just finished his coffee. He's tired, only wishing to go home and rest.

His body's still handling the leftover symptoms of the cold he had caught. He'd rather spend the rest of his day snuggled under a blanket at home than doing literally anything else.

He isn't even as hungry as he thought he was before. So even the remains of the food Chanyeol had cooked for him when he was sick don't really bring up his appetite.

Just as always, Kyungsoo calmly shuts off the computer, the lights and the air conditioner that kept his environment warm enough during the day. Wrapped himself in the marhsmellow coat and left the office.

Carefully he stepped over the stones in the garden and made it out safely to his car. Clearing way through a small pile of snow that gathered there during the day in order to get into his car.

After a minute or two of waiting for the car's heater to work, Kyungsoo began driving home. He's a little dizzy, but after Chanyeol's resupply of ingredients and anything useful, he'll surely be able to find some pills for that.

It still snows just as hard as the rest of the day. Layering soft flakes on the vacant sidewalk and coating the entire city in white. Just like his office. Just like it has been ever since the winter has began.

At least the roads are a lot less crowded. It's true that everyone are driving a lot slower to stay safe, but its from a positive reason, and not a car crash or some angry driver that decided to throw a tantrum and annoy everyone else.

Getting closer to his street, Kyungsoo saw a man walking his dog on the pavement by the road. Since his mind is pretty much blank other than the urgency to get under a blanket, he was able to pay attention to it.

Pretty adorable, a man wearing a matching blue coat like his dog. The dog is large and has a beanie, a coat and even boots to keep their paws dry and warm outside in the snow. How cute.

He can totally see Chanyeol getting a dog and doing exactly that. Buying them a whole wardrobe of designer's clothes that'll not only look good but also keep the dog happy all year round.

Oh. Oh no. His mind was finally clear of anything Chanyeol related and out of all things a freaking dog with a coat reminded him of the giant? Seriously, Kyungsoo's had enough.

When he gets back home he'll just dive on his couch, watch that one random documentary he recorded about elephants half a week ago, and kill off his thoughts until tomorrow morning when he knows he'll have to deal with a man's greatest enemy when the day begins; Morning wood.

At last he swerved the wheel sideways, turning into the parking lot of his own building. Only now he realized he was driving in silence this whole time. No music was there in the background to keep him busy.

No wonder his mind started travelling forward in time to when he'll have to imagine Chanyeol touching him in indescribable places in order to get rid of a problem he doesn't even have yet.

How desperate of him. Clinging to these things in his mind to keep himself sane above all the ocean of pain and heartbreak coming from the very same man he'd be fantasizing about when the hood grows.

With a tired slam of his car's door, Kyungsoo stepped outside, making his way from the little parking area towards the building's entrance. The snow was clean and seemed to have gathered all day without being touched.

Except for a sudden trail of many footsteps belonging to many different types of shoes that appear out of nowhere and all lead up the main door.

Does that mean someone came and dropped a bunch of people off to the building? The only explanation is that the neighbour from one of the lower floors brought people over again.

That can't be good news. The last thing Kyungsoo wants is party music blasting in his ears because the man just can't understand other peope live in the same apartment complex as him.

It's not the first time this will happen if the case is so. There were many 'parties' of sorts that this man allowed happen right in his tiny apartment. What a bummer. Even though it is quite a weird choice to have one of these in the middle of the week.

Trails of snow that hasn't yet melted were left in the little hallway that leads to the elevator. A mess. Well, whatever, it'll melt and evaporate at some point. Once Kyungsoo's up in his apartment this will no longer be his problem.

When he entered the elevator he just sighed, leaning back against the small wall and closing his eyes. But slowly a strange smell started filling his nose. It smelled like sugar paste and a familiar perfume. Along with the normal cleaning products smell that is permanent inside.

This can only mean that he was correct. That neighbour probably invited countless people and since it's alreadt dark outside which means the party will begin. They'll be so loud and most likely last until the early hours of the next morning.

Kyungsoo could only accept his lack of luck. What are the chances of something so nervewrecking happening? Little to none to any average human being. Unless your name is Do Kyungsoo and then the chances are tripled.

Finally stepping out of the suffocating elevator, he was hit by a wave of a strong new scent. Garlic... And tomatoes. Some sort of baked item that contains both of these ingredients for sure.

He claimed before he is not hungry, but if he'd be exposed to this smell for just a little longer his mind will most likely be changed. And his stomach too.

Out of curiousity and thanks to the fact that his floor was empty of people, Kyungsoo began sniffing around to try and figure out where the incredible smell comes from. It seems none of the other apartments emitted any of it.

Only when he stood in front of his own door the scent was the strongest. That doesn't make any sense. Why would anything that smells like this be inside his own apartment? He hasn't been there all day, and last he remembers he hasn't ordered anything.

Although his hunger began raising in his rumbling stomach, something else was more important. He leaned against the door of his house carefully, sticking his ear right against the surface to try and detect any noise.

Nothing. It was silent.

Suspiciously he opened his door slowly and slipped the key out right away, holding it in his palm tight and strong in case he'll have to protect himself against a person who might jump right on him.

Why would anybody want to rob his shitty tiny apartment anyway? So stupid. Why go all the way up specifically to this floor to do it as well? There are far richer and more financially stable neighbours living on the lower floors.

Carefully he walks into his apartment. It is dark, just like he left it, there's not even a shine coming from outside the window due to the sky being thickly covered by dark clouds. Even the street lights don't reach this high when snow blocks the air.

Other than the really strong scent that's filling up his entire apartment and making him crave a little bit of food from Chanyeol's amazing cooked dishes, everything is completely normal.

He panicked for no reason. With a sigh he thanks whatever lord he doesn't even really care about, and heads back to the apartment's entrance. After placing his key aside he sits down on the tiny stair to take off his shoes.

In a slow and tiring process Kyungsoo stood back up and began unzipping and taking off his coat. Thinking how the smell of garlic and dough and tomatoes is so good that he'd love to eat some of whatever it might be that emits such greatness that took over his brain so easily.

In the darkness of the apartment Kyungsoo made his way to the kitchen, only the sound of his own socked feet creating friction against the floor echoes around in the small space. Home sweet home.

With half of a huff Kyungsoo grabbed himself a glass and filled it up with water from the tap, as usual, he might be tired, but to get better he must stay hydrated. First rule of being healthy - drink water.

Everything is quiet and peaceful until he finishes the first sip and turns around to look at his own little living room space that looks especially menacing without any light source. Whatever. The dark is comforting right now.

He only lowered his eyes in order to get another sip of his water, but all of a sudden all the lights got turned on and a bunch of figures jumped from behind the very few furniture in front of him.

 

  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO!!"

The surprise was so successful that Kyungsoo nearly dropped his glass right down on the floor. Luckily he managed to grip onto it before it slipped off from the tips of his fingers.

His heart was also a victim of the shock and skyrocketed in speed so fast that he thought it might jump right out of his chest with every beat. He breathed heavily and placed the glass down.

With a hand on his chest he forced himself to focus on the people standing in his apartment and laughing, cheering for him with amusement.

Of course, Chanyeol is there, right in the middle, both his arms are in the air and a wide grin exposes all of his teeth. By his side stands Sehun who smiles and claps pretty timidly. At the front Taemin and Jongdae are standing, a candle lit cake held in Jongdae's arms.

Right next to them stands none other than.. Baekhyun? Who was the mastermind behind all this? Must be Chanyeol if they gained access into his apartment without him being present. Chanyeol's the one who knows how to pick his lock after all.

Wait... Happy birthday? Oh.

OH.

With everything that's been going on for these months Kyungsoo had completely forgotten that his birthday even exists at all. He certainly didn't expect a surprise party, and definitely not inside his own tiny apartment.

Regardless of everything, Kyungsoo was touched. Really touched. A smile he didn't have control over spread across his face and his eyes turned a little bit too wet for his comfort. From everyone's expressions towards him he could only assume he was probably beaming, because they all look incredibly happy.

A roar of laughter ran around the apartment before Baekhyun ran forward and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo in a tight happy hug.

"Happy birthday Peach!"

After him came Taemin, Sehun and then Chanyeol who squeezed him a little too tight and actually pulled him off the ground in the embrace, making Jongdae whine to hurry with the candles on the cake so he could hug Kyungsoo as well.

Everyone were cheering happily when he blew all the five symbolic candles out at once and laughed. He was happy, super happy actually, and emotional. If it wasn't for this event Kyungsoo would have forgotten about his own birthday for sure.

The cake has been put aside and every guest in the apartment made themselves comfortable on whatever surface they found is sittable in the little living room space. Kyungsoo felt a little awkard about the place being... Well... This.

He didn't exactly want anybody to know just how he lives. Unlike literally anybody else in this room, he doesn't own a house. He isn't even the owner of his own apartment, since it is a rented one.

Especially not Baekhyun, not after he had paid so much money during their dinner together and allowed Baekhyun to assume he is someone important and rich simply because he was a guest in the exhibition when they met.

It didn't seem to bother anybody at all. The conversation was flowing, and nobody complained about anything. Sipping from simple plastic cups filled with champaigne that he learned Jongdae brought from Minseok who couldn't make it.

Kyungsoo also learned that the source of the delicious scent he smelled was actually indeed in his own apartment. A large tray of high quality pizza took almost all the space on the little coffee table.

When they toasted for him, Kyungsoo also mentioned that Jongin's birthday is in mere two days and that they should celebrate for him as well. But Taemin quickly explained that Jongin was away at the art convention that got delayed before.

A pretty joyful atmosphere. It was comfortable and fun and easy to sit and simply chat. Just enjoy each other's company in the middle of the week for no special reason. Well, except it is Kyungsoo's birthday but... It isn't exactly special for him.

The pizza was devoured fast, so was the champaigne and the rest of the drinks that they had brought with them for the occasion. Jongdae made sure Kyungsoo knew they were all from Minseok as well.

Seems like Chanyeol really was the one in charge of this whole little event, because he knew Kyungsoo well enough to plan it in a way that wouldn't last longer than Kyungsoo's durabilty of social activity per day.

Although it was both a pain and a pleasure to have Chanyeol in his place again, Kyungsoo felt like there is some sort of distance between them.

Once the pizza was done, and the champaigne bottle was drained thanks to Jongdae who volunteered to gulp out the last few sips, the guests began leaving one by one.

Sehun was the first one to step out of the apartment. He stroked Kyungsoo's head genly and exit while mouthing another small 'Happy Birthday' in his direction. So fitting for Sehun. Kyungsoo just laughed and waved him goodbye.

Next were Taemin and Jongdae who apparently came together and are also leaving together. Two halves of pairs joined forces for Kyungsoo's sake. How cute. He hugged each of them goodbye before they joined Sehun in front of the elevator.

Will all of the guests even fit in the small elevator space? Just the image of all of his friend squeezing together inside the limited square made Kyungsoo amused enough to chuckle.

He was distracted by the thought, and didn't realize that Chanyeol's arms snaked around his hips and pulled him into a tight embrace. A warm protective one that lasted quite a while and was enough to increase Kyungsoo's pulse speed.

"Happy birthday Kyungsoo. Sorry I picked your lock again."

For a moment Kyungsoo began feeling a little emotional, but Chanyeol's remark about lock picking made him laugh enough to force Chanyeol to let go of him with a satisfied grin. The giant stared down at him for a bit.

"Just remind me to get you a key or something... Actually, nah, it's better if you don't have one."

He joked with his tall friend who playfully pouted in return with mock hurt expression. But then he suddenly stepped closer and planted his lips against Kyungsoo's head warmly.

Kyungso just smiled to himself, trying to internalize this moment so deeply so he won't ever forget just how pleasant it felt to have Chanyeol kiss his head like this, willingly. Before he could make eye contact with his friend again, he already turned towards the rest.

Why does his heart hurt so much to part from Chanyeol again? Either it was a terrible idea to allow him to stay when Kyungsoo was sick, or maybe it's because Kyungsoo feels like he's already gone while still standing right in front of his eyes.

 

  
After standing at the door and waving goodbye at his four friends crumping into the elevator together, Kyungsoo closed the door and turned around only to be jumped yet again by Baekhyun who's still there and standing right behind him.

"Oh--.. Baekhyun... you scared me. You're staying longer?"

"Yup! I also wanted to give you this. Just a little something from all of us~"

A gift that's wrapped in red wrapping papers and a red ribbon was pushed right into surprised Kyungsoo's palms. It was a small box that barely had any weight at all.

"Ah.. Thank you. It's covered so nicely I almost feel bad for tearing it open."

Baekhyun began laughing. Obviously. How ridiculous can he be. So happy that even the stupid decorative paper is so amazing it's not worth wasting? What has Kyungsoo become?

The two of them made it together to the living room, and plopped down onto the couch. Baekhyun gave him nudges and eager looks while hinting towards the gift in his lap. Right, okay, clearly he wants Kyungsoo to open it.

So Kyungsoo did. He tore the paper apart but kept the ribbon in tact. Inside the box were two plastic cards. Blinking curiously, Kyungsoo picked them out and placed the box itself aside, raising them up a little closer to his face to read them.

One of them was white but had a symbol of a red ribbon printed on it. Ah! It is a sort of gift card it seems. There are logos of many exclusive and expensive companies printed on the other side.

"That one's ten."

"Ten?"

"Yup, ten grand."

Baekhyun explained with a pleased grin that only grew wider together with Kyungsoo's eyes. Ten... Ten thousand dollars worth of a gift card? Kyungsoo definitely underestimated his friends.

This amount of money could suffice him for months, and yet it was given to him like nothing as a simple small birthday gift? Wow. The gap between the normal citizens and the elite of Seoul is enormous.

With a huff of combined awe, anger, and gratefulness, Kyungsoo placed the card back down and picked the other. Fixing his glasses back in their correct spot in order to read the more gentle font written on it.

"That one's from me. It doesn't say anywhere but... Basically uhm. If you ever purchase anything from my collection at any store, it'll be free."

"...What?"

"Yeah. Only Yixing and I have this sort of card. But now you've got one too! Anything out of my line is free for you to take, from any store you find my designs at."

Silently Kyungsoo continues to examine the thin lines printed onto the card. This isn't correct, because Kyungsoo might be silent, but his heart is beating so fast that he can hear it in his own ears.

"Y.. You're crazy--.. Why did you give it to me I don--"

"Kyungsoo. Just. Accept it. Alright? It's pay back for you refusing to accept my ride.. And then getting sick... I was so sad just so you know."

Baekhyun whined at him, and Kyungsoo already knows he has no chance against him. Baekhyun is irresistible.

"Hey, okay, I'll take it, but don't blame yourself for it.. I chose to refuse your offer."

He placed his hand on top of Baekhyun's knee and looked directly into his eyes with confidence and reassurance. The other opened his mouth to protest, but gave up from Kyungsoo's intense aura and closed it back into a pout.

Now in the light, and while sitting pretty close to him, Kyungsoo was able to see Baekhyun's makeup. Wait.. No. This time he doesn't have any make up on. Oh god. So that means Baekhyun without makup is just as beautiful as Baekhyun with makeup?

How are people like him even real. Kyungsoo will never be able to solve this mystery. Some humans are just meant to live like gods amongst mortals. And somehow Kyungsoo's entire social network is built with these gods.

The two of them remained seated on Kyungsoo's couch. Speaking about everything that came to their mind really. It was calm and comforting. Even though the slight nervousness of Baekhyun discovering his living space was still present, it eased down considerably.

So he learned that the reason Baekhyun was there at all is because he was invited by Chanyeol. After questioning the nature of their interactions, Baekhyun explained that after meeting him at the restaurant Chanyeol somehow contacted him.

The only logical reason for this 'sudden contact' can't be anything other than Sehun's doing. Just like he managed to track down Junmyeon's phone number in order to get Kyungsoo's work place whereabouts.

Even though they've already disclosed the subject, Baekhyun kept whining about feeling guilty for not insisting Kyungsoo would ride with him back home that cold night after the restaurant. So to fight against that all Kyungsoo could do was apologize himself for not accepting it to begin with.

"So anything got better?"

"Hm? With what?"

Kyungsoo turned to face his friend after a while of comfortable silence between the two of them.

"You know, after the dinner?"

Maybe he shouldn't have, because now his expression gives Baekhyun the clear hint that he has no idea what he means with that sort of questions. Yet again Kyungsoo is surrounded by the annoying thought that there is something he must be missing.

It feels like everyone around him knows something and he's the only one not on board with whatever that might be. It doesn't matter though, Kyungsoo won't be outed like this. Even if Baekhyun knows what is really happening.

"Why not ask your friend? She was there too."

He attemped to reply sassily, maybe it'll help sway the subject away from himself and his own vulnerable feelings back to something he's able to handle without possibly breaking into tears.

Baekhyun laughed right away. So heartfully, almost like he had just heard an actual joke. Which was a little too much amusement for such a small remark. Suspicious.

"Yeah right. Didn't she come to you? Then you know what's up."

What? What is he supposed to know? What IS up really? Why does everyone around him know something that he doesn't? This is the second time Baekhyun mentions something out of character regarding his rank A friend that's now Chanyeol's new partner.

They are both talking about the same thing, but from completely different levels of knowledge. If Baekhyun is level ten then Kyungsoo's still the lame beginner at level one. What is he supposed to know about her?

Technically if there is a detail he's missing about her then it could only be blamed on her. She came to him after all. She filled up all the forms on her own and exposed everything she needed to. If something's missing then it's her job to call in and request an update.

 

  
Eventually even Baekhyun had to leave. It isn't really late, since the 'party' so called began right when Kyungsoo came back home, and about two hours have passed, then it must be pretty early at night.

Baekhyun stood up from their nearly cuddle on the couch and tried to help the cleaning process of Kyungsoo's place, since he claimed Kyungsoo's the birthday boy and therefore shouldn't work.

Well, that's too late for that. Kyungsoo had already been working all morning at the office, so he might as well just finish the day by working just a little more for his own comfort.

Baekhyun really tried hard, but he nearly spilled the remains of some juice glasses onto the couch. So Kyungsoo had to stop him before a disaster would occur. It took some convincing, but it worked.

Kyungsoo managed to shoo Baekhyun out of the apartment, all playfully of course. They hugged before the last guest stepped into the elevator, and Kyungsoo managed to sneak in another 'Thank you' before the automatic doors closed up.

Now at the peace and the actual silence of his apartment, Kyungsoo was happy. His heart was content from the surprise. He's not the type of enjoy such events normally, but it ended up being just right thanks to Chanyeol's careful planning.

Ah... How thoughtful. He won't forget this event forever. Not because of the crazy expensive presents, but because of how much bliss there is inside his heart from the effort and kindness his friends showed by taking part in this.

While humming to himself cheerfully, Kyungsoo cleaned up the entire living room area on his own and got ready for bed. Tomorrow his life will return to the routine again. It isn't bad. As he was lying in bed he wondered if he should tell Junmyeon about this as well.

He will have to remember to message Jongin and Minseok as well and thank them for the love and support from afar. Along with generally congratulating Jongin for his own upcoming birthday.

A simple roll on his side revealed an unexpected sight in front of his eyes. A small brown envelope resting right on top of his bedside's cabinet. It wasn't his, he didn't leave anything like this around the house when he left to work this morning.

Carefully he picked it up in his hands, and noticed a note attached to it with a tiny piece of sellotape.

'Open when you're ready. -PCY'

What does that even mean? The envelope doesn't weight anything, so either it is empty or there is another crazy surprise inside which he's definitely not ready for.

Instead of struggling and straining his sleepy mind it'll be easier to deal with the next time he gets to see Chanyeol. How handy it comes that the giant's next appointment to his office will occur exactly a week from today.

A week which Chanyeol will be spending going to at least two more dates with Baekhyun's friend, the perfect A lady who's probably an actual angel on the surface of earth.

With a painful heartache of lonely silence Kyungsoo finally managed to fall asleep. Dreaming about how Chanyeol's being taken away from him. Even inside his own made up realm unrelated to reality they've been separated.

 

  
\--

 

  
No more emails or phonecalls came from Chanyeol's matched partner nor from Chanyeol himself during the week. Not even once. This is alright. It goes exactly as it should. The two of them are so excited about each other that they forget about everything else.

Kyungsoo had already came to the resolution that he won't be contacting Chanyeol first anymore a while back, between Christmas and new year's eve. Yet Chanyeol continued at least texting him from time to time.

Now there was nothing. Not even a single text for the entire week. It's true that it isn't exactly fair for Kyungsoo to expect Chanyeol to hold their friendship on his own, but what else can he do?

Even just checking his phone once a day felt like some sort of obsessive behaviour. He'd be spending hours in anticipation for anything to arrive from his friend, and when nothing came he felt like the ground under his feet cracked a little more.

If he wants to speak with Chanyeol he should just do it himself, right? Well, wrong. Because Chanyeol's a busy adult who's dating the girl Kyungsoo matched with him on his own. Who is he to possibly bother any of that?

Wasn't it the best thing in the world to know that Kyungsoo's matching skills are literally perfect? He hasn't failed even once. The most beautiful top score of success in setting people together against fate.

After Chanyeol's first arrival at his office back then to fill the form, the sweet, sweet flavour of the famous record he holds turned bitter. So damn bitter that it is now almost painful to be reminded just how talented he is at his job.

He had already learned to accept it. Yet the pain is a permanent attachment that can't be ridden off. A parasite that'll continue sucking every bit of possible happiness out of his soul and fill him with the poison of missed chances and disappointments.

Kyungsoo is a fool. Truly. He was too soft on himself for allowing his heart to expand and contain a man much larger than it could handle. Much larger than himself on every scale measurable.

Kyungsoo is a fool also because there are still a few minutes left until his... Best Friend? Will come to his office for a scheduled meeting, yet he already stands in the mini kitchen and prepares the coffee they love for them both.

For himself in his usual black mug, and for Chanyeol in the red mug that had turned to be his over the frequent visits ever since it all began.

This week has got to be one of the loneliest times he had ever been through in his life. And it's very sad because he wasn't even alone.

Stirring the drinks on the little counter and staring at the milk slowly mixing with the blackness of the coffee waters, Kyungsoo feels like he's sinking right into that darkness inside the mugs.

He spoke with Jongin, Sehun and Baekhyun at least twice each during the last week. Be it texting or calling. Junmyeon even came to the office again a few times and spent a few minutes with him.

He wasn't alone at all, yet the empty hole in his heart was only growing bigger and made him feel a whole lot colder. Of course the weather had a thing to do with the cold sensation, but what is one supposed to do when they're cold from the inside?

He also didn't follow after Chanyeol to any of the dates he went to with the wonderful lady this week. So on top of his already nervewreck of a brain there is also the curiousity and the fear of the unknown.

Who knows how far the two of them have gone? Were they able to resist getting to higher levels together? Did they even want to? Well, obviously they did. Kyungsoo can assume that easily.

What sane person would be able to resist them. And with each other? It's like two galaxies collide in a spectacular show of lights.

He might have missed a lot of their relationship's development, but at least he didn't have to spend any more obscene amounts of money just to not get kicked out of the expensive restaurants they might have went to.

This sort of life really isn't for him. He's a simple man that enjoys the easy things. Cooking at home, watching movies in one's pajamas, listening to some good music... He doesn't need any of this luxury.

Being part of the elitism of Seoul wouldn't fit him. Even though he is surrounded by men who are part of that exact ring of social reputation. If they're all still his friends after seeing how shitty his apartment is, then it's all good.

 

  
Back to being a fool he went. Bringing the two mugs over and placing them on his desk. They had to be in a straight line exactly on the two edges of the table so that Chanyeol's red mug will be easy to reach when he sits down.

There is literally no point in even trying to fight his emotions. He has become a storm, a chaos of any negative sort of feeling one could think of, spiraling and clashing inside his heart and mind repeatedly.

He's lucky that none of this disasterous situation was showing towards the outside. Nothing in his appearance can give a clue, or even the smallest indication that he is losing himself by the minute.

Maybe he should have been an actor. That would be funny to see how he'd bump into all of his friends during all of these media infested events for the important people of the city.

He would have ended up acting with Minho, or even with Yixing. He would have gone to all of the special toasts for Minseok's company. He would have been invited to Chanyeol's company as a supporter of the general Korean market.

What a life would that be. Probably a bothersome sort of life. Kyungsoo treasures his privcay, and he wouldn't have wanted the entire population of South Korea to know every single detail about his existence.

He stared quietly at his own mug of coffee on the desk. Sitting down on his office chair that stands out in the middle of all the whiteness that is rested in silence, yet feels louder than ever for Kyungsoo's chaotic state of mind.

The black metal gate at the far end of the garden creaked. Alright. There it goes. The beginning of what might be the very end of everything Kyungsoo thought he knew about his life.

Breathing in and out one last time before everything starts ending, Kyungsoo then turned to look at the man stepping over the stone path in the white garden. Tall and broad and handsome in his long black coat.

Chanyeol hurried inside and closed the door after himself quickly. Waving his arms in front of him to emphasize just how cold it is outside compared to the heated little office. Is that Kyungsoo's hand knitted scarf that he has around his neck?

Kyungsoo's eyes followed him as he took off his coat and scarf carefully and hung them up next to Kyungsoo's own, then closer until Chanyeol sat down on the armchair in front of his desk.

A smile sprung up on his face when he noticed the hot coffee mug waiting for him on the white table, without hesitating he wrapped his large hands around the cermaic cup and pulled it closer to him, grinning.

"Awww Kyungsoo~ So cute. You prepared this coffee for me. Thank you."

He began cooing at Kyungsoo while puckering out his lips and squeezing his eyes shut on purpose. Kyungsoo wondered if he really wants to get punched right there with the hot coffee in his hands.

With a roll of the eyes Kyungsoo huffed out to express his frustration from the over the top reaction, and just raised his own black mug to sip from quietly. He decided to stick with the impatient image for now.

Most likely because his heart is already beating faster since the moment he heard the gate, and by being told by Chanyeol that he is cute, the speed only doubled. Not that he can show any of it outwards anytime soon.

"How's the weather outside?"

What kind of stupid question is that? Kyungsoo scolded himself for using the worst ever conversation starter he could think of. He saw Chanyeol enter a moment ago and especially express how cold it was with his actions. Idiot.

"It's freakin' freezing man. My hands got cold even in this one minute walk from my car to this office."

Chanyeol explained, exaggerating his tone of voice to make it sound even more dramatic than it was. Surprisingly, there wasn't any awkwardness between them. Even after a week of total shut down in their relationship.

It was a good idea after all to prepare the coffee ahead of time. Now Chanyeol's claimed cold hands get to enjoy the heat. Both of them just sit quietly for a while and sip on their drinks. Chanyeol's eyes keep wandering around the office.

Is he feeling restless? Something's bothering him? It looks like although there's no actual tension between them right now Chanyeol's feeling uneasy and Kyungsoo can't figure out why.

Chanyeol himself scheduled this meeting after all so he shouldn't feel nervous. Unless whatever it is that he plans to talk about during the meeting will be negative. Or maybe overly positive, who knows. With Chanyeol there's really no way of guessing.

There's nothing awkward, but there is nothing good either. Ever since Kyungsoo's surprise birthday party Chanyeol already felt distant. Now this feeling is even stronger. Like a wall of thin invisible ice is separating them.

Even while sitting right in front of each they are worlds apart. On a whole other surface of reality that they no longer share together.

That reminded Kyungsoo of the mysterious envelope he was given. He planned to ask Chanyeol about it when they met. He even brought the envelope to the office with him today for that purpose.

"Say.. Uh. Last week when you made the birthday thing you left this envelope by my bed."

He began, pulling the item out of the drawer he placed it at ealier that day. He held it in his hand for a bit and looked at it before resting it on top of his desk.

"First of all, you'll never be forgiven for entering my room.. But anyway, what did you mean with 'Open when you're ready' exactly?"

Kyungsoo looked directly into Chanyeol's eyes with seriousness and curiousity altogether. Chanyeol always surprises him somehow, he's a riddle that Kyungsoo already gave up on solving long ago.

"What am I supposed to be ready for?"

The giant gulped on his coffee once more, but Kyungsoo wasn't sure if it's because he really wanted to drink it, or because Chanyeol was just getting more nervous for an unknown reason.

"Probably sounds cliche, but you'll know when you are. I can't say more than that..."

Rolling his eyes once again, Kyungsoo just shoved the envelope sideways next to his keyboard and leaned backwards in his chair, finally grabbing his own mug and sipping on the coffee after a short while of drought.

He's getting upset. There is no reason for him to be angry for anything right now, but he starts feeling that bubbling discomfort deep down.

Whatever Chanyeol came here to talk about, he might as well get on with it already. Because Kyungsoo has to work, and there's no point wasting time like this. As cold and harsh as it sounds, Kyungsoo would rather not see Chanyeol for longer than necessary.

It just hurts. It hurts and it reminds Kyungsoo just how bad of a person he really is for letting his entire life drown away into the pit of sad memories. Along with his relationship with Chanyeol.

Wouldn't it be so much easier if for some reason Chanyeol would suddenly announce that he's really dating the woman? Or that he actually hates Kyungsoo now and doesn't want to stay in contact with him anymore?

That would be fine. It'd be perfect. That way Kyungsoo will possibly have it easier himself. Being actively shoved away and rejected is great influence in the process of forgetting and letting go.

"How come you invited Baekhyun to my birthday party by the way? You know him?"

Kyungsoo decided to continue on. Might as well uncover everything he possibly can before they will part ways forever. Although Baekhyun already told him his side of the story, there's a higher chance Chanyeol will elaborate a little more since he was the active part in creating that connection.

"Oh. Well, I went on a date after my last visit in your office, right? He was there too. Apparently he's friends with her, so he introduced himself and then I recognized exactly who he was."

The giant began explaining, just like Kyungsoo expected, with more details that expose the way things actually went. It's weird how Chanyeol would easily expose this, but not a single detail about any of his dates.

"I remembered him from the exhibition, and his name was also familiar. So when he said he's Byun Baekhyun the fashion designer everything clicked."

He smiled while talking. Good. That means two things at aleast. One is that he really didn't see Kyungsoo there and had no clue he was following after his date, which means Baekhyun was also teling the truth. Not that he doubted him.

Second, is that he remembers it as a positive meeting. Which is great, because if he is able to happily greet his date's friends without acting all jealous like he does with Kyungsoo, it means he had matured and is ready for a real relationship.

"Actually it was a little funny. I already own a few of his designs. He's cool, and I knew he was your friend so I invited him too."

"Yeah, he is my friend."

Kyungsoo replied quiely. With a little bit of subtle spite. Just to shove it out into Chanyeol's face that he has a friend which isn't him. To try and provoke any sort of reaction out of him about it.

But there was nothing. Chanyeol just smiled while speaking and Kyungsoo's affirmation flew right over his head unattended. Stupid. Kyungsoo's so stupid. Why is he acting like this. This is the exact opposite of what he's trying to convey.

"I've got good news about it too! I actually talked with him quite a lot after we met and asked him to be my personal.. Uh.. I'm not sure how it's called. Stylist, I guess. He agreed!"

Oh. So this is why Kyungsoo's attempt at stinging Chanyeol didn't work. Because Baekhyun became his friend as much as he is Kyungsoo's. Great. Another lost advantage point in his field.

Well, he can't blame anyone for this. Clearly it makes more sense for these high society people to stick together and get attached in friendships more quickly than with a simple mundane person like Kyungsoo himself.

"What, did you send Sehun to get his number for you like you did with Junmyeon?"

"Actually, yeah. Sehun's seriously good at these things."

"You're literally the worst."

Chanyeol laughed heartfully and ran his hand over his hair, pulling it backwards lazily before tapping his fingers gently on a few strands to fix them back in the original styling.

How annoying. How bothesome it is to be sitting right in front of Chanyeol and be exposed to all of these little things that he does that make him look so damn hot. Why does Kyungsoo have to suffer like this.

Why does Chanyeol have to be so good, making him smile and laugh and feel alive with the simplest of actions?  
Why does Chanyeol have to be so bad, making him cry and ache and tremble with the simplest of silences?

  
  
  



	18. Chapter 9 B

  
  


  
"Speaking of Sehun and Junmyeon though... You've heard the news, right?"

"What news?"

His eyes grew a little wider at Kyungsoo's question. Why? What happened? What did they do? What did Kyungsoo miss out on this time?

This is starting to get frustrating. It isn't Chanyeol's fault, but Kyungsoo's blood is starting to boil in his veins. He's so tired of the battle going on inside him between all of the conradicting emotions.

Nobody else but himself to blame. He's alone. He's lonely. He's a nobody who somehow got involved with a bunch of kings. He can't expect them to just willingly expose anything about themselves to him.

Every friendship has a limit, especially with people like them, privacy can be a crucial part of their work in such high social ranks. Why would they risk it on him? A useless simple man made of nothing.

"Don't you have your phone with you? Sehun probably sent you something about it this morning."

Kyungsoo's brows furrowed at the realization he indeed had completely forgotten about the existence of his phone. With a sigh he stood up from the desk and went over to his hanging coat.

After sliding his hand into the pockets and mishmashing his fingers in them for a while he grabbed out his phone and made it back to his office chair, flopping down quickly before tapping on his screen.

Oh. It's out of battery. How predictable. When a person doesn't expect to be contacted for a whole week, the chances of remembering to keep the phone alive are pretty low. Especially if it's a sort of way to protect him from possible mental harm.

"My phone's dead. Let me see?"

Chanyeol shrugged and handed Kyungsoo his own mobile already opened on his texting exchange with Sehun. Kyungsoo squinted his eyes lightly, holding onto the large device that somehow always looks so small in Chanyeol's hands.

\--  
'Yo PCY. I'll be off for the weekend, got invited to some cool place. Junmyeon asked me out first afterall. Feelin' a little lame but yeah. Don't call I won't answer.'  
\--

One comforting thing about this text message was the fact that Sehun texts exactly the same way with Kyungsoo as well. So at least there isn't any difference in the way he treats the two of them.

Less comforting was the fact that Sehun and Chanyeol must have been having deeper conversations for a while if Sehun sent him such a detailed message including the person who's been a mystery for Kyungsoo.

Actually, if he paid enough attention, he could have probably collected that Junmyeon and Sehun were actually on a chase one after another. Asking him for all of these advices and hinting all these weird messages around.

He should be happy. He is. Really. But at the same time he feels like he's going to explode. Not because he has a problem with the newly formed couple, but because he has a problem with the fact that he's the last to know about it. Again.

"That's adorable."

That came out a little dry, but Chanyeol didn't seem to mind. He just nodded enthusiastically and took his phone back, his fingers very lightly brushing over Kyungsoo's and sending a spark of heat and pain all over his arm.

"Isn't it?! They're seriously so cute. Ahhhh, maybe I should be a matchmaker too. Thanks to me asking Sehun for your work place he got to know Junmyeon... Or actually, maybe it was thanks to you after all."

The giant began bragging for a bit before smiling at Kyungsoo and starting to laugh at his own definitive conclusion that Kyungsoo has already been aware of ever since he began working in this company.

Kyungsoo is the magnet that pulls everyone around him together, but keeps anything away from himself. Maybe it's better this way. To be surrouned by other's happiness instead of seeing his own selfishly.

He'll have to mature up and learn how to turn other people's love into his own and begin feeling decent again. The loneliness has been eating up so much inside him that he doesn't know where to start rebuilding what's ruined.

 

  
It still doesn't make up for the fact that he's always left out. Always the different one. Always out of the box of events. Late to the news of anything at all. It's been especially noticeable ever since the moment shit has started going down.

Ever since Chanyeol stepped into his office for the first time.

Without realizing it himself, Kyungsoo has apparently been clenching his fists tightly on top of the desk. Looking down at the blackness of his own coffee mug with stress and irritation.

"Kyungsoo? Are you okay? You look really upset all of a sudden..."

No shit Mr. Park Obvious.

Kyungsoo is furious. Probably. He can't really tell because the blood in his veins is bubbling and hot and his mind is spiraling out of control into a path filled with thorns and spikes. He'll hurt and bleed with the anger, but at least he'll be going somewhere.

He's tired of this. He's tired of being the only one who's not aware of something that is definitely going on with their group of friends ever since it all started.

How much longer is he supposed to be left in the dark without anyone to clear out the details he's missing? What is he even missing?

It's true that merely a week ago they've all celebrated his birthday happily, but this kind of pressure has been going on for too long. Every single one of his friends have somehow left a hint he couldn't understand.

Everyone. Jongin and Taemin at the exhibition and then at their place, Baekhyun about Chanyeol's date, even Minseok and Jongdae during Chanyeol's birthday party. Let alone Sehun and Junmyeon who've been really wilding lately.

Maybe their reason was at least a little valid since they were struggling with confessing to each other themselves, but it still doesn't explain why everything somehow got turned towards Kyungsoo himself.

What kind of puzzle is he supposed to solve? Why are there so many missing pieces that he cannot complete into a clear result?

"I am. I'm fucking angry. Why am I always last?! Why are everyone around me acting like they've been through some kind of lesson I've missed?! Why does everybody know something that I have no idea about?!"

He burst. Both hands slammed down on his desk made his coffe shake and stir inside his mug. His legs also sprung up straight and made him stand up while his office chair got pushed backwards quickly and nudged against the glass wall behind him lightly.

His heart was thumping fast from the rage, and his breathing pattern also became a little barbaric. He huffed out with frustration.

Coming back to himself a little while later, he realized he had been staring down at his desk for these seconds with so much anger that he felt the top part of the bridge of his nose was under pressure.

Turning his head and eyes slowly towards Chanyeol, he found his friend staring at him in silence. Wide eyed and frozen motionless in the armchair, the red mug still held in the grip of his long fingers.

It was so quiet that once his heart rate dropped back to normal all Kyungsoo could hear was the roaring of the heating air conditioner coming from the office's corner. He felt hot and cold at the same time.

"Kyungsoo..?"

Quickly he averted his eyes away from Chanyeol. He cleared his throat with a dry cough and turned around, bringing his chair closer and sitting back down. Just to make sure, he tapped at the bottom lid of his eyes to find out whether tears managed to escape along with his anger.

Dry enough to indicate no stream has surfaced up to his eyes yet. Which is good. It means he still has the chance to compose himself and pretend like none of this even happened at all.

He exhaled lengthily and focused his vision on his own coffee mug. Carefully he wrapped it with his hands and brought it up to his lips in order to sip. Now came a little bit of awkwardness.

He should have been more careful. The downside of bottling everything for so long is that there's not knowing when it'll blow up. Luckily whatever he said had nothing to do with Chanyeol specifically, so it's not like he exposed anything too dramatic.

Just sounding really lame and lonely is what he should be worrying about.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that. Everyone are just very confusing lately and I'm tired."

Chanyeol placed his own nearly empty mug on the other side of the desk across from Kyungsoo. Still looking at him with a mixture of shock and worry. Then he sighed and scratched the side of his neck.

"Alright. Let's get down to why I came here then."

"Good idea."

Kyungsoo replied quickly. Impatiently. He couldn't see Chanyeol since he was too ashamed to make eye contact again, probably for the rest of his life, but he could sense that it probably came out a little hostile.

Great job. He's really doing so well. Leaving such a great impression on the person that controls every string of his life like a puppeteer who's unaware his fingers are attached to the lines.

"So I've been going out on the dates with your last suggested partner for me."

He began, speaking slowly and calmly. Giving off a neutral vibe that indicates lack of emotions towards the subject he's going to talk about.

"She's really great. I was really happy going out with her. I mean, that's how I got to meet Baekhyun too. We even went to a dinner together, the three of us."

Yeah. Okay. It's not like Kyungsoo's heart just shattered at least seven times over just from hearing this fact thrown out in the air like this. Shouldn't.. Shouldn't the meeting the the future partner be taking place with the actual best friend...?

Or maybe Kyungsoo has been out of the game for so long that Chanyeol no longer considers him as such at all. That makes a lot of sense actually, also hurts a hundred times more, but that's okay.

"I think it's about time to settle things down properly."

Here it comes. The truth. The announcement that will partake as the knife that stabs straight into Kyungsoo's aching heart, that'll allow him to bleed to death and break apart with every breath he'd take for the rest of his life.

 

  
"I won't be seeing her again."

And he's ready to die right ther--- Wait. What?

Didn't they kiss on the very first date already? Or was it Kyungsoo's viewing angle he had behind the snowy bush that played tricks on his mind?

Kyungsoo's heart skipped a beat when he realized what words actually came out of Chanyeol's mouth. Why would he say that? What happened between them that could have ruined that perfect match?

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you.. I mean.. Your perfect one hundred percent record is now gone.. I'm sorry about that."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen a little, and he finally allows himself to look towards his friend again after the previous rant that suddenly came out of him.

Chanyeol looks a little sad, but it's not a deep personal type of sad. It's the sad that he feels solely towards the fact that Kyungsoo's record will be broken because of him.

Does that mean he had been trying to make it work with her simply because the record was on the line? No, Kyungsoo shouldn't jump to such hopeful conclusions right away. Even though there is definitely a scattered sense of relief in that statement.

"Though I don't understand why you'd put her up with me."

Why the hell does he think. Really, Kyungsoo's not yet stable enough to handle Chanyeol's stupid moments. He's not ready yet. He hasn't prepared enough energy to build back the weight that'll compress his feelings and thoughts inside.

Clearly, Chanyeol knows nothing about the matching system if he doesn't understand that matching them was the best thing Kyungsoo could have done for them. Even though apparently he was wrong.

"You matched. That's why."

"Yeah, I get that, but why would you match her with me? Like-- a guy?"

Chanyeol is probably on a quest to squeeze every bit of patience Kyungsoo can produce today. He looked so honest while asking him this as well. Generally confused and truly puzzled of why it happened.

"Chanyeol, that's my job. Until South Korea opens up all I can do is match a girl with a guy."

"Wait... Wait a sec... Did she not tell you?"

Kyungsoo's about to burst once again. He is so done with everyone always talking to him in questions. He already has enough questions of his own, why would he want to bother and answer anybody else's.

He rolled his eyes and inhaled some air through his nose in order to make the process slower and help himself calm down again.

"Tell me what?"

"She's.. Not interested in men. She likes women, loves women. On our first date she said right away that she doesn't understand why we got matched.."

Oh.

Things are slowly starting to fall into their places. Some of the puzzle pieces he couldn't solve before are now finally inserted into a section he knows the details of. The revelation is not only good news because Kyungsoo's happy to find a fellow proud person, but also because it means Chanyeol and her are really apart.

The relief started growing in his chest, and the release of pressure helped him breathe a little better as well. He sighed out and took another sip of his mug. Thinking back on his meeting with Baekhyun.

So what he thought for Baekhyun was an uncharacteristic move of hiding a detail about the lady, was actually because Baekhyun was convinced she had already informed Kyungsoo about her true preferences.

Sadly, she didn't, and therefore this entire internal mess took place to begin with. Kyungsoo's world is not ending after all. Thanks a lot, perfect rank A lady who forgot to inform him of the one main detail that matters in matching.

"I actually didn't know that."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, was it fun at least? The dates with her?"

Kyungsoo asked, his voice now back to the normal tone of calmness and peace. This is crazy. This fact is really a game changer, because if Chanyeol refused to continue dating literally everyone who was closest to her on the list, there are no more matches left to be done.

Right after asking for Chanyeol's opinion, he turned towards his computer's screen and began tapping away on the keyboard, quickly changed the information on her profile for the database, and turned back to his friend.

His single, matchless, best friend.

Does it make Kyungsoo too dense and shallow to be so happy for Chanyeol's failing attempts at actually finding himself someone to date? Probably. Is it going to stop him from feeling happy anyway? No.

"Yeah! It was amazing. She's literally the best. Oh my god. She's so well kept and beautiful, she's funny and smart and even tries to live in a way that's healthy for the environment!"

"She left a really good impression on me when she came here as well. No harm done then?"

The stormy waters that were suffocating his entire being up until now are finally calming and draining out of his system. The state of panic is raked off and away. The preparations for the tragedy are no longer needed.

"Except for your perfect record? No. I've had a great time with her. She even agreed to go bowling with me once she's back from France."

Alright. That's good. This is really good. Kyungsoo can finally breathe without having his heart act like a spike right against the center of his chest whenever his lungs attempted to do their job.

"You look a lot better all of a sudden. Feeling better? Did you have anything against her that you seem so relieved we ain't a couple? Or were you jealous of me?"

There was a suggestive or even playful undertone to Chanyeol's words, and Kyungsoo felt like either punching him right in the face again, or like he wants to wrap his arms around his friend's big body and hug him so tight he'd begin laughing from the lack of air.

Instead, he just shook his head lightly and sent a tiny smile in Chanyeol's direction before sipping on his coffee again. This whole time he was really beating himself up, but the results came in his favour anyway. Maybe he isn't the unluckiest man on earth just yet.

"Nah. She is great really. It's just funny how there are no matches left for you to try out."

"Seriously? I've gone with them all? What the fuck..."

The giant seemed surprised at first, even leaned towards the desk with his wide eyes to make sure Kyungsoo isn't just messing with him. But when he realized just how many dates he has actually been through, he allowed his body to fall back.

With a long sigh of frustration he ran his hand right over his hair again, messing it up without fixing it back correctly right after. He rose back up with a pout and stared at Kyungsoo for a while, implying dissatisfaction.

 

  
The winter isn't so cold anymore. The snow isn't so blinding, neither is the interior design of his office. The sickness he had last week wasn't so bad. Even the annoying party neighbour isn't as terrible anymore.

He has been given a chance to seek redemption. Another try thanks to fate that betrayed those he assisted. This is the first time he has ever been wrong about an official match. This is the first time in his life he was this happy to be making a mistake.

Life can shine down upon him once again. Except.. Is he willing to take this risk? Now that he knows Chanyeol has no more possible matches in the database, it means he still has time to contemplate and decide his way of action from here.

There is no rush anymore, he shouldn't worry too much about his friend suddenly falling into a relationship and disappearing away from his life again. He can sit down and think with himself what he will be doing from now on.

Just like the tips he keeps giving everyone else, he probably shouldn't be wasting time. If he would work according to his own advice then he would have confessed right now. There's not a moment to spare.

Life is fast and humans can never know when it ends. So one might as well just push through and give life his all before it'll be too late.

It's a good advice to follow up on, and it seemed to have worked perfectly fine with Junmyeon and Sehun. Oh, he should probably congratulate them sooner or later for the upgrade in status.

But... It's easier said than done. Kyungsoo knows deep inside that he will never be able to confess. Not now, not in a year, not even in twenty years. He has grown in an evironment that doesn't show acceptance to people like him.

People like his friends who are also somehow just like him. Except they are out there living their lives and loving each other, even if in private, while he is stuck. Locked inside the closet of his own fears and worries.

Some of them are because of his own internalized homophobia that haunts every soul in South Korea, but most of these fears exist because he is too worried about causing harm to Chanyeol.

About possibly damaging their connection, damaging Chanyeol's public reputation. It's already been damaged thanks to recent events, but it'll be healing up in no time now that Kyungsoo no longer has a competition that might steal Chanyeol away from him. At least platonically.

Everything will go back to how it used to be, and until another perfect rank A lady who's straight will come as a client into his office, Kyungsoo will be safe from danger. Chanyeol deserves the best of the best after all.

Even if Kyungsoo would have died from the heartbreak of the news of Chanyeol and the previous lady dating, at least he knows he matched Chanyeol with someone who's worthy of him.

Which is one of the direct reasons Kyungsoo will never confess. He isn't worthy. Chanyeol is everything that the world has to offer squeezed into a large body of perfection, while Kyungsoo is a tiny grain of dust, not even deserving to lay on the ground on which Chanyeol stands.

He isn't sure how long he's been spacing out, but when his consciousness came back to reality, he found Chanyeol staring sideways out of the glass walls at the snowflakes that began drifting down after a fairly snow-free day.

"Say, Kyungsoo. Have you ever gotten a match before?"

"What do you mean? A match for myself?"

Chanyeol's chin is resting on top of his own palm that's holding his entire head while his elbow balanced the weight on the side of the armchair. His eyes look a little glazed over, yet there is something dark in them again.

The type of seriousness that Kyungsoo can never expect or be prepared for, that only Chanyeol can produce such an intimidating aura for.

The giant simply nodded as an answer.

"No, never. Why would I ever get a match?"

"I dunno. Since you're in the system and all."

Kyungsoo blinked a little surprised and then began laughing lightly. What the hell. Chanyeol actually thinks Kyungsoo put himself inside the database of the matching system? Is he crazy?

If Kyungsoo would have done that he'd be commiting a crime... Most likely. Well, at least an ethical crime, because then he could scroll through everybody's details and choose whoever he wants for himself, and that's pretty unethical.

"You've gotta be joking. You know I'm not allowed to put myself in the system, right?"

He recieved nothing but silence as an answer, but he did see how Chanyeol's body jerked lightly and his eyes grew a tad wider while looking outside. Really, what is even going on in Chanyeol's head.

 

  
Suddenly, in quick movements, Chanyeol's entire body turned forward right to Kyungsoo, his upper body so close that he is basically hovering above the desk with his head. His eyes are wide and his looks struck in shock.

"Kyungsoo-- You're not in the system?!"

"Wow, calm down. No, I'm not in the system.. Too weird to even think about putting myself ther--"

He leaned back in his office chair and began talking about how much of a terrible act it'd be to take advantage of his position just for his own self benefit. Chanyeol already leaned backwards after hearing the answer, and smacked his palm over his own face.

"...-o wonder we didn't get matched--..."

The giant mumbled against his palm, and Kyungsoo couldn't exactly understand what he said. He looked frustrated, but what reason would Chanyeol have to become frustrated from Kyungsoo not being a part of the system he's in charge of?

"What?"

"Nothing. Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol suddenly sat himself up in the white cushioned chair, sitting all proper and almost elegantly as his eyes were trying to lock up with Kyungsoo's own eyes. Once they did Chanyeol's expression became a little sharper.

Catching Kyungsoo off guard. He stared at his friend quietly, unable to break the contact. Almost like some electricity sparks are going to start burning up between them.

What is this sudden change in energy? Really, Chanyeol is the only one capable of controlling and twisting Kyungsoo's entire world upon itself however he pleases even with just an intense stare like right now.

His full attention was directed at Chanyeol, even if he tried he wouldn't have been able to turn it anywhere else when the office feels like it's getting smaller and smaller around the two of them alone.

"When I came to you as a client for the first time, I actually had someone I wanted to get matched with in mind."

That is a pretty odd statement considering the fact that the details of Kyungsoo's clients are so secure and safe that even the police needed to get Junmyeon's and his own premission to receive any of these records.

How could Chanyeol possibly know about anyone who's been in the database if he only found out Kyungsoo worked in such a place thanks to Sehun. Maybe he knew someone who's been through the matching process before?

But that still doesn't explain how he'd know about an unmatched person in the database. Unless that person specifically told him about being matchless... But yet again it wouldn't fit with how he even knew 'MyOne' exists; Through Sehun's research.

Could it be that Chanyeol wanted to get matched with one of the women Kyungsoo managed to successfully match while still taking care of Chanyeol's case? If so then that'd be a problem.

The darkness in Chanyeol's eyes only got greater, and Kyungsoo still doesn't know if it means he is angry, serious, or if his pupils are dilating due to a sort of attraction like the biologic process in a human's body.

If he continues to look into his eyes he will definitely begin drowning in them. Like he often does regardless of the factor that decides whether they're even looking at each other or not. He often stares at Chanyeol's eyes even without making eye contact.

 

  
"That person, Kyungsoo..."

Chanyeol's entire aura suddenly faded away, and instead of a dark cloud of intensity and solemnity, came a small smile on his lips.

His eyes softened into an honest display of joy, and it almost looked like there was actual sunshine coming from behind him. Or maybe even directly from him.

"Is you."

 

  
"Hahaha, very funny Chanyeol. Just tell me so I'll see if I can do anything about it."

Kyungsoo did in fact jump a little when the answer was revealed, but he isn't going to fall for this. He's had enough emotional turmoil for an entire year in this one single day. There's so much one can take.

Although the way Chanyeol said it was pretty damn convincing. His smile and the softness of his eyes, and the dimple on the side of his left cheek are all indication of truth, at least as far as Kyungsoo could tell by examining his best friend for ten years.

Staring directly at Chanyeol, who's staring back at him right in the eyes with the unfazed grin, Kyungsoo waited for an actual reply about the subject. Come on, it's been a long day and he just wants to get this over with and go home.

Not even his heart was allowed to start jumping at this point. Chanyeol's just messing around like always and Kyungsoo's too exhausted to even have the slightest doubt about his own stance.

"Chanyeol, come on, tell me already, I wanna get home today you know."

The giant just laughed. There it is, the affirmation that he's just joking to mess with Kyungsoo, coming any moment now, once Chanyeol stops laughing.

"I already did."

"You haven't mentioned anyone, stop wasting my time please."

"Kyungsoo. It's you. You! Do Kyungsoo!"

He wavered for just a second. Just long enough for his heart to catch up on the possibility of a serious situation and speed up like a race car near the finish line at the last loop of the competition.

Yeah, wow, Kyungsoo's great at sticking to his own decisions. A moment ago he was ready to die before letting his heart react to any more of Chanyeol's blabbers, but there he is losing a beat.

Alright, this is getting annoying already. Growing out of Kyungsoo's reach, and he isn't willing to let this happen. He won't be set up to another painful trap again. Not by Chanyeol and not by anybody else.

"Chanyeol, please, can't you be serious for one fucking second?"

His brows furrowed as he sharpened his own eyes and glared over at his friend who's sprawled on the armchair, surrounded by giggles and weird hand movements that are supposed to be resembling some sort of shyness, probably, he just looked stupid to Kyungsoo right now.

Maybe the laughter is just the indication he needed in order to finalize the fact that Chanyeol is just joking, yet again.

Does Chanyeol actually gain entertainment from climbing on Kyungsoo's nerves or something? Because if so then he might stay amused for a little while longer, but soon enough Kyungsoo will snap.

And Chanyeol wouldn't be laughing anymore after receiving the result of his own jokes and dismissiveness.

At least after a while of cold deadly glares from Kyungsoo, the giant calmed down from his odd behaviour and settled on the armchair in the same serious way he sat before, letting out a sigh and scratching the side of his head, his eyes averted sideways.

"Kyungsoo, I'm sorry."

Finally. Now they'll get back on track with the person Chanyeol's interested in.

"But I am serious."

"Will you cut the crap already Chanyeol? I'm so done with you. Holy shit."

Kyungsoo just smacked his own face with both his palms and grabbed on the short tips of his hair with frustration. What the fuck is he doing? Chanyeol's taking this joke way too far and he isn't going to allow it this time.

"I'm not joking, Kyungsoo, listen to me, I came here because I was sure you put yourself in the database. I thought that there is no way I'll get matched to anybody else at all. It was obvious."

What bullshit is he blabbering now? Kyungsoo can barely even hear him over the thickening layers of pure rage that are building on top of one another through his body. From the very core of his stomach and until the very tips of his fingers.

"Can you stop with this already?! Chanyeol I'm done, finished, over, you've broken my heart once and I won't allow it to happen again. If you don't plan to take anything of what I've done for you seriously then just take your fancy ass coat and leave my office! Right now!"

Kyungsoo has reached his limit. He stood up, allowing his office chair to fly backwards and hit against the glass wall like before. Except this time the hit was stronger and even though he'd normally jump from the sound, right now he didn't even hear it.

Maybe Kyungsoo himself is only adding more fuel to the dangerous fire, but in the state of anger one doesn't often really mean what they say. It's true that Kyungsoo has done a lot of work in order to get Chanyeol matched.

But deep inside he knows that comparing the amount of things they've done for each other would leave him in a minus. Chanyeol would win effortlessly. At least on the materialistic aspect of giving. And Kyungsoo will be thankful forever. But not now.

Not right now because Chanyeol has crossed the line.

With heavy angry thumps he made it across the office and grabbed onto Chanyeol's coat, pulling on it so hard that the little hoop string that's supposed to make the item hangable tore apart.

Damage to property that Kyungsoo will probably have to save three months of salary to pay back for. He can't sew, not well enough to bring that piece back together like it should be, at least.

Whatever! Who cares about a shitty part of a coat that doesn't matter for anything anyway? Nobody, certainly not Kyungsoo, but maybe Chanyeol, if his state of shock is to be taken to consideration.

"What do you mean? Broken your heart..? How the fuck did I break your heart? Kyungsoo, stop. Please listen to me. Calm down."

Whatever Chanyeol says is a lie. Kyungsoo knows. Because it has to be. Park Chanyeol, his best friend of ten years and maybe not more counting, is lying to him right now. He is certain that there is no chance on earth any of this is real.

With a pretty aggressive shove Kyungsoo pushed the large coat into the other's arms and began pushing him towards the exit with nothing but raging fire in his eyes. And determination. This needs to end.

But before Chanyeol's back came close enough to nudge against the glass door, he grabbed both of Kyungsoo's shoulders and pushed him back, fairly easily succeeding in preventing him from further shoves.

"Kyungsoo, hear me out. Please."

Something in Chanyeol's tone was so desperate that it could penetrate through Kyungsoo's shield of wrath and actually made him stop.

Huffing and puffing, Kyungsoo stood there in front of Chanyeol, mind in chaos and heart faster than the speed of light, he can't handle any of this. Everything is just so stupid.

He wants to cry, but he's too angry to be able to allow any other emotion to surface and take back over the mess of a tense beast his body has turned into. Chanyeol's hands still on his shoulders were both like a ticking bomb of more anger, but also like an anchor to keep him stable for a while longer.

 

  
"Kyungsoo, these ten years we spent together, what do you think of them?"

He just huffed out angrily, his glasses slightly crooked on the tip of his nose, yet his eyes are in full focus through the glare he has imbed at the giant's direction.

"They've been the world to me at least. I wouldn't be me without you. I... Shit."

Chanyeol's grip onto Kyungsoo's shoulders tightened, and even while his own body was shaking from the intensity of this charged moment, Kyungsoo could still feel that Chanyeol is also beginning to tremble.

Chanyeol bit on his lip and looked away, there was so much pain in his expression. He looked devastated. He looked like he's about to break down if only Kyungsoo would give him one more shove in the door's direction.

Since when is Chanyeol so vulnerable? It doesn't make any sense. Why would he continue with this act and push it so far? What is he going to gain from messing up with Kyungsoo's head so bad that they'd nearly get into a fist fight?

 

  
"Kyungsoo, I fucking love you. Okay?!

I love you.

I love you Do Kyungsoo, Dudu, Peach, Ksooyah, Kyungie--!..

Fuck!!"

 

  
Chanyeol shouted right at him, his eyes squinted and sparkling from wetness Kyungsoo hadn't noticed gathered in them until now. He's not crying, but from the way his jaw is shaking he's probably very close to it.

No. Kyungsoo is better than this. Kyungsoo has learned ever since it all began that Chanyeol can't be serious. All of this is just a game, all of this is just Park Chanyeol pulling a little giggle out for himself.

All of this is just an act to see just how far he can push Kyungsoo's nerves and mental state until he'd crack. Kyungsoo doesn't know if he hasn't cracked already. Nothing seems to be real, not even his own thoughts.

Well, congratulations Park Chanyeol, you've done it. You've broken Kyungsoo apart into a million pieces of nothing but anguish.

"STOP. STOP THIS ALREADY. Shut up!! Shut up and leave!! I don't want to see you ever again!!"

Kyungsoo grabbed onto the sides of his spinning head. His vision turning a little wobbly in the confusing white office. Well, there's one good thing for Chanyeol being there, since his shoulders are being held he isn't falling down yet.

He thought he was strong enough to stand behind his own words wholeheartedly, but he is weak. Because right after the initial angry command left his lips with that raspy voice, the tears began gushing out of his eyes like an overflow at a dam.

"Kyungsoo, I love you, I want you. I wanted you all this time-- Kyungsoo please, look only at me--"

That's it. The breaking point. How dare Chanyeol use this line. The line that haunted Kyungsoo day and night ever since it was first said in the car, when they were watching the sunset, and Chanyeol's heart wasn't cold to the touch.

And Kyungsoo wasn't sure if it was his drunkenness ruling over Chanyeol's muscles or if anything that happened out there in front of the beach was real. Saying such words brings back the entire package of fragility again.

There's no way he remembers. There's no way he knows. For who knows how many years out of their ten together Kyungsoo continued collecting all of these heavy rocks of memories he decided he'd treasure for life regardless of how much pain they were to carry.

"STOP IT. Stop fucking with me!!"

Was it Chanyeol who gasped? Or himself?

"I mean-- messing with me--... messing..!"

Kyungsoo froze at his own words, eyes wide up towards his very best friend who stares at him with just as much of a surprise from the use of words.

They're in a loophole. Neither of them can move. Does Chanyeol actually understand just how deep of a meaning there is hidden behind this mistake of phrasing at all?

Does Chanyeol actually know anything about all the times he fucked Kyungsoo? Both literally and metaphorically, right now it works both ways.

Their eyes are shaking as much as their bodies do, like the deeply hidden secret of truth Kyungsoo has been carrying upon himself all these years has been exposed... For them both. Like they were caught red handed in the middle of a crime.

His lips began quivering shortly after, and the waterfall of tears had only turned stronger, dripping down from his chin and onto the floor beneath his feet in a steady heavy flow.

He's over. He's gone. That's it. The book has opened and Chanyeol had read it in a single sway of his eyes. The treasures he's been holding onto so tight, as lame as it sounds, the memories of all the moments Chanyeol has actually given him what he wished to have, are out in the open.

All the times Chanyeol had held him tight and filled him up to the very limit physical laws can contain with what Kyungsoo so desperately wanted. But it's not the entire truth.

Because along with the memories of all the times they've had sex, which Kyungsoo was convinced Chanyeol had forgotten, there were memories of times Chanyeol had made him happy.

Moments where they laughed together, smiled together, enjoyed music together. Moments where Chanyeol's gentle touch was enough to soothe Kyungsoo from negativity. Moments where they held hands just because.

Flying around the room like arrows that all end up hitting the two of them wherever they land on their bodies.

"P-..Please--... please stop--..."

Kyungsoo's voice came out as barely a whisper, shaky and airy, voice hoarse and coated with the wetness of the tears that just wouldn't stop blurring his vision, creating enough liquid to form a mini puddle on the floor.

He's tired. So very tired. His body's trembling, his knees can barely hold him up anymore. His hands have already taken grip onto Chanyeol's arms for the extra support. If it wasn't for Chanyeol's hold on his shoulder he'd collapse.

"Oh my god... Kyungsoo..."

His best friend's voice was weak. Even through his own blurry eyes he could see that the giant had a stream of tears of his own.

"You know what. Fuck it."

Chanyeol released his shoulders. At the very moment the grip has ended Kyungsoo could feel the weight center of his body shift lower and lower towards the floor, but he didn't hit it. Somehow, magically, he was stopped early in the process.

Instead, he felt warm. Chanyeol's body was wrapped around him with the tightest of embraces he has ever felt the giant give him. His lungs could barely inhale any air at all. They were both somehow unbalanced enough to create balance.

 

  
"Look at me. Look only at me now."

His best friend began saying. Slowly lowering the both of them down to the floor. Two large palms took hold of both of Kyungsoo's cheeks, and in an attempt to try and understand what is even happening at all, Kyungsoo's own hands gently tapped against them.

Large gentle thumbs began swiping underneath his eyes, clearing out trails of non stopping quiet tears from his face.

"Kyungsoo, I love you. I've been in love with you for ten fucking years.   
Please let me love you.   
I know that you--.. I know that last time... I know that you called out my name. I know because hearing you call my name made me so scared."

Chanyeol's clinging to the very last strand of hope he could find. Kyungsoo knows it because his voice is shaking, and hoarse, and rough through the tears. He is being serious now. He truly means everything that's coming out of his mouth.

"I was scared because I didn't know if you called me out of love or out of hate. I know it all, I remember every single time when I couldn't hold myself back-- And you called my name, and I felt alive."

Almost like holding onto his last breathe. That's how grave the situation was for Chanyeol. He's down. He's whipped. Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he refers to himself or Chanyeol at the moment anymore. They're both just as shaken.

"I love you, Kyungsoo, I love you more than anything in this stupid world. I want to hold you, I want you. I don't care what happens...   
I think-- I hope you want it too.   
Please, let me love you."

His wet eyes were finally able to gain just enough focus to understand that right in front of his face was Chanyeol. Looking right into his eyes with hope and affection, with confusion yet determination.

"...--ay."

"What? Kyungsoo what did you say?"

"...Okay."

Okay.

Okay.

Chanyeol's face turned from chaotic into pure bliss, and within a second their lips were pressed together in the softest kiss Kyungsoo has ever felt in his life. Chanyeol's lips are the best.

Chanyeol is the best.

Chanyeol is...

It's fine. There's no point in denying it anymore. Kyungsoo has done enough of this for ten whole years. There's a limit to how much filth one can pull through in order to reach what fate has set for them.

It wasn't a lie. It was real. Chanyeol's heartbeat is real against his ear, Chanyeol's words are real. Chanyeol is real. Real and wrapped right around his entire body like a blanket on the floor of Kyungsoo's white, white office.

No more matches. No more secretly following to dates, no more pretending that his life is fine while the opposite couldn't be further away from the truth.

Chanyeol is the best.

Chanyeol is his.

"I love you too, Chanyeol. I've been falling for you ever since we met."

Kyungsoo whispered, head resting over Chanyeol's shoulder right next to his ear.

"Yeah. Kyungsoo. I'm falling even deeper right now."

Chanyeol whispers back into his own.

"So you're gay."

He muttered with a huff of mischief. Chanyeol's large hands cupped around his cheeks and pulled him delicately in front of his face. Locking their eyes together.

"For you. Definitely."

Chanyeol plays along well. Winning the cheesiness award. And Kyungsoo's lips battled to remain pouting at the reply. Both of them teary eyed and raw and high on the relief.

"Shut the fuc--"

A kiss.

And another.

A wish fate took ten years to grant.

Kyungsoo is the one who fights against fate, the one who cancels it and beats it by rewriting people's future for them.

This time someone has finally done it for him.

This time it was his turn to be fought for.

  
  
  



	19. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is the last chapter, please enjoy it!! ♡)

  
  


  
After a long kissing session which came as comfort for Kyungsoo to cease the stream of tears that continously ran down from his eyes, all the careful effort of Chanyeol to make sure his boy's heart doesn't ache anymore was meaningless.

Because shortly after their hearts eased down and their breathing returned to normal except for a few sniffles coming from Kyungsoo, another flow of tears sprung back up.

Chanyeol spoke quietly and gently, looking directly into Kyungsoo's eyes. He explained everything that he's been through for the last ten years.

He slowly made sure that Kyungsoo understands exactly how he fell in love with him, how excruciatingly painful it was to hold back this entire time in fear of rejection, in fear of his parents, of his reputation, in fear of hurting Kyungsoo himself. How he felt like dying after every time he used alcohol as an excuse to be able to touch Kyungsoo.

How he never dated anyone in his life because even the thought of holding anybody's hand that isn't Kyungsoo's after he met him felt disgusting.

How scared he was from having such intense feelings towards Kyungsoo, and how even after their first college intimate encounter he couldn't allow his heart to take over because of fear from the social status he knew he would hold in the future.

How he eventually fell down the rabbit hole of sexual relief when he found out Kyungsoo began dating. Devastation took over his entire brain and if it wasn't expressed by receiving the sexual care from random strangers who had to be women to keep his public image, he might have fallen into a far worse sort of self harming behaviour.

How he finally felt like someone understood him when he met his latest match, the wonderful rank A lady that turned out to be a lesbian. He explained that if it wasn't for getting matched with her, he would have fallen back down the wrong path, and probably would have never gotten the courage to express how he really feels after all these terrible months they've been through.

He apologized again and again, for everything he had known he did to Kyungsoo. He apologized for not doing anything when he could see Kyungsoo's condition worsening. He just never knew it would take so long, held to the hope Kyungsoo will be matched with him eventually.

And Kyungsoo listened, his whole life force focused right at the man who's lap he's currently sitting on, on the floor of his office. The man who undoubtedly controlled all of him for the longest time.

And everything made sense, and no puzzle pieces were missing anymore.

Then Kyungsoo's turn came, and he poured everything out. He described how Jongin and him came out to each other in college, how he was in heaven and hell simultaneously when losing his virginity to Chanyeol in the showers.

He went on and on about every single occasion in which he felt like his heart might burst, finishing with the final strike that hit his consciousness during their new year's trip to watch the sunrise.

One kiss led to another, and another, and more and even beyond just kisses, and the two of them ended up taking their ten years of frustration out in possibly the wildest sex they've had in Kyungsoo's glass walled office.

Honestly, as dangerous as it was, neither of them cared, nor worried that much. It was a tiring end of a working day, it snowed pretty harshly outside, and the chances of anyone being outside at all were low enough to make the thrill be worth it.

It was nervewrecking, Kyungsoo cried several times more from the intensity and heat of their bodies clashing and combining at the same time. They moaned each other's name with pride, with desire, with relief.

Chanyeol stayed until the end of Kyungsoo's working hours and helped him reach his car afterwards.

Sadly he couldn't stay by Kyungsoo's side for the rest of the evening due to work schedule of his own. Kyungsoo understood it, there was nothing he could do to ditch such important things. So instead he kept sending Chanyeol a picture of whatever he was doing every round hour.

There wasn't really a reason as to why he did it. He just wanted to. Even if Chanyeol didn't reply for three hours he sent more until falling asleep eventually.

The next day when he came back from work a deliveryman with a bouquet waited for him in front of the apartment's door. A large bouquet of colorful flowers all together.

He noticed a little was note attached at the side once he brought it in.

\--  
'Hello, the love of my life,  
To sign the end of the Winter After Ten years of whatever mess we've been, I present to you and your little boring apartment: C O L O R S!'  
\--

Every single letter of the last word was writted with a different colored pen.

Kyungsoo tried to ignore just how bright his smile grew to be when he noticed his own face passing by the mirror.

Chanyeol is a fool. How is Kyungsoo supposed to make place for this giant batch of flowers in his tiny home?

Chanyeol is HIS fool now. Kyungsoo will find a way.

 

  
\--

 

  
"So are you ready yet?"

Chanyeol asked calmly, yet there was a subtle sense of excitement in his voice. Or maybe it's just because he spoke with a smile plastered on his face. Either way, Kyungsoo was okay with it.

It's been about a month since Chanyeol's last scheduled meeting in Kyungsoo's office. About three since Chanyeol's first meeting in the office, too.

It's the evening of Valentine's day. A day the two of them spent together doing the most romantic thing of all - napping. Today was nothing special really, even though it is labeled as such.

Now they're awake and snuggled together in a mess of limbs on Kyungsoo's couch in his tiny apartment's living room. Their muscles are loose and their bodies intertwine like fluid together. Just like liquid, they are shaped after the cushions they rest on top of.

In Kyungsoo's hands is an envelope. Not just any envelope, THE envelope he found on the cabinet by his bed at the night of his surprise birthday party nearly a month ago. Chanyeol's birthday present for him, or something like that.

"It still makes me cringe, but sure. I guess I'm ready."

Chanyeol snickered lightly and began gently stroking his large palm up and down over Kyungsoo's stomach. It was pleasant and warm, Kyungsoo allowed his back to sink even further against Chanyeol's broad chest.

He carefully opened the envelope, not really caring about ripping it's side apart, just not far enough into the envelope to possibly tear any paper that might be inside. Then he tilted the open part down towards his palm.

After a few taps on the envelope's paper, something fell into his hand. He was barely quick enough to catch it before it would have fallen to the floor. A little surprised from the unexpected content, he placed the empty wrapper aside.

Bringing the item closer to himself, he held it between his fingers. It was a key. A simple looking silver key of a house, probably. Nothing special about it, no clue as to what it might open at all can be seen.

A little confused, he turned his head and glanced up at Chanyeol, who was just grinning widely back at him and tightening the grip around his body, pulling him closer between his arms.

"What is this for? Why do you look so happy?"

"I'll call the movers tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"If you opened it, you're ready. Now you've got the key."

How long does Chanyeol plan on sticking with this trying-to-be-mysterious attitude. Kyungsoo's getting too curious and impatient.

"The key to what exactly?"

Chanyeol's grin toned down a little and he took on a whole new expression. Trying to look as dramatic as he can while faking a deep romantic stare towards Kyungsoo. He looks so cliche, like some protagonist in an opera.

"The key... To my heart."

Even his way of pronouncing these horribly cheesy words was dramatic and over the top. Kyungsoo huffed only half amused from the sight, but this still isn't the answer he needs. So his lips quickly formed a pout while his hand poked Chanyeol's side of the body, making him jump and laugh. Finally he dropped the act.

"The key to my house. I'm happy you've accepted. I won't even need to give you a tour around."

The amount of cockiness in his smug smile would make anybody either turn around and walk away right on the spot, or feel the need to smack that smirk right off of his unbearably handsome face.

"I didn't accept anything Chanyeol. Like, thank you for the key but I don't understand why movers are require--- Hey--!"

Chanyeol apparently was having none of his logical reasoning of delivering just how much Kyungsoo probably didn't understand the situation, and began pulling him upwards in the air above himself in a stupid and uncomfortable way.

Kyungsoo was having none of Chanyeol's mess either. He threw his arms and legs around, wriggling himself free with groans of annoyance while Chanyeol was struggling to keep him still with wholehearted laughter.

He escaped the strong grip of his boyfriend's long firm arms and ended up in front of the couch huffing from the effort and glaring at Chanyeol while standing in a position that implicates he's ready to battle. Almost like a classic martial arts movie stance.

The giant seemed pleased with Kyungsoo's unexpected gag and laughed for a while longer, falling all over the couch while holding his stomach. Kyungsoo is falling a little deeper too, probably. In love, that is.

True bliss is the only thing Kyungsoo's emotions register when he's able to make Chanyeol laugh so much. This time, it was thanks to his serious expression while doing a silly pose, another time it would be a clever savage remark about a character in a movie or series they watch.

Chanyeol is just so big and his laugh is so large and loud and honest. The best music Kyungsoo will ever listen to in his life. Melody he wouldn't mind hearing on a loop until the end of time.

After catching his breath again and looking at Kyungsoo with eyes that are sparkling with fondness, Chanyeol leaned back against the couch and raised his arm in the air, starting to move it, gesturing around as if he's trying to show Kyungsoo something around them.

"Imagine having the kitchen all to yourself whenever you want~"

To carry on with his already playful act, Chanyeol closed his eyes and turned his face upwards, turning his wrist as if he's pretending to push some air towards himself. He sniffed the nothingness in front of him in an overdramatic way and sighed out with a grainy 'Mmh' sound.

Actually, even without Chanyeol's demonstration of how he'd feel about having Kyungsoo take over his large well equipped kitchen and cook for them regularly, Kyungsoo would have already been whipped for the idea.

Somehow although his body is just standing motionless in front of the couch, his mind went along with Chanyeol's shanenigens and he started fantasizing about how much fun it'll be to try out all of the amazing recipes he had saved over the years but couldn't make due to having such a useless kitchen himself.

He realized it was a mistake to allow his mind to drift only when he found Chanyeol looking at him again, this time with a mischieveous smile. Shortly after the giant wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and tackled him back into their previous comfortable position of a cuddle.

 

  
"Welcome to your new home!"

Chanyeol called out with his arms in the air, shaking his palms to accentuate the celebratory feeling of this situation. Kyungsoo smiled up at him and nodded in return, stepping inside while holding two bags in his arms, and having another sportsbag over his shoulder.

"Thank you, even though nothing here is new to me."

"Well, except for the parking spot for your car in the garage, I guess."

So he walked further in.

It was Chanyeol's home. It was Kyungsoo's home now, too.

It was home.

 

  
Moving everything in was extremely easy, surprising even Kyungsoo himself by the considerably small amount of items he actually really owns. Other than some devices, hygiene products and clothes, his rented apartment contained nothing else that belongs to him.

While Chanyeol was busy sorting a few cords in the living room, Kyungsoo entered his lover's, and now his own bedroom, on order to sort out the small bag of clothes that belong to him into the closet they will be sharing from now on.

Except, when he walked into the room something completely different caught his attention. Three fairly small glistening framed pictures were laying near the pillow, on the side of the bed that seems to have been used by Chanyeol until the moment Kyungsoo arrived.

With relief, Kyungsoo allowed his bag of clothes to drop on the floor, and walked over to the bed. His bed. The familiar bed he spent countless nights on. Nights he and Chanyeol spent bickering and having intense tickle fights. Nights they spent talking about their future and past.

Nights drunk Chanyeol spent fucking Kyungsoo senseless into the mattress, nights Kyungsoo spent allowing drunk Chanyeol to fill him up until he burst at the seams, with all sorts of sensations.

But now it will be THEIR bed. Not Chanyeol's. Now Chanyeol will be able to fuck him senseless into the mattress without giving alcohol as an excuse, and Kyungsoo would be able to melt down and form back solid with each attachment of skins.

Curiously, Kyungsoo took the three frames in his hands, turning them over to see what sort of pictures they might display.

He definitely wasn't expecting to see these three pictures again, especially not right on Chanyeol's bed. It came not exactly as a surprise, but rather as an embarrassment.

The three birthday pictures that were taken by Jongin back in November. The pictures of himself posing nude with Chanyeol's very own hand made scarf that he was wearing on the day he came to Kyungsoo's office and confessed.

"Kyungsoo, where do you want to put that one old plate from your mothe---"

Chanyeol walked into the room then, distracted by his own question before noticing what's located in Kyungsoo's hands.

"Chanyeol... Why are these on your bed...?"

Kyungsoo's heart was thumping in his ears from the shame that came with the flattery of what his mind already began speculating has been done with the pictures. He turned around to look at his boyfriend, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"W-Well, Kyungsoo. You know... We're both adult males..."

The giant's hands began gesturing around vaguely, his eyes darted around the room, only meeting with Kyungsoo's once every three spins, and Kyungsoo could easily see how the long ears start shading down in deep red.

Chanyeol is. Adorable.

Chanyeol is adorable and Kyungsoo loves him the most in the universe. The way he blushed and stuttered on his words while explaining the action of masturbation in the most innocent way he could word out. And for what?

It took him a few minutes to finally finish the raspy voiced biological reasoning of why a man's dick gets hard on random occasions, it took him even longer to admit that he might have used the pictures as 'inspiration' merely minutes before Kyungsoo's arrival because he might have been a little too excited.

"So, you jerk off to those."

Kyungsoo broke the naive facade with a cold, almost intimidating statement shot in his lover's direction, to which Chanyeol stumbled upon his words once again for at least a whole minute before sighing in defeat.

His shoulders lowered, his cheeks, ears and nose rosy with blush. He looked like a puppy who had just been scolded for doing something mediocrely bad.

Just for Kyungsoo's own enjoyment he allowed Chanyeol to bathe in the shame for a moment, before cracking down the serious act and falling into a fit of shy laughter. Within seconds Chanyeol caught up on the playfulness and joined to the roar.

After finally relaxing, Kyungsoo turned to stare back at the pictures once more. Not noticing Chanyeol had already stepped close enough behind him until two large arms stole him into a tight embrace.

"I do jerk off to them. I get so fucking hard every time I see them. You think it was a coincidence I stopped inviting girls over after receiving this gift?"

Chanyeol's voice was extremely airy, deep and grainy, almost scratching the inside of Kyungsoo's ears until sharp shudders ran all over his spine repeatedly. Until he wasn't able to utter a sound without it being a result of arousal.

After inhaling through his nose Kyungsoo was able to breathe out before pushing his ass backwards on purpose, nudging against the buldging crotch of his apparently highly Kyungsoo-toxicated lover.

"Oh yeah...? What else gets you 'fucking hard' then?"

He retaliated with a suggestive tone, sending his free hand backwards until he could grab to the side of Chanyeol's hip and keep him in place, glued together in a grip of thrill and anticipation.

"Shit--.."

His boyfriend swallowed his own curses with a gulp Kyungsoo could feel over the back of his neck. Kyungsoo could also feel the hardening heat pushing further against his ass. Chanyeol's body is wordlessly begging to be let loose.

"This, you. You get me so fucking hard..."

Chanyeol whispered directly into his ear, sending tingles so electrifying they danced under Kyungsoo's skin from the core and onto the very tips of his fingers, leaving him with goosebumps and a gasp he couldn't hold back.

Carefully, while making sure their physical attachment remains, Kyungsoo placed the framed pictures down, licking over his own lips. He could feel his face burning hotly with blush when he began sliding his glasses off of his face, gently laying them on top of the frames.

"Chanyeolie, would you give me a tour of your bed?"

"I'd love to. Show it to you real close."

"Good. Thanks."

Kyungsoo replied in a hum, hearing the satisfaction run like fire in Chanyeol's voice and entire body when he got pushed down onto the untouched side of the bed which will now become his.

A very thorough tour of the bed he received, face, knees, chest, neck, belly, all of these got very familiar with the mattress and white sheets. His back however got familiar with something he already knew and loved.

 

  
"I guess we'll have to wash these sheets... Does it mean I'll be giving you another tour of the bed when setting the clean ones?"

Chanyeol merrily sang when he stabilized his breathing pattern back to the norm after fucking into Kyungsoo so good he came untouched on the sheets bellow them.

Still huffing lightly, tugging onto Chanyeol's one arm that wrapped around him in a gentle hug, Kyungsoo turned his head with a reddened pout and even stuck his tongue out, leaving them both to an exchange of playful kisses.

And then the doorbell rang.

In a hassle Chanyeol planted at least eight whole kisses to Kyungsoo's lips, not wanting to let go while he pulled up his jeans and later rushed towards the door. Probably to sign the payment agreement to the movers.

Kyungsoo sighed with the sweet minty flavour of Chanyeol's toothpaste in his mouth and closed his eyes.

It was Chanyeol's bed.

It was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's bed.

It was home.

 

  
\--

 

  
Another day off of work. Finally.

Kyungsoo isn't exactly hating what he does, just that when spring is almost at its full bloom and that means a lot of people want to find partners to share the blossoming beauty with.

So a day off in the midst of endless meetings with clients and a lot of time spent in front of his office's screen is really a gift. Not only for the sake of being able to sleep for a while longer, but also because he'll have more time with Chanyeol.

Except... Things didn't go as planned.

Chanyeol was already prepared both mentally and physically ahead of time, he wanted to cramp a ton of work into the previous day so that they'll be able to spend time together, but something got delayed.

So now Chanyeol is still there, busy up until above his head with work. He has to spend Kyungsoo's entire free day working hard. Damned be their plans to have some fun together, then.

Kyungsoo knew his giant would be sad and possibly even angry at the upsetting situation, they both were looking forward to just.. Being with each other for more than short evenings and quick mornings.

Instead of bothering Chanyeol while he's busy at work, he contacted Sehun to inquire about Chanyeol's well being through the long tiring day. The advantage of having connections is so useful.

He recieved updates like 'He just whined about not having enough notes in his pile of sticky notes' and 'Pfft, he's breathing through the straw of his empty cold coffee cup' and 'I can't hear him but I think he's playing scenarios with you in his head because he keeps puckering his lips out like a kiss'.

It sounded so sad, but definitely amusing enough to keep Kyungsoo cheerful. Since instead of a Chanyeol day it turned into a Kyungsoo day, he just did whatever he wanted. Which included cleaning the laundry room, and then spending hours watching movies and snacking.

Eventually it started getting late, and Kyungsoo decided he's had enough of nothingness. So to provide himself entertainment he settled in the kitchen and began cooking a big meal. That way he'll be able to surprise Chanyeol with a nice dinner when he's back.

Nothing too special, just a bunch of dishes that Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol likes to cheer him up. It's pretty obvious that he'll be discouraged or even feel guilty for having to 'waste' their planned day away at work.

The table is set, and everything is warm and ready to be eaten except for the noodles Kyungsoo had just popped into the pot which won't take longer than a few minutes to cook anyway. And a few chopped vegetables in a pan.

While stirring it and humming lightly to himself, Kyungsoo heard the house's door getting unlocked. A sudden rush of excitement spread all over his body from the center of his stomach.

Chanyeol is back.

He carefully placed his stirring utensil aside and rushed towards the door, the thumps of his socks covered feet on the floor were loud and he hoped that Chanyeol would hear them too that way.

Right before getting in front of the door Kyungsoo stopped stepping forward and allowed his body to slide sideways across the floor, his momentum ending right when he stands in front of Chanyeol.

His giant looked really tired, his suit dented. He leaned with his arm on the wall and took off his shoes with a sigh, but after hearing the thuds and noticing Kyungsoo's 'stylish' slide to get to him, he was more surprised than anything else.

Along with aiming the slide accurately in front of his boyfriend, Kyungsoo made sure to keep on a stern and sharp expression. He knows just how much Chanyeol loves it when he does silly things while looking completely focused.

It seems to have worked, because once Kyungsoo's glaring eyes met with Chanyeol's, he smiled, looking just a tiny bit more lively, enough to indicate that Kyungsoo's little gag was a success.

Without a word Kyungsoo adjusted his position back to normal and walked right up to his lover. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, hugging him warm and tight. With so much affection that Chanyeol had to step backwards a little to stay balanced.

"Aww.. I missed you too baby."

Chanyeol claimed with a happy sigh of relief and praised Kyungsoo for his effort with at least six kisses to the top of his head.

Yeah. That's right. Kyungsoo missed Chanyeol today. He missed him a lot, and he's so glad that Chanyeol is still able to smile even after his energy has been drained by the harsh reality of work.

Chanyeol's kisses were soft, but Kyungsoo isn't the one needing the affection right now. At least that's what he tells himself, he knows he does.

Instead, Kyungsoo raised his head and burried it into Chanyeol's neck. Leaving kisses all over it, as high as his mouth can reach up to his gigantic's boyfriend's height. He trailed soft pecks anywhere he was able to.

He knows Chanyeol better than anybody, he could easily sense just how his heart was gushing with delight from Kyungsoo's display of comfort, yet he was too exhausted to be able to fire up.

Which was great, because Kyungsoo would much rather have his boyfriend sleep instead of keeping him awake for the sake of something they could do any other time they want.

Chanyeol's arms stroked over Kyungsoo's back and he hummed out with a smile, even bending his knees a tiny bit to give Kyungsoo better access to his neck. After a while though, they both began giggling together.

Once Kyungsoo pulled his head back they kissed lightly and Chanyeol's entire aura was already at ease. Completely soothed down compared to the sadness it emitted when he first entered.

"It smells amazing in here. Don't tell me you've...."

The giant began, his eyes growing wide with the thought, and Kyungsoo could sense his anticipation. Gently he slid his hand right into Chanyeol's palm and grabbed tight, pulling him to the kitchen with a smile.

"Yup. I did. I kinda missed you a lot... So."

Kyungsoo then admitted, he feels warm inside, and he knows Chanyeol literally melts whenever he expresses anything remotely loving about him. It's gross almost, how much more in love they are than they were even a single day ago.

Their hands parted and Kyungsoo pulled his back, rubbing his cheeck with a finger while his eyes are averted sideways towards the pot boiling on the stove.

Apparently Kyungsoo's words didn't get to Chanyeol, because when he looked up at his boyfriend again Chanyeol was already peeking through the pots and even grabbing a small piece right into his mouth.

With a distracted grin he leaned to Kyungsoo and pecked his lips again, smearing a tiny bit of sauce right at the corner of his mouth. Then he spoke with a deep and honest tone.

"I love you."

Kyungsoo laughed lightly and licked the bit of sauce transferred to him from Chanyeol who was already on his way to the bedroom to switch to his comfortable home clothes. Leaning back against the kitchen counter Kyungsoo followed him with his eyes.

Chanyeol walked slowly, his legs are as exhausted as his mind from the long day of constant work, but the smile didn't leave his lips, and he left a trail of happiness behind him.

Ah. These ten years were so fucking worth it.

 

  
\--

 

  
Now is the season. At least in Kyungsoo's opinion, to switch from long and hot winter clothes back to the light and easy summer wardrobe. So that is exactly what he did.

While taking clothes in and out of his side of their bedroom closet, replacing every long sleeved sweater with a T-shirt, Kyungsoo came to the realization that he needs new clothes.

Most of his current ones are either Chanyeol's own old ones, or just really worn out that they start fading and losing color already. While doing the transformation, Kyungsoo also took out every piece he isn't going to wear anymore.

Once he was done he noticed that every shelf is filled with barely a couple of items. Wow, how long has it been since he got himself any new clothes anyway? Probably around three or four years.

This calls for a refreshment. Right away the main key for this purpose popped up in his head. Indeed, it'd make things a lot easier.

Baekhyun's birthday gift to him. The magical all-powerful card that grants him the ability to simply grab whatever Baekhyun designed piece of clothing he sees at any store and leave without sparing a coin.

The very same day, Kyungsoo calls his incredible friend. After updating him about the fact that he's going to shop now, he asked the designer which shops actually contain clothes that are under his label.

Baekhyun got excited, like he always does whenever Kyungsoo calls him, and told him about the 'Best store' located a bit far away in Myeong-Dong, only a little north of Seoul. That's alright, not such a long ride, plus if it really is the best one like Baekhyun claims, it'd be worth it.

Without much thought Kyungsoo gets in his good ol' car and drives off. Following the instructions of his navigation application, he gets there fairly quickly. It took a while to find a parking spot since the shopping disctrict is pretty crowded at this time of the year.

When he reached the store it became clear that this store is actually the main store of Baekhyun's line of fashion. Which means everything being sold is directly under Baekhyun's personal design or even made by Baekhyun himself.

Kyungsoo has definitely been tricked. He fell right into the trap of innocently listening to Baekhyun, who clearly has an underlying motive of being way too good to Kyungsoo on purpose.

He wanted to call Baekhyun again just to scold him, and drive away to a store somewhere else. A store he wouldn't feel like he doesn't even deserve to enter.

After a sigh Kyungsoo stared into the exlusive store through the large display windows with mannequins that are dressed better than Kyungsoo would have been to realistically afford in his life.

Before he turned around to get back to his car, Kyungsoo noticed that there's a man standing inside the store that looks very familiar from the back. The man's standing and talking with a few workers cheerfully.

Curiously, Kyungsoo steps closer to the window, almost sticking his nose and forehead onto the glass while trying to look inside with more focus. He can tell he's getting pretty suspicious looks from the random people passing by him on the street.

One of the workers then noticed him and pointed in his direction, making him jump surprised from being exposed like this, but then the man turned to look at him as well. He could tell that person jolted up with excitement when he was seen.

In quick steps he rushed to the store's door, grabbing onto Kyungsoo's arm and pulling him inside with the widest grin Kyungsoo has seen in a while.

"Wait, Baekhyun, but this is too much.. I'd be exploiting the card that way..."

"Peach, are you joking? This is exactly what the card is meant for! I came here the moment our call ended. My office is literally right above this store haha!"

Kyungsoo is quite nervous in this store. Everything is really way more expensive and high quality than he imagined he'd ever be able to get near at all, if he excludes Chanyeol's work clothes.

He feels out of place and foreign in such an environment, but Baekhyun sticks with him closely. Even having their arms intertwined while they walk around the browse through the large collection that spreads over the spacious store.

"So what are you looking for peach? I could help you out."

"Uh... Same as what I have, just... New?"

Baekhyun laughed at Kyungsoo's distracted reply. Kyungsoo could tell that Baekhyun is actually enjoying himself so much at that moment. So instead of fighting it and raising his anxiety levels even higher, he just went along with Baekhyun's flow and calmed down.

On their travels through the store, Baekhyun kept piling clothes in Kyungsoo's arms one after another, even things they both know Kyungsoo would never wear in his life. And yet the clothes keep stacking up to a heap taller than Kyungsoo's own head.

Meanwhile all the workers in the store are watching them curiously from whatever spot they're standing and attending other customers at. It seems like all of them are pretty pleased to see Baekhyun's happiness.

"Alright, hop along now! Try them all on! Make sure to let me see everything though."

Baekhyun exclaimed confidently with a wink and then shoved him into one of the dressing cells. The last thing Kyungsoo saw before the door closed was Baekhyun grinning and sitting on the large couch across.

Just like Baekhyun's instructions, Kyungsoo tried on all the different types of clothes even though he knew he'll decline them anyway. It's alright to do it though, because it actually makes him happy when Baekhyun is this cheerful.

Outfit after outfit, he comes out dressed in whatever was given to him. Hawaiian shirt and flipflops. A whole red sports suit. Striped shirt and pants that go in opposite directions. Flower patterns and hats. Really anything that can be combined according to Baekhyun's wish.

Even though it's exhausting to continue switching so many clothes so quickly, Baekhyun's different reactions make him laugh every time he comes out to show him the result of his taste.

 

  
Finally, after who knows how many variations of clothes, Kyungsoo steps out wearing a simple outfit that actually fits with his preference. Just a pair of jeans and a plain shirt. Funnily enough, to this outfit Baekhyun had the greatest reaction.

His friend's eyes sparkled with the excitement and he even clapped his hands together, standing up and walking towards him pleased.

"That's it! Perfect!"

"Baekhyun... These are the clothes I came with..."

Kyungsoo pouted towards the designer, examining his face to get the full effect of making Baekhyun speechless. He stared at Kyungsoo surprised, his mouth agape as if he isn't sure whether to speak or not.

Okay, that's enough, he should give Baekhyun some credit, these clothes feel incredible on his body, and by the glance he gave himself in the mirror he knew that they fit him well.

His lips cracked into a smile and he began laughing right in front of Baekhyun, stroking the side of his arm warmly to comfort him back to reality after the shock he gave him a moment ago.

"I'm joking, they're yours. I like these very much."

Baekhyun finally breathed again, sighing before chuckling with amusement at Kyungsoo's unexpected playfulness. He smiled fondly at Kyungsoo and stepped closer behind him, fixing up the way the clothes rest on his body in front of the mirror.

"Great! So you're settled!"

He exclaimed joyfully and clicked his fingers up in the air. Two workers immediately came to him. He leanen in and told them something Kyungsoo couldn't hear while pointing in his direction, and they both nodded and scattered away quickly.

Quite puzzled about the claim of being 'settled' since these are just one pair of pants and a shirt, Kyungsoo entered the dressing room again and switched back to his original clothes. Even though he is a customer, he left all the clothes he tried on folded on top of one another inside.

Then he went out towards the cashier, the chosen clothes in one hand and the overpowered card in the other. But when he got there he saw Baekhyun leaning on the counter with a suspicious grin.

Right beside him stood a giant bag filled to the brim with all sorts of shirts and pants that are similar to the ones Kyungsoo liked from everything he tried on before.

The bill that otherwise would have costed more than half a year of Kyungsoo's salary saving, was paid off with Baekhyun's smile at the cashier and the glance at the card located between Kyungsoo's fingers.

Baekhyun then followed Kyungsoo towards his car and helped him load the large bag inside the back seat. After Kyungsoo thanked him honestly for all of this, they hugged tightly, and Kyungsoo drove away, seeing how his friend is waving at him through the mirror.

 

  
At home he was nearly done with rearranging and placing everything in his side of the closet by the time Chanyeol came back from work. Clearly, the giant was curious from the bags lying around the house, and came to see what Kyungsoo was doing.

He stood behind him, pressing his body lightly against Kyungsoo's back in half a hug while examining the different clothing pieces with his eyes.

"Are these all Baekhyun's designs?"

"Yup. Visited his store earlier. I didn't really want that many but he gave them to me anyway..."

Sharp eyes his giant has. Well, it's only a given since Baekhyun became his personal stylist a few months ago, so of course he'll be able to recognize Baekhyun's style of designs. Now the two of them will be matching, kind of.

Chanyeol chuckled from Kyungsoo's statement of fake discomfort and squeezed around him from behind lightly, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. Kyungsoo smiled from the very welcomed spark of affection even though he nearly dropped a piece from his hand.

"That's nice of him. Hey, I heard that Yixing is coming to Korea this weekend. Wanna invite them for dinner? I wanna try a new recipe and they'll be the perfect test subjects."

Chanyeol suggested cheerfully, while getting distracted halfway by the thoughts about the possible chance of trying to cook something he's been looking forward to. Good thing Chanyeol mentioned it actually.

"Oh right! I almost forgot to tell you that I already invited them like two days ago."

Kyungsoo admitted and turned his head up and to the side to look at his boyfriend, that only laughed with satisfaction.

"Perfect."

 

  
\--

 

  
The summer is pleasant. Most of the days are spent inside in the moderated coolness of their work places or house, but not today. The weather forecast promised that it'll be a great day to spend outside.

So that's what they did.

For a while now they needed to buy new household items that have been going wanky on them lately. A small vaccuum cleaner, a new blender, maybe a new lamp as well to replace the one that's slightly tilted and threatning to fall.

Together in a sunny bright morning they drove to the main shopping center in the middle of Seoul. It isn't much of a center as it is like a small city within Seoul. A small district built in a very modern design.

Various stores sitting tight together wherever they turn. Even resturants and coffee shops. At the main entrance of the area there were mostly food related places that started spreading out to every subject one might need to buy something of.

Other than that, there are so many people around. The place is bustling with life, the walking paths in the maze of a district are in constant motion of interested customers.

There are so many couples walking around, too. Looking grossly adorable and making Kyungsoo's stomach turn with subtle envy that certain sorts of couples are allowed to show affection in public, but couples like Chanyeol and him can't.

Kyungsoo, being prepared for any situation and not fully trusting his own mind to remember everything, already made a little note with the list of items they'll be aiming to purchase today.

His intention for today is to find everything they need quickly and head back home. Kyungsoo doesn't really enjoy walking around in crowded places for long. Chanyeol isn't very fond of such an experience either.

But unlike Kyungsoo, Chanyeol woke up pretty late, so he's still slightly in his morning head. More laid back and less worried. He simply enjoys the feeling of the sun shining down on them.

They began their journey into the maze of stores, but Chanyeol very quickly grabbed onto Kyungsoo's arm and stopped him in place. With the excuse of needing to wake up and also of needing to stay hydrated with some cold liquids, he managed to convince Kyungsoo to agree that Chanyeol would purchase some cold coffee for them both.

Then the boring process began. They went around, both of them visibly trying to avoid looking in directions of couples displaying their love in public, and searched through the stores that related to their list.

Everytime they found something they needed, Chanyeol was the one to carry it. Even though Kyungsoo insisted on helping a few times, Chanyeol protested that taking care of the list and leading them around is more important.

So Kyungsoo gave in and didn't complain, it's pretty hot anyway and while carrying everything is effortless for Chanyeol's large firm body, Kyungsoo would have broken a sweat if he carried more than the paper in his fingers.

It wasn't too difficult, just very boring. It took them barely two hours to find everything they needed, which is perfect, because that means soon enough they'll be able to get a nice lunch and enjoy the rest of their day together.

Except while on the path back towards the exit of the shopping area they pass right by a bench where a couple is sitting and making out pretty excessively to be anything proper to do in public.

Kyungsoo was the first one to snap out of the subtle stare, he turned his head and noticed Chanyeol by his side is eyeing them just as much. With an amused yet awkward chuckle Kyungsoo gently tapped his lover's chest to bring him out of it as well.

While Chanyeol rubbed the back of his own head and sighed after realizing he's been staring, Kyungsoo's attention was caught on something else. An old looking book store that's located right at the corner of the building.

Chanyeol is ready to go, but now it's Kyungsoo holding them back and walking towards the store's entrance. It's beautiful and gives off a vibe of nostalgia. He knows that Jongin and Junmyeon love reading. Maybe he could find something for them inside.

Feeling a slight nudge on his back, Kyungsoo turned to see Chanyeol smiling at him.

"I'll go put these in the car, stay here yeah?"

"Yup. Thank you."

He waved Chanyeol goodbye calmly, and when the giant disappeared from his sight around the parking lot, he turned around and entered the little shop. A dingling sound of a small bell rang when he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Without wasting time, Kyungsoo began browsing around the shelves. All of them made of wood so old it looks like it'll collapse if touched a little funny. It's really quiet inside compared to the crowd out on the pavement.

Little specs of dust are floating in the air, being illuminated by the rays of sun that manage to shine inside through the shutters that cover the small windows. The smell of old papers and ink is really strong in his nose.

Very easily, Kyungsoo lost the sense of time. Especially after finding an old poetry book that looks like it has been printed at least a century ago. He read through a few of the pages and enjoyed the content.

When arms suddenly wrap from behind him and heat sticks against his back, he doesn't even jump. His body is so used to having Chanyeol hold him in all sorts of ways that he can sense his giant approaching from quite a fair distance away.

Instead of paying it any attention, he just continues reading a few more poetry pieces. Allowing Chanyeol to rest his head down on his shoulder to have a better view of what's written in the book.

"You think Jongin will like this? Maybe it'll inspire him."

"Ooh, probably."

His hugger agreed, and after a few more moments of silence, Chanyeol started loosening his hold on Kyungsoo in order to turn around and leave, so they could pay and get back home.

Kyungsoo however had other plans in mind. Having Chanyeol's heat all over him like that was comforting and pleasant. The store is so quiet and not a single customer is inside. Not even the cashier can be seen.

Before Chanyeol managed to walk away, Kyungsoo tugged onto his shirt, lightly pulling him back in his direction. A few steps sideways lead them into a tiny corridor between the wall to which there are a few low cabinets attached, and a very tall bookshelf that goes even above Chanyeol's head.

Chanyeol seemed confused, but Kyungsoo felt determined. He stared up at Chanyeol's eyes for a while, gently pulling his giant closer and closer against his own body. Finally it seemed Chanyeol registered Kyungsoo's intentions, because he snuck a small smile down at him.

Kyungsoo placed his empty palm on Chanyeol's shoulders and pulled him down into a soft peck while placing the opened poetry book on the shelf beside them. He then grabbed onto Chanyeol's cheeks to make sure he stays close while they kiss slowly and lovingly.

A little bit later Chanyeol pulled back and kissed Kyungsoo's nose while smiling at him. Kyungsoo in return just needily wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and pulled him even closer.

His boyfriend complied and leaned in, Kyungsoo started planting kisses all over his neck and jaw. Quiet soft kisses of affection and subtle clinginess. Chanyeol's hands were stroking his back while he let out happy sighs.

It's because of all the couples they've seen walking outside. Because of the pair that almost ate each other right on the bench in the middle of the path. Kyungsoo was jealous. Because Chanyeol is so much better at doing anything of that sort than whoever these people may be.

He trailed his kisses up Chanyeol's neck, over the jaw and the chin until their lips met again in a deeper and slightly more heated kisses that Chanyeol could barely hold back from diving right into.

He failed holding back, Chanyeol's leg pressed right between Kyungsoo's thighs and against his crotch, hitching his breath for a second before he had to let out a little bit of a loud sigh himself.

Being intoxicated by Kyungsoo's pampering of little teasing kisses, his hands began sliding lower and over Kyungsoo's body, palms easily gripping onto Kyungsoo's butt cheeks and massaging them pretty roughly above the fabric of his clothes.

"Mmh--.. Kyungsoo..."

"Shh."

He quickly shushed his hungry boyfriend, just to bring up to his attention the fact that they'll have to remain silent in this corner of the store otherwise disasters might happen. Chanyeol looked like he's ready for the challenge, if to judge by how much lust and excitement there is in his eyes.

"Here..?"

Kyungsoo whispered lightly against Chanyeol's lips.

"Nobody's coming..."

Chanyeol bit onto Kyungsoo's lip in return while looking into his eyes.

"Okay."

Kyungsoo concluded.

He pushed Chanyeol back, only for the sake of jumping himself up onto the shelf that's attached to the wall right behind him. Settling himself on a layer of closed books. Then he spread his arms towards Chanyeol with a small inviting and suggestive smile.

The giant looked at him as if he was his favourite candy bar before sliding between Kyungsoo's spreaded legs and squeezing him in his arms. Kyungsoo could tell that Chanyeol is charging up his energy right now, breathing him in for what's to come.

While Chanyeol's bare hands slid down into his underwear from the back, and his fingers started pumping into his hole eagerly, Kyungsoo's both hands made their way down to Chanyeol's underwear from the front.

They kissed warm and greedy, biting and sucking on each other's lips while Kyungsoo unbuckled Chanyeol's jeans and pulled his cock out into the air from the boxers, pumping it into hardness with thorough effort.

Apparently he did a good job, because it got to the point where he could feel that Chanyeol's struggling to prevent himself from thrusting his hips forward into his hot hands.

Chanyeol then pulled his however many fingers that were stretching Kyungsoo's hole out, and inserted them right into his own mouth. Wetting them intently with a mixture of their salivas, before sliding them back into Kyungsoo in order to slick him up.

 

  
In the awkwardly tiny corner, Chanyeol helped Kyungsoo raise his legs up. He placed Kyungsoo's calves on top of his own broad shoulders, and pulled Kyungsoo's now bare ass towards his hips.

He leaned down, squeezing Kyungsoo's body and pushing him down onto the books he's lying on top of, in order to kiss him. Using the moment and Kyungsoo's extra spreaded entrance, he pushed himself inside and started moving right away in a steady pace.

Their hearts are beating fast and their breathing patterns are speeding up as well and becoming less and less stable. Somewhat uncontrollably louder, too.

Chanyeol then raised his upper body again in order to stand normally. He held Kyungsoo by the outer side of his thighs and pulled him to himself, against each of his thrusts that have gotten a lot more intense and sensual by now.

"Fuck--... Kyungsoo--.. This is so fucking hot..."

The giant then huffed with a sugary coat of lust, but Kyungsoo was too busy being mesmerized and completely induldged from the way Chanyeol's whole hard length keeps slamming in and out of him.

Not even noticing that his own hardening cock is dancing ontop of his belly due to the constant movement of the humps. He was breathing heavily, sighing out with silent pleasure that became harder and harder to contain.

Then Chanyeol tightened his grip on Kyungsoo's thigh with one hand, while his other slid down to Kyungsoo's cock and began jerking him firmly. Kyungsoo let out a gasp that unintentionally pulled a whole juicy moan out of his mouth right after.

To atone for his mistake Kyungsoo quickly bit down on his own lip, eyes watering from how difficult it is to hold his own voice back when Chanyeol keeps hammering into him even faster and harder.

Thanks to Chanyeol's underwear not being pulled all the way down, there are no sounds of their skins slapping against each other like usual, only the sound of his precum wetting Kyungsoo's insides with each thrust.

Kyungsoo can't do so much more than hold onto the edges of the cabinet he's getting fucked on for his dear life. Panting heavily and continously failing at holding back his voice when more whines and little moans keep leaving him.

A sharp shudder ran up his spine when Chanyeol suddenly stopped moving entirely, and looked down at him with focused glazed eyes. Right after he dived down to him, pushing Kyungsoo's knees so far back that they're right next to his ears.

They're in luck that Kyungsoo's body is flexible enough to take this sort of squeeze. His ass rose up, pushing harder against Chanyeol's trembling crotch. Knees locked at a stable state of a spread, over Chanyeol's own shoulders and between the hold of his own pant's fabrics that keep them together.

Chanyeol kissed him deeply, breathing hotly against his lips, biting and licking like they were a dessert. Then out of the blue, Chanyeol began jerking Kyungsoo off so fast and hard that the orgasm took even Kyungsoo by surprise.

His eyes widened with a gasp, lips caged between Chanyeol's, so all he could do was moan into his mouth while spraying his produce over his own belly and Chanyeol's hot long fingers. It happened so fast and intensely that he felt lightheaded afterwards.

But Chanyeol wasn't done. He thrusted a few really hard times into Kyungsoo, swallowing his grunts. He pulled himself out of Kyungsoo so fast that it left Kyungsoo himself to gasp when watching how Chanyeol's white lively strings of cum coat his entire ass without even touching himself at all.

Such a sight, watching his gigantic orgasming boyfriend shoot his load untouched, just because of how aroused he became from seeing Kyungsoo himself finish first.

 

  
They took a while to calm. Huffing and staring into each other's eyes with remnants of desire, passion, and an unbearable overflow of love that strikes tingles under their skins.

With a sigh Kyungsoo poked his hand around his own knee-locking trousers, trying to reach the back pocket where he always carries a pack of tissues for times of need. Just like right now.

Chanyeol helped him pull it out, and while Kyungsoo took care of cleaning himself up, Chanyeol carefully dressed him again. Pulling the underwear and pants up to his hips slowly only for the sake of letting his fingers slide over Kyungsoo's silky thighs one last time.

An arm was wrapped around Kyungsoo's side warmly, helping him back on the floor and making sure he stays stable. He was in no pain whatsoever, yet there was a certain feeling of pressure about his insides just like after any wild sex they end up having unexpectedly.

The only exception this time was that they were in public. Well, hidden in a tiny corner of a small bookstore nobody visits, an upgrade from that one time in Kyungsoo's office in winter, that's for sure.

Right at the store's doorstep, Kyungsoo suddenly remembered what they even came here for to begin with. they got so distracted that both of them completely forgot about it.

"Wait, the book."

Chanyeol blinked a little surprised, remembering it only now as well. He laughed and carefully let go of Kyungsoo, allowing him to step back inside and grab the book in order to pay for it.

Just this and they'll be done. Kyungsoo thought to himself while stepping into the little corridor between the wall and the bookshelf again. He froze in his spot though, from the unexpected view in front of him.

An old man was standing and holding the exact book he was planning to purchase open, reading through it nonchalantly. When did he even get there? How long has he been inside the store? There's no way he saw or heard what they did... Right?

"Excuse me sir, are you buying this book? I forgot to take it with me to the cashier before..."

The man took his time closing the pages and turning his eyes towards Kyungsoo, with a hint of arrogance, or maybe something a little more mischievous. He spoke in a warm voice, a small smile cracking from under his mustache.

"Kid, live your life to the fullest, just not on this shelf, yeah? I only recently fixed it after it broke."

Kyungsoo turned redder than a tomato, his heart spiking in speed yet again. He was left speechless, mouth opened in surprise and breath silent. That man... He was there the whole time... To what extent was he actually present and aware of what they were doing?

If he knew the exact shelf everything happened on top of it must mean he most likely saw enough at least to know the location it took place at. Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he's embarrassed or highly disturbed, or both.

In an attempt to avoid any further interaction with the man who was revealed to be the owner of the store, Kyungsoo paid fast and left the change for him to enjoy. His polite nature forced him to bow and greet the man goodbye before turning to leave.

When he stepped outside to Chanyeol he felt like he's going to collapse, not from the condition of his hips, but because of the utter shame and humiliation he's feeling bubbling in his blood.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

His giant quickly wrapped an arm around him again, that Kyungsoo was too startled to bother pushing away even though he was worried now after what the man might have been exposed to.

"N-Nothing. Let's go fast."

He sput quickly and Chanyeol chuckled lightly from the stutter in his words. They started walking back to the car, the book held tightly between Kyungsoo's hands unwrapped and not even in a bag.

"Come onnn, tell me!"

Kyungsoo sighed defeatedly. It's way too embarrassing to carry this burden alone. He's been carrying enough before, now it's Chanyeol's turn to suffer the consequences of their doings with him.

"H-... He knows we did it... I think... But he was okay with it so--..."

"He? You mean the shop keeper was in there?"

Kyungsoo could hear sincere concern in Chanyeol's voice, and when he looked up at his face he noticed a slight tug on his eyebrows, showing seriousness. He nodded, worried that it might have been a mistake.

But Chanyeol just blushed and laughed wholeheartedly and loudly on the rest of their way to the car.

 

  
\--

 

  
It's winter again, the ultimate season for seeking a warm body to spend time with.

Last year went by so quickly. 'Time flies when you're having fun' apparently.

And Kyungsoo's gotten a raise in position.

After his remarkable record of smashing success in the last five years of matching people together, a record of exactly ninety nine point five precent success, that was broken only once because of Chanyeol.

Now Kyungsoo is going to be training three new matchmaking... Trainees? It sounds really arrogant now that Kyungsoo is thinking about it, but they will be under his command. That means two things.

First, he will be working a lot less hours, for a much higher pay. Which is great, because it means there is a much greater chance his hours at home will clash with Chanyeol's and they'll be able to spend some more time together.

Second, he will have to give them proper instructions and teach them his ways. Which includes the very first lesson he has developed by himself. The four stages of properly assessing a client's rank through first impression.

He was given the task of making a power point presentation for the three newcomers about the whole process of matching according to his way of doing it. Which is alright, except for the fact he'll have to present it himself.

Also the fact that his meticulous neat nature wouldn't allow him to do any of it half heartedly. The presentation will have to be as clear and ordered as everything else in his life.

In order to complete the task Junmyeon also gave him a few days off. Well, it was part of the deal, because Junmyeon had to almost beg for Kyungsoo to agree to be the newbies' sort of mentor on the subject.

He worked slowly, spending many hours making sure every single important detail is mentioned, making the whole thing aesthetically pleasing and easy to understand both in conclusion and with more complex descriptions.

Hours fly by when he's on his laptop. In bed, or on the couch in the living room, sometimes even while sitting down to the dining table. On rare occasions Chanyeol found him working on the laptop while standing in the kitchen.

Constantly distracted and zoning out was his state of being during the creation period, and he knew it was a little unfair for Chanyeol, since he was barely doing anything else while being occupied with it.

Today might actually be the day he will finally finish it. He's nearly done already. It's the afternoon, and he's been in bed all day. Comfortably sitting with the laptop on top of his blanket and a mug of tea on the bedside's cabinet.

The bedroom's door opened in front of him, which is something that was supposed to startle him normally, but right now he was so focused on finishing the last bit of the presentation, that it took him a while to even raise his eyes and see who's there.

"So there you were! I tried calling for you all over the house."

Chanyeol huffed at him with fake frustration and then smiled lightly when their eyes met. Oh, that's a surprise, Chanyeol came home earlier than expected. That's always good news, just not when this presentation is all that floats in Kyungsoo's head.

"Hey, welcome back. Sorry, I'm trying to finish this up finally."

"Oh really?"

His suit wearing boyfriend entered the room with a curious smile, stepping right towards him and leaning down. They kissed three times softly, which caused Kyungsoo to giggle lightly at Chanyeol's refusal to pull away before getting all of them.

He then walked around the bed to his own side and started undressing. Slowly pulling the jacket off, then unbuttoning his shirt and trousers, his back is towards Kyungsoo's direction, yet it doesn't make the process any less interesting.

Kyungsoo tried to stay concentrated, but who is he kidding? How is he supposed to keep his eyes away from his own damn hot boyfriend undressing right in front of him? With his toned arms and broad back and long, long legs.

This is not the time to experience an increase in his heartrate. Not for a boner either, but Kyungsoo's body clearly doesn't like listening to logic, and does these exact two things in a matter of seconds.

The show lasted a pretty short time, because right after downing the pants, Chanyeol pulled up some simple plaid pajama trousers and tied them around his hips. Giving Kyungsoo just enough time to avert his eyes back to the screen and pretend like nothing has been seen.

Without much wait, still shirtless, Chanyeol dropped down on the bed and slid under the blanket, nuzzling against his pillow and looking up at Kyungsoo who's sitting comfortably against the back of the bed frame.

"Don't get in here, you haven't showered yet."

"Mmmh, it's okay. It's just a nap."

Kyungsoo glanced down at him with a raised eyebrow and a pout in an attempt to deliver his displeasure with Chanyeol's rebellion against his request. But seeing Chanyeol's bright eyes looking up at him like this brought a smile to his lips.

He already turned his attention back to the computer's screen on his lap, but Chanyeol didn't seem to like it. He nuzzled against Kyungsoo's body, wrapping around him from the side, and began planting silent kisses on his shoulder.

Which was pretty pointless, because Kyungsoo's shoulder is covered with Chanyeol's own old hoodie right now. Either way Kyungsoo noticed it and laughed, gently bringing his arm to his boyfriend and stroking his hair softly.

Just because of the way Chanyeol smiled when Kyungsoo's fingers ran between his locks of hair, Kyungsoo decided to lean down and attach a warm kiss on his lover's head.

Who closed his eyes for the duration of the kiss, and then nuzzled even further over Kyungsoo's body and began nudging the laptop from under the blanket with the way his arm is holding Kyungsoo tightly.

"Hey hey, careful."

But it didn't stop Chanyeol from trying to turn Kyungsoo towards himself, sliding a knee between his thighs and intertwining their legs while whining something inaudible Kyungsoo couldn't understand.

"Chanyeol."

"Just a little bit..."

His boyfriend croaked, all pouty and sleepy. How unbearably adorable. Chanyeol is really so precious when he's tired and seeking Kyungsoo's attention. It's always been this way, even during college days.

Countless times Chanyeol would end up using Kyungsoo's body as a cuddle pillow in order to sleep, while Kyungsoo himself would continue studying or working, or doing whatever it was he did. Just with a heart that's beating double it's normal speed.

 

  
How is he supposed to say no? Kyungsoo just smiled to himself, placed the laptop away on the cabinet and turned his body in Chanyeol's direction, allowing him to wrap his long arms around Kyungsoo's waist.

Gently, Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol's head into his own chest, brushing his fingers slowly over the back of his head through his hair. He smells so good, he's so warm and soft and everything that Kyungsoo would ever want to hold to his chest.

He can feel how his giant's body is slowly calming down. Burrying his face into the hoodie that's covering Kyungsoo's upper body and breathing slowly, soothing down into the hold of his smaller lover.

"Finally I'm home..."

Chanyeol then mumbled in a deep voice into the fabric thats covering his face. Kyungsoo's chest feels so warm because of Chanyeol's slow exhales right against it.

"Yeah? So your home is between my arms?"

"Yup."

Kyungsoo can't help but cringe just a little bit from the blunt statement, but he also couldn't stop the laughter that made its way out of his mouth even though he bit on his lip to try and stop it.

"You're so cheesy you began stinking."

"Shut up, if a cheese is good, it smells. And anyway you fucking love cheese."

Chanyeol grunted back at him immediately, eyes closed and brows furrowed to imply the seriousness of his answer even though it was clearly blurted thoughtlessly.

Impossible. It's simply impossible for Kyungsoo to not get filled with happiness when such a gentle giant is snoozing right there in his arms, both of them wrapped and tangled within each other. Inseparable.

"Yeah. I do."

Kyungsoo admitted as a whisper, stroking Chanyeol's hair backwards with affection, and comfortably connecting his lips to the forehead of the love of his life.

The presentation wasn't done that day after all.

 

  
Ten years and counting. Ten, twenty, thirty, even a hundred more to come.

They will always stay together.

Because it wasn't fate that brought them together, their hearts did.

Sometimes it takes ten years for love to win, but it always does.

Now in retrospect, Kyungsoo wishes he would have told Chanyeol he loves him at the moment he knew he did. Because life is a trip that can bring one to hell and heaven and back in a matter of seconds.

"I love you."

Kyungsoo sang.

"And I you."

Chanyeol sang in the same melody.

It's so much easier to just love.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Jul here!
> 
> First of all, I wanted to thank every single one of you, my AMAZING readers, for reading and commenting and loving and supporting me all through the releasing process of this story.  
> Words cannot explain how much it means to me, how much happiness it brought me to see us all cry and laugh and smile at the same moments TT  
> There are a few subjects I'd like to address about the more realistic side of this story.  
> Homophobia is real. It's everywhere. Not only in South Korea. It's real and it's very, VERY dangerous and damaging. Internal homophobia often drives people to the extreme of ending their lives. The fear of being outed, exposed, the fear of being in actual danger both mentally and physically because of who you are.  
> I hope that reading this story allowed us all to explore into the depths of our hearts and agree that love is love is love. In any shape and form. And it shouldn't be hidden or dismissed or feared.  
> Probably sappy, but I wish this story could bring a little hope to those who are struggling with the same issue. Please seek help and protection, take care of yourselves and stay safe from the dangers of those who know not what love is.  
> It always gets better. ♡
> 
> Thank you again for all the love I've received. I love you! ♡  
> Feel free to slide into my dm's [here!](https://twitter.com/ksoominie)


End file.
